The Legend of Naruto, Twilight Princess
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Rusl, Ordon village's only swordsman, sighed tiredly as he walked home with his horse. As he neared the village's spring however, he sees a glow. When he goes to investigate, a hero is found near the water's edge. AU NarutoXMidna. Rated T for whatever reason I have. Used to be 'M' but it never got that bad.
1. Prologue

Kenta: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' Or any titles related to it, save for this one. The credit of this story goes to Kishimoto Masashi (Creator of Naruto) and Miyamoto Shigeru. (Creator of TLZ)

This story is going to be going on the same path of Twilight Princess, but with it's own differences. Don't quite understand? Read on to find out!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

A tall man was walking along the road one day, whistling a happy tune as he led a horse down the road. The man's horse was loaded with different kinds of items, firewood, berries, crops and such, yet the horse showed no signs of exhaustion as it had been trained to do so. The man's name was Rusl, and he was the only swordsman in the forest village of Ordon. He smiled as he saw Ordon Springs coming up in the road. It was a very special spring. It had pure water, water that even had healing properties. Small scrapes and cuts would vanish within moments of coming into contact with the water.

Ordon village had a mayor, a man named Bo, and the two had once competed for the title of Mayor, but Rusl decided he wasn't fit for the job and Bo came to be Mayor of the town. Bo had a daughter, though everyone knew she was adopted. There wasn't a single genetic similarity between the two, save for she was a VERY tough girl.

Rusl had wondered what it would be like if he had, not really a son, but someone whom he could pass his sword teachings onto. Someone who would smile no matter what. One who would take up his sword to protect his friends. Someone like...

His train of thought was interupted by a bright flash of light coming from the spring. The glow was so bright, not only did it temporarily blind Rusl, it also made the horse rear back. He quickly calmed the horse once the light died down. With the horse back under control, he carefully walked over to the spring, not sure of what he would find. As he got closer and closer to the gate, he heard something. It was faint at first, but soon it grew louder and louder, and when he turned the corner of the gate, his eyes widened in surprise.

There, near the Springs edge, a small bundle lay, the sound of crying eminating from it. Rusl walked over to the bundle to find a small child inside, his face contorted into annoyance as the water soaked in through the long cloak that covered the baby. When Rusl picked up the bundle, he gasped as the boy opened his eyes. The child had bright blue eyes, long pointed ears and three whisker-like marks on each side of his face. The child stared at Rusl, his crying having stopped, and tried to grab at the funny man's mustache.

Rusl couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped his lips. He looked around, trying to find out as to how the boy had come to be there, as no-one could have just LEFT him there...or, did someone?

Looking at the springs, Rusl had a strange thought cross his mind. Could the gods have answered his prayers? Would this boy one day inherit his sword skills?

**GROOOOWLLLL**

Rusl shook the thought from his head. Maybe, but first, this child was hungry.

"Don't worry, let's get you something to eat, hmm?" He said lifting the child up, a smile on his face.

Rusl entered the village to come face to face with the Mayor of the village. Bo smiled upon seeing the swordsman, but then noticed the bundle the man carried in his arm. "Chief, I found this child at the Springs. No one was there to take care of him, so I figured I would. If you would let me, I'd like to raise this child." Rusl said. The Chief smiled.

"Seeing as no one was there, I believe it's all right. You take good care of him, ya' hear Rusl?" Bo grinned. Rusl smiled and nodded.

"You got it."

* * *

Rusl finished putting the firewood away, as well as putting his work-horse away. Once he had finished, he took the bundled child and walked into the house. There, his wife walked up to him smiling.

"Hello dear, anything interesting happen while out in the forest?" She said, a cheery sound in her voice. Rusl smiled before he showed her the bundle. His wife gasped before slowly walking over and looking into the bundle.

"It's, A child...A boy." She said, astonished.

"Yes, I found him alone by the springs. I have talked to Chief and I am now his gaurdian." He said smiling.

His wife looked up to see Rusl with a gleam in his eyes. There was a determined look in them and there was no stopping him. She smiled before shaking her head slowly. This was the man she fell in love with, and this was one of the many reasons she said yes to him when he asked her to be his forever. She nodded before taking the bundle in her arms.

"We'll have to decide a name for him. But that can wait. You must be tired from the journey, come. I have dinner waiting." She said before walking over to the table.

They ate dinner peacefully, simply enjoying the company of the other, until they put the boy in a seperate room and went to bed.

* * *

That night, a strange yellow glow surrounded the young blonde lying in a cradle. When the glow faded, a figure was standing next to the boy. The figure had golden blonde hair and was wearing a dark, saphire blue undershirt, as well as similarly colored pants; his legs having bandages wrapped around his shins, tucking in the ends of the pants. He was wearing blue sandals, an olive green vest and a white coat that had red flames racing the bottom, as well as the Katakana for **'Yondaime Hokage'** on the back of the white coat. The figure bent down and cupped his hand around the boy's face, a single tear falling from his eye.

"I'm sorry that it had to be you and not me...If I could, I would have done it in a heartbeat..." He said quietly so as not to wake neither the child nor the sleeping couple a room over.

He sat down next to the child and sighed, much like a young child who was told to do his chores. "You really amaze me, the way you reacted to her like that." He groaned. "She gives you one look and it's 'hook line and sinker'..." He smiled as he looked back at the sleeping child. "But then again, you're my son, so I shouldn't be surprised." He then gently took the left hand of the blonde-haired boy, smiling as a set of golden triangles began to glow on top of it.

"Go get em', Uzumaki Naruto." He said, squeazing the boy's hand lightly before slowly fading from existance, the child's hand gently falling back onto the warm blanket.

The child suddenly awoke and began crying uncontrollably. Rusl and his wife were there in a moments notice, trying to calm the boy as he continued to cry into the night.

* * *

The next morning, the couple tried to figure out a name for the boy, both noticing a stange pattern on the boy's left hand. There were three triangles stacked pyramid-style on top of each other. It was almost grey in color, but had a darker shade of grey on the bottom left corner triangle. They wondered how he got it, but let the matter drop, seeing as they hadn't noticed it before and thought that it had already been there before. They continued trying figuring out a name to fit the boy, but couldn't do so. Just as they were about to give up for now, the boy started fussing. Rusl smiled before he walked over to the boy. He bent down and smiled at him.

"What would _you_ like to be called, little one?" He asked the possibly month old child. The baby flailed in his makeshift crib, bumping into a nearby bookshelf, knocking some books down.

"RUSL!"

The swordsman shielded the infant with his body, the books falling around him. He held onto the crib, the baby ready to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. No matter what." Rusl smiled at the infant as the last book fell. Rusl turned to the side to see the book had opened up to a certain page. Rusl noticed it was a cooking book that his wife had recently bought at Hyrule Market. It was a book filled with different kinds of soups and treats. Rusl picked up the book before holding it in front of him, smiling as something caught his eye.

"How about Naruto?" The boy immediately brightened up and started giggling, causing the couple to stare at the giggling child before beginning to laugh themselves. "Naruto it is then." Rusl said as he picked up the boy and held him in the air, Naruto giggling the entire time.

* * *

Kenta: Well, I'm going to try updating all of my old chapters so they make more sense with the story that's ACTUALLY GOING ON.

I'm confusing myself with how flipped around everything is back here. Sorry! I'll try fixing it as soon as I can!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	2. Sasuke

That was Eighteen years ago, the day he was discovered by Rusl. He had learned on his 12th birthday that Rusl wasn't his father, but rather, he was an orphan. He was quiet for a few days, but he soon accepted his past and moved on. Naruto became well-known throughout the village of Ordon, and was especially liked by the children. It wasn't really a surprise though as Naruto had a special thing for kids. He loved watching their faces become ones of awe or astonishment when he showed them his swordsmanship skills. Yes, Rusl had taught Naruto swordsmanship, and he was now in line for becoming the heir to Rusl's fighting style. He called it the **'Horn of the Goat'**.

A really stupid name in Naruto's opinion, but he didn't say anything about it. While Naruto liked to show off, he was actually a really quiet person, aside from being a loudmouth. He lived by himself and worked at Asuma's Ranch as a ranch-hand. It may not have seemed like much, but it was how he made a living.

However, no matter how popular he was with the children, there was alway one girl he could never get, not even in a hundred years.

Sakura.

The Mayor's adopted daughter was beautiful, to say the least. She had pink hair, which he'll admit, WAS pretty wierd, but she had the voice of a thousand birds singing a song in perfect harmony. The Mayor had once suggested they get together, but Sakura was COMPLETELY against the idea of getting married to an idiot.

Naruto WAS a smart young man, but it just took alot of time for him to figure out simple things. He had this ability to solve the most difficult problem for the village, yet when it came to something simple, like how to trick the kids into going to bed early, he just didn't get it. He actually got the fastest record for getting all of Asuma's Goats into the barn because of some rediculous plan that had actually worked.

Bo however had seen past his problem, which was why he had suggested his idea. Although it didn't work out, Naruto decided that it was probably for the best. She had always gone after Sasuke, a young man that had disappeared from the village a few years ago. Naruto and Sasuke were actually good friends, (despite the way they acted at times) but Sasuke was anger-prone, and tempted to lash out at people who got in his way.

Naruto remembered the time where he actually started hitting one of the children because he bumped into him. Naruto had become enraged at the guy, but still didn't actually use his sword-skills to fight. He always carried a wooden sword with him, but instead, Sasuke had taken it and started using it against _**HIM**_.

True, the reason he was able to take it was because Naruto LET him take it, but Sasuke never seemed to realize it. At one point, Sasuke had actually started calling himself the strongest of the village. Most of the villagers rolled their eyes at that, but let him have his fun. They all knew that if he took it too far, he would be pummeled into the ground by Naruto. And that came to be eventually.

* * *

***Flashback - Three years ago***

Naruto was outside watering his plants, a hobby that he enjoyed doing, when he heard a scream. He was at the scene in a moments notice, and saw that one of the children lay back on the ground, his left arm bleeding. Sasuke stood above him, snarling at the boy. He pulled back his hand, revealing a knife used for cutting rope and such. Naruto caught the small knife and stopped him dead in his tracks before Sasuke could stab the boy again. Konohamaru, as the boy's name was, scrambled back towards some of the villagers while someone came out with a first-aid kit.

Naruto glared at Sasuke with such rage his eyes seemed to turn a purplish color, on the brink of losing control of himself. Sasuke stumbled back a bit, or, at least he _tried_ to, but Naruto had his hand clenched firmly on Sasuke's. His grip tightened as he growled out in a low voice, "**Answer this question. What. Happened." **Sasuke started shaking in fear before he remembered his self-proclaimed title. He grinned as he smugly said,

"I'm doing what I want. Besides, what are YOU going to do about it weakling?" Sasuke had seemingly forgotten that Naruto still had his hand holding _Sasuke's_ knife-equiped hand. A loud **CRACK** sounded throughout the village, quickly followed by a loud and painful scream.

Sasuke now looked at the young man before him in terror as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his face as he shivered in pain. Naruto easily took the knife from Sasuke's now broken hand as it fell limply to it's owners side before Sasuke shot his other hand and clenched the arm before scrambling away from the blonde.

Sasuke's back hit a house, yet he continued to try and get away from the blonde-haired young man. Naruto simply walked up to him, glared down at him, and spoke to him in a dark, gutteral voice.

"**You have two hours to leave this village, if you fail to do so, I will break every bone in your body until you'd prefer death.**" His tone was laced with venom, and Sasuke knew he wasn't bluffing.

The dark-haired man jumped up and ran to his house before quickly packing his things and splintering his hand. As he he got to the edge of the village, everyone, save Sakura, Ino and Sera who were all out collecting herbs, stood there glaring at him. Konohamaru glared at him with pure hatred. He no longer saw him as someone who was strong. He saw him as a coward.

Sasuke sneered at the villagers.

"Leaving this place will be the greatest thing for me. I'll become a wealthy prince, and you'll all be wishing you were me!" He grinned, trying to make everyone envy him.

"I wouldn't wish I were you even if you were the prince of darkness, coming to destroy us all. In fact, I'd be feeling down-right sorry for you." A voice spoke behind him. Turning, Sasuke saw Naruto leaning against a tree, his eyes covered by his bangs. "You can have all the money and power you want, but you'll always be treated as a traitor here, as well as anywhere else that hears of your actions in this village." Sasuke shuddered before the blonde Swordsman, his hand throbbing in pain.

"You are no longer my friend. If you somehow find a way to repent for your actions, then maybe, just maybe, you may find acceptance in this village once more. But even then, you will still be looked at as a traitor, a murdurer, a criminal, and a monster." Naruto said as he finally made eye-contact with Sasuke, who shivered under Naruto's cold stare. Sasuke said no more as he walked towards the forest, leaving behind his home, his place of power, his village.

***End Flashback***

* * *

No one had heard of him since, most expecting him to be dead. Naruto had wondered once every so often if he was dead or not, but usually ignored the thought, even though he felt as if it was going to impact him someday.

Back to the present, Naruto was sitting next to his foster father, Rusl. They were sitting at the springs where Rusl first found Naruto, and it seemed like things were peaceful. In reality, they were. Rusl spoke up, the peaceful silence drifting off into nothing-ness.

"In a few days, I will be going to Hyrule to deliver a sword as a gift." He started.

Naruto turned to him, wondering why he had brought up the subject again. Rusl had been working on the sword for months now and it was finally ready, just in time to be presented to the Royal Family as a tribute. Rusl turned to him suddenly.

"But, I want you to go in my stead." Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that sentence. He looked at Rusl, his jaw dropping. "I know you havn't been outside of the forest, but I know how it looks like out there in this vast, beautiful world we call our home. I'd like _you_ to see it as well. It would be a great experience for you." He then got up, Naruto following after him, before heading over to Epona, Naruto's horse.

Epona was raised together with Naruto, so it was natural the two bonded quickly. Naruto had become even more helpful at the ranch because of his and Epona's teamwork. That was something Naruto had learned people needed early in life. Without someone else's help, it would take forever to get things done. It was much easier for the sake of the village if everyone worked together.

That was the reason the Mayor, Bo, didn't really like Sasuke. The Raven-haired 'Prince of Power' felt he was all that was needed to keep the entire village running, and demanded he become the village's Mayor, which, obviously, Bo denied to him. He had become even more furious when, instead of him, Bo asked Naruto to become the Village's Mayor, which Naruto politely declined after Sakura finished her outburst of getting married to him.

Naruto was smiling brightly the entire way home. After they un-loaded the fire-wood to all the houses in the village, Naruto began walking Epona back to their house. It may not have looked much to the normal eye of a citizen, but to Naruto? This was Paradise. He could be completely alone for his own enjoyment, not having to deal with any of the villagers' problems...so he wished at least. He still had people running up to his house in the morning calling for his help at times, but even still. He walked Epona back to a small barn that he had built next to his house. He had asked Asuma for some help with it so Epona wouldn't get stuck out in the rain. He patted the horse, smiling.

"Good work today girl, get some rest and be ready for Asuma, should he come running again." Naruto chuckled. The blonde climbed that ladder that led to his house before stretching and walking inside. He was just about to undress when he heard a shout from outside his window.

"NARUTO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto peeked out the window to see Asuma calling up to him.

"The herd, they won't listen to me! They're becomin' more and more skittish lately! Give me a hand will ya?"

That was all Naruto needed to hear. He jumped down from his bed, still dressed, and strapped on his sandals. He opened up the door and jumped from his door to the ground. He looked up to see Asuma with a confused expression on his face, his cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth. Naruto returned the confuzed gaze with one of his own.

"What?"

"Where's Epona?" Asuma said pointing to the empty barn.

Naruto blinked before turning to where he had just placed Epona. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he ran around the piece of land that Bo had given him for his fifteenth birthday, searching for Epona; calling out her name, whistling, anything to get the horse's attention. He almost gave up when the face of a person came to his mind.

"Sakura." He growled, knowing **exactly** what had happened.


	3. Days in Ordon Village

Naruto ran to the springs again to find exactly the two he was looking for. Sakura was standing there, trying to get close to the horse, while Epona simply watched her. Naruto leaned against the gate, waiting to see what would happen next.

Sakura slowly brought her hand down, but just before it touched Epona, the gate Naruto was leaning against creaked. Sakura jumped before darting her eyes over to Naruto. Upon realizing who it was, she quickly gained a scowl on her face.

"You moron! You should treat your horse better! At least try bathing her, she IS a girl afterall!" She yelled before fixing her hair with her hand. "Afterall, us women should be treated like queens, NOT SLAVES!" She screeched, making Epona's ears fall down. Naruto nodded his head, signaling he got the memo AGAIN. He had actually just washed his horse the day before, and was going to do so again tomorrow, but, as usual, Sakura took his horse and decided to bathe her herself. Naruto walked over to Epona, the horse meeting him halfway. Sakura had a crest-fallen look on her face, but it was quickly replaced by her scowl again. As she walked towards the gates, she spoke to Naruto again.

"If you don't start taking care of her, I'll take her for myself! So start taking better care of her!" As she left the spring, Naruto faintly heard her whisper something.

_"One day, You'll see, that horse will be all mine_!"

Naruto sighed. You'd have to brainwash Epona before she left him. They were really close friends, one of the few Naruto could be with without feeling awkward in some way, even if Epona WAS a horse.

"C'mon Epona, let's get going. Asuma needs our help again." He chuckled. On the way back, Naruto smiled at the horse.

"She did a really good job on you, maybe I should ask her for some tips." Naruto said. The horse rapidly shook its head, signalling, 'NO'. Naruto chuckled at that. He figured the reason Epona didn't like Sakura too much was because she was much rougher than Naruto, who had a gentler touch to his brushing and bathing.

* * *

That night, Naruto lay in bed, having just come from the bath himself. He stared at the cieling and reached his left arm out.

"Two days...in two days, I'm going to see Hyrule...I wonder what it'll be like?" He asked no-one in particular.

He fell asleep that night, dreaming of the festival that he heard would be going on that day. He had tomorrow off, Asuma saying he could take care of things, which actually worried Naruto more than he had ever worried before. Asuma was anything BUT capable of taking care of things on his own for long. Maybe Kakashi or Bo would be able to help him.

The next morning, Naruto was awakened to,

"HEY NARUTO! GET UP! IT'S MORNING!"

Naruto yawned before stretching his stiff joints. He looked out the window to see three of the children outside his house. Naruto stared at them blankly, his eyes still full of sleep. It was quickly knocked out of him when Konohamaru threw an acorn at him.

"Okay okay I'm up already!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his head. The blonde shook his head before sliding down his ladder and grabbing a set of clothes. After Naruto finished dressing in his usual attire, he looked at himself in a mirror.

He was wearing a White shirt with a Blue and Orange shoulder patch on his right arm. He had grey pants that stopped at his shin with brown straps around the pants, as well as a blue triple folded cloth that was kept together by a rope around his waist. He finished off the look with brown strip-sandals and leaving his messy blonde hair to sway freely in the morning breeze. Naruto exited the door and slid down another ladder before landing in front of the children.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto asked the three kids in front of him.

The three children were smiling like no tomorrow.

"The store's got a Slingshot!"

"YEAH! It looks awesome! _Too bad we can't afford it..."_

"Would you guys quite yapping! If you want the Slingshot so badly, just go and buy it from my parents store!" The girl shouted to the other two boys.

"Are you joking? With OUR allowence? Are you nuts? That'll NEVER happen!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto sighed before he spoke up.

"Mah, mah, why do you guys need to play with a Slingshot? If you really want one, then make your own." Naruto said. "By the way Moegi, did you ever tell your mom what her cat's been doing?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Nope. Mom won't listen to me..." She said sounding depressed.

Naruto shook his head.

"Anyway, I need to head into the village, I'll be right back."

As Naruto was heading away, he could hear the complaining of Konohamaru and the other boy, Udon.

"Is he nuts? How are we supposed to make one! Anyway, PLEEEASE Moegi, can we at least _borrow_ it?"

Naruto chuckled. Maybe he would be nice to the kids.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked back to his house, soaking wet. He had just talked to Kakashi, one of the villagers, who was laughing at Sera's cat standing by the water staring at fish.

Kakashi was, to keep it simple, lazy. He was a good guy, just lazy. Anyway, Kakashi wanted to show Naruto where some Hawk-grass was growing. It was growing on top of an uprising of the earth. A VERY strange place for it to be. Naruto jumped over to it, only to find MORE Hawk-grass growing a bit farther up. Naruto jumped across when he heard it.

It sounded kinda like a...monkey? Naruto turned to see a Monkey on a small rock area jumping around holding what seemed to be a basket. Naruto squinted before he recognized the basket. It was Tsunami's! Naruto scowled at the laughing monkey before he turned and picked up a piece of the grass. With a deep breath, Naruto blew into the grass, creating a strange melody. When the song finished, a Hawk appeared and landed on Naruto's arm.

It was definitely a special gift, given to him by the Gods. So said the Mayor. Naruto had always been on friendly terms with animals. He liked a lot of them, and he had a strange attraction to foxes, which he figured was because of the whiskers on his cheeks.

Naruto held the Hawk before pointing to the monkey holding the basket. The Hawk nodded in understanding before flying over to the Monkey and snatching the Basket away, returning it to Naruto. After he had returned the basket and was given a Fishing Rod made by Rusl's son, Inari, he got the Slingshot, shot down an Ordon Bees Nest, (which he then jumped into the water to avoid getting stung from) and was now returning back to his house, soaking wet.

Naruto trudged up to his house, noticing Rusl walking up to him.

"Naruto? I just finished dropping something off at your house, I'm sure you'll be thrilled." He said before walking home. Naruto shrugged before he turned to the children. He grinned after he showed them the Slingshot. The looks on their faces were what he lived for. The awe, the little stars that danced around their eyes, the look of excitement evident on their faces.

After Naruto showed them the power of the Slingshot, which, to even HIS surprise, he had GREAT aim with, he heard Moegi tell him that Rusl had dropped something off at his house. Naruto thanked her for reminding him and was about to go inside to get it, when he heard the small boy, Udon, say, "I command you to show us."

Naruto stared at the kid.

_'The way he said that...that's just creepy...'_

Naruto came back out a moment later carrying the newly repaired wooden sword that one of Kakashi's dogs had chewed in half. While Naruto didn't mind dogs, Kakashi's were just...irritating. Almost as Irritating as him. Almost. Naruto then started displaying his abilities, including a horizontal slash and a vertical slice. Just when he was demonstrating a Stab, he tripped on the root of one of his trees, so instead of showing a stab, he did another vertical slice and fell on his face. However, what Naruto did was nowhere NEAR as funny as what Moegi's response was.

"WOOOW! That was Awesome Naruto!"

_"but that wasn't a stab..."_ Udon mumbled.

Naruto then redid his Stab and got it right this time before demonstrating the Spin Attack. Once he finished with that, the other children were about to leave, but Konohamaru stopped him.

"WAIT! You still havn't showed me _THAT_ attack! You'know, the one where you scream out, "HIAAAA!"

_"oh please, the jump attack?"_ Udon mumbled again as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto sighed before he turned to face the poor pumpkin that was to face his onslaught. The poor vegetable.

Naruto had felt stupid when he found out that the children had been watching. He felt even MORE embarassed that they heard him shout out like that. Because of that, Konohamaru had dubbed it, the 'Shout Attack' Naruto really hated his life at times. But it wasn't so bad. It's not like in another Universe he was a demon container or a ninja or something.

Right?

Right.

Naruto took a deep breath before glaring at the pumpkin.

_'Prepare to die, pumpkin.'_

Naruto suddenly jumped at the pumpkin, bringing his sword back before shouting out.

"HIAAAAAAA!" He then swung his sword down sharply.

Nothing seemed to happen for awhile, and Konohamaru was about to say something when the pumpkin suddenly exploded into pieces. The three kids had wide eyes as they saw the damage Naruto had done to the poor training dummy.

"That was **awesome!"** Konohamaru suddenly shouted. Naruto stood up and smiled at his work. Konohamaru spoke up again. "All right! Now the next time one of those monkies come around, I won't let them get away with...HEY! YOU!" The rest of the group turned to see a monkey with a pink flower on its head standing there. Konohamaru suddenly ran after it once it had turned tail and ran, shouting "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY _THAT_ EASILY!"

The other two children followed after the boy while Naruto just stared at the spectical. He turned to the side to see Inari standing there.

"Oh...Oh no...what, what are they doing that for? They shouldn't go out in the forest..." He said, slightly shaking in fear. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll bring them back." He said before running off towards the direction the children had gone.

* * *

Naruto had found out the forest was much more dangerous than usual. He had gone back and brought along Epona when he realized he would need her. After awhile, he had caught up with Moegi and Udon, who were both watching him. Udon was the one who spoke up.

"It's all up to you." Naruto smirked before nodding and riding off towards the forest.

Naruto got a lantern from some store guy named Rock Lee, creepy guy, but not a bad person. He had found Bulbins, Bokobaba's, and even Keese, creatures that usually didn't attack so violently, especially in the daytime. Naruto fought through the ranks until he finally reached the Forest shrine. He went up to an area where he found Konohamaru and the Monkey, trapped in a cage and having two Bokoblins closing in on them, their mouths drooling. Naruto felt a rage build up inside of him and attacked the two before they could start on their meal.

Naruto charged at the one on the left with a horizontal strike to the head. The Bokoblin flew to the side before slamming into the wall. The other Bokoblin saw his friend slam into the wall before he turned to see a charging Naruto, who then stabbed the creature, throwing him back towards the edge of the tree area. Naruto quickly brought his attention back to the First Bokoblin, who was now charging at Naruto, Club raised in the air. The creature swung its club down, but Naruto jumped back, just in time to get hit in the back by the second Bokoblin.

Naruto rolled to the other side of the little arena before looking back up at the now multiple Bokoblins. Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of the dizzyness that plagued his head, and jumped in between the two creatures before his left hand glowed. Naruto didn't notice it, and spun around rapidly, his speed increasing more and more before he swung his sword in a rapid movement. The Bokoblins' eyes widened on seeing the Hurricane coming towards them before they were both hit by the rapidly spinning sword.

It took a little while, but Naruto finally slowed down, but wobbled around as his world had suddenly started spinning around and around and around. Naruto fell on his butt while trying to calm his spinning head, and soon he could see clearly again. He looked around and noticed the two creatures now absent, and grinned. He tried coming up with a name for his cool new attack. He didn't really know how he pulled it off, but he liked it. The words, **Hurricane Spin** floated through his head. From where, Naruto didn't know, but he decided to stick with the name. He ran over to the imprisoned two-some and easily broke the wooden cage.

* * *

As Naruto was returning with Konohamaru, he was suddenly stopped by the boy.

"Naruto, look...I'm sorry you had to come and save me. If it wasn't for you, me and that monkey would have been eaten for sure. She's actually really nice. When I was cornered by them, she stayed with me, and we got captured together." He stopped and then turned towards Naruto. "But please, DON'T TELL MY DAD! He would FREAK if he found out I went into the forest. They're always telling me to stay away from there..." Naruto chuckled before he nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it, all right? My lips are sealed." Naruto said ruffling the boy's head. Konohamaru ran off and Naruto started following after him when he was suddenly stopped.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Rusl running up to him.

"Inari told me everything. I came running as soon as I heard, but, it seems you have things taken care of. I can't thank you enough. You've done enough for now, go and get some rest. Tomorrow you head to Hyrule."

Naruto nodded before heading home. He had a big day tomorrow.


	4. Into the Twilight Zone

Kenta: Welcome back once more! I've been going back to re-write all of the old chapters so that they make more sense with the story, so here we are!

To new readers, I had gotten up to about chapter fifteen before going back to update from the Prologue to about Chapter Seven, when Naruto enters the Forest Temple, so that instead of Naruto getting the Hero's clothes from Ordana, which is how I put it the first time through, he gets the outfit after saving Faron, which is how I SHOULD have written it.

To older readers, I know the old chapters were kind of confusing, and now that I've got a good grip on where the story will go things are starting to clear up, so please, after I finish updating (I'll put it on the newest chapter once I've finished updating) please go back to re-read the story. I'm sorry you end up doing this, as I should have gotten it right the FIRST time, but please, it will make MUCH more sense the second time around. Sorry everyone!

* * *

This will be the Legend, or key, for the story. Still think that Legend suits it better in this case. :D

"Ramen..." = Talk :)

_'Raaaaaameeeeeen...' = _Thought |D

"I want ramen **_NOW_!**" = Emotional talk |:(

**Twilight Realm words or sound effects, such as:**

**GROOOWWLLLL** "I'm HUNGRY!" X(

**"YIP! YIP!" = **Talk in the Twilight Realm O_o; (You'll get it soon enough)

**_"Are you kidding me? Are you REALLY that stupid?"_** = Midna Speak. **{/-};**

* * *

Naruto sat in the fields of Asuma's ranch, dreaming about the trip he was going to be making in a few hours. Epona sat next to him, sleeping peacefully while Naruto whistled her favorite tune on a green leaf. He had gotten pretty good at playing a grasswhistle, but the sound of Asuma coming up to him made him stop playing.

"What's up Asuma?" Naruto asked, still leaning against the horse.

"Don't you have to go to the Castle soon?" Naruto nodded excitedly, his face beaming. "Well why don't we call it a day and let you and Epona get some rest, eh? Let's wrap things up early today." Naruto eagerly nodded before patting Epona, trying to wake the horse up. The animal merely snorted, too comfortable to get up.

"Come on Epona, let's finish up and then you can go to sleep, all right?" Naruto tried to convince the horse. He got a tail flopped into his face. "Eponaaaa..." Naruto growled, his eye twitching. He knew the horse was grinning as it soon got up, allowing Naruto to hop onto it's saddle. "Smart aleck."

**Whap!**

"HEY!"

In a matter of minutes all the goats were back in the barn, safe and sound. "All right Asuma, see you later!" Naruto called out as he and Epona began heading back to the village.

"Thanks Naruto! Enjoy the trip!" Asuma waved before turning to head inside. Naruto started Epona on a light trot, enough to get her over the gate that Asuma had set up so that the goats wouldn't escape. As Epona jumped over the fence, the horse hit it's leg on the tip of the fence, a dull THUNK sounding. Naruto turned around in his seat, wondering if he heard something.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Naruto said shaking his head. Epona knew how much Naruto wanted to go on this trip, so she just trotted along like nothing happened, ignoring the small pain on its hoof. As Naruto got into the village, he began passing by the Mayor's house. "Evening Chief!" Naruto said, snapping a salute to Bo.

"Ah, Naruto. Coming back from helping out Asuma huh?" The mayor said as he crossed his arms, grinning at Naruto. The boy had helped out alot in the village. He would be missed for awhile.

"Yep! Gotta get ready for tomorrow!" He grinned excitedly. Bo motioned for Naruto to come over to him.

"Come here Naruto, I want to show you where you're going." The blonde haired young man nodded before dismounting from Epona. He started walking with Bo as he pulled out a map of Hyrule. At that moment a pink-haired girl walked out of the Mayor's house. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and a light brown skirt, a small bag attatched to the skirt.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to...Ino's...house." She slowed down as she caught sight of Epona. She giggled as she skipped over to the horse and started rubbing her hand on the horse's mane, Naruto still talking to the Chief.

"So you see Naruto, the bridge on this side of Hryule Market is down. Bunch of monsters or something blowing it up or something, we don't know, but-

"WHAT IS THIS?" Sakura suddenly screeched out.

Naruto and Bo jumped at the outburst and turned to see Sakura stomping up to Naruto before slapping him straight across the face. The impact could be heard all over the village, and Naruto just stared at her with wide-eyes.

"S-sakura?" Naruto stuttered out, still shocked that she just came up and slapped him. Sure, he had been stupid before and she had bopped him on the head for it, but what did he do THIS time?

"HOW COULD YOU HURT EPONA! YOU'RE THE MOST IRRITATING, DISRESPECTFUL, UNGRATEFUL, SELFISH LITTLE BRAT IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Sakura screeched at Naruto. Naruto and Bo could only stare at her in shock, but Sakura, still fuming, took Epona's reigns and started leading her away. "C'mon Epona, Let's get you healed up." The two could only watch as Sakura and Epona disappeared out of sight behind a rocky cliff near the entrance of the village.

"Oh no...You still have to get the sword, and now Epona's gone...At this rate, the gift will NEVER get delivered on time!" Bo said in a worried tone. Naruto sighed before turning to the mayor.

"I'll get her back, don't worry. I'm not gonna blow this." Naruto said before running after the two. Naruto got to the springs to find the gate locked, Sakura and Epona on the other side. After hearing Sakura screeching about how he was too immature and irresponsible to handle Epona, Naruto turned to see Inari standing just out of sight.

"N-naruto, I heard from my dad that you were going to Hyrule Castle to deliver the sword, and you need Epona to get there on time, right?" Inari nervously asked. Naruto nodded before Inari half-smiled. "Why don't I try talking to Sakura? While I'm doing that, you could crawl through that hole over there, it leads to the Springs." Naruto grinned before ruffling Inari's head.

"You're one smart kid, you know that?" Inari blushed under the praise. So Naruto ran around to the hole while Inari started trying to talk Sakura out of keeping Epona. When Naruto finally got into the springs, Sakura sighed before unlocking the gate and letting Inari in.

"I'm still not letting you have Epona." Sakura declared. Naruto and Inari's eyes widened in shock.

"Why not?" Naruto yelled out. "She's not even **YOUR** horse!" He growled. Naruto had had enough of Sakura's 'Gimme Gimme!' attitude. Sakura scrunched her face up.

"BUT SHE _**SHOULD**_ BE MINE! I don't see how in the world YOU got her!" She screeched. Naruto's temper was starting to wear thin. He wanted to just pick her up and throw her CLEAR across Hyrule. He was SO close to snapping! "AND you don't even treat her right! You make her hurt herself of purpose! YOU-"

Before she could say anything else, the gate was blasted open. An Orc-like creature ran in and tried swinging a club down on Naruto's head, but because of Sakura's rant on how he should treat his horse, Naruto had finally snapped.

**WHAM!**

Naruto looked up, his eyes seemingly slit. Behind him the creature had been imbedded into the wall, creating a crater, courtesy of Naruto's fist that he had slammed back at just that moment.

"I **TRY** TO HURT HER? IS **THAT** WHAT YOU THINK I DO?" Naruto roared out, having COMPLETELY lost it. Before he could continue his rarely seen tantrum, two more orc-creatures rode in on a large boar and knocked Naruto out with a blow to the head. As Naruto fell to the ground, Sakura and Inari were already running from the creatures, but were soon knocked out as well. A man came riding into the springs on a boar, grinning. He had red hair, black outlined eyes, and a red symbol tattooed onto his forehead. The figure grinned sadistically and pulled out a strange looking horn. He took a deep breath before he blew into it, a strange sound emerging from it. If Naruto was still consious, he would have covered his ears in pain. The strange Raccoon-looking man then gave the signal to retreat, but stared oddly as he noticed one of his minions embedded four inches into the wall.

He had three of the other minions take him and bring him along with them, scaring the horse off while they were at it, before they all ran out accross the bridge and past a strange black and orange wall. Naruto woke up, feeling like he had four bricks thrown at his head in rapid succession.

"Sunnuva bitch...what the hell hit me, a fricken goat?" He looked around and noticed he was in the springs before the memories of Sakura and the others were brought into his mind. "Sakura..." He growled, but quickly realized they were not currently in the springs with him. He turned around and found a crater in the wall in the shape of a wierd creature and ran over to it. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed a tall black wall accross the bridge. He suddenly felt something pulling him towards it, and ran to the wall. As he walked up to it, he began to feel strange. As if something was growling in his stomach, yet he wasn't hungry. As Naruto got closer, a hand suddenly flew out of the wall and grabbed Naruto and lifted him off his feet.

With a scream of terror, Naruto was dragged into the wall.

* * *

**_Twilight Realm_**

**Naruto was dragged up to a black, terrifying monster. It had no eyes, no face, just a plate-like head. It's jet-black hair stuck out in the back, and it's body was covered in red, odd looking lines. Naruto struggled to get out of the creatures grip, but was quickly failing, miserably. The creature raised its other hand and was just about to squeeze Naruto's head to puddy so it would stop struggling. It had done so to just about anything else and they stopped moving, so why not this creature? B just as it was about to wrap a hand around Naruto's head, his left hand suddenly started glowing. The creature screemed out in pain before flinging Naruto away.**

**Naruto rolled on the ground away from the creature before coming to a stop, coughing. When he tried standing up, he fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. He could feel his head starting to sway and his breathing becoming heavy. It was as if he was being choked by an invisible force. He could barely keep himself on his hands and knees when a searing pain erupted from his stomach, causing the blonde to scream out in pain.**

**"GYAAAAAHHHH!"**

**A flash of light blinded the area and when it died down, a dark Blue fox stood in Naruto's place. The fox had a strange symbol on it's forehead, and on it's left paw the three golden glowing triangles dimmed down to a dull greyish yellow. However, the strangest thing of all about the fox were the nine-tailes swaying behind him. Naruto collapsed onto the ground before the creature slowly crept up to him, not sure if it was going to change on it again. ****After making sure it wasn't going to move, the creature began to drag Naruto towards it's next destination.**

**In the background, a black and grey imp looked at the fox, a playful gleam in it's lonely visible eye. It stealthily began following after the creature, not once getting spotted.**

* * *

Kenta: Short chapter, yes, but I have to stop it here so I can do the whole, 'Prison escape' in one chapter.

I had originally planned a grey fox with one tail, but that wouldn't go along with Naruto's whole, Nine-Tailed Fox theme. C'mon, you didn't actually think I would leave out the Kyuubi, did you? HAHAHAHAHAAA! _**REDICULOUS!**_

As you've already read, Naruto is a blue fox with the same symbol that wolf Link has on his forehead, I just can't describe it that well. I can't do an orange fox, it'd ruin the...wait, I'm going to stop right there. Don't want to ruin the surprise! : P

Anyway, I don't really like Ilia. I mean, I remember watching my older brother play it once, (before he sold our old Wii) and saw her give Link the horse flute near the end of the game, making it completely USELESS! So I think so anyway...

I know Link uses a certain grass (I think it was horse-grass) to call Epona, however I like the idea of Naruto using either a leaf or a blade of grass to call Epona. Besides, Naruto's pretty much a part of nature, (Now more so than before) so of course he should be able to use a grasswhistle!

Laters!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	5. Hyrule Castle

Kenta: Phew! This was the BIGGEST pain in the behind to update. NEARLY FIVE THOUSAND WORDS people...

Anyway, I feel like I'm getting this story where it should be, making everything add up again. Right now it's like 2 + 2 = ramen...wait, that's Naruto logic...

* * *

**Naruto woke up groaning. He hurt all over, but his right arm was killing him the most. He looked up to see a room of some kind, grey bricks everywhere. Naruto blinked, trying to see clearly. Really? A _GREY_ room? Someone either REALLY liked the color, or the person had no fashion sense whatsoever. Great, Ino had been blabbing to him about designs and stuff for WAY too long, now he sounded like a wierdo.**

**Naruto brought a hand up to his eyes and tried rubbing them, hoping to clear his blurry vision, but instantly froze. His hands felt fluffy and he also felt something fuzzy on his face, which wasn't supposed to be fuzzy unless you count someone having a beard, which he did not have. ****Naruto looked down and, much to his shock, saw a PAW where his hand should be. He then noticed his entire BODY had changed from a normal human to a fox. A blue, nine-tailed fox. This was anything BUT normal. So only one question was in Naruto's head at this moment.**

**...WHAT THE HELL DID HE EAT LAST NIGHT?**

**Oh, wait, that's right. He was dragged into that strange wall and was thrown back by something...but what happened next? ****Naruto tried to rid himself of the pain that was coming from his right arm...er, paw, and saw a chain connecting him to the floor. Naruto tried tugging at the chain, still shocked at everything that had just happened. Was he in jail? WHY was he in jail? Did he do something bad? WAS TURNING INTO A FOX ILLEGAL? CRAP! HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! ****After a few minutes of freaking out, Naruto started to hyperventilate, but he felt his ear twitch, having heard a sound.**

**Turning to the jail door, he looked around to find nobody there. ****Naruto shook his head. He could have sworn he heard something. He started pulling at the chain again, wondering how in the hell he was going to get out of this mess. Sure he had gotten into trouble before, like when he threw Kakashi's favorite book into the lake. Now THAT was funny, but he ended up staying away from Kakashi for like, two days. That guy did NOT sleep when he was mad. Naruto smirked as he continued to tug at the chain before his ear twitched again. There was that sound again! It sounded almost like...g****iggling?**

**Was someone laughing at him? Naruto turned around, trying to locate the sound when he was suddenly tackled to the side. ****When Naruto's eyes stopped spinning, he turned to see a little imp, snuggling his side with a smile on its face. It opened its lone eye, and Naruto nearly had a panic attack.**

**"KAKASHI! KAKASHI'S OUT TO GET ME FOR THROWING HIS BOOK INTO THE LAKE! I'M SORRY KAKASHI! I JUST MEANT IT AS A JOKE!" However not one word from that train of thought escaped as an actual word, instead coming out as a series of yips and barks. ****The imp looked at the fox oddly, trying to figure out what it said while Naruto was freaking out, clutching a paw to his throat.**

**_'I can't talk, I somehow lost my body, and now I look like a fox. A freaking, NINE-TAILED FOX! What the hell did I get myself into...wait a minute...SAKURA! This is all HER fault! If it wasn't for her taking Epona none of this would have happened! Wait a minute, EPONA! Crap! I lost her!'_**

**The imp watched the blue fox in amusement as reactions and faces reeled off of it's face. Panic, rage and then more panic. ****Naruto continued to try and piece together what was going on when the imp suddenly spoke. ****"Heheh, I bet you're wondering where you are now..." ****This caught Naruto's attention. The fox looked up to see the imp grinning, a certain gleam in it's eye. ****"Well, I COULD help you out...if you listen to me." **

_**'Definitely NOT Kakashi.'**_** Naruto thought, calming himself down. A dark sphere suddenly appeared in between the imp's hands before she suddenly swiped her arms outwards,**** the chain suddenly breaking. Naruto slightly jumped back by the sudden snao, but quickly looked up to see the imp floating over to the gates. T****he imp phased through the bars as if they weren't there, making Naruto stare at her in awe. The imp turned around to see the fox with it's jaw basically on the ground, prompting her to giggle. Naruto's ears perked up. He recognized that giggle...so SHE was the one that was laughing at him earlier! ****He twitched in annoyance but perked his ears up again as she spoke.**

**"If you can find a way out of there, I'll tell you where you are...maaaaybe." She giggled, waiting to see what the fox would do.**

**Naruto looked around. There seemed to be boxes everywhere, but nothing that he could use to break down the bars. Then he remembered that the imp had floated _through_ the bars. Grinning, Naruto turned towards the space where the imp had phased through. ****The imp looked at the fox, wondering what it was doing when the fox suddenly charged at her!**

**CLANG!**

**The fox teetered back and forth, stars spinning around it's head as the imp just looked at the fox before falling onto the ground, laughing.**

**"Y-YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THE BARS WERE _FAKE_! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" ****Naruto finally calmed his spinning head before glaring at the imp. He then started looking around the cell, ignoring the snickering of the imp as well as the subtle, "Don't go hitting a wall or something now, little fox...(giggle)" **

**Naruto found a pile of boxes near the bars and pushed them out of the way to reveal an area that had soft dirt. Naruto sniffed at it before trying to dig through it. He kept digging until he pushed up and dug out of the hole. Naruto then shook his fur and looked around.**

**_'The imp...it's gone? No...'_**

**He then sniffed the air before his eyes widened. The imp suddenly landed on his back harshly making Naruto flop onto the ground, still not used to being a fox. He glared at the imp on his back before lashing around, trying to get her off of his back. The imp grabbed his ear, causing Naruto to wince in pain. **

**"Listen, if you want to get out of here, you'll need my help. So that means you'll have to do as I say, got it?" **

**Naruto growled, but then calmed himself down. He didn't know where he was, so he might as well just go along with it all. He then stood up when the imp scooted up along his back. Naruto twitched, a blush on his face. **

_**'That...felt wierd.'**_** He thought as he invuluntarily shivered. The imp stared at the fox in confusion.**

**"You're cold? You've got a freaking fur coat! How can you be cold?" ****Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of the thought before looking back at the imp. He raised a furry eyebrow at the imp, prompting her to**** look around before pointing down the hall. Naruto ran down it and the imp slightly pulled on his right shoulder, signaling he go right. It was either that or she was about to fall off. ****Naruto and the imp continued on this way for awhile, before Naruto stopped. The area looked to be a sewer and the smell didn't do anything to change his opinion. Naruto shivered once more, which caused the imp to sigh.**

**"I swear, you're the wierdest animal I've ever met!"**

**_'Like hell I'm an animal, I'm a freaking HUMAN!'_ Naruto mentally retorted. ****After taking a disgustingly cold swim, Naruto got to a spiral staircase and looked up...and up...and up. **

**That was a long way up...**

**"Okay, we need to get out of this prison, so let's get going!" The imp said kicking Naruto's sides. The fox growled at her before he started running up the stairs.**** There was a small gap to the next part of the stairs, but it looked like he could jump it. Naruto slightly backed up before running towards the edge. With as much strength as he could, Naruto jumped. Just as he was about to land on the other side, the stairway piece gave away. Naruto barely caught himself as he landed in the water. He half wished it was fuller than this so if he fell it wouldn't hurt as badly as hitting the hard cement.**

**"What are you doing? Ugh...looks like I'll have to do everything for you. All right, head back up and I'll show you where safe footing is." The imp said. ****Naruto, while quite irritated with how the imp was talking down to him, also felt a bit guilty. It was true, the imp HAD been doing alot of the work. Sure, it wasn't running or anything, but it was showing him the way, which was better than just hitching a ride. Man that felt wierd to referring to himself like a horse...he would have to be nicer to Epona later...**

**Naruto quietly nodded before running back up the stairway. He stopped in front of the now MUCH larger gap and saw the imp float across the way. Now to normal people, seeing this thing float over a hole was quite terrifying, and the thought of jumping across a gap this large was even MORE frightening. ****Yet, for some reason, Naruto felt as if he had jumped much larger distances...**

**His head suddenly throbbed and the mark on his left paw started glowing again.**

* * *

"C'mon Naruto! Hurry up!" A voice shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of forest...much greener than Ordon. He looked ahead and gasped. In front of him were Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. They were all wearing wierd clothes and they all had some kind of headband around their foreheads. Naruto looked around before he looked at himself. He was wearing an Orange and Blue jumpsuit, had a wierd pouch on near his waist, and he also had two more blue, smaller pouches on his right leg. He also had a similar headband on, one that had a leaf-like design on a metal plate. He also looked like he was back when he was 13.

"Naruto! Snap out of it! We're on a mission!" Kakashi called out to him. Kakashi was wearing a green vest with a bunch of different pouches on it and had blue pants. The shoulder of the shirt he was wearing had a red spiral on it. Naruto looked up before nodding. He then focused his Chakra to his feet and practically flew ten feet in a single jump. He then started jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch just like the rest of his ninja squad before he made it to a large ravine. The group looked ahead to see a bandit running off with some stolen jewelry on the other side of the ravine. Naruto, being the 'jump first and think later' kind of guy, loaded Chakra into his feet before launching himself clear across the ravine, straight at the bandit.

Unfortunately, Naruto used too much chakra and over-shot the bandit, crashing into a tree. However, he made an excellent distraction for the rest of his Genin team to catch the bandit and knock him unconscious. Naruto got up and slowly wobbled back to his group, his head spinning. Kakashi merely chuckled at his effort, while Sasuke did his usual, "Hnn." Sakura on the other hand was much more direct.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Leave that stuff to Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked out. Naruto inwardly sighed, but didn't show it. Instead, he frowned and turned his head to the side.

"Hey! I actually ACTED! Unlike _Saasuke_ over there who just stayed with everybody else!"

"Hnn, whatever loser." Sasuke said cooly, Sakura drooling over his cool act. As Sasuke lifted the bandit over his shoulder, Sakura picked up the jewels, eying them dangerously. Meanwhile, Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

"Don't worry about what they say. If it wasn't for you distracting him, it would have taken MUCH longer to catch him. You really helped out on the mission!" Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye-smile. Naruto smiled back to Kakashi thankfully.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He said before running to catch up with the rest of his squad.

* * *

**Naruto slowly got back up, the pain in his head now reduced to a dull throb and the mark on his paw dim. He looked ahead to see the imp waiting impatiently. **

**"Well? What's the hold-up?" ****Naruto looked around to find himself back in the dungeon stairway. He then looked ahead and grinned. Before he saw that, he was afraid of jumping. But now, he was excited to try it.**

**He tried to summon the energy to his four paws. It took him a few moments, but he felt it! It was like getting an adrenaline rush, just ten times better! He ignored the fact that it might be EXACTLY like an adrenaline rush and make him extremely tired later and looked ahead towards the other side before grinning. **

**_'Let's see how this goes!'_ **

**With great ease, Naruto jumped clear across the 7 foot gap, flying over the head of the imp. Naruto skidded to a halt, grinning as he loved the feeling. It was like he was part of the wind! ****He then remembered how Kakashi looked. It reminded him of something, no, someONE. He knew he'd seen the outfit before, he had even heard the person's voice, but he couldn't see his face. ****Naruto remembered...he was the one who had given him his name. ****He shook his head as the imp landed on his back again. He had more important things to do now. Although he was quite happy with learning that little trick. He wondered if he'd be able to do that when he got back to his human form. That's right, WHEN he got back to his original form. He'd find a way. There was nothing that would stop him from getting it back.**

**He ignored the string of questions from the imp, including, "How'd you do that? You pretty much flew clear over my head!" ****Naruto reached the top of the stairwell to find a bunch of wierd, deformed bats. He snarled, showing his fangs to the keese, who paid no attention and attacked him anyway. Naruto bit, hacked, and slashed his way through the group and finally cleared the area. ****Naruto grinned. Man, he was such a BADASS as a fox! ****And he thought he liked foxes BEFORE.**

**Eventually, Naruto got out of the dungeon, and the imp lead him to a tower. He had gotten to a room when he saw someone in a cloak. He silently crept up to the figure, eying it wearily. ****Suddenly the figure gasped. It turned around and looked at the blue fox that was now crouched and growling, fangs bared. ****The cloaked figure bent down, before saying in a gentle, caring voice. **

**"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." It said. ****Naruto stopped growling, and slowly walked up to the figure. Said figure noticed the imp on Naruto's back, and gasped. **

**"Midna?" ****Naruto's ears perked up. He turned his neck to look at the imp on his back, who merely turned around before resting its head on its hand.**

**"I'm amazed you actually remembered my name. Such an honor, _Twilight Princess_." Midna chuckled. ****The princess sighed before turning to the blue, nine-tailed fox. **

**"So, YOU are the legendary creature..." ****Naruto looked around, trying to figure out if the lady was talking to Midna or him. When he realized it was him, he laid down, careful not to drop Midna onto the floor and looked up at the princess. ****"So you know nothing of why you're as you are?" **

**Naruto shook his head no.**

**The Princess then pulled back her hood, revealing a woman in her early twenties, had long blonde hair and a tiara. Naruto stared at her in surprise, wondering who in the world she was. Twilight Princess? He doubted that was her real name. didn't mean she wasn't a princess though...wait a minute, there's only ONE princess in the land of Hyrule, and that's...**

**"I am Zelda. Princess of Hyrule." Zelda said in a solomn voice. Naruto's ears shot up. He suddenly started grinning.**

**_'That means that I'm in...HYRULE! Sweet! I made it! but...CRAP! I DON'T HAVE THE SWORD!' _****Naruto began whimpering and hung his head in defeat as he realized he screwed up his job. Zelda and Midna looked at him, confused, before looking at each other and shrugging. ****Zelda then explained why the land was covered in Twilight.**

**~30 minutes later~** (I don't want to go into detail about how Zant came around and made Zelda surrender and yadda yadda yadda. We'll just skip it. Let's just say Zelda tells Naruto why he is a fox just like she tells Link how he turned into a wolf, okay?)

**Naruto sat back up after the Princess was finished. **

**"Now, you have to leave, before the guard makes his round. I can't have you two getting caught." She then knelt down to the fox. "I'd like to know your name, is there any way you can tell me?" ****Naruto looked around, searching for some kind of way to tell her. He found a book and dragged it over to her. He had the same book back at his house, and it had the picture of ramen on it, with naruto in it. ****Naruto then pointed to the topping, and Zelda looked back up to him.**

**"Ramen?" ****Naruto shook his head and pointed to the picture again, trying to point out the topping. ****Midna looked over Naruto's head at the picture and grinned.**

**"Naruto huh?" ****Naruto swung his head up and down, causing Zelda to smile before picking up the book and putting it back. **

**"Thank you, Naruto. Good luck on your quest." ****Naruto nodded before turning to leave. He stopped when he noticed Midna was still floating there, looking out the window. ****He watched her for a moment, before Zelda walked over to Naruto. **

**"Please, try and keep her safe." She whispered to him.**

**Naruto nodded before walking over to the imp. He looked up at her, wondering what she was staring at. She may be a pain, but she did get him out of the dungeon...despite all of the setbacks. ****Midna was still spacing out, watching the clouds roll by. Naruto shook his head. They weren't done yet, and if he couldn't stare at clouds, NOBODY could. He turned to one of his nine tails before willing it to move the way he wanted it to. It reacted quickly, and Naruto wrapped the tail around the corner of Midna's wierd stone helmet. He pulled the imp back onto his back before nodding.**

**"You could have just told me we were going..." She grumbled. Naruto merely yipped before he turned to Zelda, nodding at her. Walking out of the room, Midna started stretching. "Well that was boring...so, let's get going before the guard-"**

**CREAK!**

**Midna quickly grabbed Naruto's ear, making him stop before looking around. **

**"There!" She whispered, pointing to an open window. ****Naruto looked up and nodded. He charged more of that strange energy into his paws and jumped up to the window. He jumped out before walking along the path. Midna suddenly jumped off of him before bouncing over to the corner and turning back to him. ****"Well, A deals a deal. You helped me, so I'll bring you back to where you first stumbled into the Twilight. But, aren't you forgetting something?" She tapped a finger to her chin before she**** started spinning around, turning herself into Inari, Moegi and then Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as his ears perked up. **

**"You want to save them, don't you?" She said talking with Sakura's voice. She then put her hands in one of the poses Sakura loved doing, which, in turn, only made Naruto growl. ****Midna looked at the fox in shock but put it off to the side for a later thought for her to explore. ****"Anyway, I'm sure you want to save them." '_maybe not the girl...'_ "So I'll help you. I'll let you think about it though." She said before turning back to normal.**

**Naruto felt his anger slip away before Midna snapped her fingers. Naruto blinked, wondering what she did before he suddenly was taken apart from head to paw and disappeared all-together. Midna giggled before disappearing herself.**

* * *

**Ordon Springs**

Naruto appeared above the springs before yelping as he dropped to the ground from his previous position, 10 feet up in the air. After Naruto got up, he slowly shook his head before he realized he was still a fox. He heard Midna giggling before looking around for the voice, which seemed to be coming from every direction.

**_"Heheheh, what's that look for? You may have left the Twilight, but you're still in your fox form. I wonder why? Good luck!"_**

Naruto looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from, but couldn't find out where. He shook his head before heading towards the town. As he was leaving, his shadow suddenly jumped out in front of him, causing Naruto to yelp out in surprise before noticing it was Midna, just pitch-black, save for her eye. Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself. He then glared at the imp, signalling she tell him the reason she scared the snakes out of him.

Midna giggled. "**What? You didn't think I just _LEFT _did you? Sorry, but you still gotta help me out. Besides, if you want to rescue your friends, you'll need my help. To get back into the Twilight Realm, you need someone FROM the Twilight Realm, like ME! So you really have no choice but to do as I say." **She grinned evilly. Naruto sighed as he shook his head. She was REALLY good with all these stupid conditions, wasn't she? Naruto nodded his head. "**All right. I'll need a sword and a shield. Go find them, otherwise you'll just prove you're even MORE useless than you already are."**

Naruto growled at the imp, but the many years of developing his patience was paying off. He expected the imp to jump on his back like she usually did, but instead, she became his shadow once more. Naruto wondered what in the world she was doing, but left her alone. He didn't need to ask her anything, and if she was quiet, he'd be REALLY happy. He turned to walk back to the village, but two things caught his eye.

He looked at his shadow to see his shadow was in the form of a fox, but with Midna somehow riding on his back again, as if she were really there. It confused Naruto, seeing as he didn't feel her on his back, but he just put it under the _'Wierd things about** Midna** and the **Twilight Realm'**_ catagory of his mind. He also noticed the crater that he had noticed before getting dragged into the Twilight Realm.

_'I wonder who did that?'_ He wondered before trotting towards the village.

* * *

Kenta: Okay, I was half-tempted to change Zelda into Shion, from **Naruto Shippuuden: The Movie**, but decided not to. I want to keep Zelda and Ganondorf, since they're classic characters.

Anyway, like you read earlier, Naruto HAS lived another life. The one everyone has come to know and love from the ACTUAL Manga and Anime, it's just he doesn't remember. He'll slowly regain his memory, it'll just take a couple of hundred Chapters. :P

Oh, and as Suicune132 said, as there are EPIC battles involved in The legend of Zelda series, I will try my best to try and replicate my battles as I play them. They may not all be great, but most likely I will have Seperate Chapters for each Boss Battle, so hopefully I can keep enough of the battle in my mind to type it. I will at least fight the boss twice, cuz' one it's fun to fight them, and two I'll remember key things about the fight for the story.

Naruto's ability to use his chakra, (IT REPLACES MAGIC!) EPIC Boss Battles, Comedy every now and again, a little itty-bitty romance, NARUTO character appearences, and remembering Naruto's past life...

THAT is what you'll find in '_**The Legend of Naruto**_' Series. I'm only going to do just ONE Legend of Naruto story at a time though, so after Twilight Princess maybe I'll do **Ocarina of Time** or **Wind Waker**.

Later!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	6. New duds dood!

Kenta: WASSAP PEOPLE!

It takes time, but going back to re-write these old chapters is kind of fun! It's kinda like going back in time. :D

* * *

A light blue fox stealthily crept into Ordon Village, the moon hanging high above in the sky. Naruto sighed as he walked into the village, looking at all of the houses. Being a fox and not being able to talk, he doubted he could make them understand what was going on with him, probably prompting them to attack him. Not that he would be surprised. He would often attack monsters that came into the village without even thinking. He slowly went up to the nearest hill, where he had gotten Tsunami's basket, when he heard...sniffling? It was Udon's father, and he was crying uncontrollably. Naruto had always wondered why Udon always had some snot falling out of his nose. He sighed as he shook his head.

Family traits.

"Oh, the poor children..." He sobbed. Naruto's ears snapped up in shock. Wait, the children? What happened to the children? He wasn't gone THAT long, was he? "To think, because I was so weak...I'M SORRY CHILDREN! I SHOULD HAVE DONE BETTER!" He sobbed into the night sky. Naruto's ears fell back to the side of his head. Something was up. He had figured since it was so late, the children were all asleep, but from the sound of things...

_**"Huh, sounds as if something happened to the little ones..."**_ Naruto heard Midna mumble. The blue fox looked down at his shadow, wondering if he heard her right. This was the brat that kept laughing at him and bossing him around...And she was worried about some little children?

Well, most girls DID have soft spots when it came to children...even Sakura was nice to the kids.

He trotted over across the river where a little dock was built next to Konohamaru's house. He liked to sit on the edge and fish, as well as let his mind wander in thought, usually over what the world looked like. However, instead of going to the dock and thinking about what to do next, he instead found Bo and Kakashi talking with worried looks on their faces. He crouched down before slowly crawling over to the two until he could hear them, still keeping out of sight.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-" Kakashi started shouting, the distress in his voice evident.

"SHH! Quiet! Do you want to wake the entire village?" Bo spoke harshly. Naruto crept closer to hear better, wondering what in the world was going on in the village.

"Sorry. But...what do we do? The children are missing and Naruto's gone as well! Better yet, the sword never got delivered!" Naruto's ears drooped as he felt his stomach lower. He had failed probably one of the most important missions of his life there...

"...I'll go look for them." Bo finally said after a moment of silence.

"Chief, think about it. We don't know where the children are now, and you've only got your fists! You'd do no better than me out there!"

"While that's true, you have a shield. And add in the fact that the sword is still at Rusl's house, I'll be fine." Bo said. Kakashi tensed, wanting to go in his place. But just as Kakashi looked up, about to say he would go, Bo put a hand on his shoulder. "Just watch the village in my wake. I'm counting on you, Kakashi." The silver-haired man sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat, his fists clenched tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect them with my life." He said after a few moments, a fierce determination in his eyes. "I just hope Rusl will make a full recovery soon... after all, his injuries..." Kakashi stopped, his eyes looking down before a yelp was heard from their left. Naruto had jumped up without thinking after hearing about Rusl, yelping in surprise before Kakashi glared at him, causing Naruto to flinch. "MONSTER!" He shouted, ready to charge the fox. Bo quickly grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head.

"We can't fight until morning! We have to make sure everyone is safe! Go and check on the defenses, I will handle him." Kakashi glared at the fox, who stared at him in shock before nodding his head and running towards the village gates. Bo turned to see the blue fox staring off at Kakashi's back before returning his eyes to Bo. The chief slammed his foot harshly onto the ground, glaring fiercly at the shaken Naruto. "Beast, you had best leave this village. And tell those of your kind to stay away." Bo then slowly backed away from Naruto, keeping his eyes on him before going to his house and slamming the door shut. Naruto watched the closed door for a moment before noticing a fire over by Rusl's house. With a slight fire of hope that Rusl would recognize him, he ran to the house he grew up in. However, as he got closer to the house, a cold hand of fear clenched his stomach, causing Naruto to slide into a nearby bush in hiding. He peered out of the bush and saw Rusl, one of his arms in a sling while the other was holding a torch.

"Did you hear that?" He said in hope, having heard Naruto slide into the bush. "The children! They might have returned! I must go out and search again! Stay here, I'll be back soon." He said as he kissed his wife, silencing her protests.

Tsunami could only watch in regret as Rusl hobbled down the small path that lead to his house. Naruto was in just as much pain as Tsunami as he saw his foster father, beaten and weathered, stumbling on down the path, still desperately trying to search for the children. Naruto shook the fear from his head. The sooner he got back to his search for Sakura and the others, the sooner he could find them. And the sooner he found them, the sooner he could find a way to turn back to normal and tell the villagers. He prayed beyond hope that the children were safe.

Naruto quickly found a way into the house before picking up the sword that was left on the couch. He was careful not to damage the sheath of the sword, knowing his teeth were now very sharp. He jumped through the window and ran over to Kakashi's house, finding the door locked. Noticing an alternate entrance on the roof, he ran back over to where Udon's father was crying and jumped next to him, though the man was crying so much he wouldn't have heard an elephant trampling the village. He jumped into Kakashi's house and quickly grabbed the shield. When Naruto turned around though, he was face to face with one of Kakashi's dogs. Of course it had to be the biggest of them, Bull.

_"Where do you think YOU'RE going, monster?" _It growled menacingly at the fox, who seemed to relax a bit_._

_"Why do you always freak me out like that Bull?"_ Naruto sighed shaking his head. The dog looked surprised and waited for the fox to explain how he knew his name, which Naruto noticed.

_"Wait, you can understand me?"_ He yipped in quiet hope.

_"Yes...why wouldn't I?"_ Bull asked in confusion.

_"YES!" _The fox cheered as he hugged the confused dog._ "SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS ME 'TTEBAYO!"_

_"Wait a minute...only one person in this village talks like that...Na...NARUTO?" _Bull gasped, pointing a shocked finger at the smiling fox. Naruto nodded his head.

_"B-but...what happened to you?"_

"_Long story short, I was yelling at Sakura for trying to take Epona but got knocked out from behind. When I woke up, the bridge gate was open and there was this weird wall on the other side. Went through it, but things get a little blurry there. I woke up somewhere, somehow got turned into a fox, and now I'm trying to get some stuff together before trying to find a way to turn back to normal."_ Naruto said, listing out his lovely past few hours. Bull was quiet for a few moments before he nodded his head.

_"All right. Take the shield and go."_

_"Thanks!"_ Naruto yipped happily._ "But first thing's first. What happened to the children? Where's Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Inari?" _Bull looked down for a moment before explaining.

_"Just after you left, monsters attacked the village. Rusl had fought them, but was severely injured..."_

"_Yeah_..._I saw..."_ Naruto looked down, his stomach twisting in regret.

_"Yeah...the Chief saved him at the last second, but they got the children...Naruto, not just me, but the entire village is begging you. You HAVE to save the children. The village...the village is NOTHING without 'em!" _Bull whimpered in sorrow. Naruto stared at Bull before shaking his head and smacking the dog upside the head.

_"What the hell did you THINK I was gonna do? Leave 'em?" _Bull grinned.

"Bull? Where'd you go?" Kakashi asked below them, having just checked the front gate. Naruto and Bull could tell he was still irritated at having seen Naruto earlier.

_"I'll delay Kakashi. Go Naruto! Find the children!_" The dog said before jumping down to Kakashi and licking him on the face, causing Kakashi to freak out.

"MY MASK! DAMMIT BULL!" Naruto turned towards the window before looking behind him.

_"You don't have to worry about a thing, Bull_._You can count on me._" The blue fox said before it jumped out the window, the sword and shield lightly clanking on his furry back. Naruto ran to the outskirts of the village before he jumped up into the air in fright, having heard a voice calling out to him.

_"**Wait**." _It had said. Naruto turned to his right to see himself in front of Ordon Springs.

_'The heck?'_ Naruto wondered if he really had heard something.

_**"Come to...my**_**_ spring_..."** Naruto blinked before walking towards the spring. Though he didn't really like the fact that his feet were now wet again, he looked up, hearing the voice coming from the rocks near the double-embankment of water. "_**You have been...transformed...by the power of shadow. Come to**_**_ me_."** Naruto slowly walked over to the spring before multiple black pillars slammed into the water around him before they began pulsing red.

_'The HELL?'_ Naruto shouted mentally as he began growling. His ears twitched as he looked up, a strange hole appearing above him.

_**"Beware..."**_

_'What?'_ Naruto looked to the springs. The voice seemed worried.

_**"A shadow being...it approaches..."**_

Naruto looked back up at the black hole to see it began to pulse red. Naruto's eyes widened as a black and red creature fell from the portal, slamming into the water before screaming loudly to the sky. Naruto's heart pulsed in fear. He had seen this thing before...but where?

The creature charged at the fox before slamming him into an invisible wall, Naruto howling in pain as he was thrown back into the 'arena'. Naruto struggled to stand before glaring at the creature, his eyes flashing yellow as he felt something flowing through him to his eyes. Naruto's sight changed, narrowing to a small field of vision of black and grey, the creature however gave off a red glow. His stomach suddenly tightened, releasing a burst of energy that climbed all the way out to each of the fox's nine tails, which began to wave rapidly in the air. Naruto's eyes were slit and yellow, but the Shadow Creature was unafraid. It quickly began looking around in fear however as the fox suddenly disappeared, only for Naruto to lash out at the monster's chest, tearing at its skin.

The Shadow Creature howled out in pain as it lashed out at Naruto, who although was thrown back, quickly began spinning, landing on the invisible barrier before jumping up into the air. The fox began to spin rapidly, much like a blue hedghog would, before he slammed all nine tails down at the Shadow Creature. With a scream of pain and a pulse that made Naruto twitch his tails back, the creature disappeared in a explosion of black squares. Naruto panted in exhaustion before watching the black squares fly up into the air into the black hole, turning the red lines into cool blue lines.

Turning back to the spring, Naruto ears perked up, the surrounding area turning dark. Before Naruto's very eyes, the springs began to glow a cool blue, just like the hole above him before the water began shining bright gold. A certain point at the front of the springs began rippling before a drop of water jumped out of the water before falling back in, a sphere of pure gold rising up out of the water. Naruto stared at the sphere in shock before it began glowing brighter, causing Naruto to turn away, his eyes stinging from the brightness. When Naruto looked back, he gasped as in front of him stood a golden goat, the sphere of light in between its antlers.

_**"Brave**_**_ youth_..."** The goat started. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized this was the voice he had heard. _**"I am one of the four Light Spirits that protect Hyrule at the request of the gods. I am**_**_ Ordona_."**

Naruto's eyes widened. Ordon Village's name was derived from the goats they were known to raise, called Ordons. He remembered Rusl telling him that Hyrule was split into five providence's; Hyrule Proper, Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. Each providence, save for Hyrule Proper, had a special spring which was devoted to each of the four spirits.

_'This is the gaurdian spirit that rules over Ordon Village...'_ Naruto thought in amazement.

_**"The black beast that you have just slain was a Shadow Beast. It came to steal the Power of Light that I wield." **_Ordana explained, it's gentle gaze peering down at the blue fox. The spirit looked up, a sad look on its face. **_"My brethren have all had their Lights stolen by these fell beasts. The entire world has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by these cursed powers of_ _darkness_.**" Ordona turned back towards Naruto. _**"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world will be ruled by the King who rules the Twilight." **_

Naruto felt as if his shadow had snorted in disgust, but looked back up to Ordona.

_**"To save this land, one must recover the lost light. The three who have lost their light, they must be**** revived!"**_ Ordona then looked gently at Naruto. _**"There is but one person who can save the three." **_Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. Why else would she appear only before him? Nobody had ever seen the light spirit before. So there was only one person whom Ordona was talking about. _**"It is you, young**_**_ Naruto_."**

The fox looked down at the spring water at his feet in silent contemplation. If the king of twilight were to take over the world...nobody would be safe...Naruto knew this. Looking back up at the golden goat, Naruto nodded his head.

_**"You still have not discovered your true power**_**...**_**"**_Ordona said looking at Naruto. _**"Those who have been transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original**_**_ forms_..."** Naruto's ears perked up at 'usually'. _**"But if you were to return to Faron Woods, where you were first transformed...if you were to revive the light spirit there...then, by the power of the light spirit, you may be able to regain your **_**other_ state of_ _being_." **Naruto's eyes furrowed.

Other State of being? What did Ordona mean? Before Naruto could ask however, Ordona disappeared in a glow of light. The light surrounding the springs died down, Naruto watching the Golden Sphere sink back into the spring. The fox stared at the spot the sphere disappeared at in silence before the he turned around and exited the spring. Looking to his left, Naruto saw that the skies over Faron Woods were orange, which looked awesome, but Naruto now knew what was wrong with the skies, since it was very early morning, meaning the skies should have been dark. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto started running towards Faron Woods, coming up to the same black wall that he had walked up to while still human. Now as a fox, Naruto wondered what would happen. Looking up at the strange wall he had first stumbled into the twilight realm from, he gasped as Midna appeared in front of him.

"_**Would you look at that**__**? The woods that you've come to know so well, covered in twilight."** _She grinned smugly as Naruto glared at her. The Shadow Imp folded her hands behind her head, turning to Naruto. _**"You might not be able to come back here but...do you still want to go?"**_ Naruto stared at the door, glaring at it with all his might. He couldn't stay a fox forever. He had to return to normal so he could find the children. Naruto nodded before Midna went into the wall. The fox stood there for a few moments, wondering what was supposed to happen.

_'You'd think she would hurry it-'_

A giant hand suddenly shot out of the wall, snatching the fox before dragging him into the black, rippling void.

* * *

**~Twilight Realm~**

**Naruto found himself walking through Faron Woods, though the last thing he remembered was getting dragged through that black wall. **

**"_So these are the weapons you use in your world?"_ A voice said from behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked behind him to see Midna sitting on his back, wearing the shield on her face and wielding the sword in her hand.**

_'What the hell is she doing? Wearing a shield on her face?' _**Naruto sighed before Midna started swinging the sword above his head. "WOAH! HEY! WATCH IT!" The fox growled out.**

**Midna looked down at Naruto, quirking an eyebrow at the fox's ability to speak. "I thought you couldn't talk?" She stated, causing Naruto's ears to twitch up. However, the moment he tried to say something, the only thing that came out was a series of yips. Naruto's ears fell back to his head, Midna shrugging. "Whatever. Do you really think that you can defeat the creatures of twilight with this stuff?" Naruto merely growled at her before the shield clunked onto his head, causing Naruto to stumble about for a moment.**

**He froze as he looked down at the chain connected to his foot, which had the sword pinning it to the ground. Naruto growled as he found himself stuck in his current position. Luckily enough, Midna snapped her fingers, making the two weapons disappear in bursts of black and blue.**

**"_All right. A promise is a promise. I trust you enough." _Midna said, grinning as she crossed her arms_. "But you see, in exchange for my help," _She leaned up against Naruto, grinning as she laid her head on top of his._ "You'll need to get some things for me." _She giggled as she sat back up_. "I can't tell you all the details, but it'll be easy, trust me."_ Naruto had the distinct feeling that it WOULDN'T be easy...**

**It was then that a light sound touched his ears. Naruto started walking forward, wondering what he was hearing. But as he got closer, he couldn't help but put his head on the ground, covering his ears with his paws. It sounded horrible, like some sort of zombie screaming out in misery.**

**"_Do you hear that?" _ Midna said quietly. _"It's the lamentation of the spirit who had its light stolen. Such a sad sound, don't you think?" _Naruto slowly stood back up, his body telling him to go away from the screaming, but he pressed onwards. As Naruto ran down the path to the spring, figuring that was where he needed to go, he skid to a halt. Numerous pillars slammed into the ground around him, causing Naruto to start growling again. His ears twitched, causing Naruto to look up, his eyes widening.**

**_'SHIT! MORE OF THEM?' _The fox growled mentally as the black hole that appeared at Ordona's spring reappeared above him. Naruto's eyes widened as not one, but THREE Shadow Beasts fell to the ground. _'Dammit...this isn't going to be as easy as last time.'_ Naruto growled as he looked around. He then noticed something behind him. It was orange, black and grey. And as Naruto tilted his head in confusion, he realized what he was seeing, his eyes shrinking.**

**"_Don't worry foxie! You can take em'!"_ Midna giggled on the other side of the battlefield, waving to the paling blue fox.**

**"YOU LITTLE TURD!" Naruto shouted as he dodged a swipe from one of the Shadow Beasts. **

* * *

**Midna sighed as she looked down at the panting blue fox heaped up on the ground, the three twilight beasts now dead.**

**"_Idiot. If you leave one alive, they'll just revive the other ones..."_ Midna sighed, shaking her head.**

_'YA COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER JACK-ASS!'_** Naruto growled in his mind. The blue fox grunted as he slowly got back up, his limbs aching. Midna merely floated onto Naruto's back. Naruto bristled in rage as Midna kicked him to get going. She was like a spoiled princess! The little ass-hole!**

**Slowly trotting towards the spring, Naruto noticed a very dim light at the center of the spring. Looking at it curiously, the moaning started up again, Naruto slamming to the ground, clamping his ears shut. When the moaning died out, Naruto looked up, watching the dim light wearily. Naruto slowly walked over to it, keeping his ears close to his head.**

_**"Please...be careful...these woods...have changed..." **_**It said. Naruto nodded, understanding what the light meant. "_The dark clouds of dusk cover this land...this drape of shadow is called...Twilight..."_ The glow seemed to wheeze out each word. "In_ this Twilight...those who live in the light...become as mere spirits...it is a place...where darkness and evil creatures dwell."_ Naruto nodded his head, looking back to where he had fought the Shadow Beasts. _"I...am a spirit...of the light..."_ Naruto turned back around, watching the spirit in pity. "_Blue-eyed beast..." _Naruto's ears perked up. "_Look...for my light...retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it...in this vessel..."_**

**Naruto watched as a strange grapevine floated out from the sphere of light, wrapping around his free ankle. Naruto stared at the Vessel of Light for a moment before looking back up at the moaning light spirit.**

_**"In the Twilight...the insects of darkness...are as those from the world of light...they are...invisible..."**_

**Naruto nodded before running off towards, hopefully, the first bug. Naruto wandered around Faron Woods, wondering what the bugs even looked like. He was about to go back and ask the light spirit before a crackling of purple glow caught his attention. Naruto glared at it, feeling that strange energy from before rushing to his eyes. Midna watched in quiet surprise as the fox's blue eyes suddenly gleamed yellow. Naruto then saw a white bug crawling along the forest floor. It looked ugly, to say the least, but Naruto noticed it only discharged the purple electricity every few moments. The bug caught sight of Naruto before hissing, its body crackling with electricity. **

**The moment it stopped being protected by the electricity, Naruto leaped at it, clawing at the creature until it finally screamed out in agony, exploding in a small puff of orange and black smoke. ****Naruto then noticed an orb of light appear above the creature. He watched in silent wonder as it floated over to him and put itself into one of the spheres of the leaflet wrapped around his leg.**

'_So that's how it works.'_**Naruto thought, nodding his head in understanding.**

* * *

**And so Naruto continued his search for the remaining 'Tears of Light'. After finding eleven more orbs, he finally returned to the spring, though he did not come out of the search unscathed...**

~Mere moments ago~

**Naruto grinned as he looked at the final bug while Midna had had this horrified look on her face since the first bug. Seriously, what was wrong with Bugs? Moegi, he remembered, hadn't liked bugs either. Anyway, she was currently off in the corner, while Naruto looked at the bug in front of him.**

**He had lunged at it without waiting for the electricity to discharge, and a mere moment before he hit it….**

**ZAP!**

**Naruto still hit the bug, but he currently looked like one giant ball of fuzz, which, fortunately for him, Midna was there to laugh at.**

* * *

**Luckily, after a few quick shakes, his fur went back to normal, but it didn't help that Midna was still giggling hysterically on Naruto's back. But as Naruto came to the spring, she suddenly turned quiet, sighing in defeat.**

**_"Aww…I don't see what's so great about normal light when the Twilight is so much better..."_ Midna sighed before suddenly turning to Naruto and poking him on the nose. _"_**_**Heeheehee**,_**_ see ya!"_ She said as she jumped into the center of the spring.**

**Naruto stared at the spot Midna disappeared into as the leaflet around his leg unwrapped itself and flew to the center of the spring. It plopped into the water right after Midna. Nothing happened for a few moments, cuasing Naruto to wonder what would happen before a golden sphere erupted from the middle of the spring, causing Naruto to close his eyes in pain.**

Around Naruto, the small squares of black disappeared, color beginning to flow back into everything. When Naruto opened his eyes, he looked around. That was weird...everything seemed farther away than before. He looked down only for his eyes to widen in shock. He began smiling as the boots below him started moving, tapping the water of the spring. The blonde checked himself over to find himself back to normal as a human. No paws, no tails, just sweet, sweet normalcy. He took a deep breath before he could feel the excitement well up inside of him. With a happy, healthy voice, he shouted out to the sky with all of his might.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK! DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto then noticed something different about his outfit. He no longer wore his farming clothes, but had a strange set of clothes on. Not only that, but the weapons Midna had held onto he now had equipped. The clothes looked to be a tunic of some sort, and surprisingly, they were REALLY comfortable! He was pretty sure even if he got them wet, they would be quick to dry. The best part about the outfit, in Naruto's opinion, was that it consisted mostly of the color orange.

Naruto then noticed his hand glowing. He looked at it to find that on the back of his hand, his birthmark was glowing a golden yellow. He then felt it pull in front of him, and stared in shock as it suddenly burst into a bright light, sending thousands of golden beams of light into the sphere in front of him.

Suddenly the sphere glowed brighter, almost to the point where he couldn't look at it, before something began to materialize behind it. Naruto was stumped as a giant racoon/lemur-like creature appeared on top of it. Naruto watched in awe as the golden creature turned to him, smiling lightly.

_**"I thank you for returning the light to this land. I am Faron. I am one of the four light spirits that protect this land on the request of the gods. I have been entasked to protect this**_** forest."** Faron then nodded towards Naruto, a grand smile spreading across Faron's face. _**"I thank you for returning the light to this**_** land."** Naruto grinned before throwing a peace sign out to the Light Spirit, who chuckled deeply as he shook his head. _**"I remember you, young Naruto. You have treaded this forest many times, and I always knew you were a special child, so I have protected you. It seems only fitting that you have come to my rescue." **_Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing, sticking out his tongue in embarassment. Faron then turned serious, the amused smile leaving his face.

**_"In the Land covered in Twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed_ _beast_."** Naruto's embarassed smile fell. "_**That was a sign of your destiny."** _Naruto looked down at his left hand, where he knew his birthmark lay. _**"It was a sign the chosen one rests within you...and it was a sign that it is awakening..." **_Naruto looked down at his new outfit, looking at the gloves and armor he was now wearing. He had never seen a tunic like this before, not once in his life, yet he felt like it really fit him.

"_**The clothes you now wear is a variation of the clothes of the Hero of Time. He was a great warrior, who fought for Hyrule. His power rests within you. He is the true power that has slept within you all this time, awaiting the day of awakening."**_ Naruto looked back up at Faron, confusion written all over his face. **_"Naruto, you are the hero chosen by the gods. It is your destiny to free Hyrule from this cursed darkness."_ **Naruto looked back down at the water in silence._** "If you like, I will tell you of him."**_

Naruto looked up at Faron in shock before a smile bloomed upon his face. Naruto was always a lover of stories. Rusl had even given him a bookshelf that was filled to the brim of his favorite books. With an enthusiastic nod, Naruto walked over to a small patch of grass a little ways away from the spring.

"_**Very well. Where shall I start?"** _Faron said, looking up to the sky.

* * *

Kenta: And so I finally have fixed this cursed part of the story, where EVERYONE WOULDN'T STOP YELLING AT ME, SAYING THAT I MISSED FARON!

FYI for those who are reading this AFTER the update, when I first wrote this chapter in 2009, Naruto had recieved the hero's garments from Ordona, not Faron. Furthermore, not only did I completely skipped out on Faron, going straight to the forest temple, I didn't even add where Naruto first fought the Shadow Beast and used his latent senses, which is something I plan to continue on and fix.

I'm actually re-reading this story from a random readers perspective so I can 1.) re-read the story and bask in the nostalgia, but I can also pick out what doesn't sound right. After about chapter 11 I finally found a group on Youtube that does playthroughs of the Twilight Princess, so I can now go through knowing what is going to happen next as well as plan out scenes.

It's actually how I've been writing lately.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	7. The Legend of Time

**Darkness...that is where the world began. Nothing moved, nothing was heard, nothing was all that existed. **

**A light. A small, tiny spec of light. But that was all it took.**

**The gods expanded upon that spec of light, creating something from nothing.**

**Din, Goddess of Power. With her dances of earth, she created the molten planets. With the melody of her movement, she created the seasons.**

**Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. With her Harp of Time she played music, creating balance and order. Her serenades made time flow in a stable manner.**

**Farore, Goddess of Courage. With her infinite number of Secrets, she created all living creatures. Her love for nature created the world's animals and denizens.**

**The three Goddesses, their work done, departed for the heavens. The place they left is now known as 'The Sacred Realm'. **

**Within the Sacred Realm lay a treasure of heavenly quality. It is what was left behind by the three Goddesses. A power so great, it led the world in peace for many generations.**

**But peace never lasts. For Man is greedy. And greed leads to jealousy. Jealousy leads to war, and war leads to death and decay.**

**The Goddesses know this, and summon a special 'Chosen One' whenever he is needed. **

**Be it from a forest.**

**A small, humble island.**

**Or even from a village of shadows.**

**A hero will rise to repel the evil.**

**A hero that travels through time, defending Hyrule from all manner of evil that no species can fight alone.**

* * *

Naruto stood up, creaking his stiff joints before looking at Faron once more. The Light Spirit smiled at the blonde and nodded to him.

"**It is time, young Naruto. The goddesses have summoned their 'Chosen One' and you must answer their call. All creatures have a purpose, no matter how small they are." **Naruto felt he was not the one Faron was referring to. He looked down, noticing his shadow. **"Go to the temple in the Northern part of the Forest. It is time for you to begin your journey." **Faron said as he curled up around the golden sphere, slowly disappearing.

Naruto slowly began walking away from the spring before noticing Midna appear next to him. However, she was once more a shadowy silhouette. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged. She could do whatever she wanted. He was finally back to normal, so he really didn't care.

_**"So, now that everything's back to normal, we can get down to the REAL thing."**_She grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together. Naruto was suddenly very aware of himself, as the cold shiver down his spine told him so. _**"I told you before, if you're useless, then I'm leaving you. However, seeing as you're not as useless as you seem, I'll keep you around for awhile longer. Now, you remember the deal, right?" **_Naruto nodded his head, though he didn't like the idea of it all.

"I help you find what you're looking for, you'll help me find what I'm looking for. Right?" Naruto said crossing his arms. The imp grinned. _  
_

_**"I'll stay as your shadow, getting bits of insight when you don't realize it, since you seem so dim."**_ Naruto hissed at the imp._** "Ah ah aaah."**_Midna waved her finger. _**"None of that. You're going to have to do what I say, remember?"**_

"That doesn't mean you can insult me right of the bat shrimp!" Naruto growled.

_**"Whatever."**_Midna said rolling her eyes. _**"First thing's first. Get to the Forest Temple!" **_She said before returning to his shadow. Naruto took a deep breath before tapping his boots on the ground, trying to get used to them. He felt a small pulse of energy coursing through his foot before remembering what had happened back at Hyrule castle. He grinned evilly as he put his hands together into a sign they seemed to know instinctively. He couldn't help the smile that made its way to his face as he felt the energy flowing through him. Pulling apart his hands, he decided to hop, figuring he would see how high he would go. He was quite startled when he suddenly jumped a good 10 feet in the air.

'_Okay, note to self, don't use too much Chakra.' _Naruto thought as he landed easily. He stopped as the word echoed in his mind.

'_Chakra?'_

The name sounded familiar, like he said it every day. Yet, he had never said it until now...so why did it sound so familiar? He began to jump from tree to tree, just as he had done in his memory, before his mind began to wander. A lot of things had happened since he lost Epona and the others were kidnapped. He had been turned into a Fox, met a strange Imp, a Princess, and even a Guardian of Light. He was told the story of a hero that he now had to be, and he now had new clothes, said to be sacred.

There were so many questions he had now, but who was he going to ask? Faron? Sure, he knew quite a lot, if his story had said anything, but he doubted he knew the answers to his questions. At least, that's what his instincts told him. Nowadays, it seems they were the only thing he could rely on.

* * *

As Naruto walked up to the temple once more, he knew something was wrong. The marsh a little ways back was completely fogged up with poisonous fumes, which was just SO much fun to get through. If he hadn't had that oil lamp that Lee had given him, he'd have been in big trouble. The strangest thing was that the monkey that was captured with Konohamaru helped him get through it all.

He had just stopped to fill up his oil lamp with oil and his bottle (which he thoroughly washed before refilling) with a potion, he now stood in front of the temple where he had remembered the spin attack.

"Memories." Naruto mumbled.

_**"Come on already, let's get going!" **_Midna huffed from his shadow.

Naruto took one more deep breath and entered the temple. It wasn't like he hadn't wandered around here before when he was a kid, but there was a lot of this temple that Naruto had never been able to reach...but that was years ago, when he was still a short and scrawny little kid. Now however, he was excited to finish all those, 'exploration trips' once and for all. So he started, looking through every nook and cranny of the temple. Eventually, he found a strange bomb-spider. He had accidentally kicked it, so now it was running at him while flashing red.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he ran from the, literally 'walking time-bomb'.

He skidded to a halt in front of a rock, and turned around to see it now running full speed at him. Naruto glared at the creature, waiting until it got closer before jumping out of the way, the spider-bomb smacking into the rock.

**BOOM!**

Naruto was thrown back by the explosion, smacking into a wall. The blond swordsman groaned in pain, his back aching before looking up and seeing pots behind the rock the spider-bomb had blown up.

'_That's odd...who would put pots behind a rock?'_ Naruto thought in confusion. A clinking sound suddenly caught Naruto's ears, causing him to looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. He blinked as his eyes caught sight of one of the pots jumping around. He scrubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing anything before looking back to the pot. It didn't move for awhile, making Naruto wonder if he really WAS just seeing things. But after a few moments the pot started jumping around again, Naruto blinking rapidly. While he was a little worried about what lay inside of it, he slowly crept over to the pot, wondering if he saw a face pop-out a moment ago.

"He-Hello?"

"HELLO!" A voice suddenly called out from the pot.

"WHAA!" Naruto jumped back, startled from the sound.

"Is there anyone out there? Oh please help me! I'm stuck!" The voice pleaded. Naruto stared incredulously at the jumping pot before he picked it up and cracked it on the wall. The moment it hit the wall, the pot smashed into pieces and the creature inside it fell to the ground.

"Oof!" The creature grunted before it stood up, dusting itself off. It turned to the blonde swordsman before bowing to Naruto. "Thank you oh so much! It was awfully tight in there. I thought I'd have been stuck in there forever!" It chuckled.

"Uh...your welcome?" Naruto said hesitantly. This...THING looked freaky. It's face was oddly human, yet it had the body of an ostrich and the feet of a chicken.

"My name is Ooccoo. Nice to meet you!" It said waving a feathered hand to Naruto. The blonde slowly nodded his head before asking.

"Why were you stuck in that pot in the first place?"

"I'm looking for my son...He's always disappearing on me! Do you...Do you think you could help me find him?" Ooccoo asked Naruto.

"Sure."

Naruto wasn't sure what he was more shocked about. The thought of this strange chicken-ostrich thing having a child, or the fact that he so easily said yes to helping her SEARCH for it.

"Thank you! If you ever want to leave the dungeon, just let me know. I can teleport you out of here! However, once we find my son, he can bring you right back to the spot where I first sent you out of here. Understand?"

"So if I want to leave, you send me out of here; and once we find your son, he can bring me back...right?"

"Exactly!"

"All right! But uh..." Naruto stopped short. How was he going to carry her?

"Don't worry about a thing!" She said jumping onto his shoulder. "I can tell you're worried about carrying items, or me! So I'll give you a gift!" Ooccoo closed her pale eyes, standing on his shoulder in silence for a moment. Naruto wondered what she was doing before a bright orange glow appeared in front of her. Ooccoo shouted, snapping her eyes open. "HUAA!" A flash of light blinded Naruto, but when he opened his eyes, nothing had changed.

"Umm...Ooccoo? I don't think it..." He looked around to find himself alone. "Worked?" He looked in his right hand to find a medallion of sorts. It had a spiral leaf crest engraved on it. "Huh? What's this?" Naruto wondered aloud. He shook it, blew on it and even dipped it in the water, but nothing happened. From a random whim in the back of his mind, he pushed some of his chakra into the medallion and a screen of sorts appeared in front of him. It showed all the items he had in his possession.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled out excitedly.

He wrapped the medallion around his neck and continued back on his journey, soon coming upon a valley of sort, but with the wind blowing harshly. He looked across the ravine to see the bridge swaying back and forth. Better yet, it didn't look like it would hold him for long, if at all. He put one foot on the bridge, carefully pushing on it before putting his full weight on it. When the bridge didn't creak or give signs of falling apart, he carefully started to walk across. A strange sound caught his attention, and when he looked up from his starting point on the bridge, he saw a big monkey holding a strange feather-like object. His eyes widened as the monkey pulled its arm back before heaving the weapon straight at him. The boomerang, as he figured it was such by the spinning motion it was doing, sliced off half of the ropes that were holding the bridge together, but only on one side.

Naruto quickly jumped back, clasping onto the ledge as the bridge tilted to one side. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. If it wasn't for his quick reaction, he'd have fallen to the bottom of the chasm. He swallowed heavily as he saw a few rocks falling down into the black chasm below. He didn't hear anything but the wind.

"That...was too close." Naruto gasped as he hefted himself back up onto the ledge. His hope for somehow getting across was shattered as he saw the last of the bridge collapse into two pieces. He glared at the monkey across the chasm. It began to laugh hysterically and turned around, mooning Naruto before slapping its rear-end in mockery.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!" Naruto yelled to the ape as he flipped up a certain finger. The creature obviously didn't understand him as it turned around and went back into its little hobble. Naruto hung his head as he looked at the now destroyed bridge. He sighed before returning back to the first room, contemplating on what to do next.

'_Great...now what?'_ He thought in annoyance. Finding no answered in the first room Naruto began to wander the temple before finding a strange yet enraging sight. A monkey was trapped in a cage, surrounded by two hungry looking Bokoblins, saliva dripping from their mouths. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Déjà vu all over again." He mumbled, shaking his head. He crept around the monsters and found a little crevice. He settled himself inside of it, silently pulling out his sword and charging chakra into his feet.

'_Not too much this time..."_ He thought to himself. He waited until he was sure the Bokoblins were completely focused on the monkey. They were just starting to climb the pole the Monkey was caged on when he lunged at the farthest Bokoblin, smashing it into the wall in front of him. The other Bokoblin turned to see his partner smashed up against the wall and turned to see Naruto, who had already jumped back, in mid-swing with his sword. The monster flew back before exploding in a blast of black and orange smoke. He turned to the other monster to see it had already exploded as well.

_'I still don't understand why monsters explode...' _Naruto sighed before turning to the pole. He took a deep breath before running full speed at the pillar, the cage on top. '_This is gonna hurt a bit, but here goes!'_

**SMASH!**

The cage hit the floor before bursting into pieces. The monkey shook it's head before jumping upright, Naruto rolling his arm and turning to leave. As he neared the exit though, the monkey began to follow him around, causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow at the creature. "You wanna follow me huh?" Naruto said, the monkey nodding. Shrugging, Naruto figured it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was going to let any monster attack him first. And it wasn't very long before he had not one, but FOUR monkeys following him.

* * *

Kenta: And finally, the legend is re-written.

I must say, I liked the original version, but oh well. Had too many holes in it, and it felt like it was slapped together.

I'm not a very good myth writer, but it doesn't mean I don't like them. So I hope you all enjoyed the small myth I whipped up here.

As for people who are re-reading this, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I FIXED IT!

Too many people are poking at me for the legend, so I'm fixing it now. The next few chapters still have to be re-written, as this chapter started as not Faron, but Ordona.

But now it's all fixed, so everybody's happy. Now good night. I'm tired...

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	8. The Forest Temple

Naruto did a backwards sumersault, landing on the other side of the ravine. The four monkeys that he had rescued clapped their hands in approval hanging from the rope that connected the two sides of the now destroyed bridge. Naruto turned around before flipping a thumbs up and turning back to the door. The door that would lead him to the ape that mocked him. Naruto began cackling evilly as he walked to the door, scaring the monkeys and un-nerving Midna.

Upon entering the round room, Naruto saw there were about a dozen log posts around the room, with a bigger one in the center. Looking up, Naruto saw the ape fall from a hole in the roof. It landed on top of the center post, before slapping its behind at Naruto. Naruto reacted by throwing a rock he had picked up at the ape's rear-end, lodging it between its cheeks. The ape screamed out in pain before Naruto started laughing evilly.

"PAY-BACK YOU BRAT! NEVER MAKE FUN OF ME IN **FRONT **OF ME!" He said grinning.

The ape snarled before pulling back the boomerang.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that..." Naruto said as he began sweating a bit.

The Boomerang flew from the ape's grip, picking up Naruto and slamming him into a wall. His eyes swirling, Naruto stumbled as his eyes played tag in-between their sockets. Shaking the dizzyness off, Naruto saw the ape jump to one of the other posts, which he noticed moved a bit.

_They must not have as much support as the center post..._

Grinning, Naruto ran at the ape, which pulled its arm back to throw the boomerang again. Naruto slammed into the post, sending a jolt up the post and throwing the monkey off. The creature landed on its head before falling backwards, sticking its rear-end up in the air. Naruto ran over before punting the creature into the center post, crushing the bug on its face.

When the ape fell backwards, Naruto saw the bug fly off of its face. Seeing the insect twitch, Naruto could feel the shaking of his shadow, indicating Midna's shivers. Sighing, Naruto lifted his foot before slamming it down. The bottom of Naruto's foot exploded in purple-orange smoke, making Naruto jump back while patting the boot that had now caught on fire.

"OW! OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He yelped as he hopped around on one foot.

After putting out the fire on his foot, Naruto noticed the ape waking up. It sat up before looking back and forth, as if it could not seem to remember what it was doing. Naruto walked up behind it, crunching a stick in the process. The monkey twitched before slowly turning around. Naruto saw a scared look on the ape's face before it jumped up and ran away.

_Wonder what that was all about..._

Naruto shrugged as he turned to leave, before noticing the boomerang floating up surrounded by a green glow. It suddenly flew towards Naruto, whose birthmark suddenly started glowing. His hand shot out and snatched it out of the air before Naruto heard a voice in his head.

**"_Thank you for freeing me. The Sacred Mark has cleansed the evil inside of me. I am the Fairy of Wind. My power has been imbued into this boomerang. May it help you on your quest."_**

Naruto blinked before grinning.

_I think I'm starting to like this _'Sacred Journey' _of mine._

Naruto's grin widened as he pulled back his arm and flung the boomerang, the contraption flying all over the room before somehow returning back to him.

_Cool! Whether I'm good at this thing or not, it still comes back to me! Which means I don't have to freak out about this thing flying away!_

Naruto turned before walking back out of the room, which was opened when he threw the boomerang around. He now had access to MANY more areas now, and he was quite eager to explore them.

~**Later**~

**WOOSH!**

**FWOOM!**

"WHEEE!"

**WHAM!**

"OW!"

Naruto hit the ground after his latest attempt to 'Ride the Wind'. He had somehow gotten the idea that he could use the Gale Boomerang as a sort of surf board (whatever that was) and fly around the area. It was going great until he actually jumped on top of the item, which led to the series of sounds many laughing readers in a different dimension read just moments ago. (Sorry, there seems to be a dimensional rave going around...)

"Owwww..." Naruto groaned as he sat up and began rubbing his throbbing head.

**"I swear, I don't know what to make of you sometimes..." **Midna sighed as she shook her head.

One moment, he was an idiot. Then he seemed to be a sort of genious. Then he went RIGHT back to step one. She had honestly never met someone like this before. EVER. How was she supposed to react to him? She would always react according to how someone acted towards her. Mostly she just growled and glared at everyone, but this guy was able to change his emotions at the drop of a coin. It was like he was able to go from a clowning idiot to a seasoned killer in the blink of an eye.

Naruto had been freeing more and more monkeys as he explored the dungeon. He had actually lost count of how many monkeys he had freed by now. Looking up, said hero noticed his boomerang finish its course and was coming back to him. Snatching it out of the air, Naruto grinned as the wooden gates opened up, showing a large blue treasure chest. Naruto opened the chest to find a giant key with what looked like an eye staring back at him.

_Wierd..._

Midna suddenly popped out of his shadow, an incredulous and irritated look on her face.

"**_How did you know how to open up the cage? There were no clues around here at all!" _**She yelled in confusion.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Then you obviously didn't look hard enough."

"**_What?"_**

Naruto pointed to the ground, indicating a very faint trail leading to each wind piller in a zig-zag like pattern. Midna's eyes widened in realization.

"There's a faint trail here, meaning it was used before. It's faded, but it still shows a pattern, so I decided to try it out. I figured whoever put the chest there would have to test his puzzle to make sure it works first, right?" Naruto said explaining how he solved the puzzle, a foxy grin on his face.

Midna stared at the blonde in shock. Then the idiot tried to 'Ride the Wind' again and ending up in the water, which he found out had piranha's in it.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Hey! Cut it out! ***CHOMP!* **YEOW!"

**_"What am I going to do with you..."_** The imp sighed as she floated after the blonde idiot.

* * *

Kenta: Next chapter, Boss Battle 1!


	9. Boss Battle 1

**Kenta: **Okay! Super special update for Thanksgiving! I finished all of my recent school projects, so now I think I should start working on TLoN and Hanyou Shinigami. Whew! Been awhile since I was really able to work on my stories. I've been trying to carry around notebooks so I can write down more of my stories or add ideas, but so far it hasn't really worked out. Heheheh, oh well. Thank you all so much for all of the 'Favorite Story', 'Story Alert' and Reviews! It makes a writer smile.

Hope you guys enjoy! And I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving!

P.S.: **Ultimate-Zelda-Fan **asked why my chapters were so short. Well, I figure it's best to have boss battles and such as one big, long chapter. Sorry if I put too many small chapters in here...but this chapter is a boss chapter, so it's really long! Well...a lot longer than usual.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

_Aw hell...that's one big drop!_

Naruto swallowed heavily as he looked into the dark chasm below him. Off to his right, there were a bunch of platform-like mushrooms growing on the side of the room. Below him was...nothing...except black...across the room was a giant lock, most likely what his new key would fit into. Sighing, Naruto looked behind him where, basically, an army of monkeys stared at him. The group of tree swingers hopped over to the tree-growing fungi and began clapping happily. Naruto wondered if he should try and use his chakra to jump, but somehow doubted he would make it. The squeaking of the monkeys made him turn to them, as they all began to climb the tree the fungi sprouted from. Curious as to what they were doing, Naruto watched as they began hanging off of a tree branch that had become part of the ceiling. One after another, the monkeys climbed down each other until they created, what looked like, a giant chain of monkeys. The monkey at the top of the chain rocked its legs and began swinging the chain of monkeys back and forth until Naruto realized that they wanted him to use them as a sort of rope.

_Well, let's see how this goes!_

Naruto waited until the monkeys were reaching the other side of the chasm before he started running towards them.

"HAAA!" Naruto jumped from his platform, falling towards the darkness below him.

A panicked feeling hit Naruto as he didn't think the monkeys would get to him in time.

_Did I go too early?_

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the monkey that was with Konohamaru grabbed his arm. It was actually a really strong grip, which, although it shocked him, he was quite grateful for. The chain swung back towards the locked door when Naruto heard something. Looking up, Naruto realized that the monkey on top was loosing its grip on the branch.

"SHIT!"

The chain of monkeys began to panic, but Naruto's eyes narrowed. Making the handsign that he had done to focus his chakra, Naruto focused them to his feet. Willing them to stick to the ledge, Naruto slammed his feet onto the side of the ledge before grabbing the leg of the monkey that had caught him before, who caught another monkey, who caught another monkey until they made another chain, this time with Naruto as the support. Naruto groaned as he could feel his feet starting to slip.

"HURRY UP AND CLIMB UP HERE!" Naruto shouted.

The disheveled monkeys calmed down before beginning to climb up past Naruto, just as they had climbed down the tree. When the last monkey reached the safety of the ledge, Naruto felt the monkeys grab his legs and pull him up. Naruto slumped against the wall next to the locked door and began to breath heavily.

"Whoo! (huff) That was, (huff) too close...(huff)" He rasped out.

Midna appeared from his shadow, a demonic look on her face.

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!"**

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, (huff) but we still, (huff) made it, (huff) didn't we?"

Midna responded by making a strangling motion with her shadowy hands. **"If I were solid I'd _STRANGLE YOU_!"**

Naruto laughed again. He turned towards the monkeys before thanking them. The army of apes cheered before hopping back towards, most likely, the exit. Naruto pulled out his red potion before gulping it down. His weary body was healed while Naruto licked his lips.

_Tastes like Cherry._

Naruto stood up, accidentally kicking a pot and breaking it. A pink Fairy appeared from the pot and began floating around, a smile on its face as it danced in front of Naruto. The dazed Naruto watched the fairy dance around until Midna growled out "**JUST CAPTURE HER ALREADY!"**

Naruto panicked and placed the fairy inside of the bottle that he had cleaned with a spare cloth. The fairy looked like it was smiling and continued to dance inside of the bottle. Naruto almost went back into his dazed trance, but a growl from Midna made him quickly put away the bottle, replacing it with the freaky key he had gotten earlier. Staring at the key, the key responded by staring back at him, even blinking.

_I still think that's just freaky. _

Clicking the key into the giant lock, Naruto shuddered.

_I doubt I'll ever get used to, what was supposed to be, an in-animate object staring back at me!_

Naruto watched as the series of locks that held the door shut, twisted, turned and opened, making the giant lock fall nearly on top of Naruto. Naruto stared at the giant lock wearily, still freaked out that he was almost flattened by it. The door rumbled open, and Naruto could see the door lead to a darkly-lit hallway before opening up into a brighter area. Naruto trotted down the hall before reaching the lightened room. As he walked further into the room, the door behind him suddenly slammed shut. Naruto jumped before running to the door.

_Aw nuts...Guess I'm stuck in here for a little while..._

Naruto walked towards the center of the room where a large purple spring was located. Naruto immediately slapped a hand to his now burning nose.

_So that's where the poisonous fumes are coming from...but how do I fix it?_

Just as Naruto wondered how to purify the spring, a thunderous rumbling shook the ground.

"Wh-what's going on?" Naruto yelled out.

Midna didn't even need to answer him as two giant bokobaba-like creatures erupted from the spring. The two heads hissed and snapped, at first at each other before turning towards Naruto and lunging at him. Naruto jumped out of the way before shaking slightly.

_Are these things the reason why the spring is so poisonous?_

Naruto waited for one of the plants to try and lunge at him. When the one on the left charged at him, Naruto sidestepped before pulling out his sword and swinging down. His sword bounced off of the hardened vine.

_SHIT! It can't cut it!_

Naruto jumped out of the way of the other head before trying to figure out what to do next. A sizzling sound reached his ears and Naruto looked behind one of the heads to see one of those bomb-spiders standing on a log. Noticing one of the bokobaba heads almost yawning, Naruto slammed chakra into the medallion he wore before calling out the Gale Boomerang. Throwing it carefully at the spider-bomb, Naruto grinned as it started flying back to him. His eyes caught movement in the corner of his vision however, and jumped back from the other head, its mouth clamping shut trying to eat Naruto, instead eating the Spider. Naruto watched anxiously, hoping it would do the trick. A dull **BOOM **hit Naruto's ears as the Bokubaba's head expanded for a moment before it withered into the poisonous spring. Naruto grinned as he turned to the remaining head, a dark shadow covering the uppermost portion of his face.

_Oh you're goin' down buddy._

The Bokubaba didn't seem to mind that its counterpart had just been blown up. Instead, it charged at Naruto, who quickly dodged before whipping out the Gale Boomerang again and catching another Spider-bomb. Waiting for the head to open its mouth, Naruto tossed up the Spider-bomb before throwing the Gale Boomerang, its course mapped out in his head. The boomerang followed Naruto's mental course, tossing the Spider-bomb into the mouth of the last head. With another dull **BOOM **as well as the withering of the second head, Naruto jumped up cheering.

"ALL RIGHT! I DID IT!"

His victory dance was short-lived as an even BIGGER rumbling shook the area, easily three times greater than when the two heads appeared. Naruto paled as not only did the two previous Bokobaba heads pop back up from their supposed graves, but a giant flower-like creature appeared as well. In the center of its 'flower' was a single, slit eyeball. It looked around before spotting the pale Naruto. With a loud roar that Naruto found impossible for it to make, since it had no mouth whatsoever, the creature's two tentacles, which apparently were the Bokobaba heads, lashed out at Naruto. The orange tunic-wearing blonde jumped, but gasped as he suddenly coughed up blood and didn't seem to be falling. His vision growing blurry, Naruto looked down to see two vines sticking out from his stomach.

The two vines retracted, leaving a giant hole in Naruto's stomach and letting him hit the ground with a dull **THUD!**

**_Ba-bump._**

"**NARUTO!"**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_Ba-bump._**

_Shit...I couldn't really have died, could I? I just started this damn thing...Shit._

**_Ba-bump._**

Naruto's world began to fade as he lost more and more blood. The giant flower roared again before lunging in to devour the lifeless body.

**CLANG!**

The creature was blasted back by a pink sphere of some sort, rendering it, as well as the other two heads, dizzy. Midna wondered what in the world had just happened when Naruto suddenly started floating upwards. The cap of his bottle popped open, freeing the captured fairy before closing itself. The fairy giggled before spinning around Naruto, quickly picking up speed. Midna watched in awe as the blood that Naruto had lost suddenly started floating up from the ground and merging with the open hole in his stomach. The hole sealed itself as the tunic magically began to repair itself. Midna gasped as Naruto's life-less eyes suddenly began to move around with life once more. Looking up, Naruto stared with wide-eyes at the fairy as it giggled at him.

"My name is Shion. I am but a part of the real Shion, the Great Fairy." It said bowing.

"Did...did you just bring me back to life?" Naruto asked, shocked.

The fairy smiled before turning back to the creature.

"That is Diababa. It is a poisonous parasite that has poisoned the forest. It's weak spot is it's eye, but unless you can stun it long enough you won't be able to attack it. You must also watch out for it's other two smaller heads!"

"How do I do that?" Naruto panicked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay anymore. Good luck! We shall meet again!" The fairy said as it disappeared.

Naruto turned back to the Diababa before glaring. He may have been revived by the fairy, but now she was gone, which meant no-more second chances. The two heads lunged for him and Naruto jumped again.

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST GONNA DIE AGAIN!"**

Naruto grinned as he saw the two vines coming behind him once more. His eyes flashing Orange, Naruto's birthmark shone brightly.

"GREAT HURRICANE SPIN!" Naruto roared out as he suddenly started to spin rapidly, creating a tornado-like shield around him.

Midna watched in awe as the moment the vines touched the shield of wind, they were torn to pieces. The Diababa roared out in agony before the vines dropped to the ground, life-less. Staring at him, Midna heard a voice echo.

_'That boy has the power to turn failure on its head and come out winning. He never gives up, no matter what the circumstances. It's just how he is.'_

Naruto landed on his feet and grinned, his sword shining in his hand.

"PAYBACK YA BASTARD!" Naruto yelled out triumphantly.

A trumpet-like screech was heard in the room. Naruto looked up to see the monkey that had mooned him earlier swinging across the room.

_What the hell is it doing?_

Naruto watched as it stopped at a small boarded area before calling out in victory. It turned around before holding something up. Naruto squinted to see what it was before suddenly grinning. It was a Spider-bomb!

"ALL RIGHT!"

The monkey began swinging across the room, before tossing the spider-bomb to Naruto. The giant head, instead of paying attention to Naruto, watched the monkey swinging by as it pulled out another spider-bomb. Naruto grinned as he whistled sharply.

"HEY SLIMY HEAD! OVER HERE!"

One of the smaller Bokobaba heads turned to him before yawning, signalling it was about to attack. Naruto focused some chakra into his right arm before throwing the spider-bomb straight into the Bokobaba's mouth. The head exploded before it fell back down into the spring, prompting the other head to look at him. Naruto, however, was already holding another spider-bomb and grinning like fox.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

**BOOM!**

Naruto grinned as the other small head exploded before falling into the polluted spring.

The monkey threw one more Spider-bomb before Naruto saw the Diababa turn its attention back to him. Somehow roaring again, Naruto's eyes widened. The Floral piece was open! Charging up one last throw, Naruto chucked the spider-bomb at the Diababa, only for the flower casing to close, protecting the eyeball. Naruto growled before hearing the monkey call out another battle call. Naruto watched as it tossed him two Spider-bombs this time. Naruto grinned as an idea occurred to him. Pulling out the Gale Boomerang once more Naruto tossed one of the Spider-bombs up before throwing the boomerang, its course already plot. The flower creature closed its cap, shielding its eye from the blast once more, but when it opened it back up, Naruto was gone. The monkey clapped in approval, distracting the Diababa from Naruto's new position. On the ceiling. After all, if he could stick to the side of something, couldn't he stick to the ceiling too?

_Gotta make this count! Only got one shot at this!_

Naruto cocked his arm back before launching the bomb at the parasite before quickly jumping back to where he first was, whistling sharply. The diababa turned to him, not noticing the flying Spider-bomb until it was too late.

**BOOM!**

Naruto grinned as he saw the Diababa wheeze in pain before slamming down in front of Naruto, it's eye twitching. Naruto quickly un-sheathed his sword before jumping in front of the Parasite. "HAA! HAA! HAAAAAAA!" Naruto slashed horizontally, diagnally and vertically before jumping back, readying his sword and thrusting it towards the monster's eye.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

**SCHLUCK!**

Naruto stood still for a moment before pulling out his sword and jumping back. The Diababa screemed in agony before it suddenly started twitching and slowing, its body becoming blacker and blacker until it stopped moving, almost as black as the sphere Midna had used to free him from the Prison. The creature suddenly exploded into millions of black squares, before slowly moving in front of Naruto. The millions of squares quickly picked up speed until an almost pure black object floated just above Naruto's hands.

_What in the world?_

Midna suddenly appeared from his shadow, a gleeful look on her face.

_**"**_**That's it! A Fused Shadow! That's what I've been looking for! Well, a PIECE of it anyway."**

What seemed to be her hair, which Naruto now realized was an orange color, (awesome!) grabbed the piece before pulling it back into her helmet thingy.

**"All right. We've gotten everything we can here. Not to mention that since you killed that parasite thing the water's all purified now. So let's go! We've still got two more Fused Shadow pieces to find!"**

Naruto pouted. He had just died, been brought back to life AND defeated a giant plant, monster thingy, and he was STILL getting bossed around.

_Fricken imps..._

Naruto sighed before turning around. Smiling, he gave a thumbs-up before walking into the portal Midna created. Ook, the mooning monkey, waved back happily as the blonde was taken apart from head to toe and transported out of the dungeon.

* * *

Kenta: Whoohoo! How about that! Not bad for my first written version of a boss battle!

I have to admit, I'm really glad I kept Zelda as Zelda, because Shion being the Great Fairy was just too irrisistible.

By the way, whoever was wondering about why Naruto's eyes turned orange, here's something for you to chew on. What color is the Triforce? What happens when Naruto's beyond pissed? I'll let you guys do the color math.

And yes, I do know that Midna's 'Helmet thingy' is another Fused Shadow. I'm not THAT stupid...

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	10. Of Jutsu and Foxes

Kenta: Hey guys! Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter, but I got a little too attatched to 'Re-do', and before I could get back to this, I had to worry about school...sorry.

I've got finals coming up, so I really wanted to get this out to you guys before I go offline for awhile again. Sorry about such a long wait!

I'll try to keep up the writing for this story, as I've played up until at least the Goron's temple. (Had to return it to a friend, so...yeah...)

Anyway, I'll let you guys get to the reading! Sorry again!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**

* * *

Naruto shuddered, looking around from the forest entrance. Teleporting felt WIERD! Cracking his arms, Naruto heard panting. Turning to the side, Naruto found a golden wolf staring at him.

"Isn't that a..."

The wolf stared at him, watching his every move, making Naruto feel uncomfortable very quickly. It suddenly started growling, making Naruto jump back from it.

"What's your problem?" _And where the hell did it come from?_

The wolf suddenly jumped at Naruto, prompting Naruto to pull out his shield, but as he brought it up to shield himself, a blinding flash made Naruto cover his eyes. When he opened up his eyes again, he quickly looked around, the golden wolf now sitting in front of him. Naruto pulled out his sword, waiting for another attack, but a light blinded him once more. Pulling his shield down, Naruto stared forward, as the wolf was now gone, replaced by a tall man.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

The tall man opened his cerulean eyes, smiling, before disappearing. Naruto, shocked at the man disappearing, didn't know how to react when two arms shot out in front of him, grabbing him.

"I MISSED YOU NARUTOOO!" The man cried hysterically.

"Huh?" Naruto's arms went slack as the man hugged him, tears flying from his eyes.

After a few moments, the man finally let go of Naruto, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." The man started to blubber up again. "YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP!" He broke down crying again, hugging Naruto again. Finally calming himself, the man pulled away. "Sorry, I really should learn to control my emotions better, but I never was really good at it back in the Academy."

"The Academy?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded. "Good! So, let me ask you something really quick. How high can you jump?"

"What?"

"Just come on! Jump!"

Naruto hopped a little.

"No! No! I want you to jump! JUUMP!" He spread his arms up and down.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like he really wanted to impress this guy. He focused chakra into his feet and pushed himself up. The blonde swordsman shot up a good fifteen feet in the air, before coming back down and landing gently. When Naruto looked up, the man was grinning.

"Good! Excellant! You're able to access your chakra!"

Naruto felt proud for some reason. He didn't know why, he had been praised every now and again back in the village, but hearing praise from this man...he had never felt so excited, happy! He just couldn't understand it, but right now, he didn't care. It felt too good.

"Now, I don't have much time, but I want to teach you something. It's a very difficult technique, but I know you can do it. Afterall, you've done it before!" He smiled brightly, almost care-free. "Copy me. Put your hands like this," He put his hands into a cross-shaped sign. "And repeat after me. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The man put his hands down, motioning Naruto to try. Naruto frowned, but nodded his head. He put his hands in a cross-shape before he could feel his mind slipping a bit.

Scenes raced in front of him. A man with bones coming out of his skin, Kakashi in that wierd ninja outfit, a strange guy covered in sand, another silver haired guy, even a guy with orange hair and loads of piercings.

**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted. He suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. Turning around, he found...himself. A WHOLE LOTTA HIMSELF!

"WHAAA!" They all shouted simultaneously. "YOU'RE ME!"

"And that is the shadow clone jutsu. You can create multiple flesh and body clones of yourself." The man smiled.

"ALL RIGHT! THIS'LL MAKE CLEANING **WAY** EASIER!" They all cheered, somehow unfazed by the fact that there were clones of him everywhere.

"Naruto,"

The group turned to him.

"I'll see you again."

"Huh?" A flash blinded the blondes. When Naruto gained conscious, Midna was screaming in his ear.

**_"WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP!"_**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWW! That hurt Midna!" Naruto shouted, covering his ears.

"**_I've been calling to you for the past five minutes! What the heck happened?"_**

Naruto looked at his hands, grinning maniacally. "I just learned one of the coolest techniques...EVER!" The blonde jumped up, bursting with adrenaline. "Let's get going! We've got to find more of those fused shadow thingies, right?" Naruto ran off, leaving Midna and a trail of dust behind him.

"**_Hey! Wait for me!" _**Midna flew after Naruto, trying to catch up.

Naruto stopped as he turned a corner, waiting for Midna to catch up. The only reason he had stopped running in the first place was because he didn't know where he was going. He looked ahead to see Rock Lee slumped over by his pot of soup.

"Uhh..."

"I'm bored..." Lee said.

"Well...why don't you DO something?"

Lee looked up. "Like what?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm...I don't know, do some push-ups? Go swimming? Climb trees? I don't know, it's kinda up to you to decide." The blonde shrugged.

"Well...I've always dreamed of becoming a martial artist..." Lee blushed.

"The why don't you chase after that dream? What's stopping you?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Lee looked up. "I...I don't know..."

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU SITTING AROUND FOR?" Naruto yelled, startling Lee.

"Wh-what?"

"If you have a dream, then chase after it! Don't let it slip past you! Or is it just something to do?" Naruto glared at the oil salesman.

"N-no! It most certainly is not!" Lee stood up abrutly. "I have longed to be a great martial artist since I was in the orphanage!"

"Then why are you just sitting around here selling oil in a spot that people rarely come through?"

"Oh...umm...well, I had thought of making some money so I wouldn't be starved and could pursue my dream..."

"But almost nobody comes through here..."

"Ah! W-well...since you pointed it out, I guess not...hahaha..." Lee laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before slumping over. "I'm not a very good business man, am I?"

"Sorry, but no." Naruto sweat-dropped at the gloomy salesman. "Umm...Why don't you try going to Hyrule Market? I'm sure if you set up shop there you could pick up some money...if not you might find a teacher..."

"Oh! An Excellant idea Naruto! I will leave immediately!" In a flurry of dust and crap, Rock Lee had pack up his entire house...as in, THE HOUSE ITSELF...Naruto stared at the boy who showed only the slightest hint of being tired.

"Umm...you don't really have to..." Rock Lee snatched his hand.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NARUTO! YOU HAVE RE-LIT THE FIRES OF MY DREAM AGAIN!" Lee was suddenly at the gate entrance. "FAREWELL MY FRIEND! MAY WE MEET AGAIN!" And with that, the bushy-browed salesperson was gone. Naruto could only stare at the trail of dust, even as Midna slowly floated up to him.

"**_Great spirits...(gasp)...you run WAY too fast..."_** Midna looked up to see Naruto staring off into the distance, the dust already having cleared. Turning to see what he was staring at, Midna sweatdropped as she squinted, trying to focus on an image in the distance. **_"Is that...a HOUSE?"_**

"That is one determined Martial-Artist..." Naruto mumbled as the house disappeared out of sight.

~**Hyrule Field**~

Naruto stood in front of the always intimidating door to the Twilight Realm, sweating a little.

_'Oh man...I gotta go BACK into the twilight? It was annoying enough the first time...'_ Naruto thought gloomily. "Do I really have to?" Naruto complained to his shadow.

Midna appeared in front of Naruto, pouting. _**"****Yes, you do. Now, would you like to enter the Twilight Zone?"**_

"Yeah..." Naruto sweatdropped. _'Why do I think of a telephone's Answering Machine when I hear her say that? Wait...what's a telephone?' _Midna floated into the door, creating a rippling effect. A split second later a giant hand appeared and grabbed Naruto, making him scream as he was dragged into the twilight zone.

**_~Twilight Zone~_**

**Naruto groaned as he stood up, his voice echoing. A strange feeling erupted from his chest before he crouched down, shards of twilight slamming into him making him transform back into a blue, nine-tailed fox. Naruto's fox ears twitched and he grinned. Quickly jumping to the side, Midna missed her seat and slammed onto the ground. Naruto started rolling around, laughing as Midna tried to dislodge herself from the ground.**

**"Maybe you should be a little nicer when you bring me into the Twilight Realm." Naruto grinned.**

**"Shut up..." Midna said as she popped up from the ground.**

**Naruto yipped, his voice once again lost. The fox's ears drooped again before Midna jumped onto his back. "Well, now that you're nice and quiet again, let's get going."**

**Naruto growled before he began to trot along the path. He stopped as he noticed something. It was his wooden sword! Naruto suddenly yipped, startling Midna, before running over to the broken weapon. The two pieces lay in front of him, but not a single one of the children were there. He began sniffing the sword before his eyes opened wide. An image of Konohamaru holding the sword appeared in his mind. With him were Moegi, Udon and Inari.**

_**'The children!' **_**Naruto suddenly howled up into the air, the sound echoing throughout the valley.**

* * *

**Inari, sitting in the chieftan's house, heard the howl. Konohamaru did too apparently, as the two turned to each other, nodding.**

**"So you heard it too..." Konohamaru said.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Heard what?" Moegi asked, shaking a little bit.**

**Konohamaru and Inari turned to each other before grinning. **

**"We heard a hero!"**

**"A hero?" Moegi asked, before her eyes widened.**

**"Naruto." Udon stated, a smile on his face.**

**"Who is this Naruto?" The Chieftan asked.**

**Konohamaru looked at him. "It was about three years ago..." He started. "Naruto is a fighter from our home village, and he's one of the coolest guys around!" Konohamaru shivered in excitement.**

**"What happened three years ago?" The chieftan's son urged.**

**"Our village was attacked by a group of bandits. It's why there are gates you need to pass through to get to the village." Udon explained. **

**"****They tried to attack the village, but Naruto and Rusl and Kakashi and Cheif Bo, they all stood up to them! Only four guys, and they beat all of the bandits back!" Konohamaru pumped his fists up into the air.**

**"Are you sure Naruto really did anything? Un." Deidara, a bomb-maker, pointed out.**

**"YEAH! WE ARE!" Inari and Konohamaru shouted in unison.**

**"There were twenty-four bandits, but seven of them got past Naruto and the others and tried to attack us." Udon said.**

**"Yeah! But Naruto ran in front of us and told us to duck!" Moegi giggled excitedly.**

**"And then Naruto went, WHOOSH!" Konohamaru spun around, swinging an imaginary sword in his hands. "And he blasted them all away!"**

**"Wow!" The chieftan's son's eyes sparkled. But he suddenly stopped. "But...how do you know it's him?" He asked.**

**Inari smiled. "After he would beat an opponent or find something that really made him happy, he would scream to the sky." He shook his head. "Me and Konohamaru thought we had heard him shout...I think he found the wooden sword that Konohamaru had."**

**"Which means he's on the way!" Konohamaru said excitedly.**

**The Chieftan smiled. '_This young man, who seems to have the ability to re-kindle these children's hopes with just his name...I would like to meet him. He seems to be a person without a single worry in his life.'_ He thought.**

* * *

**Naruto frowned as he watched the orb of light float towards his leg, which had the leaf anklet wrapped around it. He had talked to the light spirit, gotten the Vessel of Light, and had already started working on restoring the land back to the way it was. But he had found a electric bug and chased it into a house...which apparently had explosives, and a fire was lit...**

**Naruto frowned, his ears down as he stared at the destroyed house. **_**'Whoops...'**_

_**"**_**Oh what are you staring at? So the house blew up, they can build again!" Midna scoffed. ****Naruto glared at her.**

**_'Stupid imp...bet she doesn't care about anyone except herself...' _He grumbled in his mind.**

* * *

~**Omake**~

Rock Lee sat on his stump, staring up into the sky.

"I'm bored...Nothing interesting ever happens around here..."

The bushy-browed merchant slumped as his soup gurgled. Around him explosions erupted, cuccoos ran around frantically as bokoblins chased after them and Naruto giggled happily as he flew through the air thanks to his chakra-jumping. Inari was bawling as his fishing pole broke, Sakura was screaming at Ino, who was drooling over an irritated Sasuke, who kept getting hit in the back of the head by Konohamaru's bad aim with the slingshot. Moegi and Udon were running from bees thanks to Konohamaru's bad aim, and a tiny Kakashi was riding on Pakkun giggling over an orange book.

"I'm bored..." Lee said.


	11. Eldin Restored

Kenta: Schools off! Summer's On! ...But now I have a job...oh well, i'm sure I can compromise.

Before anyone says, "You missed when they got the bridge! You missed this! You missed that!" I know, I'm skipping for a reason. Not everyone wants to read the exact same thing that THEY did when they played the game. Naruto's a little different, so I'm jumping around on purpose. Also, since I can't get songs to play over the computer, (That would be really cool though) and Naruto goes to those Statue things where he will meet the Yondaime, I've decided on another way for him to reach recognition.

Also, the new modifications that they've put up on here are kinda annoying to get used to...so we'll see how this goes.

Now let's get going!

* * *

**Naruto flopped on the road up to Goron Mountain.**

_**'How long does this path go? I'm exhausted!'**_** Naruto moaned in his head.**

**"Oi! Come on! We're almost there!" Midna said kicking the fox in the sides lightly.**

_**'That's what you said LAST time...' **_**Naruto groaned. His ears suddenly perked however as a low whistling sound hit them. Looking around, Naruto tried to find out where it was coming from. He started trotting further up the mountain when Midna suddenly said,**

**"So, I'll take it you hear it too?"**

**Naruto nodded his head. He found a small statue up ahead with a strange edge to it. It had a mystically nastalgic feeling to it though...as if he had seen it somewhere before. It felt like voices were calling out to him, saying things he couldn't understand. (It's Kakashi's Memorial Stone)**

**"I feel...many presences here. But...why only here?" ****Naruto suddenly started swaying, his mind getting dizzy. "Hey! Get a grip!" Naruto slumped over, Midna rolling off of him.**

* * *

Naruto woke up lightly. He was in a vaguely familiar place, birds all around him. Off to the side he could hear running water and...giggling?

"Where am I?" He slowly sat up only to hear,

"Hm? So you're finally awake huh?" Naruto turned to see a white-haired old man put away a telescope.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm glad you asked! I am the most Holy hermit from Mount Myoboku! Jiriaya the Toad Sage!" Naruto stared at the old man in a strange stance before he heard the sound of giggling girls.

"MY FOOT! YOU WERE JUST PEEPING AT GIRLS WEREN'T YOU, YOU OLD PERV! YOU PERVY SAGE!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, Jiriaya smiled and Naruto felt something running down his face. He touched a hand to his face only for his hand to get wet. "Wh-what? Why, am I..." Naruto suddenly felt his mind slip again, images flashing before him. He and the white-haired pervert sitting under a waterfall, trying to maintain focus; he and the pervy sage working on a new **Rasengan**; he and Jiriaya in a clothing store, Naruto getting a new orange and black jumpsuit; an image of Jiriaya being stabbed by Pain,

"Ero-sennin..." Naruto mumbled, looking up at Jiriaya, tears flowing down his face.

"Good to see you again Naruto." Jiriaya smiled as Naruto tackled his mentor.

"How?" Naruto asked as he slowly pulled away from Jiriaya. "I...I don't even know you, yet...these images," Naruto sniffled as he rubbed his eyes.

"They are your memories."

"My...memories?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Yes. Every time you find a stone, you will begin to remember who you are. Who you TRULY are. You are-"

* * *

**"NARUTO!" Midna screamed in the foxes ear, making it jump twenty feet in the air and land on a ledge overhead.**

**"M-m-m-m-midna? Wh-where..." Naruto looked around, panicked, yet not as panicked as Midna as she stared at the talking fox. "What?" The blue fox asked.**

**"What is up with you? First you can't talk, then you talk again, then you lose your voice AGAIN! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Midna fumed.**

**"What?" Naruto finally realized he was talking. "Ah! I can talk agaiooooh..." His voice died out again, leaving Naruto yipping once more. When he realized he couldn't talk again, the blue fox's ears went down before he slowly jumped back down to Midna.**

**"So, lost your voice again?" Midna said quietly. ****Naruto merely trotted along up the mountain, his head hung as low as his ears.**

_**'What is going on with me?'**_** Naruto thought sadly in his mind. The answer didn't come to him.**

**Reaching the summit, Naruto found a volcano. His ears perked up, Midna getting a small smirk at the excited look of the fox. Suddenly his ears shot back down as the volcano started shooting rocks all over the area. Gorons, in their bright glowing green outlines, ducked for cover as Naruto could only dodge the falling, flaming rocks.**

**"Get under some cover!" Midna yelled. Naruto bolted for a sheltering overhang of the mountain, near it's base. However, just as he was getting close, pillers suddenly slammed down in front of him before more came down, creating a cage for the fox. "No!" Midna panicked.**

**Naruto spun around to see more of the Twilight creatures he had fought when he had gotten the bridge piece to get to Kakariko village. Growling, Naruto charged at them all, his nine tails swinging wildly. Naruto wrapped three of the four Twilight creatures with three tails each, leaving only one left. Naruto's eyes glowed orange, before they turned blood red. Midna pulled an arm over her eyes as a gust of wind picked up. Lowering her eyes, Midna noted she was now MUCH higher up than she was a moment ago, and looking down she noted that her legs no longer went around the fox's back, as her legs were in front of her. Naruto had red fur and was now THREE times his size, and the 'cage walls' were bending because of it! The house-sized fox could now hold each of the three Twilight creatures with just one tail! Naruto lifted back his now giant paw and slammed it down on the cowarding Twilight creature.**

**Lifting his paw back up, the giant, red furred fox left a completely flattened Twilight creature in a small crater the shape of his paw. With a twitch of his tails, the remaining Twilight creatures exploded into bits of twilight. The twilight bits flew up into the air and created another portal that Naruto would be able to travel to later. Midna looked down at the red, nine-tailed fox that stood underneath her. It had soft fur, and above her, where the flying rock chunks should have been hitting the giant fox, a barrier of some sort was blasting all of the chunks away. **

**"Naruto?" Midna suddenly spoke, only for a gust of wind to pick up, making her shield her eyes once more. When she opened her eyes again, she was once again on the back of the small, blue, nine-tailed fox that she had come to know as Naruto. The fox was panting heavily, but he soon regained his breath. Naruto looked up to see the barrier he had vaguely remembered to put up was breaking down. He slowly trotted over to the overhang he had originally started towards. Turning back around, Naruto saw the giant crater his paw left. **

_**'Guess I can still leave imprints on the land...great, how am I going to cover that up?' **_**Naruto wondered.**

**A loud rumbling suddenly shook the entire mountain, causing Naruto to tumble around a bit as he was still exhausted from his transformation. A giant explosion made Naruto fly back, making him slam into the wall. When Naruto looked up, a giant chunk of volcanic rock lodged itself into the ground. When Naruto looked at it, he realized something.**

_**'That just covered up my imprint! Sweet!' **_**Naruto grinned happily.**

* * *

**"So you only _kinda_ remember how you did that?" Midna asked as Naruto began trecking back down the mountain, the last of the tears in the vessel of light.**

**Naruto nodded. _'I still don't quite understand how I transformed into that giant fox, but I DO know that it made me extremely tired...I don't even remember how I did it. Maybe I'll be able to use it again someday.'_ Naruto mused as he got back to the village. **

**With the vessel of Light full of tears, light began returning to the province of Eldin and Kakariko village.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, clenching his human fist and tapping his boots on the ground. Naruto gave a sigh of relief, feeling the cool wind blowing his hair. It felt good to be human again.

**_"Aww, I was just starting to have fun. That giant fox was pretty cool, oh well." _**She suddenly flew up to Naruto, poking him on the nose. **_"Don't forget that fused shadow!" _**She said before disappearing into the water.

As soon as Midna disappeared, the Orb of Light rose out of the water, making Naruto raise a hand to slightly shield them from the light. A moment later, a creature rose out of the water as well, taking on the appearance of a mix between an eagle and an owl.

**_"My name is Eldin. I thank you for returning Light to this land." _**Eldin then looked up towards Death Mountain, where Naruto had trasnformed into the giant fox. **_"Oh hero, chosen by the gods, the _Dark Power _you seek lies in the Sacred Grounds of the Proud mountain dwellers, the Gorons. But beware, those grounds have been draped in shadow."_** Naruto nodded in understanding. **_"You must go and cleanse those grounds."_**

With that, Eldin covered itself in it's giant wings. In what could only be described as a fireworks show at close range, Eldin faded away. Naruto grinned as he turned towards Death Mountain once more, this time as a human. Exiting the springs, Naruto heard a door open up. Turning, Naruto saw Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Inari all running out, screaming his name.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, you did it!"

"It's you Naruto!"

The children all tackled Naruto, grinning and giggling like they used to.

"Hey! That hurts! You're on my arm!" Naruto grinned as the children hung onto him like a lifeline. And, as a matter of fact, he was. The chieftan merely stood off to the side, smiling.

"He truly is a special man." He said to not only himself, but to his own child.

* * *

Kenta: Shorter chapter, but even still. Goron Arc next! Hope you enjoyed the Kyuubi scene, but even still, Naruto hasn't completely regained all of his previous powers.

Also, I admit that when I wrote the Naruto and Jiriaya moment, I kinda shed a few tears. I always feel teary-eyed whenever I type the words 'tears flowing down his face' or something close to it, so of course I was getting a little watery-eyed. Maybe I should get a vessel of light for me? Hahaha!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	12. You want me to wear WHAT?

Kenta: Okay, I'm feeling EPIC right now. I finally bought Twilight Princess and finally beat the Goron Mines, not to mention since I'm now at the Water Temple, or Lakebed Temple, I've got a few more ideas for characters and scenes. Telma, the Zora Prince, The Zora Queen and a few other characters have all been plotted out, so now I'm REALLY anxious to get there.

When I was first writing this story, I had some ideas for some character switchouts, but I felt it would take forever to get there and I would lose inspiration for the story. Now that I've gotten here, I can't wait to continue on with the story!

All I can say about the game is that it is rediculously difficult trying to find your way in the dark, UP A FREAKING WATERFALL!  
I fell like seven freaking times... TT^TT

But enough about my stupidity.

On with the story!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

"I am Sasori, and this is my son, Kankuro." The shaman said making a curt bow, his red hair lightly blowing in the wind.

Kankuro nervously shifted behind his father before bowing to Naruto. "N-nice to meet you." Naruto nodded in return.

"Same to you." The blonde then turned back to Sasori. "And thank you for watching the children. The mayor back in Ordon, Bo, once spoke of you. He said you were a very kind and powerful Shaman."

Sasori smiled. "He remembers well." He then pointed a finger behind him to a tall guy with blonde hair and a metal mask above his head. "The guy over there is Deidara. He's a bomb maker." Naruto nodded to him as well. Sasori then gave Naruto a look before thinking.

"Sasori, can I ask a favor?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"And what might that be?"

"I want you to watch the kids for me for a little while longer. Hyrule Field is filled with monsters, and until I can find a way for them to get back safely, I don't think..."

"Say no more." Sasori smiled. "They are safe with me."

"Yeah! Don't worry about us Naruto! We'll be fine!" Konohamaru grinned.

Naruto smiled wearily to them. "Sorry guys, you'll have to stay away from home for a little while longer than I'd hoped."

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Sasori said bringing the children inside.

Naruto noticed Deidara walking up to him, an irritated look on his face.

"Huh! I'd love to make more bombs, but without my shipment of materials from Death Mountain I can't MAKE any! That stupid Sasori. Always gets the girls, and he's a freaking SHAMAN!" Deidara grumbled before turning to Naruto. "Oi! Nar...whatever." Naruto twitched slightly. "You plan on heading up the mountain, right? See if you can get my supplies back up! I'll make it worth your while, hmm?" He grinned before walking down the road, heading towards his bombshop. "If the storage shack hadn't blown up I would have been making bombs already...stupid beasts..."

Naruto twitched, a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"I'll have to buy alot of bombs to make it up to him..." He gloomed. Naruto then looked up towards Death Mountain. "Even worse, I have to climb the damn mountain again...aww man, can this get any worse?" Naruto gloomed as he trudged up the street towards the mountain trail.

* * *

WHAM!

"Humans are not allowed! If you cannot even stop me, then you have no hope of helping us. But this is a Goron problem, so begone!"

Naruto twitched as he stared up at the sky. He was wrong. It got worse.

"Fricken' bastard wouldn't even listen...dammit." Naruto cursed as he sat up, his back tingling from the fall.

As the blonde swordsman slumped back towards the village, he was met by Sasori.

"I see you tried to climb the mountain..."

"And if you say," Naruto started.

"And I see it failed." Sasori smiled cheekily as Naruto gave him a death glare.

"I hate you."

"Hahahaha! I'm sure. The Gorons are a proud race. They will not listen to you unless you defeat them in a contest of pure strength."

"But how do I beat them?" Naruto tried to think, frustrated that he couldn't just beat them down or something.

"Well, there may be a way." Sasori mused.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Naruto suddenly said excitedly.

"Yes. There have been many who have tried to defeat the Gorons, but none have succeeded, except for ONE man. He was able to defeat any and all Gorons who came his way."

"Who?"

"Your village leader, Bo."

"SERIOUSLY? THE OLD MAN?" Naruto stared at Sasori in shock.

"Yes. If you ask him, he may be able to help you."

"All right! I'm on it!" Naruto said as he started running down the road. As he started heading towards the spring, Naruto heard something. It sounded kind of like...a horse galloping?

The blonde turned around to see a sight for sore eyes.

"EPONA!" Naruto smiled, but saw two things fall off of the horse. And when she got close, Naruto realized she wasn't going to stop! Naruto jumped out of the way, quickly looking behind him to see two of the bokoblins that had attacked him and the children at Ordana's spring. "Oh no..."

Epona had been spooked and was out of control. Naruto had realized this and started running after Epona. The children, who had heard Naruto shout something, ran out the front door to see Naruto running at an insane speed.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru shouted, confused.

"Look!" Moegi pointed to the spring where Epona flailed around.

"It's Epona!" Inari shouted.

Naruto ran up to Epona, trying to calm the horse.

"Epona! Easy girl, it's me! Naruto!" It didn't work, as the horse bashed him out of the way. "Dammit!" Naruto ran up behind Epona before jumping on her back.

The horse reared, nearly throwing Naruto off before he latched a hand onto the back of Epona's saddle. Epona lashed around, trying to rid itself of whoever was on it's back now, and rushed around the spring. It suddenly turned sharply, throwing Naruto off and smashing his back onto one of the Spring rocks. A loud *CRACK* resounded throughout the village.

"AAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain, his eyes tearing up. His back had been thrown out by Epona's lashing. He'd never be able to calm Epona now! But Naruto suddenly felt warm, and looking at his back he saw it was glowing! Another loud, *CRACK* sounded and Naruto could feel his spine snap back into place. "Unn..."

"Woah, it must have been Eldin...Thanks alot bird-guy, spirit!" Naruto grinned before turning back to the still spooked horse. "This time I'm not flying off!" Naruto said to himself before running back at Epona.

"Look! Naruto's running back!"

"But, didn't he just get slammed into that rock?" Udon said turning to Sasori.

"The spring of Eldin has magical properties...but could it really have healed damage of that extent?" Sasori wondered aloud.

Naruto jumped back onto Epona, this time focusing Chakra into his hands and gripping on tightly. "I AM **NOT** LETTING GO!" Naruto was lashed back and forth by the wild horse, but never lost his grip. Finally, after two full minutes of hanging onto Epona, the horse, as well as Naruto, showed signs of tiring. But Naruto caught sight of his chance and pulled himself forward, catching Epona's reigns.

"WOAH! EASY THERE GIRL!" Naruto said, pulling back on the reigns.

Epona, having been too tired to struggle, finally heard her master's voice and calmed down. After a few moments, Epona came to a complete stop, allowing Naruto to brush against the side of her neck.

"Good girl. I'm here now, it's gonna be all right." Naruto said gently to the horse.

Epona winnied before Naruto got off of her, hugging the horse's neck. "It's good to have you back girl." Naruto then led Epona to the spring, letting the horse drink and quench it's thirst. Midna suddenly appeared next to Naruto, the horse not caring about the new presence.

**_"Well, lookie here! Guess you're not a bad wrangler!" _**Midna turned to the side. **_"And it looks like you even got an audience performance." _**She quickly slipped back into Naruto's shadow as the children all came running over.

"Wow! That was amazing Naruto!"

"Yeah! You were able to calm Epona down!"

"Way to go Naruto!"

"Hee hee, it was nothing." Naruto giggled under the praise. He then turned to Sasori. "I'm gonna go help the gorons. I'll be back soon." He then got on Epona before galloping out of the village.

* * *

"I've got to do _**WHAT**_**?"** Naruto said in pure horror as Bo stood in front of him.

"Like I told you Naruto, the Gorons will only listen to what you have to say once you defeat them in a sumo match."

"But! But! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WEAR A DAIPER!" Naruto complained.

"DO YOU WANT TO BEAT THEM OR NOT?" Bo suddenly shouted.

Naruto tensed before glooming. "Yeah...but, it's gonna be...wierd..." The top of his face suddenly went dark as he realized he wasn't alone, his shadow giggling.

_'Oh HELL no...she's NEVER gonna let me live it down!'_

* * *

"So the children are in Kakariko village? And Sasori's watching over them?" Bo said, making sure he got all of the facts straight.

"Yeah..." Naruto gloomed. He could see Midna's face when he would next see her. _'She's gonna be ready to die of laughter...oh man...'_

"All right. I've taught you everything you need to know about defeating the Gorons...and remember, IT stays between you and me, GOT IT?" He said seriously, his face slightly sweating.

Naruto waved his hand non-chalantly. "Bo, everybody's got skeletons in their closets, don't worry about it." The blonde swordsman gloomed as he started back to the entrance of the village.

"Don't be a stranger! Come back soon all right Naruto?" Bo smiled before returning back home.

Naruto gloomed as he dreaded when Midna was gonna show up and start laughing at him, and just when he was expecting her to do so, Kakashi called out to him.

"Hey! Naruto!" He said as he walked over. "Hey, uh...Naruto..."

"What is it Kakashi?" Naruto asked, now curious as to Kakashi's nervous gestures.

"Have you ever...seen yourself in a different light? Like, you look at yourself, but it's not really you. You know what I mean?" Kakashi fumbled.

Naruto looked up, putting a finger to his chin. He had been given strange clothes, been turned into a small blue fox, then a big RED fox, and also seen himself as a ninja.

"Yep. Plenty of times." Naruto said waving his hand back and forth.

"OH! Good!" Kakashi said, relieved.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well...umm..." Kakashi quickly looked around. "I've been visiting the springs more often lately, and, you know how I like to take naps every so often, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto deadpanned, staring at Kakashi with a fixed glare.

~**_Flashback!~_**

Naruto stood outside Faron woods, walking back and forth impatiently. He Rusl and Kakashi were supposed to bring in some crops to help out with the village. They were wild fruit, found only in the deeper part of the woods.

"WHERE THE HECK **_IS_** THAT IDIOT?" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"I don't know. He's usually late anyway Naruto, calm down." Rusl chuckled.

"How can I calm down when it's already noon? We might not make it back before dark!"

"What, scared of the dark?" Rusl taunted.

"No, I'm scared of leaving Sakura alone with Epona for an entire day." Naruto said twitching in horror.

"HAHAHAHAA!"

"Ugh, I'm gonna go look for him." Naruto said trotting off towards the village.

"Don't take too long." Rusl chuckled as he laid back on the warm, sunny rock. "Might be able to take a nap though."

Naruto waded through the forest. "Kakashi! Get your ass out here! We gotta go!" Naruto said as he moved a bush out of his path. "Stupid lazy good for nothing jerk! You'd think he'd be more like Asuma, taking care of the livestock! Where the hell is he?" Naruto said, finally coming upon Ordana springs.

"Oh...this place." Naruto said walking over to the waters. "Everytime I come here, I feel...like I'm missing something. Like a part of me. Is there something I'm forgetting?" Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying to think. After a few moments, Naruto could hear the wind blowing quickly. Looking around, Naruto found himself in a strange forest.

"What the-?"

"Naruto! Watch out! He's going to destroy you!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura hiding underneath a bush. He then heard a voice behind him.

"Too late." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi with his hands in a clasped formation, his index and middle fingers pointed up and clasped together. "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU! **A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"**

Naruto had a horrified look on his face. "AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA...uhhhhhh..."

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he went flying over the field and into a pond with a SPLASH!

"Shinobi don't let their enemy get behind them so many times. Ah Naruto, you still need alot of work." Kakashi said spinning around, reading an orange book.

Naruto came up to the surface to find he was back in Ordana springs, somehow having fallen underneath the shallow water. He started sputtering before looking forward, seeing Kakashi sleeping on a sunny rock. The blonde farmer glared hell's fury at Kakashi before sneaking up to him.

"Payback you bastard." Naruto growled, making his hands into the same handsign he had seen moments ago.

"**SNOOOOORE**..."

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU! **A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!**" Naruto shouted, a strange energy flowing inside of him.

With a loud "YEEEOOOOWWW!" Kakashi went flying off into the distance.

Rusl sat on his rock, sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard screaming.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Kakashi falling towards him. "AAAHHHH!"

WHAM!

Naruto showed up a few moments later to see Rusl and Kakashi clumped together, both asleep.

"YOU'RE **BOTH** FREAKING LAZY!" He roared before pulling out his wooden sword.

WHACK!

THWACK!

**_~End Flashback~_**

Naruto suddenly blinked. _'I can't believe I forgot about that...'_ He thought, thinking about the other 'ninja' experience he had been through.

"So, yeah...I've been getting these wierd dreams where I'm some sort of bad-ass ninja or something." Kakashi laughed nervously. "Crazy, isn't it?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi in shock. Did he just...

"Yeah, I'm some sort of Jonin or something known as **'Sharingan Kakashi'** or something. Hahaha! Well, now that I've told you, I feel better! Seeing as I've seen you, Sakura and...well, you-know-who in these dreams, I figured I should tell it to one of you. Later!" Kakashi said trotting off. Naruto watched Kakashi leave before going back to Hyrule Field.

_'Did Kakashi...see himself as the Kakashi I've been seeing in MY dreams?'_ Naruto wondered. _'But then, does that mean that he might be able to use Chakra too? Maybe I can ask that blonde guy who taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu about it...if I ever see him again.'_

"_**HELLOOOOOO DAIPER BOY! HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE WHOOPED BY AN OLD MAN IN A DAIPER?"**_ Midna suddenly shouted, an evil grin on her face.

Naruto's face fell.

_'And I had just forgotten all about it too...'_


	13. Into the Goron Mines

Kenta: After much arguing, and having thought that Naruto and Sasuke would be the only one's with Chakra, I have come back to finally fix this message.

For those of you who didn't know about it, there was a big argument over whether Naruto would be the only one with Chakra, or Kakashi would gain Chakra and join the fight. I had set it up so that Kakashi WOULD join the fight, but after much arguing with the readers, Kakashi will NOT join. Furthermore, Naruto is the only one who can use Chakra. Sasuke has been given a different role since then, and you guys will see him in the future.

I can only hope that everyone likes what Sasuke turns out to be. :D

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

"So when do you think we'll ever go home?" Moegi asked Konohamaru in Kakariko village.

"I don't know Moegi, but we can't just leave now! We've all gotta do our part!"

"I know...but I miss mom..."

"And so do the rest of us! But we gotta stay a bit longer, so cheer up okay? As long as we have Naruto, there's nothing to worry about!" Konohamaru said smiling like an idiot.

"Fine..."

It was at that moment that the children heard something rumbling behind them. Konohamaru and Moegi turned to see a man with red hair and a mask over his face riding a bull, with two more bulls carrying bokoblins on their backs. The mob was charging straight down the path, where the two children were talking just moments before. Konohamaru's eyes widened in horror as he tried to run away, but Moegi was too scared to move.

Off to the side, Inari and Udon were talking about battle tactics against village attacks, when Inari heard Konohamaru scream, "RUN! MONSTERS!" Inari turned to get Sasori, but stopped. He turned around to see Moegi frozen still, tears running down her face.

_'I've gotta get help! I...I...'_ He thought about Naruto, how he would fearlessly jump into things without care for his own safety. _'I...I gotta do it myself!' _Inari mustered together every bit of courage he had and turned back to Moegi. _'I gotta do it!'_

Everything seemed slow for Moegi. She saw her parents, calling out to her. What were they saying?

M...

O...

V...

E...

Move?

It wouldn't have mattered at this point she decided. There was no way she was going to escape.

Wait...why was her arm feeling heavy? And why was the mob moving sideways? Moegi turned her head to see Inari pushing her out of the way before turning to the mob. Wait, what was that idiot doing?

"INARI!"

Deidara came running out of his shop after hearing Moegi scream, but when he looked in front of him a scary looking guy lifted up his mask, revealing black rings around his eyes. He grinned evilly and Deidara felt like he should move, yet at the same time he felt like he knew this guy somewhere. The word '**Jinchuuriki'** flashed through his mind, though he didn't know why.

The sound of a galloping horse hit the mob leader's ears, making him turn around and catch sight of Naruto flying into the village.

"Moegi! Inari!" Naruto looked ahead to see a guy with red hair and a mask lifting up Inari, laughing.

"COME IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM!" He cackled as he dragged the boy away from the village.

"INARI!" Naruto shouted, kicking Epona into high gear. "AFTER HIM GIRL! WE GOTTA SAVE INARI!"

Naruto flew right past Deidara, Sasori and the others, his mind focusing on getting Inari away from that guy. Rushing past a few lackeys that he left behind, Naruto finally got to the bridge of Eldin. There, on the other side stood the black-eyed man, Inari tied to a war flag that he held.

"N...Naruto..." Inari mumbled.

"COME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE?" The man cackled. "FOR WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU COME FOR THIS CHILD?"

"HE'S MY FRIEND! NOW **LET HIM GO GAARA!**" Naruto shouted. He was so infuriated he hadn't even realized he had called the mob leader by name.

"So, you know my name. Too bad I won't know yours SINCE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" Naruto's eyes flared in rage, flashing red and blue before finally settling on a slit crimson red, the three whisker marks on each side of his face growing wilder and creating more lines. Midna idly noticed this, but didn't say anything. Naruto gave the feeling that he was about to explode if someone said anything.

"COME YOU COWARD! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND SHOW YOU MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!" Gaara suddenly charged, shaking Inari and making him fall into unconsciousness again. Naruto met him halfway across the bridge on top of Epona, his sword ready and his eyes glaring hell's fury at Gaara. In one swift sweep, Gaara found himself missing the top half of his war flag. Turning around he found Naruto already running on foot towards him at ninja speed, Inari passed out on top of Epona.

Gaara jumped off of his boar and charged after Naruto. "I cannot be defeated! Not even a hundred of you can defeat me!"

**"THEN HOW ABOUT A THOUSAND?"** Naruto roared, his hands forming a cross-shaped handsign. **"_TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_ MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

Gaara's psychotic grin faded as Naruto suddenly multiplied. Hundreds of Naruto were now stampeding across the bride, even running on top of themselves to get to Gaara. "What, WHAT ARE YOU?" Gaara screamed in terror.

"_**UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**_ They all shouted, two grabbing ahold of Gaara and launching him up into the air. Gaara was now twenty feet above the bridge and surrounded by hundreds of Narutos. **_"AND THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING INARI!"_** Five Narutos jumped off the backs of five other Narutos and slammed a fist straight into Gaara, sending him flying back into even more Narutos. Those Naruto started slamming Gaara around in what looked like a multi-sided die, making a game of ping-pong with him. Finally, as they were nearing the bridge again, the real Naruto charged up as much chakra as he could into his left hand, two other clones grabbing him by the arm and his tunic and launching him at Gaara.

_**"****EAT THIS! FOX FIST!"**_ Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand straight into Gaara's gut, launching him off into the distance.

"I WILL RETURN UZUMAKI NARUTO! I SWEAR IIIIIIITTT!"

Naruto landed on the bridge, his clones disappearing as they fell towards the chasm beneath the bridge. His left glove had been incinerated from his attack, only a few pieces of it remaining. Naruto began panting in exhaustion, his hair growing less and less wilder while his whisker marks became thin lines again and his eyes faded back to blue. He suddenly remembered Inari and ran back to Epona, his arms and legs feeling sore and his head feeling cloudy. He could feel the memories of all the clones he had made coming back to him. The blonde swordsman stumbled for a moment before the cloudiness in his head disappeared.

When he got to Epona, he found Inari still unconscious. Quickly picking him up, Naruto got onto Epona and returned to Kakariko Village.

* * *

Naruto stood outside of a tall building, what looked like a bar, waiting to hear news of Inari from Sasori. The door suddenly opened, showing Kankuro. He nodded to Naruto, who quickly followed him inside. Naruto was led to a room where Inari was unconscious on the bed.

"So...how is he?" Naruto said after a moment. Sasori stood up from his chair, herbs and medicines on a desk next to the bed.

"He will be fine. He was only slightly injured." Sasori smiled. Naruto sighed in relief.

"He saved me..." Moegi said in a low voice. "We always treated him like he was a nobody but he still saved me." She was on the verge of tears. "I'm going to make it up to him." She sniffled. Naruto smiled.

"I'm sure he'd like that." The blonde then walked outside where he met Sasori.

"It is a good thing you showed up when you did. I think they were trying to stop you by capturing him." Naruto merely stared up at the stars in the cloudless sky. "Don't worry. We will watch over him, but you still have a job to do." Naruto turned to Sasori, nodding.

"If I can help the Gorons and get Deidara's supplies back, you guys will have something to defend yourselves with." Naruto then started for Death Mountain's trail again. "I'll be back soon." Reaching the start of the trail, Naruto climbed the wall before catching sight of the Goron that had slammed him off the edge before.

"You've returned? No matter how many times you try, you will not get past us!" The Goron then curled up into a ball before starting to spin rapidly. Naruto grinned as he pulled out the medallion Ooccoo had given him, feeding it some chakra before focusing on the item he already knew he wanted.

"HAH!" Naruto's feet were suddenly engulfed by smoke. A strong gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing Naruto's boots were replaced by a polished pair of boots with iron tips. "Let's try these **Iron Boots** out!" Naruto could lift his feet, but it was still tough to do. Naruto readied himself just like he was catching one of the goats back at Asuma's farm. "Ready, aaaaaand..." The Goron got close enough for Naruto to grab. "NOW!" Naruto clenched chakra into his hands before catching the rolling Goron, causing Naruto to slide back a bit before the Goron stopped, Naruto only a few inches from the edge. "HUUUAAAAA!" Naruto grabbed the Goron before swinging him around behind him, tossing the Goron off the edge.

"Woah, woah woooaaah!" The Goron tumbled down to Kakariko, Naruto grinning at the top of the wall.

"Now let's get climbing." Naruto grinned as he dispelled the boots and continued on up the Mountain trail.

* * *

"HALT! HOW DID A MERE HUMAN GET UP HERE?"

"STOP! WE CANNOT LET YOU SPEAK TO THE ELDER!"

"ACK! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING A BATH HERE?"

Naruto shuddered as he left the Goron Mountain Hot Springs. "That was creepy." Naruto jumped up the volcano, dodging all of the Gorons in his path. Reaching the top, Midna appeared by his side.

**_"When did you get the idea to throw them like that? And how? You're not THAT strong..."_**

Naruto pouted at Midna. "Thanks alot." She curtsied to him, prompting Naruto to twitch. "I'm using my Chakra." Naruto explained. "Remember when Epona was going wild in Kakariko village?" Midna nodded. "When I had jumped onto Epona the second time, I was using my Chakra. I took a look at the saddle later and found imprints of my hands on it. I was thinking about how to stop a rolling Goron and realized I wasn't strong enough to stop them."

**_"Which is why you fell the first time."_** She cracked a grin. **_"But wouldn't it be easier to use your 'Chakra' to stick to the floor instead of using those Iron Boots?"_** Naruto shook his head.

"It's like running. You get tired if you run for too long. My Chakra is like a secondary energy source. If I use my Chakra too much, I'll get tired. And if I use too much, I'll burn my hand, like on the bridge." Naruto lifted up his left hand, showing the completely repaired glove. "Good thing these clothes repair themselves. I don't think a tailor could fix _**this**_ outfit." Midna nodded in understanding before returning to his shadow. Naruto took a deep breath before going inside.

Inside, Gorons lined both sides of the room.

"ACK!" Naruto panicked as all of the Gorons in the room started rolling at him.

**_"ENOUGH!"_** A voice suddenly boomed, causing all of the Gorons to stop. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, letting his hands drop from the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** handsign.

_'Good, I didn't have to use it.'_

**"Is this young human such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him?"** An old Goron said walking into the room. The other Gorons in the room hung their heads in shame.

_'I could have taken them...'_ Naruto thought off-handedly with a mental pout. He then walked up to the old Goron before bowing in respect.

**"I am a Goron elder, young human. I am called Gor Coron. I have taken up leadership in the place of our patriarch, Darbus. Tell me human, do you come from the village below?"**

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Kinda..." Gor Coron nodded.

**"You have done well...for a human." **Naruto twitched in irritation. **"However, the mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. You CANNOT enter."** Naruto almost said something, only getting so far as opening his mouth before Gor Coron continued. **"Unless..."** Naruto shut up, readying himself for a challenge. The Goron elder grinned. **"You are willing to face me in a contest of power? What do you say, puny human?"**

Naruto sizzled. "I AM NOT LITTLE!" He then pointed defiantly at Gor Coron. "AND I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

**"HAHAHAA! GOOD! Let us begin!" **Naruto soon found himself back on the Sumo stage, this time still in his tunic.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Naruto thought in silent relief. He thanked the goddesses as he could tell Midna was pouting. Gor Coron lifted up his leg before slamming it down harshly. Naruto bounced up slightly, his face paling a little. _'Uh-oh...I don't think this is going to be easy.'_

"WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL, WE BEGIN! READY?" A Goron said, standing next to the stage. Naruto lifted his leg before, at the last moment, deciding to give his opponent a spook. He slammed Chakra into his foot before slamming it down, creating a slam as great as the Goron in front of him. The elder merely smirked.

_'Uh-oh...I think it backfired...'_ Naruto gloomed, his leg tingling.

"HAJIME!" The Goron swung his hand down, and before Naruto knew it, two hands had connected to his chest, making him fly backwards and off the stage.

"UHGK!"

THUD!

Naruto slammed onto the ground hard, coughing.

**"What's wrong puny human? You are too light, you should try again later!" **He laughed.

Naruto sizzled. _'Dammit! That hurt like when Neji used the **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms **on me!' _He then pulled out a scroll that he had found back at his home. It was under some strange books about Ninjutsu or something. He remembered Rusl had said he kept finding them on his trips in the forest and kept them for him. Naruto quickly unraveled the scroll before pushing chakra into it, creating a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Gorons all stared at the blonde swordsman in awe.

"I CAN'T EAT ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!" Naruto roared, fifteen piping hot bowls of Ramen behind him. He then plopped down before pulling out a pair of chopsticks and, holding them up in the air, yelled. "FIVE MINUTES!" The Gorons stared at him in shock. "GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES AND I'LL BEAT YOU!" He then pulled a bowl over to him and started eating like crazy.

* * *

Five minutes later Naruto stood in front of MANY shocked Gorons.

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT IN ONLY FIVE MINUTES!"

"HOW CAN A HUMAN EAT THAT FAST?"

"I BLINKED AND HE FINISHED A BOWL!"

Naruto clapped his hands together before saying "Arigatou Gouzaimasu. Thanks for the meal." The bowls suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto grinned. "NOW LET'S DO THIS!"

Gor Coron merely bellowed out in laughter before grinning. **"All right then, let's go!" **

Naruto jumped high up into the air before landing on the stage, creating a cloud of smoke when he landed. "I won't lose! **Zettai Katsu**!" Naruto grinned, his feet suddeny much heavier than they were a moment ago.

Gor Coron stood in front of him, ready. Had he paid more attention to Naruto's feet, he would have noticed Naruto was now wearing the Iron Boots.

"HAJIME!" The Goron said swinging his hand down.

Naruto caught sight of the elder's attack this time, having finally eaten after his TWO trecks up the mountain. He quickly dodged before catching the elder in a hold. "RAAAAAAAUUUGH!" Naruto jammed more Chakra into his arms and legs before pushing the elder harder than he had ever done before. "SHAKIRUMAAA!" Naruto shouted, throwing the Elder off the stage.

"**HWOO!"** The elder hit the ground with a thud, a chorus of gasps going through the room. The elder got up before laughing. **"WAHAHAHAHAA! WELL DONE!"**

Naruto took a deep breath before clenching his right hand into a fist and pounding it into his open left hand. He then bowed to Gor Coron before saying, **"Onegai Shimasu!** Thank you for having this battle with me!"

* * *

**"Surely you have seen it, brother, the mountain erupting without pause. When the Mountain began to rage, us four elders and our patriarch, Darbus, went into the mountain to investigate."** Gor Coron explained. **"We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it." **Naruto nodded in understanding.

"But...WHERE is Darbus?" Naruto said crossing his arms. Gor Coron shook his head.

**"When Darbus reached out and _touched_ the treasure...everything went wrong..."** He said sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto could feel Midna shaking her head. Did she know something?

**"He collapsed...and before our very eyes, transformed into an unspeakable monster!" **

"He WHAT?"

**"He went on a rampage, going through the mines, leaving disaster in his wake and making the eruptions more and more severe and frequent."**

"So...what did you guys do?"

Gor Coron shook his head. **"We used all of our strength and sealed him inside of the mine. It grieved us all...but, we had no other choice.**" Gor Coron lowered his head sadly, and Naruto noticed all of the other Gorons lowered THEIR heads as well.

"There wasn't any other way?" Naruto asked sadly.

**"No, if there was, it was too late..."** Gor Coron then looked up to Naruto. **"Young warrior, I ask this of you on behalf of ALL of us Gorons. Go to the aid of Darbus! Save him!"**

Naruto grinned. "Isn't that what I'm here for?" He then bowed his head to Gor Coron. "I will do this favor for you, but in return, there is a man named Deidara at the bottom of this mountain, he owns a bomb shop."

**"Ah yes, we know of him."**

"You guys stopped giving him supplies, and monsters will most likely attack the village again, as they did not too long ago. I want you guys to start up a business with them again so that he and the other villagers will have something to defend themselves with. I am from a forest some ways away from here, and children of the village were kidnapped by monsters. They are in danger if I don't help them." Naruto explained.

Gor Coron nodded. "**I understand. We will begin preperations immediately."** Gor Coron clapped his hands twice, making two Gorons behind him move to the side. **"Please, save Darbus! Do this, and I will grant you your wish.**"

Naruto nodded. "Wish me luck!" And with that, Naruto ran into the Goron Mines.


	14. Arrows anyone?

Kenta: Okay, so it seems there was a misunderstanding when I wrote in that last chapter...

When Naruto jumped back onto the Goron stage, I had written **'Naruto grinned, his feet suddeny much heavier than they were a moment ago.'** I had thought that left a good enough clue that Naruto had summoned the Iron Boots under the cloud coverage, but apparently not. If anything, I might try and go back to fix it, but onto the most important deal.

I've been watching the reviews for this story come by, and I was actually surprised by the sheer **outrage** everyone seems to have at Sasuke getting Chakra. Not one review said that they didn't mind Sasuke getting Chakra, everyone was against it.

I was going to have Sasuke get Chakra so he and Naruto could do an epic battle in the twilight realm, but everyone seems really against it.

Well, I'm glad I asked everyone before it came to this, so I'm officially announcing it.

**Screw the Chakra thingy, Naruto will be the only one to use Chakra.** I'm sure I can figure out another way for those two to duke it out later.

**Gaara** was put in as King Bulbin so that he would help Naruto later, (the two sides thingy) but I guess we can keep him as a big bad boss kinda guy...or will the actual King Bulbin beat Gaara in a contest of power and become the leader? Would Gaara then go and join Naruto's side? But then the question is **how** would he help...

As for Sasuke? I just can't see him replacing Zant(Sure, he's wierd and an $$-hole, but he was still a pretty big character)...so, I'm kinda thinking of Zant as a kind of wierd mentor(?) for Sasuke? Like, he teaches Sasuke about his _**master's**_ awesome powers, which Sasuke then gets as well? Maybe, It's still kind of sketchy.

Anyway, with enough reviews you guys CAN change a story, so let me know how you want this story shaped up.

Also, I know Sakura loses her memories, so should she never get them back? I was thinking her time spent out in Hyrule would change her since she no longer has her memories thus making her more understanding and such, like in Shippuden, but I don't know. If you guys get any ideas for later (I'm in the Temple of Time right now, so please don't spoil anything more, please?) just let me know!

And I've got an epic idea for when Naruto goes to the Sacred Grove...MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Sorry for the long rant.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

"Holy shit it's hot in here!" Naruto complained, flopping onto the ground. "OUCH! EVEN THE FREAKIN' FLOOR'S HOT!" He quickly jumped back onto his feet.

**_"Oh quit whining. We have to find that Fused Shadow!" _**Midna said impatiently. Naruto turned to her.

"Midna, there's something that's been bothering me...WHY do you want the pieces of Fused Shadow?" Midna averted her gaze, causing Naruto to frown. He reached out a hand to try and make her look at him, but his hand merely phased through her.

_'I can't even touch her...'_ Naruto thought. He suddenly felt like a weight was pressing down around the inside of his chest. "Fine, but I'd better get some answers soon." Naruto said quickly turning and walking deeper into the mines. Midna stayed where she was for a moment, watching the blonde swordsman walk into the humid mines.

_**'I'm sorry Naruto...I just can't tell you...'**_ She returned to being his shadow.

* * *

**"I am Gor Amoto. Word has reached me of your arrival. If Gor Coron has such faith in you, then all I can do is trust in him. Here, take this."** The elder gave Naruto a strange artifact, what looked like a _piece _of a key.

"Ummm..." Naruto stared at the artifact.

**"That is but only a piece of the key that we elders used to seal Darbus. The other elders have the other pieces. Find them and free Darbus. Good luck!"**

Naruto climbed the ladder behind the elder and started walking towards the door when a strange sound hit his ears.

"Wait a minute...why does that sound familiar?" Naruto looked ahead to see a pot bouncing around. "Don't tell me," He cracked a grin. "Ooccoo, is that you in there?"

"AH! That voice! Naruto dear, is that you?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll have you out in a jiff!" Naruto grinned. He broke the pot before Ooccoo shook her head.

"Whew! Free at last!"

"How did you get stuck in **ANOTHER **pot?" Naruto grinned as he crossed his arms, staring down at the nice creature.

"Well...I was looking for my son..."

"Again? I thought you found him before we left the Forest Temple?"

"I did, but he's such an adventurous little scamp, he flew all the way up to the mountain!"

"That's a pretty tough little kid..." Naruto sweated a little, remembering his two trecks up the mountain.

"Oh yes! So, will you let me stick around with you for a little while again?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course! Not a problem Ooccoo!"

* * *

"WAAAH! LAVA!"

"HOLY SHIT! FIRE MONSTERS!"

"Oh look, a little bat."

**WHACK!**

"ACK! A WHOLE LOTTA BATS!"

Naruto ran outside of the mines, quickly closing the big rotating door and resting against it as a series of '**THUD'**s impacted onto the other side of the door.

"Whew. That was close." Naruto sighed as he slid down to the floor, breathing heavily.

_**"You hit the smallest bat and a whole SWARM of them come after. You REALLY aren't all that bright are you?"**_ Midna merely cracked a grin at Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto growled. He walked onto a boarded platform only for an arrow to fly by his head, Naruto sweating heavily. "That was even closer..." He turned to see Bulbins shooting arrows at him. "Well shit...that's not even fair!" He fumed even as another arrow shot by his head.

**_"GET OUTTA HERE YOU MORON!"_**

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Naruto ran up towards a barrier of sorts before noticing the Bulbins had stopped firing. Had they just lost sight of him? Naruto peeked around the corner. No, they were waiting for him to come out so they could shoot him. Naruto grinned, his mind hatching a plan. He ran out to the right of the barrier, causing all of the Bulbins to fire at him before Naruto pivoted, now going to the LEFT of the barrier.

"NYEH NYEH! MISSED!" Naruto cackled before he crashed into another door. "SUNNUVA...!" Naruto bent over, holding his nose.

"**_HAHAHAHAA! YOU CRASHED STRAIGHT INTO THE DOOR! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"_**

_'I'm really starting to get sick of that laugh...'_ Naruto mentally growled. The blonde soon found himself in another cavern, a rotating floor in front of him with Magnetic squares on both sides. "Oh now THAT'S cool." Naruto grinned as he ran to it.

**_"NOT AGAIN! I get sick from hanging upsidown for too long!"_** Midna panicked.

"WHEE!" Naruto giggled as he spun around on the platform.

"**_Oogh..."_**

Naruto finally reached the other side only for Midna to pop out of his shadow looking not so black. Actually, she looked kinda white.

"**_I don't feel so good..."_**

"Is it even possible for a _shadow_ to get sick?" Naruto wondered aloud.

**_"BLEGH!"_**

"Huh...guess so." Naruto suddenly felt awkward. Whenever any of the children got sick, he would rub their backs to make them feel better. Midna was a shadow, so...

"**_Ugh..."_** Naruto shook his head before trying to rub her back anyway. He couldn't actually _touch_ her, but she seemed to feel better anyway.

"All right, we'll stay away from spinning contraptions from now on."

**_"You'd better...ugh..."_**

Naruto merely laughed. After a few minutes Midna seemed okay, so Naruto continued on to the next room. Inside he found another elder, this one looking more feeble than the last Goron he had seen. _'I don't think these guys eat a whole lot...'_ Naruto thought.

**"Ah, I have been expecting you brudda, I am Gor Ebizo" **(I kept typing Gor Ebisu...) Naruto nodded to him. **"You already know of our plight, since you would not have come this far otherwise. Here is the next piece of the key."** Naruto took the next piece before waving goodbye. **"Oh! Before I forget!"** Naruto skidd to a halt. **"Up ahead there are many dangers, but there is an item that may help you, a weapon left by a hero of old...it is an item beyond price, so we have protected it. Now that our tribe is on the brink of destruction, it may help us in our hour of need. Talk to the guard ahead and accept it with the blessing of the Gorons."**

**"**Thanks!" Naruto grinned. "Oh boy! A new weapon for me to play with!" He giggled.

**"I am suddenly very worried..."** Ebizo said as Naruto left the room.

* * *

Naruto walked into a room that had a giant magnetic field in the middle, four chains holding it up.

**_"Be careful Naruto, I don't like this room."_** Midna said looking around.

"Why? I can see the gaurd from here." Naruto said running onto the platform.

**_"NO YOU IDIOT! WAIT!"_**

"OI! YOU! BIG GUY!" Naruto shouted to a large clunk of metal on the opposite side of the room.

**"Wha..? A HUMAN?"** He suddenly sat up. **"What business does a HUMAN have coming here? NONE! NO BUSINESS AT ALL!"**

"Actually, the Eld-" The Goron suddenly jumped onto the platform, snapping the chains and causing the platform to fall. "HEY! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**"This is a forbidden place! I will not let you have the treasure!"**

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he summoned the Iron Boots back onto his feet. "You have to let me pass! I'm trying to-

**"Take our treasure! I won't let you!"** The big Goron suddenly slammed his iron-covered fists together before charging at Naruto.

"Sunnuva...Screw it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto frowned as the Goron pulled back a hand to strike him. "This is gonna hurt, but YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Naruto unsheathed his sword before slashing at the Goron's exposed middle. "HYAA!" Naruto spun his sword around, making the Goron flinch. _'DAMN THEY'VE GOT HARD SKIN!"_ Naruto thought before the Goron started spinning. _'SHIT!'_

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Naruto sheathed his sword before making the cross-shaped handsign, five Narutos appearing, all wearing the magnetically attracted Iron Boots. "HYAAH!" They all shouted, chakra going into their hands and grabbing hold of the Goron. The goron stopped spinning, Naruto and his clones near the edge.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S LAVA DOWN THERE!" One of the clones exclaimed looking behind the group.

_'Hey, if he could withstand my sword...then maybe...'_ The original quickly turned to the other clones. "GUYS! THROW HIM BEHIND US!"

"WHAT? WE DON'T WANT TO **KILL** HIM!"

"Just trust me! One, two, three, HEAVE!" The five Narutos all grabbed hold of the Goron before throwing him over their heads, sending the Goron into the lava pit below.

**"OW! OW! OUCH!"** The Goron exclaimed before flying back up to the platform, Naruto dispelling his clones.

"Now listen! I don't really want to hurt you, but you didn't give me a choice! The Goron elder sent me, look!" He pulled out the pieces of the key.

"**OH! The key to Darbus's room!**"

"Yeah, the elder said to take the treasure left by the hero of old and to help you guys, so please let me pass!" Naruto pleaded.

The Goron thought for a moment before nodding his head. **"All right, if the Goron elder says so, I guess I can let you pass.**"

"Thanks!" Naruto noticed his sword hadn't left any marks on the Goron. _'Geez, if there hadn't been any lava down there, I would have been screwed!'_ Naruto thought in relief. He walked into the next room to see an ornate chest sitting in the middle of the room. Opening it up, Naruto stared at the item, a maniacle grin growing onto his face.

_'Oh BULBIIIIIIINSSS! It's PAYBACK TIIIIIME!'_ Naruto thought evilly.

**_"What is it? What's the weapon?"_** Midna asked, appearing next to him.

Naruto pulled out a quiver, tying it underneath his sword sheath before pulling out a bow. "Oh this is gonna be FUN!" Naruto cackled in glee.

* * *

THWACK!

THWACK!

THOCK!

THWACK!

"A bulls-eye here and a bulls-eye there, and bulls-eyes go flying EVERYWHERE! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!" Naruto laughed evilly as arrows went flying into every monster Naruto caught sight of.

_**"I swear, you're like a kid in a candy store...**_"

"Good! Then I'm doing my job!" Naruto laughed as he shot a Dodongo's tail, making the creature explode. Naruto reached back to find his quiver empty. "Aww man, playtime's over?" Naruto pouted.

Midna shook her head. **_"Take a look over there..."_** Naruto turned to where she pointed to find bundles of arrows left behind by the Bulbins.

"WHEE!" Naruto giggled as he skipped over to them.

**_"Why in the world did I do that..."_** Midna wondered as she followed after the giggling blonde swordsman.

* * *

Kenta: A little shorter of a chapter, but you guys all know what that means...

DU, DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

**_BOSS BATTLE 2 IS UP NEXT!_**

Also, I know you had to throw Dangoro into the lava THREE times, but I'm trying to be a little more realistic. Naruto doesn't eat hearts so he can get stabbed more, he eats ramen or drinks a red potion to restore his fatigue and stuff. That doesn't mean that other bosses (cough Stallord cough) need only one hit to be defeated. So please don't think I'm trying to skip anything, all right?

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	15. Boss Battle 2

Kenta: Well it seems that people are kinda sad at how little screen time Midna's been getting lately, not to mention there isn't a lot of romantic stuff going on between the two, but once Naruto gets all of the Fused Shadow everyone knows what happens, right? Trust me, they'll get ALOT closer after an experience like that. At the moment they just kind of tolerate each other, (Naruto's starting to like her though, just doesn't want to admit it) but things will look better for them afterwards.

Don't worry, just be patient, okay?

Also, in case you guys didn't notice, I'm going back to re-do some of the old chapters. I realized that some chapters are messed up, such as chapter 2. I put it as Fado's ranch even though I recently just typed it as Asuma's. I'll be fixing anything I messed up with, including the Ordana incedent. Now that I've got a firm grasp of where the story's going, I'll be going back while working on the newer chapters. Sorry about all of the mess-ups! If there was anything else that you guys didn't like, (The Ordana incedent wasn't the only one, I'm just trying to remember any others right now) please let me know! As for the parents and stuff, I don't really care. It's one big happy village, let's just leave it at that. Just give me things I need to fix and stuff.

All right? We got it? Good.

* * *

"**Ah, You are here at last."** The last elder said, standing up from his meditative stance.

_'Geez, if they're not skinny as skeletons then they just look like they've got a beer gut...sheesh!'_ Naruto thought, his eye twitching.

"**I knew you would pay me a visit, I am farsighted in all things." **He laughed.

"So, does that mean you can tell me my future? Or my past?" Naruto asked excitedly.

**"Wut?"**

"You know, like a fortune teller!"

"**What is that?"**

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Nevermind..."

**"Here is the last key. Now go to the aid of Darbus! But be careful, who knows how powerful he has gotten in his new grotesque form."**

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" Naruto said running out of the room.

* * *

Standing in front of the final room Naruto took a deep breath. "Easy Naruto, just calm down..." Naruto turned to the side to see more pots, and upon breaking one, a pink fairy floated out. "Shion!" Naruto smiled. The pink fairy giggled and curtsied to Naruto.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun. Have you learned anything new?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Have you remastered your signature move? The **Shadow Clone Jutsu**?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned proudly. "Wait a minute, how did **you** know that used to be my signature move?" Naruto stared at the little fairy, puzzled.

"I am but only a **part** of the great fairy, Naruto-kun, perhaps if you meet the real me, I will be able to answer all of your questions."

Naruto stared at the fairy for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but where would I find the real you?"

"How should _**I **_know?" She deadpanned, causing Naruto to hang his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me...(sigh) All right, care to give me another hand?" Naruto said pulling out a clean bottle.

"As long as that thing is clean, then yes." She said floating into the bottle.

"And if it isn't?" Naruto smiled evilly as he closed the bottle with a cap.

"WHAT?"

"HAHAHAA! I'm just kidding." Naruto grinned wiping his nose with his thumb. The blonde turned to the large looming door in front of him, taking a deep breath before taking the large key from his Konoha Medallion and inserting it into the keyhole. The lock twisted and turned, and Naruto almost got hit in the head again for getting lost in watching it all happen. "These things are just WAY too dangerous..." Naruto mumbled as he walked inside the room.

The door suddenly shut behind him, causing Naruto to jump, quickly looking behind him. He took a deep breath.

"Calm down, calm down." He said to himself, taking deep breaths. His nose suddenly caught the scent of burnt flesh, causing him to hold a hand over his nose. "Ack! That stench!" Naruto looked up to see a corpse in front of him, it's arms and legs shackled. "What the-?" He started walking closer, his shadow shivering. "Midna...is this...Darbus? He doesn't even LOOK like a Goron!" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

His shadow was silent.

"Midna!" Naruto called to her, looking down at his shadow.

A gem on top of the corpse's head suddenly started glowing, prompting Naruto to shudder before looking back up. The sound of heavy breathing suddenly entered the room and Naruto could feel his hairs beginning to stand on end. The corpse's eyes suddenly flashed, a strange fire flaming inside of them. The creature pulled it's head up before noticing it's arms were hanging. It tugged on the steel chains, trying to free itself. Turning back in front of itself, the corpse spotted Naruto, who quickly pulled out his sword and shield and putting the wooden shield in front of him. The creature screamed at him, pulling at the chains in fury as it tried to break loose.

"Midna..."

The creature suddenly snapped it's chain loose before swinging it at Naruto, who quickly ducked underneath it. It screamed again before snapping the other chain loose.

"Midna..." Naruto started sweating, his heartbeat rising in speed. He could feel his legs tightening and his hands becoming sweaty. "I think we're in trouble..." The corpse suddenly roared, it's body igniting into flames. Orange, cracked lines rushing up all around it's body. The corpse's fire-like eyes turned to the pale Naruto. "Yeah, we're in a LOT of trouble." The corpse suddenly screamed before swinging a chain at Naruto, who rolled out of the way. Naruto disappeared, having used his chakra to super-sprint to the other side of the room behind a pillar. "Midna? Shion? Any ideas?" He panted.

Shion appeared next to him, a grim look on her face. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what this creature is...I've never even seen it!"

Midna appeared next to Naruto as well, her face looking down. "Midna?" Naruto asked desperately.

"**_It's called Fyrus. A strong creature told of in the books of old. It's entire body is made of fire, and unless you can douse it, you can't actually hurt it."_** She said quietly.

"But there's no WATER IN HERE!" Naruto shouted before realizing his mistake. "SHIT!" He quickly jumped away from the pillar, a chain wrapping around it before Fyrus pulled, smashing the pillar away. "Dammit, how in the hell can I put water on it when there's no water around here!" Naruto started running around the room, keeping a good distance away from Fyrus. Midna appeared next to him. As his shadow, she was easily able to keep up with the fast swordsman.

**_"The only other way would be to dizzy it, make it vulnerable enough to attack that gem on it's forehead."_** Midna suggested.

"Well, it's all I've got to go on...but how in the world do I get it to stop swinging those chains?" Naruto thought for only a moment before grinning. "I got it!"

The blonde stopped running, sweat running down his forehead before he sharply whistled. "HEY SMOKEY! OVER HERE!" Naruto squatted, waiting for the creature to turn to him. When Fyrus turned around to him, the creature pulled back it's arm before swinging it at Naruto. The blonde vanished in a blur, the chain wrapping around the Pillar. Naruto suddenly reappeared up in the air, already pulling back an arrow. Releasing the arrow, Fyrus snapped the pillar loose, dodging the arrow. Naruto cursed. He quickly reached back, grabbing another arrow. His face contorted into a worried look.

_'I've only got five arrows left...I've got to make these next few shots count...maybe I shouldn't have played so much with the arrows...'_ He chided himself.

Trying again, Naruto waited for Fyrus to swing it's chain at him. It did, but Naruto still missed.

"Dammit!" He cursed. A loud rumbling shook the room, causing Naruto to pale. The room was starting to collapse. "AAAAHHH! THE PILLARS ARE THE ONLY THINGS HOLDING UP THE ROOM!" Naruto panicked. A cold chill suddenly ran down his back, causing Naruto to turn around. Fyrus stood behind him, it's fiery claw pulled back.

**THWACK!**

Naruto slammed against the side of the room, having barely pulled out his shield in time. He looked off to the side to see the wooden shield burning. "N-no...G-gotta, get up."

"Naruto! Don't give up!"

Naruto coughed before an image flashed before his eyes, causing him to grin. "Hell no..." He mumbled lowly. He started to stand up, a low bubbling sound echoing around the room. "I don't quit and I don't run away..." The ground around Naruto's feet started cracking, a red energy source flowing around him in a wide circle. "That's my nindo, **MY NINJA WAY!"** Naruto suddenly shouted, his eyes turning slit-crimson red and his whisker marks becoming more defined, more wild. Naruto crossed his arms, looking like a wild animal about to swing at it's enemy. Fyrus swung it's chains at Naruto, who merely stood still.

**CLANG!**

Naruto crouched, holding both of the chains in his hands. He looked up at Fyrus, an evil grin on his face. Naruto suddenly disappeared, Fyrus's chains suddenly snapping, leaving the Twilight Beast with no weapon to swing around. Naruto suddenly appeared above the creature, his hand wrapped in a cloak of red Chakra.

**THWAM!**

Fyrus was sent flying to the other end of the room, slamming harshly into the wall before slumping to the ground. Naruto stalked up to Fyrus, a red, transparent tail appearing behind him. Naruto's teeth started getting longer and his eyes began to be covered in thick black outlines.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Shion tried yelling, but Naruto paid her no mind. He raised a clawed hand up, ready to strike his felled opponent.

**_"YOU IDIOT! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"_**

Naruto suddenly stopped, his eyes widening before he lowered his hand, dropping to his hands and knees. He started panting heavily as his eyes turned back to blue and the transparent red cloak disappeared. Naruto finally gained control of his breathing again before hearing the clanking of metal. He quickly looked up to see Fyrus getting back up, screaming in pain. Naruto stumbled back, quickly reaching for his bow. Naruto grabbed an arrow before pulling it back. He missed, Fyrus grabbing Naruto before flinging him to a wall.

**WHAM!**

Naruto slid to the ground before slowly trying to get back up, two of his three arrows now in Fyrus's hands, burning to ash. "Dammit, not yet!" He quickly looked back up before pulling back his last arrow. "I WON'T LOSE!" Letting go of the arrow, Naruto watched it fly past Fyrus's hands, hitting the gem square on. Fyrus started screaming in pain once more as it stumbled around the room. Naruto quickly tried grabbing one of the chains still wrapped around it's foot, but was easily dragged along with it. Naruto then noticed that the center of the room was magnetic, so quickly summoning the Iron Boots, Naruto once more tugged on the chain, this time tripping the Twilight Beast.

Making the Boots disappear once more, Naruto ran in front of Fyrus, pulling out his sword. He stared into the eyes of the monster, seeing a Goron shivering in fear. Naruto steeled himself before he began hacking away at the gem, the creature screaming in pain with each slice. Naruto readied himself before jumping into the air.

"HYAAAAAHH!"

SLASH!

Silence reigned the room as Naruto stood on top of the corpse, his sword impaled into the gem. Fyrus suddenly screamed, tossing Naruto off as it lashed about, trying to get rid of the pain in it's head. The creature screamed towards the ceiling, slowly freezing up in movement before it suddenly stopped. Naruto stared at the creature, unsure of what would happen before Fyrus suddenly exploded into millions of black squares. Naruto's sword clanked away from the explosion, landing a few feet away from the blonde. Naruto quickly turned back to Fyrus to see the creature reformed itself into something much smaller and less grotesque. It was covered in black though, and Naruto couldn't tell what it was. Looking in front of him, Naruto saw all of the squares flying into one point, creating another **Fused Shadow** piece. It floated down, resting just above Naruto's outstretched hands. Midna appeared next to the blonde, grinning.

**_"That's it! Another _Fused Shadow_ piece! You're pretty good at this, you know that?"_** She grabbed the piece with her orange hair before turning around and creating another portal. **_"Well then, only one more left! Shall we go?" _**She said returning to Naruto's shadow.

The blonde walked over to his sword, picking it up before sheathing it. He walked into the portal when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Oh, my head. I can't remember anything...Where am I?"

Naruto smiled, the darkness fading away, revealing a large Goron much like the guard he had beaten.

_'He'll be fine.'_ Naruto thought as he was taken apart from head to toe.

* * *

Kenta: Okay, I noticed that unless you actually are playing the game, telling a story about it just isn't the same. I did that with Dangoro because I was trying to be realistic, but I felt like I should try making things seem a bit more interesting, giving the boss's more OOMPH to their Twilight Powers, since we're not beginners playing a game, we're readers reading a story of EPICOSITY...sorry Tobuscus, couldn't help it.

Anyway, I got the idea from playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 as the fights with Kakashi, Orochimaru, Sasuke and a bunch of other characters weren't told exactly like they were in the manga or the Anime. Hope you guys liked it! I'll try doing more of these from now on with Boss fights. I've been limiting myself on how small the area you fight bosses in, such as in Fyrus's cage, and I've finally been unleashed!

And lately I've been on this typing rampage...I just can't stop, so that's why I'm throwing out yet ANOTHER chapter a day later. I've actually just finished the NEXT chapter, and when I get back from my job tonight, I'll probably be working on the NEXT chapter. All these Ideas are flying through my head and I just can't wait to get them moving!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	16. But what happens after?

Kenta: I just recently reallized that this is actually THE most popular story I've now got on FFdot net. It's also THE biggest story I've ever written, as the only fanfic I had that even came CLOSE to the chapter count would be Kyuuto's Revenge, which was a story I started when I first made an account on here nearly four years ago.

Wow time flies. Especially when you're having fun! Most of the time I feel like I'm rushed to update some of my stories, but with this one I just keep getting ideas and I just keep updating. It's a much cooler feeling than having this feeling like I have to update before a certain date. Thanks for being so supportive guys!

Anyway, just so everyone knows, I recently pre-ordered the 3DS Ocarina of Time game, which means most likely the next story that I will be writing in Legend of Naruto style will probably be Ocarina of Time. And just curious, would you guys actually like that? A sort of series of NarutoXZelda crossovers? They won't all be the same, like in Minish Cap, Naruto would actually be a Forest Minish and instead of Ezlo helping him it'd be Itachi or someone else. Just a few ideas. I'll be putting more down on my profile under my Stories list, so if you guys want to see anything in particular let me know!

Sorry about all of this author stuff, just had to get it off my chest. Here's the story!

* * *

Naruto looked up, the Eldin Springs in front of him. A voice suddenly rung in his head and Naruto knew Eldin was talking to him.

**_"Heroic Naruto, northeast of here is the province of Lanayru, you shall find the item you seek, and the last of the people you search for."_**

Naruto frowned. That's right, he was still missing one villager...

"Sakura." Naruto mumbled. The sound of a door opening made Naruto turn. There, a small boy smiled at him, hope in his eyes. "INARI!" Naruto ran to the boy, who tried to meet him halfway, but fell down. Naruto held onto the boy, making him look up at him. "Take it easy, don't go pushing yourself. Especially after an experience like you went through." Naruto said helping him back to his feet.

"Sakura..." Inari started.

"Hmm?"

"You've got to save Sakura! Those monsters left me with the other children, but they probably took her somehwere else! Please Naruto, you have to save her!"

Naruto sighed, putting on a smile. "I know. I'll save her, don't worry, okay?"

"Don't worry about the children, we'll take care of them, especially since we now have weapons to defend ourselves with." Sasori said turning to a madly grinning Deidara.

"YEAH! UN! I FINALLY GOT MY BOMB SHIPMENT BACK! WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!" He laughed, tossing a bomb in his hand. It was possibly the size of an apple, and had a wicket sticking out of the top.

"Is that, a bomb?" Naruto deadpanned. "How is that going to help you guys?" Deidara grinned evilly.

"Watch this." He grinned as he handed Naruto something that he had never seen before. "This is my art! I can equip any projectile with a bomb, including arrows!" Naruto stared at the bomb-arrow combination before looking at Deidara.

"You made my arrows...explosive?"

"I can, and if you can cough up the cash, I will. But just to show you a demonstration of it's awesome power, I'll let you have these five arrows for free." Deidara pointed to the arrows. "Just use your gauntlet to make the arrows spark. You've got about a ten second interval before it goes off by itself, or, if it hits something, it will explode anyway. Give it a try on that rocky area over there." Deidara said pointing to an area behind the Springs.

Naruto shrugged before taking an arrow and igniting it. He quickly aimed and shot the arrow straight at the spot Deidara had pointed to, and...

**KABOOM!**

"Woah!" Konohamaru stared in awe.

"That was awesome!" Moegi exclaimed.

"But I don't have a bow or anything..." Udon pouted.

Midna, who was watching in amusement, suddenly got a bad feeling run down her spine. She quickly looked up to see Naruto, his face emotionless.

_**'Uh-oh'**_

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Inari said, Naruto still staring at the explosion site. Deidara merely grinned.

_'Score one for Deidara the bomb master.'_

"Uh-oh...Naruto? Are you okay? Naruto?" Inari suddenly started paling. "Uh, guys? I think Naruto's about to..."

Naruto suddenly started shaking rapidly, his mouth twitching upwards. A demonic aura suddenly appeared around Naruto as he suddenly screamed out "**_HEEEEELLLL YEEEEEESSS!"_** The group suddenly jumped back, unsure of what they were seeing as Naruto suddenly turned towards Deidara, an evil grin on his face. "**_HOW MUCH..."_**

Deidara grinned. "Since you got me my supplies back, I suppose I can do a special for ya. I'll give ya a bomb bag, full of bombs for a hundred and fifty rupees."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru shouted. "There's no WAY Naruto has that much...cash..." Konohamaru stared in shock as Naruto pulled out his wallet, emptying it to show he had about three hundred rupees.

**_"And for the Bomb Arrows?"_** Naruto grinned evilly.

"I'll give ya a set of thirty Bomb-Arrows for about...forty rupees."

Clink. Clink.

Naruto grinned maniacally as Deidara handed him the bomb arrows, tossing the two red rupees in his hand. Naruto's maniacle laughter started up again, and would keep echoing in the village for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had calmed down. He was still grinning from all of the fun he had yesterday, and he had already bought another set of bomb arrows to replace all thirty of the ones he had used the other day, but as he exited the hotel that Inari was treated at, he frowned. He was still missing a shield. His wooden shield had been burnt when he had faced Fyrus, and he would need another one before he left the village. But where would he get one?

"**Ah! Brother!"** Naruto turned to see a Goron walking up to him. **"I have heard of your works in the Mines, and now news of you is traveling to all other Gorons. On behalf of our Patriarch, Darbus, we would like to give you** **this**." The Goron handed Naruto a bag and, when Naruto looked in, he found multiple bombs! Much bigger that the ones Deidara had. "**These bombs are much more powerful, and we would not dream of anyone trying to use them, but seeing as you've saved us, you are more than worthy enough to use them. And if you ever want to take a hot spring bath, you are always welcome in our mountain!" **

With that, the Goron curled up before rolling back towards the mountain. "Well, that was nice of him and all, but I don't think I'll be going back up that mountain for awhile..." Naruto sighed. He then started walking through Kakariko village, now able to actually look around. The past few times he had come through here he was always rushed, so he couldn't do much. Walking back towards the spring where Epona was resting, Naruto spotted a store near the hotel. Coming closer, Naruto twitched. There were posters of Udon grinning placed all over the building.

"What is he thinking?" Naruto said walking inside. He found Udon behind a counter, setting up merchandise. "Udon, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, startling the boy.

"Oh, Naruto, it's you. Well, since everyone seems so worked up about helping out, I figured I'd help out too. I've decided to open up a shop here. Have a look at my wares." He said waving his hand to his right. Narto quirked an eyebrow as he started looking at what Udon had to sell. A red potion, some arrows, (I should probably get more of those later), a wierd hawk mask and a shield.

"I dunno, I don't see any...wait a minute! Where did you get THAT?" Naruto shouted, pointing to the metal, Hylian Shield.

"Ah yes, I had found it in the graveyard. Apparently some Knight had gotten killed here and he left his shield. It seemed to be a waste, so I took it."

Naruto twitched at Udon. "You know that's called stealing..."

"I call it new stock."

Naruto slapped his forehead. _'and now I'm about to set a bad example...'_ "Okay Udon, how much for the shield."

"You're going to put it back?"

Naruto sighed. He was going to get it now. "No, my old shield burnt up trying to get you guys the bombs, so I need a new shield."

"Aha...well, I suppose I can part with it for seventy rupees."

"SEVENTY?" Naruto shouted, shocked.

"What? You paid a hundred and fifty for a bomb bag."

"That was for the bag AND bombs...you know what, forget it." Naruto pulled out the last of his money. "Here you go."

"Thank you for doing business." Udon said handing him the shield.

"You are an evil little child, you know that?" Naruto said glaring at him.

"Compliments are appreciated." Udon smirked.

* * *

After running around Hyrule field beating monsters and getting some money back, Naruto sat on a hill, the sun starting to set in the west.

**_'North of here, in the province of Lanayru, you shall find the item you seek, and the last of the people you search for.'_** Naruto thought, remembering Eldin's words. _'So that means that Sakura and the last Fused Shadow piece are basically in the same area..._' He looked down at his boots. _'I've been fighting monsters so much...I don't really know if I want to stop. I mean, I've never had so much fun. Sure, it's been scary at times...but...'_

**_"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to save all of the villagers?"_** Midna said appearing next to him. Naruto turned to her for a moment, watching her.

_'I've met an imp, became a fox, defeated dozens of monsters...and everytime I end up looking at _**her**_ I can feel myself tensing...'_

**_"What?"_**

_'What am I going to do when this is all over?'_ Naruto frowned as he looked back towards the far off horizon.

**_"If you're going to stare at me you could at least SAY something..." _**Midna grumbled.

"What are you going to do once you get all of the Fused Shadow Midna?" She tensed. "Are you going to go back home? You're an imp, yet you know alot about these fused shadows...and those wierd shadow things that I keep fighting in the Twilight Realm...are you going to use the Fused Shadow to destroy all of them?" He turned to her. "What are you going to do when this adventure ends?"

Midna stared at the blonde. Was he...sulking? Was he that saddened that the adventure he was on was coming to a close? He looked like he was ready to cry...

**_"Well, I...well...um..."_** Midna was completely at a loss for words. She thought this guy _HATED_ what he was doing. He was always shaking, always yelling, always complaining, yet now, looking at him as the last piece of the fused shadow remained...he was sad? **_"I don't know..."_**

Naruto stared at the imp. She looked like she was really at a loss for words. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Heheh, sorry. I must seem like a pretty sad hero, huh?" The blonde said getting up. "Anyway, I still owe you for helping me, and I already promised you that I'd help you get all of the Fused Shadow pieces, so I guess I'll have to have as much fun as I can before it all ends, huh?" Naruto said grinning brightly. Midna stared at him for a moment. The way he seemed to smile, even with all of his grief and sadness, especially as Twilight began to fall...

Midna quickly turned around. **_"Y-yeah. So let's go!"_** She returned to his shadow. Naruto watched his shadow for a moment before saddling up on Epona and riding to the north. Midna watched the blonde from his shadow, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

_**'What was that?'**_ She wondered.

* * *

Kenta: Wow, after sixteen chapters I've gotten through the prologue and the first two dungeons...but I'm not even halfway done yet, so please stay with me guys! Next Chapter Naruto is ready to head back to the Twilight Realm, and after he gets all of the tears he gets to hear about the Fused Shadow pieces. How will he react to it? What will happen before he goes to Hyrule Market? Will he get some help later? MUAHAHAHAHAAA! You guys gotta wait!

But it will all come in due time.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	17. Trapped like rats

Kenta: Okay, so tomorrow I'm getting Ocarina of Time and I'm REALLY ecstatic to play it, so I'll probably be off for awhile. In the meantime I'll also probably want to make an Ocarina of Time story in my excitement of it all.

However, someone wanted it to become a harem...

Now I don't really know HOW I'd do it, but I already told the reviewer that I'd ask all of YOU guys first.

Would you want it to be a harem story? I'm going to quick ask you guys to read "The Lost Woods" before telling me what you'd prefer so you'd get an idea of what might come.

And I know I said I'd only write ONE **TLON** story at a time...but rules were meant to be broken. :D

Also, I know only Naruto will be the star, so when I say he and Sasuke leave the forest together...you know what, you'll just have to wait and read it yourselves.

And no I'm not losing inspiration for THIS story, It's just getting good! Besides, I've already got the next TWO chapters done for it. So don't worry about it. My updates have been practically right next to each other, so maybe writing OoT along with TP will space them out better.

Later!

* * *

**A lone, warped bat floated around the road to Zora's domain in northern Hyrule Field. It was given the subconscious order to attack anything it saw, human, animal or anything in-between. It didn't know why its master gave this command, as it doubted anything would come its way. What would attack a lone bat?**

**WHACK!**

**A blue, nine-tailed fox snatched the bat out of the air, shaking it in its mouth before spitting it out. Naruto shook his head. Bat didn't taste as good as Chouji said it was. Then again, this bat was raw and warped, so he wasn't sure if that would count. Naruto turned and looked back up the road he had just come from. The bridge of Eldin had been taken apart by one of those portals from the Shadow Creatures, so Naruto had no way to go back. Not like he wanted to anyway. He grinned as he remember that he wasn't alone in that fight. Naruto almost got hit by one from the back, but Epona slammed it clear off the bridge. That horse really was one of the coolest animals around.**

**Naruto turned back towards the path, trotting down and keeping an eye and an ear out for any more bats. His nose caught the scent of something however, and when Naruto got closer, he realized what it was.**

**Midna, who was on Naruto's back, watched in amusement as the fox laid down, covering his nose and shaking his head. ****"What is it?" She looked in front of the fox to see a bag. "Let me guess, it's that one girl's? Sakura's?" She giggled when the fox whined.**

_**'Man, that pain in the butt got me into this mess in the first place...sigh, then again I DID promise the mayor I'd get everyone back. The things I do for that place...'**_** Naruto sighed as he got up and sniffed the bag. He turned to Midna and nodded his head, motioning for her to warp it to the twilight area where she would put all of his stuff. He would give it back to Sakura once he found her...if she would accept it.**

**Naruto shook his head, the scent annoying him, before he began running down the road again. He came to a clearing before his ears perked up. Off in the distance a castle loomed.**

**"Oh wow! Doesn't THIS place look familiar? Heehee! Looks like we finally made it back here, huh?" Midna giggled as she laid her chin on Naruto's head. The fox twitched an ear, tickling her face. The fox grinned as the imp started giggling again.**

_**'Huh, she has a cute laugh...'**_** Naruto suddenly blushed, but luckily Midna didn't notice. He was so busy worrying about his own blush he didn't notice the imp's. ****Quickly trying to hide the fact he was blushing, Naruto started following Sakura's scent once more. Twisting and turning all over Hyrule field, Naruto soon found himself in Hyrule Castle Town Market. Most of the soldiers merely sighed, hoping for their shift to be over. This caused Naruto to tilt his head in confusion.**

**"Don't you get it? They can't see you! Or are you confused as to why they don't notice anything wrong?" Naruto nodded his head up and down, trotting to an alley before sitting down, Midna standing in front of him. "Listen, just because you turn into a fox everytime you enter the Twilight Realm doesn't mean that everyone realizes they are IN twilight. To them, everything's normal. Understand?" Naruto was silent for a moment.**

_**'So it's like, I'm on the other side of one of those fancy glasses, where you can see through one side but they can't see you...Okay, I get it.' Naruto nodded his head.**_

**"Good, cuz' I don't want to explain it again. Now let's go!" Midna jumped back onto Naruto's back. As the fox trotted away, a puzzling thought occured to him. **

**'_But, everytime a monster comes up to someone, they freak out...if I'm some kind of sacred animal that no-one can see...how is _Midna_ invisible to everyone?'_ The thought bothered the fox, even as it continued to follow the trail left behind by the pink-haired villager. Walking into another alley, Naruto found an open door and a sign next to it. Naruto read it before walking inside.**

**The sign read '_Tsunade's Bar'_.**

**Naruto found himself in a bar full of spirits. Activating his senses, Naruto found Sakura next to a buxom blonde-haired lady. They were looking over a small boy who had blackish hair in the shape of fins. He looked like a mermaid, half human and half fish. Was this what they called a Zora?**

**"This boy...can you save him?" Sakura pleaded to the lady next to her.**

**"Calm down all right? I just sent for the doctor. I'm no specialist (yeah right) but I know basic first aid. I've done all I can. Still...this IS rather strange. A Zora kid...here! I wonder if this is all related to those stories the soldiers are talking about in back." The lady glanced to an area farther back into the bar.**

**"Aww, what an emotional reunion! A girl and her fox!" Midna giggled sarcastically. Naruto twitched his eye before sliding one of his tails up Midna's back slowly. "EEK! DON'T DO THAT! THAT FELT WIERD!" She rubbed her back, not used to something furry brushing lightly against it. Naruto merely grinned before trotting to the back of the bar. There, a soldier was yelling at his underlings.**

**"We've had tons of complaints from people that they can't send prayers to the Spirit of the Lake! Go down to Lake Hylia and find out what's going on!" He barked.**

**"But sir...WHERE is Lake Hylia again?" One of the soldiers timidly asked.**

**"Oh fer crying out loud...come over here to the table." Naruto jumped up to the table before looking at the map, Midna putting her chin back on Naruto's head, also curious. They might as well find out just WHERE they were. "This is where WE are. In Hyrule Market." He pointed to a small square near the center of the map. He then pulled his finger to another spot. "THIS is Lake Hylia. It's the biggest lake in Hyrule for crying out loud! How can you NOT know where it is? Where are you from, Faron Woods?" **

**Naruto growled at the man. Oh if only he could hit him. Naruto shook his head before trotting back to the door. He looked back at Sakura, watching her for a moment. Since when was she so caring for someone besides Sasuke? Naruto shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that stuff. He still had to return everything back to normal, and that was his first priority.**

**Naruto left the Town Market, following the mental image in his mind before coming upon a bridge. Naruto started trotting along the bridge before slowing. Something felt...off.**

**"Hey, do you get this feeling that something's not right here? I mean, I know you had that battle on a bridge and all...but still...something seems fishy..."**

**Naruto wondered if it was because they were apparently ABOVE Lake Hylia, and thus there were fish below them, but he shook his head. Something still seemed wrong. It was as if something was staring him in the face, yet he couldn't see it. As Naruto started trotting further across the bridge, he realized what was wrong. His paws were getting wet and it hadn't rained for the past two days. ****Naruto shot his ears up, quickly sniffing the ground. He had smelt this before...but where? It definitely wasn't water...so what was it? His ears suddenly caught the the sound of walking, and when Naruto looked up, he started growling. A warped Bulblin stood at the other side of the bridge, a bow in it's hand.**

**"I don't like this..." Midna growled, waiting for something to happen. Naruto started slowly stalking towards the creature but tensed as it pulled out an arrow before lighting it on fire. Naruto watched in confusion as it flew clear over his head. At that moment, Naruto suddenly realized what he was standing in.**

_**'OIL!'**_** Naruto suddenly spun around, watching in horror as the burning arrow started a fire, which began heading towards him and Midna. **

**THOCK!**

**Naruto spun back around to find that the twilight creature had shot another fire arrow on the other end of the bridge.**

**"SHIT! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Midna cursed. "Quick! We've got to find a way out of here!" ****Naruto looked around him. **

**Rail...**

**Fire...**

**Rail...**

**Fire...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Shit!**

**Naruto whined for a moment before hoping this wouldn't hurt. Steeling himself, Naruto jumped off the side of the bridge, falling towards Lake Hylia.**

**"YOU MORON!" Midna shouted before Naruto suddenly wrapped all nine tail around her, trying to give her a little bit of a shield from the fall. He had done so because he realized Lake Hylia wasn't as full as the map had showed. It looked more like a puddle now...**

* * *

**A Twilight Bulblin watched as a little dot fell from the bridge. Had the creature really jumped off the bridge? At the speed it was falling, it would break every bone in it's body.**

_**'Well shit. If I was still human I might be able to use my Shadow Clones to break my fall, but now...'**_** Naruto thought in fear, the puddle coming closer and closer. The fox closed it's eyes, waiting for the impact to come.**

**SPLOOSH!**

**A great explosion rocked up from the puddle of water, originating from where the fox hit the water. The water soon calmed, as if nothing had happened. However, a figure suddenly appeared near the impact point before heading towards the shore.**

**"Dammit! You idiot, I don't care how charismatic that was, you still should have done something else!" Midna growled as she dragged the dead fox behind her, tears mixing with the lake water. "Stupid, stupid idiot! You are so lucky you still have her and me! You'd better stop dying on me dammit!" Her hair, which was being used as a hand, pulled the fox onto an area covered by trees before Midna snapped her fingers, a pink, glowing bottle appearing. ****Midna rubbed her eyes before opening the bottle, releasing Shion.**

"Ah! What happened?" **She gasped, looking at the dead fox. She knew it was Naruto. She had seen him transform before Midna placed her with Naruto's other things.**

**"The idiot jumped off the bridge...he used his tails to shield me from most of the impact..." She said before turning around. "Just...you can heal him, right?"**

**Shion stared at Midna before smiling wearily. **"He does that to you alot, doesn't he?"

**"Does what?" Midna asked, turning back around.**

"Scares you. He thinks he can do anything if he puts his mind to it, but there are some things he just can't do by himself...at least, that he can live through." **She laughed silently**. "Still, it doesn't stop him from trying."

**Midna stared at Shion in shock. "Just how much do you know about Naruto? That wierd power of his when he gets mad or really tired..." Midna started.**

**Shion shook her head.** "I wish I knew. Naruto-kun seemed really hurt when I said I didn't know. I just hope the real me has the answers to his questions."** She then turned to Midna. **"I have these wierd images appear in my mind. I see Naruto-kun, in a different outfit though. He looks more like a ninja. I see him fighting a strange, purple, multiple-headed dragon using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I've seen him die in front of my eyes, and I've seen him in both embarassing moments and moments where he makes your heart beat fast." **Midna put a hand to her chest, silently remembering when Naruto had smiled at her when the sun was setting behind him.** "I wish I could see more, but that's all I can see. So I hope Naruto finds another piece of me again...maybe she knows more."** Shion then started dancing around the fox, making it glow. When the glow died down, Shion stood next to Midna. **"I hope you two find me again soon. Good luck!"** With that, the fairy disappeared.**

**Midna turned to the now unconscious fox. When he woke up, she would have to give him a good yelling. But for now, she decided they should rest. It was pretty late now, despite the area being shrouded in twilight. She leaned against the fox, trying to get comfortable. She gasped as three tails wrapped around her. She quickly turned to the still unconscious fox before sighing and shaking her head. Maybe she wouldn't yell too much. With that, the two weary travelers fell asleep under The Great Bridge of Hylia.**

* * *

Kenta: Well, I was wondering what to do with Shion for awhile, since I gave it away that she knew something about Naruto, and he still had her from the second boss battle. I started watching the playthrough for Twilight Princess and the guy came upon The Great Bridge of Hylia where Link and Midna have to jump off the bridge and into the small puddle now known as Lake Hylia.

If it's a GAME I can understand, but if you think you can jump of a bridge and land in water that's more than a hundred feet below you and come up unharmed in REALITY, you won't live to tell the tale. I've watched Mythbusters try and they failed. MISERABLY. Poor buster.

Sorry if that seemed a little gruesome, but I tried making it a little fuzzy and warm at the end to warm you guys up. I can still picture Naruto using his tails to warm Midna when he's a Fox, so I figured I'd put it in there. Maybe I'll do more of that later on in the story.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	18. Who needs chakra when you can fly?

"...Naruto...NARUTO!"

Naruto tossed and turned back and forth.

"NARUTO!"

Why were these voices coming to him?

"NARUTO! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU ARE THE STRONGEST NINJA, I HAVE EVER KNOWN!"

How did they know him?

"I truly believe that you will surpass the Fourth Hokage..."

Why did he hear them?

"Well then, if I can't finish this quest, shall I leave it to you?"

Where were they coming from?

"Those who understand true pain can never understand true peace."

How were they finding him?

"I have severed all of my ties. The only ties I have left are the ties of hatred between me and my brother!"

Why didn't they stop coming to him?

"Naruto has the will of Fire and will never quit! He only knows how to keep going forward, forging his own path!"

Wait...he's heard these voices before...

"Say what we might, do what we will, we shinobi are only human after all. With emotions all too human..."

Faces...people...people he **knew**...

"Naruto, why must you do such rediculous pranks? It will only bring punishment for you."

Old man Hokage...

"I will protect you with my life. I promise you."

Kakashi-sensei...

"Shinobi talent doesn't have anything to do with **Ninjutsu** Naruto, understand? The only thing that makes a Shinobi true, is the guts to never give up. Do you have it Naruto?"

Pervy-sage...

"I believe in you, Naruto. After all, it IS a parent's duty to believe in their child unconditionally."

Dad...

"**Do you really think you can stop an entire WAR? YOU ARE JUST A PUNY HUMAN!"**

"Shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, his eyes snapping open as he jumped up in the murky sewer water. He glared at the cage in front of him, a small paper with the words '**SEAL'** on it. "I am sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm still the helpless little ninja I was years ago! I'm NOT! I've grown!" Naruto roared. The Kyuubi chuckled darkly, the cage door flying open. But Naruto didn't care. He put his hands together in a cross-shaped handsign, summoning unbelievable amounts of Chakra. **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted, the large sewer room suddenly filling up with Narutos.

The Kyuubi cackled as it stomped in front of the ninja wearing a red Sage coat over an orange and black jumpsuit.

**"So the child thinks he can actually _defeat_ me, does he?"**

Naruto reached behind his shoulder, making the Kyuubi wonder what he was doing. The boy's scroll was down by his waist, so why was he reaching over his shoulder?

**SHING!**

Naruto pulled out a long steel sword, two of his clones creating a strange sphere in Naruto's free hand. "I've told everyone so many times, yet it seems I'll have to say it AGAIN!" Naruto shouted, his eyes turning yellow and red rings appearing around his eyes. "Maybe THIS time you'll actually LISTEN!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the Shuriken-like sphere behind him. The sphere started to spin rapidly before Naruto threw it forward, the spinning blades making the water fly away from it. The Nine-tailed fox jumped, dodging the sphere before looking up, hundreds of yellow-eyed Narutos all falling towards him, their swords glowing with a bright golden energy.

**_"GREAT HURRICANE SPIN!"_** They all shouted before starting to spin rapidly.

**"WHAT?"**

**THWAM!**

Naruto appeared where the Kyuubi was now falling, a blue swirling sphere in his right hand. His eyes tightened in focus before the sphere suddenly grew four times its original size. **"GIANT RASENGAN!"** He shouted, launching himself up into the air. The Kyuubi howled out in pain as the spiral chakra sphere drilled into it's back. The Kyuubi roared before smacking Naruto away with one of it's tails, making the blonde skip along the water, his sword flying away and into a wall and lodging itself there. Naruto stood up before assembling all of his clones.

"TRANSFORM!" They all shouted at the same time. When the giant cloud of smoke cleared, the Kyuubi found himself facing a dark blue nine-tailed fox, a strange emblem encrested onto its forehead.

**"A poor imitation of the real one!" **The Kyuubi howled in fury. The Blue fox merely smirked. It's tails suddenly flared out before Naruto charged at the Nine-tailed Fox. The Kyuubi charged at Naruto and as they came closer their tails wrapped around the other's, their heads slamming together in a contest of power. The Blue fox struggled with the Orange fox as they would slide back and forth, trying to overpower the other. Kyuubi suddenly twisted his head, letting Naruto slide past him and making him slip. The Kyuubi then used it's tails to grab Naruto and slam him into the wall, a giant explosion occuring. The blue fox stumbled to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto stood there, his red Sage cloak gone.

**"I have told you before, you are worthless! A copy could never defeat the original!" **

Naruto smirked. "I know. But then again, I wasn't trying to beat you." The Kyuubi wondered what the blonde was talking about before a loud rumbling shook the room. He quickly turned to the side to see a strange creature with a stone base, but energy flowing out in what looked like nine different places. "I was stalling you idiot. Who's the moron now?" Naruto grinned as he disappeared in a blur.

The Kyuubi turned to face it's new enemy, but was slammed back by one of the energy 'tails' which had formed into a fist. The Kyuubi growled, it's body tingling from the large and powerful impact. Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of the Kyuubi, the sword back in his hand.

**"You think you can kill me with a toothpick like THAT?**" The Kyuubi chuckled as it tried to stand.

"No." Naruto said as he spun the blade around, it's point now facing down. "But it CAN do this." Naruto stabbed the sword down into a stone pedistal with a Hidden Leaf Village crest engraved onto it. The Pedistal started glowing before bright yellow lines flew out from it, encircling the Kyuubi. The lines formed three Golden Triangles around the Kyuubi before suddenly glowing.

**"WHAT IS THIS?"** The Demon Fox roared as pillars suddenly fell down around it, pinning its nine tails and it's arms and legs, restraining the Kyuubi. Three more pillars flew down, one landing around the Fox's neck and two over it's stomach. The Kyuubi watched in shock as the doors that had sealed it before closed again, Naruto walking up to the doors before pulling out the scroll he was carrying earlier. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was holding a large piece of paper with the word '**SEAL**' on it. He placed it onto the cage before turning to the stone giant that had smashed the Kyuubi just moments before. The blonde haired ninja grinned to it, snapping his hand into a salute.

"Thanks Midna!"

* * *

**Naruto jolted awake, laying on his side. He looked around to find himself surrounded by trees, but he could tell he was at the bottom of Lake Hylia because he could hear running water nearby. He looked down at the ground in front of him.**

_'What was that? Sage Mode...Rasengan...The Nine-tailed Fox...and, Midna?'_ **The fox shook it's head, the images fading away. _'_**_I...I don't understand! Where was I? How did Midna become that, thing?'_ **He suddenly heard gentle breathing nearby and turning his head he found Midna herself fast asleep on his side, his tails covering her. _'_**_And WHY in the world is she asleep on ME?_** He panicked. The imp suddenly twitched her nose, causing Naruto to snort in amusement. The sound was enough to wake her apparently as she slowly opened her eyes, staring at the blue fox in front of her. She blinked a few times before falling back onto Naruto.**

**"Five more minutes..." She grumbled.**

**Naruto grinned before pulling his tails away. Midna shivered before grabbing another tail and pulling it back over her, the tip near her face. Naruto smirked before lightly moving the tip, tickling the imp's nose.**

**"ACHOO!" **

_**'Aw man, right on me! Now I gotta take a bath...'**_** Naruto mentally pouted. The imp sat up before turning to Naruto, the fox smiling as two of it's tails started wagging. _'Morning sunshine!'_ Naruto grinned in his head.**

**SLAP!**

**"I hate you, you know that?" Midna growled as she got up before rubbing her eyes and stretching, the fox still grinning as the red handprint disappeared. "By the way, this is for yesterday." Midna's hair took the shape of a giant hand before picking the fox up and chucking it out towards the small puddle.**

**SPLOOSH!**

**"THAT'S FREAKING COLD!" ****The fox suddenly shouted, causing Midna to smile. **

**"Sometimes it's that one sentence that he can say that makes me feel all better!" She laughed as she walked out to him. The fox reached the shore, completely drenched, its fur hanging down. Naruto merely glared at the imp before grinning. "Don't you even THINK-"**

**FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP!**

**"AUGH!" Midna looked at her arms and legs, watching the water drip down from them. She glared at the fox, it's eyes covered by it's fur and a big smile on its face. "I hate you...soooooooo much..." Naruto licked her face, making the imp blush lightly before he picked her up with a tail and laid her on his back. Naruto then used three tails to hold her onto him before squating, looking in the direction of the small lake. **

_'To walk on water, you must use the basics of the tree climbing exercise and then continually let out a stream of chakra.'_** A voice had said in his head during his dream. It was before the Kyuubi monster was hit to him by his clones' Great Hurricane Spin.**

**Naruto glared at the water. He had walked on water before. He knew it. Time to find out if his skill had dulled too much since he last did this. With a quick dash, Naruto started running towards the puddle, Midna wondering what in the world was going on. How was he gaining so much speed? Was it because of that Chakra stuff he was able to use? The fox hit the water, Naruto tightening his eyes. It was now or never.**

**SPLOOSH! **

**Naruto's eyes were tightly closed, his legs moving automatically. **

**"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Midna shouted. Naruto snapped his eyes open to see a cliff coming up to him. He suddenly jumped before running up the cliff for a moment before backflipping, landing on the water. The fox looked down, watching the water ripples slowly going out from his paws. Naruto suddenly started grinning before jumping around on the water, Midna hanging onto a tail for dear life.**

_**'I DID IT! I DID IT! I CAN WALK ON WATER! YEEEEAAAHHH!" **_**Naruto shouted in his head, his mouth only letting out yips and barks.**

**"YOU GET EXCITED WAY TOO EASILY!" Midna shouted, causing Naruto to stop. The fox merely pulled the imp to where she was hanging in front of him, his tail wrapped around her stomach. Midna twitched at the fox before she was greeted with a big, bright smile. "I'm going to go blind if you keep smiling like that..." Midna shook her head, a small smirk on her face. Naruto nuzzled her with his nose before catching sight of a Twilight Bulblin. It seemed to be staring at them before running off to the side. Naruto suddenly got a bad feeling, putting the now dry Midna back onto his air-dried back. He started walking towards the Twilight creature, slowly picking up speed. As Naruto reached him, t****he Twilight Bulblin picked up a piece of hawkgrass before blowing into it, creating a melody that Naruto instantly recognized.**

_**'That's a song for calling something with wings, like a hawk!'**_** Naruto slowed down, watching the skies for anything to come out. He was soon rewarded as a Twilight Kargarok appeared, it's face looking like some sort of foghorn. It sounded like one too. The Twilight Bulblin jumped on top of the Kargarok before pulling back on it's head, taking control of him. **

**"Looks like this won't be so easy. Think you can get rid of that creature riding the wierd bird?" Naruto nodded his head before growling. If he used his Chakra to jump, the bird would just move to the side. **

**How to attack him...hmmm...**

**Naruto looked behind him, noticing the area he had just come from. He grinned before running back, watching to make sure the Twilight Bulblin was following him. It was. The bird started picking up speed, hoping to overpass the fox, but the four legged animal just wouldn't let it pass, as Naruto sped up everytime it came close to him. The Bulblin was so caught up in trying to catch up to the fox that it didn't notice the quickly approaching cliffside. With a dull THUD the Twilight Kargarok crashed into the cliffside. The Bulblin shook it's head before looking around trying to locate the fox, the Kargarok hovering high above the water. It suddenly tensed as it heard giggling, quickly followed by a low growling sound. Turning around, it found Naruto glaring at it, Midna holding her head in her hands while laying on top of the fox.**

**"Bye Bye." Midna waved to the now pale creature. **

**The Twilight Bulblin waved back pathetically.**

**WHACK!**

**SPLOOSH!**

**Midna jumped off of Naruto's back before grabbing the Kargarok's head.**

**"Woah there! I'm your new master now, so do as I say!" Naruto jumped off the creature's back before grinning up at it.**

_**"Don't worry, maybe someday she'll actually think of you as something MORE than a servant. I mean, look at me!" **_**Naruto cackled to the creature. The Kargarok simply stared down at Naruto before it shook its head.**

_**"You're an idiot, you know that?" **_

_**"HEY!"**_** Naruto yipped back at the creature.**

**"Oi! Why don't we use this guy to get up to Zora's river? I mean, it IS the water source for this place, and those Zoras over there keep staring up that way anyway." Midna said pointing to the two Zoras that stared upstream. Naruto shrugged before the Kargarok picked him up with its feet.**

_**"Drop me and I kick your ass, got it?" **_**Naruto growled to the Twilight creature as they flew off into the distance.**

* * *

Kenta: WOOHOO! So I got Ocarina of Time (Those of you who have already seen the story I made of Ocarina of Time already know this) and so I'm PUMPED UP RIGHT NOW!

Also, in accordance with all of the PM's I've gotten about it, **The Legend of Naruto, Ocarina of Time** will NOT be a harem story. It's just too mixed up, and I don't feel confident myself to write one. I've tried before (The Tags of Ai) and it didn't work out so well...

So yeah, I'm psyched, and now I'm going to go play it. BYE!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	19. The Request of Queen Kouyuki

Kenta: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been working and trying to get ready for college, so I havn't really had a whole lotta time to work on ANY stories. And since I havn't updated this story in a while, I figured I might as well. :D

So here ya go!

* * *

**A series of dull clacking sounds echoed around the silent room, bouncing off of the walls as two figures entered the room. One, a blue nine-tailed fox, whose claws clacked with every step it took. The other, a black and grey imp with a strange stone headpiece, whom was on the back of the fox.**

**"Where is everybody?" Midna spoke aloud, looking around the empty room. Naruto kept shooting worried glances all around him. Something seemed off. Zora's domain was completely frozen, and even HE knew that this place should be covered in water. Rusl had told him stories about his travels when Naruto was just ten years old. It was what made him want to explore the Forest temple in the first place. He told him about a snowy glacier, a swirling desert, a magnificent castle, and a beautiful lake. He also told him that the lake was filled because of a great waterfall, and at the top there was a throne room for the Zoras.**

* * *

_'Many people know the Zoras as a fish-like race.' _Rusl said to the ten year old blonde, who listened with excitement._ 'But there was an old friend of mine, a Hylian from the north, that fell in love with a Zora.'_ Naruto pouted.

_'Aww, why is there always some kind of romance with your stories?_ _I want more action!'_ Rusl smirked knowingly at the blonde.

_'So my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw you sighing over that Sakura girl.'_ The blonde suddenly tensed, a blush flaring across his face as he tried to convince Rusl that his eyes **were** playing tricks on him.

* * *

**Naruto shook his head at the memory. This was no time to reminisce about the past. The fox walked further into the room before multiple black pillars slammed into the ice around him, creating a barrier.**

**"They just don't stop do they?" Midna sighed as she shook her head. The fox growled as he looked up, a black and red portal appearing before dropping four Shadow Beasts. The blonde growled before charging at one of them. The other three quickly charged at him from behind, causing Midna to quickly notice them. "Naruto," She started, but a tiny shockwave of energy suddenly went through her. She looked down at the fox before three other nine-tailed foxes appeared, charging at one beast apiece.**

**THWACK!**

**WHAM! **

**POW! **

**BAM!**

**POOF!**

**POOF!**

**POOF!**

**Midna looked around her to find the Shadow Beasts all dead, smoke in place of the three foxes that were there a moment ago. She quickly looked back at Naruto to see the fox smiling at her. The imp shook her head as a black and turqoise portal appeared above the two. "Idiot. At least warn me before you do something like that." She sighed. Midna looked down at the ice, amazed that it hadn't cracked after the Twilight Pillars had pierced it.**

**"NARUTO!" She suddenly shouted, startling the fox into jumping away from his previous spot, expecting another attack. "NO! LOOK DOWN!" She jumped off of the fox's back. Naruto looked down before his eyes widened. ****Underneath the thick layer of ice, the Zoras were frozen solid. "What in the world happened here?" Naruto walked up to the imp, shaking his head in confusion. Naruto's ears perked up before he started sniffing the ice. He suddenly yipped, pointing his head at the Zoras beneath them. ****"Are they still alive?" Naruto shook his head up and down. "Well we can't just LEAVE them can we? But how do we melt the ice?" Midna jumped back onto him before she laid on his back, crossing her legs and putting her arms behind her head in thought.**** Naruto moved off of the ice, since his claws were freezing, and sat down on a rocky area to the sides of the frozen pool.**

_**'Geez, my feet are freezing! I wish I still had that stupid rock from Death Mountain...THAT'S IT!'**_** The fox suddenly jumped up, Midna falling off of him.**

**"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" She growled before a tongue slid up her face, the fox bouncing around in excitement. "WHAT ARE YOU BOUNCING AROUND FOR?" Midna suddenly gasped. Did he already think of something? "Well? What did you get?" Naruto ran past her, a tail grabbing her before she was yanked away.**

_**'There's already a portal here, and same with Death Mountain! But since I can't talk, I'll have to show her where we need to go!'**_** Naruto thought, running to the tip of the waterfall. It was a pain trying to climb up this stupid thing, but he had had some fun before climbing the frozen waterfall.**

* * *

_**~Earlier~**_

**Naruto and Midna reached the bottom of the waterfall, the two having climbed the rest of the way since the Kargarok hadn't dropped them off at the source.**

**"Stupid bird." Midna growled. "If the damn thing had listened then we wouldn't have HAD this problem." Naruto merely chuckled as he ran, noticing snow falling around them. "What is this stuff?" Midna suddenly asked, looking around in confusion. Naruto suddenly skid to a halt, throwing Midna off of his back and into a pile of snow.**

**"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE?" Naruto shouted, shocked at what Midna had just said, and was quickly just as shocked at how he had been able to speak again.**

**"THIS STUFF IS FREEZING COLD!" Midna popped out of the pile of snow, her teeth chattering as she rubbed her shoulders. Naruto quickly trotted over to her before wrapping the imp in a few of his tails, keeping her from the cold. "Y-you called it s-snow?" The fox nodded its head. "Wh-what do you do w-with this stuff?" **

**Naruto suddenly smirked. He made two of his tails form a snowball before picking out a Twilight Bat. With precise aim, he hit the bat, making it quickly explode into black and orange smoke. "You use it to beat bats?" Naruto shook his head no. He unraveled two of his tail, just enough to keep Midna warm, before making two snowballs. He handed one to Midna before pointing at himself. He then carved some words into the snow next to the two. It said 'Snowball Fight'.**

**"So, it's like a game then?" Naruto nodded his head up and down rapidly. Midna looked at the snowball before smirking.**

**PAF!**

**Naruto shook the snow off his head, Midna laughing. "BULLS-EYE!" She cackled before she was hit with a hail of snowballs. Midna shook off the snowman that had formed around her before glaring at the blue fox. Naruto faked innocence as he quickly hid eight of his tails and making his ears drop, a small smile on his face. "Oh, so THAT'S how it is huh?" Midna grinned evilly as her hair formed a gaint hand, quickly scooping up a giant chunk of snow. The blue fox turned stony white as the snowball was launched at him.**

**'**_Oh shit...'_

**POOF!**

**"IT'S ON FOXY!" Midna giggled as she and the fox began a snowball fight.**

* * *

**Naruto lept off the tip of the waterfall, falling towards the bottom. **

**"Naruto, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Midna shouted. He had DIED the last time he had done this! **

**As the wind whipped past them, Naruto's eyes closed. He could see himself, dressed in Orange and black, wearing a headband. The figure reacted to whatever his mind told him to do. He jumped, did a backflip, and landed on one hand. He then jumped back onto his feet before performing what Naruto's mind willed him to do.**

**This was Naruto. The blonde that kept talking in his head. The one who those voices kept calling out to. It wasn't just Naruto. It was himself. It was the farmer who had lived not just another life, but many other lives.**

**The ninja placed his hands into a cross-shaped handsign before shouting out his famous jutsu.**

**"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

**Naruto snapped his eyes open, another pulse of chakra erupting from him, startling Midna. Four more foxes appeared and the fox that Midna was on top of jumped off of each clone, landing safely in a pile of snow. When Naruto popped out of the snow, he started trotting a small distance away before noticing Midna was not on his back. It was, instead, a snowman. The fox looked back to his landing zone, noticing Midna glaring at him. He shook off the snowman before slowly trotting back over to the imp.**

**"If you could do that, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP YOURSELF FROM DYING AT THE FRICKEN' LAKE?" Midna growled at the fox. Naruto's ears drooped as he looked down. Even he didn't know. Ever since he had that dream, he could see that orange ninja whenever he closed his eyes. He would smile at him and wave before he would wait for Naruto's mind to tell him what to do. If he pictured himself jumping, he would jump. If he pictured himself running, he would run, but as a ninja would, with his arms hanging behind him. But if he pictured himself using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he felt his body pulse, his chakra erupting from him and forming clones. He didn't know why it did that, but if it meant he could use Shadow Clones again, he'd take it.**

**Midna sighed at the fox. "Forget it. Now what did you find out?" Midna asked, crossing her arms. Naruto quickly perked his ears up before running over to another pile of snow and, making two more foxes, began constructing a snow sculpture. Midna quirked an eyebrow in interest as Naruto started, but as Naruto continued, her eye widened before a smile graced her face. She knew EXACTLY what he had in mind.**

**"Excellent. ALOT better then what you usually think up." She walked over to the smiling foxes before looking up at the sculpture of Death Mountain, a small fox and imp at the top of the mountain. "You want me to warp you there?" The foxes nodded enthusiastically before the clones dispelled, leaving only one Naruto. "All right then. To Death Mountain!" She snapped her fingers, taking Naruto apart and disappearing herself.**

* * *

**Naruto watched in odd fascination as Midna lifted a rock THAT FREAKING HUGE and warping it back to Zora's domain. He could have sworn her eyes went white when she screamed, and thought that it actually hurt her when she did that, but apparently she was fine as when she came back down to warp him, she gave him a look. **

**"What? Stop staring at me like that! Let's get going!"**

* * *

**Splashing into the water, Naruto grinned. This water felt niiiiiiiice...**

_'Whoops! Can't fall asleep here.'_** Naruto thought, swimming towards the edge. The fox shook itself, water splashing everywhere.**

**"As if I wasn't wet enough..." Midna sighed as she shook her head, tossing some water out of her eyesight. "Still," She started, glancing at the molten meteor at the bottom of the throne room, "who would have thought that something so dangerous would come in handy?" She grinned before kicking Naruto's sides. "Come on! We saved the Zoras, and we got the waterflow back to normal! Let's go see the Spirit of Lake Hylia!"**

**Naruto rolled his eyes, looking around at the groaning and panting Zoras. Knowing that they'd be fine, Naruto began running back towards the waterfall.**

_**"WAIT!"**_

**Naruto stopped and looked around. Midna had heard the voice as well apparently, as she was looking around as well. The fox began walking back towards the throne room, when a faint golden figure appeared above the water he had just come from.**

**"AAAHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOST!" Naruto suddenly screamed, jumping behind Midna.**

**The Imp stared in pity at the horrified fox. **

_**'He must have had a bad experience with ghosts...'**_** Midna thought idly as she turned back to the floating woman, who was currently giggling at the fox.**

**"_Calm down Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you."_ She spoke calmly with a smile on her face. Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of his name.**

_**'Who are you?'**_** The blue fox thought.**

_**"You don't remember me? Well, you **_**WERE**_** quite little when I last saw you."**_** She giggled upon seeing the fox's shocked look. _"Anyway, I must thank you for saving my people and restoring the spring, which is the water source for all the land of Hyrule."_ Naruto sat next to Midna, who listened with half-interest. ****"_My name is Koyuki, I'm an old friend of your gaurdian, Rusl."_ **

**Naruto stared at the Hylian ghost in shock, as his jaw was on the ground. Midna quickly slammed his jaws shut, cracking a smirk from the ghost before she continued. "_In life, I was the elder and queen of this Zora village. But the dark ones who came before you...they executed me as a message to my people, so as not to rise against them." _**

**The fox's ears dropped.**

**"_Naruto. I have a favor to ask of you." _Naruto perked his ears back up. _"Before I was executed, I sent my two children, Ralis and Haku, to inform princess Zelda of our fate. However I feel that danger has followed them from this once doomed place. Ralis has died, and is now with his father. But I cannot rest in peace until my daughter, Haku, is safe. Even now, I can feel her prescence growing fainter. Please, save my daughter. If you do, I will bestow upon you the Protection of Water. With it, you will be able to swim and breath in great depths, as if you yourself were a Zora."_**

**Naruto nodded his head, smiling. **_**'It's the least I can do for you.'**_

**Koyuki smiled warmly to the fox. "_Thank you, Naruto."_ The ghostly mother disappeared.**

**"So, if you help save the princess, you'll be able to swim like a Zora?" Midna pondered as she put her hands behind her head. "Well?" She grinned to the fox. "What will you do? Hero?" She then pulled lightly on Naruto's ear. "But I don't suppose it would be a good idea for you to go see the princess as a fox, now would it? So no hurry to return to the world of Light, huh?" **

**Naruto shook his head as he started to head for the entrance. It was time to get back to lake Hylia.**


	20. Protecting those precious to you

Kenta: Okay, so college coming up means I'll have less time to write, so I've been working as hard as I can trying to get this next chapter up. I should be able to churn out a few more chapters before I start college, maybe, but don't get your hopes up too high.

And now, for the last Twilight Zone.

* * *

**After water-walking down the waterfall, Naruto let the water sweep him all the way down to Lake Hylia, as per Midna's idea. After getting the Vessel of Light and running all over Lanayru attacking every bug in sight, Naruto growled at the final bug in the Zora Throne room. Figuring since this was the last bug in the last area, Naruto decided to get a little revenge on the imp from always kicking him wherever he went. So instead of charging head on at the bug, Naruto instead smirked, **

**and threw Midna at the bug.**

**The fox quickly covered its ears as Midna's loud shriek stunned the bug, making it an easy kill.**

_'That actually worked out better than I thought.'_ **Naruto smiled to himself in accomplishment as the tear of light filled another hole in the Vessel of Light. The aura of death that quickly followed was expected, but not quite at the magnitude it was given at.**

**"NAAAAAAARRRUUUUUTOOOOO!" **

**The fox bolted out of the throne room as Midna ran after him, screaming great obsceneties to and about him. Naruto reached the waterfall tip, before turning around. The fox could have sworn he had seen an image of something from his dream appear like a ghost above Midna. It was the stone creature that had the nine 'tails'. And currently, it was scaring the shit out of him. Naruto started whining, his tails between his legs and his ears down, when a dripping sound reached his ears. It apparently reached Midna's ears as well as the ghost suddenly disappeared.**

**"Wait a minute...you gathered all of the tears, right?" She walked over to the fox's anklet before noticing one missing. "Where's the last tear?" She asked, confused. Naruto yipped, a transparent map appearing next to the two. **

**It would have been much more helpful if one of the other Spirits had taught him that. Lanayru was the only one who remembered to do so apparently.**

**As the two looked over the map, Midna noticed a small white dot back at Lake Hylia. "There it is. But, why is it all the way back there? I thought we got all of the ones at Lake Hylia..." She frowned at the white dot. "I don't like this..." Naruto nudged her, making her sigh. "I know we still have to go there...all right. Let's take the warp route." She said snapping her fingers.**

* * *

**Naruto walked towards the spot on the map, wondering how in the world he had missed the bug.**

_'Oh well. One more bug wouldn't hurt to kill.' _**He thought as he was about to jump into the water. ****But just as he was about to jump into the water, a surge of electricity appeared far out in front of him. Water seemed to tidal wave away from the surge of energy, and Naruto suddenly felt his spine freeze. **

**This was the first time he felt his spine go like that, but he could feel the inner, mental Naruto, the ninja, transforming into himself, right before he fought Fyrus and Diababa. This was the same kind of fearful adrenaline rush when he was about to face something BIG. And being a fox, he could feel the primal fear that would accustom itself inside of an animal's psyche when a bigger animal made its presence known.**

**Naruto could feel Midna slightly shiver, but it was probably because it was a bug and not the fear that was coursing throughout him. Pushing himself to the water, Naruto started running across the water towards the area he had seen the surge from. His eyes constantly darted around the area, watching for the electricity to surge again. He noticed the strange clown-like man, who had a small floating house, had already passed out, having been closer than Naruto and having to have been clearly able to see it. Naruto knew it was a bug...but the man hadn't even freaked out as badly when he had seen the Twilight Bulblin.**

**This, was very bad.**

**The fox finally reached a set of floating debris, which had probably floated down after he and Midna had restored the flow of the spring and saved the Zoras. The fox slowly walked around on the floating piece of wood, hearing Midna's teeth chattering, before she quickly tried to stop herself. Naruto quickly shot his head around, looking for any sign of the bug. He knew he was in the right place, his mental map even said he was practically right on top of it!**

**The fox suddenly had an image flash before its eyes.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked around, Kakashi having just disappeared.

"Aw man, where'd Kakashi-sensei go now?" The blonde shinobi complained.

"Left? Right? Behind? Above?" Sakura looked behind her, Naruto wondering what she was doing. Her face suddenly hardened as she clenched her fist. "BELOW!" She suddenly punched the ground, resulting in an earthquake-like punch.

Kakashi sweated heavily as Sakura sweetly said, "Found you sensei!"

* * *

**The image disappeared, causing Naruto to mentally swear. **

_'SHIT!'_

**The fox quickly jumped away as a giant splash of water erupted from where he stood just a moment ago. The fox's eyes suddenly flashed from their cerulean blue to a golden yellow, Naruto having activated his 'Latent Senses'****.**

**In front of the blue fox, a giant, disgusting-looking bug screeched before diving back under water. **

_**'**Frick, this isn't good!'_ **Something suddenly clunked against the back of Naruto's head, causing the blue fox to pale. _'_**_Oh no...not that!'_ **Naruto quickly turned to look at his back to find Midna unconscious, having passed out when the bug had surfaced.**

_"DAMMIT! WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I REALLY COULD USE HER HELP, SHE CAN'T HELP ME AT ALL?'_ **Naruto quickly wrapped the imp in his tails as he jumped away from the incoming gargantuan bug.**

* * *

**Near the entrance of Lanayru's Spring, a tall figure wearing a long black and red cloak watched the fox dodge the bug's relentless attacks.**

**"Well well, what do we have here?" He hummed to himself, a small puff of fire lighting his smirking face.**

* * *

_'Dammit! Stop fucking shaking and focus!_**' Naruto mentally screamed at himself as he had to fight another freaky monster. The giant creature charged at the fox once more, but like before, the fox jumped out of the way. Naruto tried attacking the bug, but nothing seemed to work. He thought about latching onto the creature, but since it kept sending out electrical pulses, he was sure Midna would fall off, probably drowing. Sure she might wake up, but the chances of that happening were slim, and if she got water in her lungs and was still unconscious, he'd have ANOTHER problem to worry about. **

_"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?'_ **Naruto panicked. **

**His momentary distraction cost him dearly.**

**The Twilight Bloater slammed into the fox, causing Naruto to splash into the water. Naruto surfaced, but as he started getting up, he realized Midna wasn't on his back anymore, and his tails were all in plain sight.**

**"MIDNA!" Naruto suddenly started looking around, panicked. Had he dropped her? Was she now heading towards the bottom of the lake? Worry and fear gripped the fox as it looked around in the water, instead, a shriek made the fox cover its ears. ****Naruto quickly looked up again, despite the ringing in his ears. **

**That scream wasn't the bug!**

* * *

**The figure in the cloak watched the fight in slight amusement before a powerful shockwave blasted him back into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. **

**"Wha...What was that?" He squinted his eyes as he tried to see out to the battlefield. He didn't have to squint for long as something big and red entered his vision, making the figure pale in horror.**

**"What...what is THAT?"**

* * *

**Naruto quickly spun around only for all color to drain from his face. Midna screamed as her head was the only thing visible, the rest of her being suctioned into the Twilight Bloater's tentacle-like udder. **

**"NARUTO!" Midna screamed.**

**SHLUCK!**

**Naruto felt his body go limp as Midna's head disappeared from sight. The Twilight Bloater squealed in delight before turning to the fox, eager for its next meal.**

_**'**No...' _**A stray tear was sucked into the fox's fur.**

**Quickly charging at the fox, the Twilight Bloater's jaw opened wide, intent on swallowing the creature whole.**

_'No...no, no...' _

**"NOOOOOOOO!"**

**B-KOOM!**

**A crimson red shockwave blasted the Twilight Bloater back, the creature squealing in surprise. When it looked back up, it didn't stop looking up, as a giant red, Nine-tailed fox glared down at the now small bug. The fox's paws were uneven, one arm at the bottom of the lake, another in the lake itself, while it's legs landed on top of the cliffs surrounding the lake. One of the fox's tails came close to bashing down the Bridge of Hylia. A gaint red tail suddenly swirled around the Twilight Bloater, causing the creature to scream in terror. The tail slithered around the Twilight creature, holding it deathly still, before a small human appared next to the creature. **

**A demonic-looking Naruto, with crimson red-slit eyes, elongened canines, darkened whisker marks and a transparent red fox-shaped cloak walked _through_ the creature, it's target already in sight. The demonic Naruto gently picked up the unconscious imp before simply walking back towards the crimson Nine-tailed fox's head. When he stood back on top of the fox's head, he stomped his foot onto the Kyuubi's head, making two more tails quickly wrap around the Twilight Bloater before compressing until a blue sphere appeared above it. Nothing remained when the tails moved away.**

**A tornado of wind suddenly engulfed the Kyuubi, but not before it's blood-curdling roar echoed across Hyrule. When the wind died down, a blue fox landed on it's paws, the water slightly rippling from where they touched. Midna breathed lightly on his back before Naruto started trotting towards Lanayru's Spring. Naruto suddenly stopped as he heard clapping coming from where the spring was. **

**"Wow, to think that you could pull off a trick like THAT! Damn, who knew you had such latent abilities?" He smirked. Naruto growled at the figure, waking Midna up. "Woah! Woah! Don't start growling at me! I've been waiting a long time to_, talk_ with you, fox boy." The figure waved his hands before pointing towards the springs. "You've already collected all of the tears of light, so you might as well finish the job. I'll be waiting out here when you finish, don't worry." He smirked.**

**Naruto growled at the figure and slowly walked into the spring, Midna watching his back.**

**"I don't like that guy, be careful when you come back out." Midna warned as she jumped off of Naruto's back, turning into a shadow. She refused to meet Naruto's gaze, even when he tranformed back into a human.**

Lanayru, a giant water serpent, explained to Naruto the story behind the Fused Shadow. Naruto was shocked at the power that the little pieces of stone contained and wondered how Midna hadn't been affected by it. Why was she going after them anyway? Naruto shook his head, ridding his mind of questions. He looked back at the entrance of the spring, where he could still see the cloaked figure. Walking outside, Naruto stood behind him, far enough away so that he could react should the cloaked figure attack.

"So, who are you?" Naruto glared at the man, reaching for the hilt of his sword. The figure suddenly started laughing, Naruto's eyes suddenly widening. "No...it can't be!" The cloaked figure turned around, pulling back his hood.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." He smiled.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped. He suddenly gripped his sword handle tightly before glaring at the black-haired boy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Bo only told me I couldn't live in Ordon. The rest of Hyrule was fair game." Sasuke shrugged. "And what about you? Running around with a traitor?" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"What?" He gasped.

"Oh, you didn't know? I guess I wouldn't blame her for not telling you." Sasuke sighed. "But enough about that. " He said waving his hand in dismissal. "The REAL reason I came here was because my master told me that the Twilight Barriers he had created were being destroyed. I came to find out what was destroying them, and lo-and-behold I find YOU, Naruto. But imagine my surprise when you had looked like a fox! And were with **Midna** of all people!" Sasuke suddenly started laughing.

"Wait, what?" Naruto stared at the black-haired boy in shock. "What are you talking about? Your **master**? Are you telling me that YOU AND YOUR MASTER ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS?" Naruto started grinding his teeth in anger, his eyes starting to fade to red. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE THE ONES THAT KIDNAPPED THE CHILDREN AND SAKURA? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT **YOU'RE THE ONES WHO INJURED RUSL?**" Naruto's eyes started becoming slit red, his whisker marks becoming more defined.

Sasuke merely smirked.

"And if we did?"

**BOOM!**

Naruto charged straight at Sasuke, pulling his fist back and launching it at him, the head of a howling red fox appearing behind it.

**BOOM!**

Naruto's widened red-slit eyes glared straight into Sasuke's smirking black eyes, the black-haired boy's hand having caught Naruto's in a cold stop.

"Please, Naruto. Do you really think you can defeat me NOW?" Sasuke's fist suddenly appeared in Naruto's gut, causing Naruto's eyes to widen further in shock as pain suddenly erupted from his ribs having been broken. Sasuke non-chalantly threw Naruto clear over his head and into the lake water.

SPLOOSH!

"Naruto Naruto Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his head in pity as he walked over to where he threw the blonde. "You just don't learn, do you?" He suddenly gasped as a series of splashes erupted all around him. Sasuke looked up to see dozens of Narutos falling towards him, all of their swords drawn and pointed at him. "Weelll...learned some new tricks while I was gone have we?" Sasuke smirked as his bangs covered his eyes. He suddenly glared back up at the Narutos, his eyes gaining a tint of red to them. "But then again, so have I." The Narutos all stabbed at Sasuke, but gasped as a red circular barrier held their swords away from Sasuke.

"HAAAA!" The black-haired boy suddenly shouted, causing the barrier to explode outwards, throwing all of the Narutos away and making all but one disappear. Naruto roared at Sasuke before charging at him again, slashing at him rapidly. Sasuke merely dodged all of the blows before Naruto jumped up into the air, swinging his sword down with every bit of Chakra-enhanced strength he could muster.

CLANG!

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, while Sasuke merely smirked.

"I told you, Naruto," Sasuke said, the blade resting in his hand. "You can't beat me at your level." He suddenly snapped the sword's blade before tossing it behind him. Naruto gasped in shock before a loud _**CRUNCH**_ resounded throughout the lake.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed across the valley-enveloped lake.

"Come to think of it, you broke my wrist like this years ago, didn't you." Sasuke smirked sadistically. "Funny how now, I'm breaking YOUR wrist with the exact same one that YOU broke years ago." He tossed Naruto up into the air before kicking him straight into the spring, Naruto splashing into the spring water and slowly sinking. Sasuke started walking into the spring when Lanayru suddenly appeared, blasting Sasuke out of the spring.

"Blasted Spirit." Sasuke growled. He then smirked. "Well, I guess I'll make my leave then. Enjoy your defeat loser, for thats all your going to taste from here on out. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Sasuke laughed as he disappeared, having been taken apart by the same kind of Twilight Warp that Midna used.

Lanayru glared at the spot that Sasuke had been at until all traces of Twilight were gone. It then turned to Naruto, who slowly started being raised by the water. The blonde floated over to the ledge in front of Lanayru, unconscious.

**_"Heroic Naruto...rest now. You have many more challenges ahead."_**

A light erupted around Naruto, healing his broken wrist before moving to the broken sword. The blade suddenly glowed before it lay next to Naruto, completely repaired. The blonde tossed and turned on the spring's wet grass.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's left hand shook slowly as the spirit faded away.


	21. Princess Haku and The Blessing of Water

Kenta: BOOYAH! For those of you who read on, before you do so, go to Youtube and type in 'Naruto U can do it' and watch the Shippuden ending. The last person fighting is the one you want to pay attention to, as it's the outfit he wears. :D

* * *

"Can't catch me!" A small boy giggled, running down the street.

"Yes we can! Come on guys!" More children began chasing after the boy. The boy dodged people of all kinds. Zoras, Gorons, everyone in the street.

KLUNK!

Except for one...

"Sorry mister..." The boy looked up, only to gasp. "Wow! Is that sword real?" He asked. Blue eyes met the boy's, which seemed to resonate tiredness. It disappeared as the swordsman smiled.

"Yeah, it's a very special sword. My guardian made it himself." He smiled.

"What's your name mister?"

"My name's Naruto. And you might want to get moving, those kids trying to catch you?" Naruto pointed to the incoming kids.

"ACK! Yeah! Thanks Mister Naruto!" He ran off again, quickly followed by the rest of the children. Naruto smiled wearily before walking down Hyrule Market Town's road. He had always wanted to come here, but the last time he was a fox, and now...he just couldn't get excited for anything. His shadow appeared next to him, an irritated look on her face.

**"_Come on Naruto, lighten up! So you got your butt whooped..."_** Naruto's head sunk lower at having been reminded. **_"But come on! You've got work to do!"_** She tried to hit Naruto upside the head, but her hand phased through him.

Naruto sighed before nodding. He still didn't feel any better though. So heading for Tsunade's bar, Naruto hoped that things would get better for him.

* * *

"This is a Zora child! This is beyond my expertise!" A young, silver-haired man shouted as Naruto entered the bar. The man bumped shoulders with Naruto before glaring at him. His snake-like eyes behind glasses, Naruto felt he had met this guy somewhere.

Probably pissed him off too, as Naruto felt like socking him in the face.

"Doctor Kabuto! Please, if you don't do something, this child will die!" Another voice shouted as the door closed. Naruto sighed, still depressed upon seeing Sasuke, but when he turned around, Sakura was looking at the door, as if the last bit of hope had been crushed with the slamming door.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he could feel a bit of fear grip him when Sakura locked eyes with him, thinking she was going to scream at him or hit him. He was actually quite shocked when she merely sighed before turning back and sitting next to a black-haired girl.

_'She isn't going to kill me?'_ Naruto thought, confused. He walked over to the buxom blonde-haired woman, listening intently, hoping to find out what was wrong with Sakura.

"A human doctor's no good huh..." Tsunade's eyes furrowed in worry. Se turned sadly to Sakura, who was crying over the small girl lying in front of her. Her eyes suddenly widened before grinning. "Actually, that idiot reminded me of a shaman in Kakariko. I heard he's healed Gorons and Zoras." She smiled as Sakura suddenly jumped up, hope back in her eyes.

"Really? Then if we take her there, then she might have a...chance..." Sakura suddenly quieted. She knew that it would be dangerous, if only they had some protection, some sort of gaurds.

"Absolutely not! We cannot allow it!" A voice suddenly shouted behind them. Sakura and Tsunade turned to see a group of soldiers, their spears pointed tall as the leader grinned heroically. "However, we can't turn a blind eye to some pretty ladies in need! Am I right boys?"

**YEAH!**

Tsunade smiled to Sakura, the soldiers getting all fired up. In the corner, a figure resisted the urge to jump in and offer his services as well. He still wasn't sure of his skill...but the pink-haired girl WAS beautiful...

"Well, isn't that nice of them?" Tsunade smiled sweetly. "To reach Kakariko, we have to cross two plains that are each filled with dangerous monsters and horrible beasts." The soldiers' cheering began to die down. "But now we'll be safe, right?" She turned back to see only a single guard remaining. He quickly noticed he was the only one left before running out the door. The gaurd ran past Naruto, who paled as a bottle flew past him at near super-sonic speeds, smashing the gaurd in the back of the head.

"AND DON'T COME BACK TO THIS BAR AGAIN!" Tsunade roared after them, Sakura trying to calm the lady down. She quickly noticed Naruto still staring out the door, sweatdrops falling on the back of his head. "Oh? What's this?" She smiled brightly. "It seems we still have one swordsman left!" Naruto suddenly tensed, having been picked out by the other blonde.

"Umm...hey." Naruto nervously waved a hand.

"And who are you?" Tsunade smiled.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned to see the figure in the corner trot over to him. His figure being lightened by the nearby candle, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Bushy Brows!" Naruto pointed to the oil salesman, who seemed to have gotten a martial-arts shirt, a green headband and some pants. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been training!" Lee smiled proudly.

"You mean, you did it?" Naruto asked, shocked. Lee's smile widened even further.

"Yosh! But, while I still am not completely sure I'm strong enough to protect anyone, this is as good a time as ever." Naruto could see Tsunade smirk out of the corner of his eye. "You are going to help them as well, aren't you Naruto?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

"As long as Sakura doesn't hit me upside the head again." He turned to the pinkette, who seemed to give him a look of confusion. Naruto returned it with one of his own. Wasn't she going to hit him again? Just to prove she could?

"Well then, that's that!" Tsunade said putting her hands on her hips. "You heard the boy girl, go get the wagon ready! Go!" She shoed Sakura out of the bar, the pinkette still giving Naruto questioning looks. The moment the door closed, Tsunade turned to Naruto. "So you know her..." Naruto nodded.

"She's usually hitting me upside the head, mostly for just standing around her..." He suddenly gave Tsunade a serious look. "Has something happened to her?"

The buxom blonde sighed. "I'm not sure how close you two were, as it's obvious you aren't romantically involved, but...I'm afraid she's lost her memory. She can't remember anything but her name." Naruto stared at Tsunade in shock. He closed his eyes, taking slow breaths.

_'That would explain why she's so nice now...'_

"It's possible for her to get her memory back..." Tsunade started.

"No." Naruto interupted.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked to Tsunade. "Not alot of people liked her back in our home village. Maybe it's better this way."

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "That's a really cruel thing to say. You sure it's not for your own liking?" Naruto glared right back at her.

"That's not it. Back in Ordon village, she NEVER would have cared for anyone other than herself, let alone a complete stranger." Naruto turned to the girl on the bed before walking over to her. She was dressed ornerately, like Royalty. "So this is princess Haku..."

"You know this child?" Tsunade asked in surprise. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I met her mother before she died. She asked me to help her." He turned back to Tsunade. "That's one of the reasons I'm here."

"And the other?" Tsunade asked, curious. Naruto pointed towards the door.

"To bring her back home to her dad. I've already gotten the other children to Kakariko. Sasori, the Shaman you're talking about, is watching over them." Naruto then grinned. "He owes me a favor, and it's time he repayed it." Naruto's eyes squinted like a fox as he smiled, giving Tsunade the impression that she had met this boy before.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto thumped his fist against his chest.

"And I am Rock Lee!" He saluted to Tsunade. The buxom blonde smiled.

"Thanks you two." She picked up Haku before turning to the back door. "Now let's get going!" She cheered as she closed the door behind her.

"Naruto," Lee started, blushing.

"Yeah?" Naruto stopped in front of the door, turning to look at Lee.

"Is it true you are not in a relationship with Sakura-san?" Naruto stared at Lee in confusion.

"Yeeahhh...and?"

"So...does that mean **_I_** have a chance?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Hell no." Naruto deadpanned, causing Lee to sulk his head in disappointment. "But who knows." Lee looked back up at Naruto. "Maybe if you impress **this** Sakura, she might say yes. If it was the **old** Sakura, you wouldn't stand a chance." Lee suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"YOSH! I WILL DO MY BEST!" The martial-artist smiled happily.

"Oh, and before I forget, you might want to kill the bowl-cut." Naruto pointed to Lee's hair.

"Huh? Why?"

"Whether she's forgotten her memory or not, she'd freak if she saw you in daylight with that style of haircut. Try a different look." Naruto said walking out the door.

"A different hairstyle?" Lee pondered as he walked out the door, Tsunade's pet cat watching after the two warriors, having watched the blonde swordsman very closely.

* * *

"So the Western bridge is gone, huh? That means we'll have to take the Eastern bridge." Tsunade said looking over to the bridge, where a giant pig-like creature rode on a boar patrolling the bridge. "You know what that means, right?" She turned to the boys. "That means that you two will have to beat THAT thing." She said pointing to the monster, carefully watching the two boys' reactions. Naruto merely nodded while a pony-tailed Lee slapped his face twice before nodding.

The buxom blonde smiled. The gods must have been smiling on them. Or maybe not, as Naruto slapped Lee upside the back of the head, yelling at his hair style.

* * *

Naruto sat on Epona while Rock Lee stood on the ground next to him and the wagon.

"Like this Naruto?" Lee asked, looking up at the blonde swordsman.

"HELL NO! And how the hell did you do that so fast?" Naruto asked, looking at the mohawk-style hair that Lee had given himself in the short amount of time that had passed.

"I am very fast!" Lee smiled. "But this one's a no-go, huh?" Lee put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Thank you very much." A voice said, catching Naruto's attention. The blonde turned to Sakura, who sat in the back of the wagon. "I don't know who you are, but I can't thank you enough. Please, can you tell me your name?"

Naruto stared at Sakura before reminding himself that she had lost her memory.

"My name is Naruto." He smiled. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the smiling blonde.

"Naruto?" She spoke, almost shocked. "I will never in all of my life forget your kindness Naruto." She said smiling, her eyes watering. Naruto quickly turned away. It felt wierd seeing Sakura nearly cry in joy over something he did. It was usually tears of misery over him screwing something up for her.

"Y-yeah...don't worry about it." Naruto scratched his nose in embarassment. He then turned to Lee, who had somehow gone back to a bowl-cut. "One, you're really starting to freak me out with how you're doing that," Lee smiled brightly. "And two, I'll take care of the bridge guy. Make sure these guys stay safe."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Lee asked, worried about the swordsman.

"Yeah. I think I have a bone to pick with this guy..." Naruto said as he suddenly yelled out, "HAH!" setting Epona into a light gallop.

"You _**THINK**_?" Lee called out to him in confusion. Naruto reached the bridge, the Bulblin King grinning on the other side of the bridge.

**"Soo, I hear that you're the one who bested one of my old flunkies? Gaara?"** He cackled.

"So you're the one who sent him to kidnap Inari." Naruto growled at the monster riding a boar.

**"So what's your name, twerp?"**

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde dismounted Epona before starting out at a light jog towards the King Bulblin, his arms falling behind him as he picked up speed. The monster merely laughed as he kicked his boar into a charge.

At the start of the bridge, Tsunade stared at the blonde in shock. "What are you doing you idiot!" Her eyes widened as a puff of smoke appeared next to the blonde, another copy of himself appearing from the cloud. She gasped as she saw an image appear in front of her.

* * *

Naruto charged at Tsunade, having had it when she had insulted the Third and Fourth Hokages. She had already flicked him in the forehead, sending him flying backwards. The blonde had glared at his hand before closing his eyes. When he shot them back open, he was glaring fiercely at her.

"HAAAAAHH!" Naruto suddenly started charging at Tsunade, a blue sphere appearing in his hands.

"Thats-!" Tsunade gasped as Naruto started creating a spiral sphere in-between his hands.

* * *

King Bulbin stared in shock as the swordsman he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other Naruto burst through the smoke, a spiral wave of chakra in his left hand.

"That's-!" Tsunade stared in awe as Naruto slammed the sphere into King Bulblin's chest.

**"RASENGAN!**"

BOOM!

Naruto clenched his hand as King Bulbin was blasted off into the distance. Epona trotted up to him, prompting Naruto to smile at the horse before climbing into the saddle and watching the boar start running after its space-sent master.

"Just what kind of swordsman are you?" Tsunade asked as the wagon pulled up to Naruto, Lee jogging to keep up. The blonde gave a foxy smile, his shadow blushing lightly as it giggled.

"I'm a swordsman with 'benefits'" Naruto cackled. The group started off again, Naruto keeping an eye out for anymore enemies that would come out before the sun set. He could feel his mind slipping a little bit, flashing back to before he entered Hyrule Market.

* * *

~**_Flashback~_**

Naruto slumped to the castle town, his left hand still shaking as he could still feel phantom throbs of pain coursing through it. Lanayru had healed it just fine, but he couldn't get the image of Sasuke breaking his wrist so easily out of his mind. Before, Naruto could keep an even fight with Sasuke, but quickly got better than him. ALOT better than him. Now, even after Naruto had started learning some of his Ninjutsu again, Sasuke had grown more powerful still. Just what in the world had he been doing since then?

"Sasuke..."

**_"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HIM ALREADY!"_** His shadow suddenly shouted, causing the blonde to jump. **_"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! That's all I've been hearing you mumble for the past two hours!"_** She glared at the blonde, who glared right back at her.

"So you're saying I should start saying 'Midna' every few seconds?" The question had caught her off gaurd, causing her to merely gape like a fish, trying to make a comeback response. Naruto didn't have to wait for a comeback response, as an echo-like panting sound reached his ears. Turning in front of him, Naruto found the golden wolf once more.

"Huh? Hey, you're that..." The wolf suddenly jumped at Naruto, making the blonde shield his eyes.

When Naruto could see again, he could hear panting. The wolf suddenly howled up into the sky, another flash of light blinding him. When Naruto pulled his arm down, he could see Jiriaya and the blonde guy whom he had first met standing in front of him.

"Ah! Jiriaya! Good to see you again sensei!" The blonde smiled to his teacher.

"Ah! Minato! So that's how this place works." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Pervy Sage? What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused as to how BOTH of them appeared. He thought he was just going to meet up with the blonde-haired guy. Jiriaya and Minato smiled at Naruto.

"It's time for you to work on the next two phases of your training. We'll have a little more time this time around." Jiriaya smiled.

"First, Naruto, I want you to show me how much you've improved since we last saw you." Minato smiled.

"Create as many Shadow Clones as you can. Got it?" Jiriaya said, waiting for the result of Naruto's training. The blonde swordsman nodded before pulling his hands into the cross-shaped handsign.

"**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

A large cloud of smoke erupted in the small, fog covered field. The explosion of smoke cleared away the fog, revealing a grassy plain filled with Narutos. Jiriaya and Minato looked around, smiling at Naruto's progress.

"Good. Excellent!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Minato clenched his fist, crying tears of joy. Every Naruto there suddenly had a light of recognition go off in their heads.

"Wait...you mean that you're my..."

Minato smiled. "Of course! You mean you don't remember me? I'm the one who gave you your name! Of course I'm your father!" Naruto's lip quivered. He knew that Rusl had found him, but to meet his dad...

THWACK!

"Saw that one coming." Jiriaya said non-chalantly as Minato dropped to the ground, holding his stomach.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ABANDON ME? HUH?" Naruto glared at Minato as all the Narutos around started cracking their knuckles.

"Calm down Naruto, at least hear him out." Jiriaya said calmly. The blondes calmed, momentarily. The real Naruto nodded his head, waiting to hear his _dad's_ answer.

"You may not know it Naruto," Minato gasped as his stomach still spasmed in pain. That was a good punch. " but you've been called here by the Triforce."

"The Triforce? You mean those Sacred Triangle thingies that Rusl talked about all the time?" Naruto asked, confused. Minato nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, those 'sacred triangle thingies', called you from another life. Your original life, which is where you first learned all of your jutsu. It wasn't until after you had become Hokage, your life-long dream, that you fell into a deep sleep. I met you in your psyche, along with the Kyuubi, and we even talked about it."

Naruto looked at him with great confusion. "Wait, isn't the Kyuubi that Nine-tailed fox? The red, prissy one?" Jiriaya burst out laughing.

"That would be him." He chuckled.

"The Kyuubi had been used as a medium for one of the godesses to enter our world." Minato began again. "She had come, asking you for help. I'll take it you don't remember." Naruto shook his head no. "I thought so."

"She had said that there was trouble in the land of Hyrule. Now I personally have never been there..." Jiriaya said before turning to Minato. "But 'ol warp-boy here has." Minato glared at Jiriaya for the nickname.

"It was a teleportation spell gone wrong. I was still finishing up my **Hiraishin**, my Flying Thunder God technique, and I was teleported around quite alot... I had met one of the godesses in a forest, playing a harp. She immediately went on gaurd, saying I 'wasn't from this world'. Apparently she was a sort of keeper of Time or something. I tried to explain where I was from, and she actually believed me. That's how she knew to come and find me. But since I was kinda dead..."

"She asked me to help..." Naruto said, completing his train of thought. Minato nodded.

"I have never seen a person accept a request for help so quickly." He then smiled at the blushing Naruto.

"But wait!" Naruto suddenly turned to Minato. "What about all those moves I've learned? The Great Hurricane spin! and all of my sword techniques! I've used attacks that Rusl hadn't even thought of at times!" Naruto asked, confused.

"I told you, you've been called by the Triforce to help this place. Anyone a godess has touched is granted amazing powers. Just look at your left hand." Naruto did as his father told him, and stared at the set of three golden triangles that appeared on his left hand. The bottom left one seemed to glow a brighter yellow than any other triangle. "That's the hand she took before she warped you here. She also told me that we would be able to help you when you came here, but said that you would be losing most of your memories."

"So it would then be our job to help you remember who you REALLY are." Jiriaya finished.

"Who I really am..." Naruto said slowly, trying to take all of this in.

"Yes. You are Uzumaki Naruto, **Hokage** of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Jiriaya said proudly. Naruto smiled, feeling a warmth blossom inside of his chest. As if he had fulfilled a dream that he had always had.

"Now, since you know who you are, it's time for you to get some OTHER memories back. Namely, of your next two jutsu." Minato smiled.

"Minato will show you how to do the **Rasengan**, but I'm going to show you it's improved version afterwards. Who knows, you might even get to see your NEXT improvement if you find another Memorial Stone." Jiraiya smiled as Minato bent into a crouch.

"But first Naruto, let's see how good you REALLY are." He smiled. Naruto sweated lightly. He may have an army of himself, but if what the screaming at the back of his mind was telling him, fighting a **Hokage **was NOT going to be easy.

* * *

"HEADS UP NARUTO!"

Naruto snapped out of his flashback. He turned to see that the sun had already gone down, and that Lee started running ahead of the group.

"Lee?" Naruto called out, before Lee suddenly jumped up onto a cliff, releasing a flurry of punches on a hapless Bulblin. Naruto quickly turned around, pulling out his bow and arrow before launching a series of arrows at the quickly approaching group of bulblins.

THOCK!

THWACK!

THOCK!

"LEE!" Sakura shouted. Naruto turned to see Lee get hit back, before suddenly disappearing. Naruto's eyes widened as another image flashed before his eyes. He saw Gaara getting smashed up into the air, courtesy of Lee opening one of the inner gates.

Lee smashed his foot up into the air, sending the Bulblin up before Lee appeared behind it.

"**Kagebuyo**, shadow of the dancing leaf!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised he even knew the name of the move. Lee grabbed the monster before he began spinning rapidly towards the rocky ground, but let go of his opponent as he careened to the ground. An explosion of rocks blasted up, smashing other bulblins around the impact. Unfortunately, a stray rock flew towards the wagon. "SHIT!" Naruto wasn't fast enough to stop the flying rock.

WHAM!

Lee appeared before the wagon, smashing the rock to pieces with his fist. "Do not worry, Sakura san, I will not let any harm come to you! Not while I can still move! I swear it!" Sakura stared at Lee in shock before he disappeared again. Naruto smiled from his seat on Epona before turning back to the enemies at hand.

* * *

The group had cleared the first field with little trouble, as everytime a fire arrow hit the wagon, Naruto would pull out the Gale Boomerang and put out the fires. Aside from a few arrows hitting the wagon, nothing had actually happened that would injure anyone. Naruto looked back at Lee as they stood at the start of the last field. He could see the entrance to Kakariko village on the other side, but Lee looked winded. He was sweating heavily, and looked like he was ready to flop at any second.

"Lee, stay in the wagon with Sakura for awhile." Naruto said to the Martial-Artist. Lee shook his head in refusal.

"No, I promised I would protect Sakura with my life. I cannot just sit and rest while you are protecting them."

"LEE!" Naruto yelled at the boy, causing him to flinch. "Listen, I'm not saying don't do anything! You've been a great help so far, but if you try to run this last field as you are now, you're going to pass out! All I'm saying is stay with Sakura and Haku for awhile, rest, and when you stop gasping for air, come back out to help." He then turned to Sakura. "And make sure he's okay to move again before he jumps out of the wagon, all right?"

Sakura slowly nodded as Lee sighed. "Don't worry Lee." Naruto said smirking to Lee. "I told you, I'm a swordsman with benefits. I can make things happen that you would never dream of. All right?" Lee nodded as he climbed into the wagon, blushing at Sakura's constant staring.

"Your hair..." She started, causing Lee to flinch. "It looks good. It suits you." She smiled. Lee blinked before looking at a small mirror that Tsunade had in the back of the wagon. He had been fighting so much that his bowl-cut had gotten messy, giving him a wild martial-artist kind of look. (The hairstyle he had when he was first a Genin. Before he got his bowl-cut)

"Th-thank you!" Lee bowed to Sakura, who started fretting over him bowing to her.

"Y-you don't have to bow to me!" She fumbled. Outside, Naruto grinned as he pulled up to Tsunade.

"We're almost there..." She said smiling before turning to Naruto. "You and that boy are truly courageous. I just wish there were more soldiers like you two." Naruto merely smiled before looking out to the field.

"I'll go on ahead. The field is going to be filled with those monsters riding boars." He then turned to Tsunade, smirking. "And keep an eye on those two in the back if you can." He said in a louder voice than before, knowing they heard him. Tsunade smirked as she looked back and saw Sakura and Lee looking in opposite directions, blushes on their faces.

"Don't worry about them." She smirked. Naruto nodded before he pulled Epona away from the group. A fair distance out, Naruto put his hands in his famous Cross-shaped handsign.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He shouted. Hundreds of Narutos appeared, creating a long wall of blondes between the wagon and the awaiting bulblins. "LET'S GO GUYS!" Naruto shouted, rushing Epona forward as his clones ran alongside him.

YEAH!

Tsunade smiled as she whipped the reigns of the horse. "LET'S GO!"

Countless explosions occured, some white, others black and orange. The Narutos would kill one bulblin, but get shot in the back by another bulblin's arrow, who would then get hammered by either a **Rasengan** or a sword slash.

"There's just no end to these guys!" One of the Narutos said, quickly kicking a bulblin in the face. Another bulblin killed him before pouncing on a Naruto who had his back turned. The clone suddenly shot a foot backwards, smashing the bulblin up into the air. Four other Narutos smashed it higher and higher up into the air, shouting

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!" Before one last Naruto, a good twenty feet up in the air, started spinning rapidly before slamming his foot down onto the bulblin's head.

"**NARUTO RENDAN!"**

BOOM!

A set of Bulblins lined up, knocking back arrows before the leader suddenly started growling and hissing, suddenly waving it's hand forward causing the line to release the set of Fire Arrows. Dozens of puffs of smoke erupted from the field, mostly white, but there were some black and orange puffs that were created. The real Naruto, who was still riding Epona, glared at the line as his clones disappeared in puffs of white smoke. More Narutos charged after the line, which didn't have enough time to light more arrows as the wave of orange stampeded towards them.

The rally of going back and forth continued, when Naruto suddenly heard his name called.

"Here comes some back-up!" Tsunade called out, Rock Lee running out and into the battlefield.

"YOSH! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO HELP OUT AGAIN!" Lee shouted as he suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed, a tornado of dust appearing around seven bulblins that had been thrown off of their boars. The real Naruto grinned at the dust tornado before quickly snapping his head to the side, dodging an arrow before kicking Epona into another run. Slashing enemies left and right, Naruto grinned. Things were going well, and at this rate, they'd be the victors!

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Naruto and Lee stopped dead in their tracks before turning to the Wagon, where Tsunade was fighting off some stray Bulblins and Sakura was getting dragged away from the wagon, getting hit a few times before she was dragged further away.

"SAKURA!" Lee shouted with righteous fury in his eyes before starting to run to her aid, but was quickly blocked by numerous bulblins. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Lee roared as he charged into the mob.

Naruto was busy fighting a set of enemies of his own before getting an idea. Naruto summoned more clones before beginning to chuck them towards Tsunade and her enemies, some clones closing their arms and legs to their bodies, acting as human missles and smashing into bulblins and giving Tsunade time to get back onto the wagon. Others merely landed near her, jumping into the wagon and beating any bulblin that tried to enter it.

**WHAM!**

Naruto looked behind him to see Lee, battered and bruised, come to a skidding stop behind him.

"NO! I have to get through!" He grit his teeth before a hand gripped his shoulder. Lee looked up to see Naruto smirking.

"Need a hand? Or two?" Lee nodded his head. "All right then!" Naruto grabbed Lee's hand before beginning to spin him around in a circle. As Naruto's spinning picked up speed, his left hand started glowing, the yellow triangle shining brightly in the dark.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly rocketed Lee towards the mob, causing an explosion of black and orange to erupt. When the dust cleared from having thrown Lee, Naruto stared at the martial-artist in shock. His skin had turned red! Lee suddenly snapped his head towards Sakura's kidnapper, who suddenly was quite pale. The martial artist suddenly disappeared before a loud shockwave erupted from the Bulblin's chest, sending it careening off into a mountain on the other side of the field.

"Woah..." Naruto said, staring at Lee in shock. It was like he had opened the inner gates!

Wait, what were those again?

Lee himself seemed shocked at his own strength before he quickly shook his head. He then turend to the pinkette, picking Sakura up and vanishing over to the wagon. He put her inside before grabbing Naruto, Epona, Tsunade and the wagon's horse and putting THEM inside of the wagon too.

"LEE?" Naruto looked down at the Martial-Artist as he suddenly lifted up the wagon.

"Naruto, I do not know what happened, but I've been given immense strength! However, I fear it is starting to disappear! So I will use every bit of my power to get all of you across the field!" Lee suddenly took off running at the same speed he had been running before the power surge had hit him. Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade all stared at the boy in shock as the mountains got closer and closer. Naruto suddenly moved to the back of the wagon, pulling out his bow and arrow and watching for any more bulblins that tried to come after them. He could see them staring after them, holding each other up and trying to get back on their boars.

Unsurprisingly, no one came after them.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hotel that was once again being used as a nursery, this time for both Haku and Rock Lee, who had passed out once the power surge had disappeared. Naruto leaned against the rail, staring at his left hand which thrummed with a small burst of power.

_'Was it the Triforce?'_ Naruto thought, trying to figure out Lee's power surge. The door suddenly opened, revealing Sasori. "How are they?"

"They are both doing fine. But the boy..."

"What about Lee?" Naruto asked, worried about his friend's condition. Sasori shook his head.

"I've never seen it before. He's slowly recovering, but at the same time, his muscles are improving, his lung capacity is greatly expanding..." Sasori shook his head. "It's just amazing," Naruto looked back at his hand. Did the Triforce do that to Lee? But when did it happen? Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. He had thought he saw a glow when he had spun Lee around and launching him at the Bulblin mob.

"So...what about the princess?" Naruto asked, now relieved about his friend. Sasori smiled.

"She will be fine."

"And Sakura?" Naruto asked finally.

"Although she has lost her memory, she will make a full recovery." Sasori shook his head. "Memory loss is very...complicated. It's will be up to her if she can remember or not. But I will do everything I can to help her." The door suddenly opened, revealing Inari, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Naruto...what's wrong with Sakura?" Moegi asked, worried about the girl.

"Yeah! She's suddenly really nice! And she doesn't remember us!" Konohamaru crossed his arms.

"I demand an explenation." Udon stated. Naruto nodded to them before watching Sasori heading down towards the springs.

"Guys, I don't really know how it happened, but when I found Sakura, that lady in there told me she had lost her memory. I don't know if it was because she got hit in the head, or she got really scared and just wanted to forget about it, and actually did it, but she doesn't remember ANY of us. Not even her dad..."

"WHAT?" They all shouted, causing a head to look down at them through the window.

"Yeah, Sakura doesn't remember anything. And I know it's wierd seeing her act nice, but...treat her like the friend you've always had, alright? She's still scared over what's been happening lately." The group of children looked at each other before turning to Naruto and nodding their heads.

"All right. So she didn't hit your or nothing?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto shook his head.

"And it'll be nice not to get hit in the head for awhile." Naruto grinned, his eyes squinting like a fox. "And guys, I want you to give Lee this when he wakes up, alright?" Naruto said handing Inari a small letter.

"The guy with the funny eyebrows?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah. He helped us get across the fields, and he's really strong. He actually lifted up the wagon with me, Epona, Sakura and those other two girls in it! That's why he passed out." Naruto smiled as the kids gave him both shocked and disbelieving looks. They all said goodnight to Naruto as they went inside, Tsunade coming out. Naruto was staring up at the moon again, lifting up his hand and watching it, wondering if the Triforce would appear on top of his glove again.

It didn't.

"You two were amazing. You've given hope back to that girl and the princess." She smiled as she looked up, winking at the pink head sticking out the window, which disappeared in a flash.

"Still," Naruto started, looking back up at the moon. "There are more monsters out there, and until I destroy ALL of them, I won't be able to get the kids home safely. We barely got here intact. And it was mostly thanks to Lee." Tsunade suddenly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Lighten up! You've got to give yourself more credit!" She laughed. Naruto turned around, and froze as his head came pretty close to pervert's paradise. He could have sworn he heard Jiriaya howling in happiness in the back of his mind before Naruto quickly looked back up at Tsunade, hoping she wouldn't slug him. Luckily for him, her eyes were elsewhere. He gave a silent sigh of relief before turning to where she was looking.

"Well, I got some things to do." Tsunade said as she walked around Naruto, who was making a choking face as he saw who Tsunade was looking at. He quickly got rid of the face as Tsunade spun around. "And Naruto, if you ever need help, you just come down to my bar. There's a group of fighters just like you and Lee that I'd like you to meet. All right?" Naruto nodded to her, and lightly blushed as she winked at him. "Take care Naruto." She then trotted after the red-haired shaman. Naruto again started making choking faces, acting like he was going to puke at the sight of the blonde flirting with the Shaman.

"S_till acting childish I see."_ A voice giggled behind Naruto, causing him to jump in fright.

"Who the-? Oh, Koyuki! Wh-what a surprise! Eheheheh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as Koyuki gave him a knowing look. She then looked up to the room Haku was sleeping in before turning back to Naruto.

_"Follow me."_

Naruto watched the ghost in confusion as she suddenly started floating away before he started following after her.

* * *

Naruto followed Koyuki through the graveyard until he came upon a stone that had a strange crest on it. He walked over to it before it suddenly glowed bright blue and vanished.

"Eheheheh...creepy." Naruto said, shivering lightly as his face paled a bit. He crawled through the hole behind the rock and found himself in a small grove filled with water. The sun started to rise, casting a beautiful glow over the grove. "Oh wow..." Naruto looked around in amazement. He then saw Koyuki standing over by a gravestone, so diving into the water, Naruto swam over to the gravestone. Climbing out of the water, Naruto walked over to the grave where Koyuki stood, looking at the small gravestone.

"This is my husband's grave. He asked to be buried here, where our ancestors have always been buried." She then turned to Naruto. "It's a good thing you brought Haku to Kakariko. The Zoras have a long and friendly past with this place." She then back to the gravestone, which suddenly moved away from Naruto, revealing a set of blue armor. "This is the armor the Zoras created for the legendary hero chosen by the gods. With it, you can breath underwater."

"Wow! Really?" Naruto looked at Koyuki in excitement. The ghost smiled at him before finally saying,

"Thank you Naruto, for rescuing Haku in her hour of need. Now I can finally join Ralis and my husband in the other world. Goodbye Naruto, and give my thanks to Rusl, for raising such a fine child." She smiled happily, tears running down her face as she disappeared.

The blonde stood in the grove by himself, wiping his eyes before picking up the armor.

"Your welcome, lady Koyuki." Naruto then grinned. "TIME TO TRY THIS THING OUT!" He took off his sword and shield before he took off the top of his tunic and the mesh-shirt. He was just about to change the rest of the tunic, before he heard a giggle. The blonde's face suddenly went crimson, steam coming out of his ears before he quickly said.

"MIDNA! SOME PRIVACY PLEASE!"

**"_And who says you get THAT?_**" She giggled perversly.

"MIDNA!"

"**_All right all right."_** She giggled as she popped out of his shadow and turning away, Naruto quickly trying to change, but not without catching a few quick glances from Midna.

* * *

Kenta: Obviously this is THE longest chapter I have written for this story, and my wrists are killing me. So I'm going to take it easy for awhile, as college is going to start within the next two weeks for me.

Hope you guys liked how I got Lee into here, and before you guys say anything about Lee using chakra, he didn't. He won't be able to go Inner Gates unless Naruto's power goes into him, v.i.a. the Triforce. And I don't plan on having him come back in for awhile. At least, not until I start doing some side-quests, which won't happen until AFTER Naruto gets the Master Sword. For those of you who are wondering what Naruto's note said, it was basically stick around and watch the Ordon children.

Sorry if most of you don't like the whole LeeXSaku thing, but you can't say that's the pairing, Lee's just always been that way. :P

Hope my explenation of Naruto coming to Hyrule made even a SHRED of sense, as I'm still not very good at explaining origins. Naruto WAS the Hokage, as I'm doing this AFTER the whole Naruto series is over, that way things can still go somewhat along with the manga. As for Naruto's dream, hope you guys read Naruto online, cuz I'm going to be bringing some of the stuff from there into this story, such as Nine-tails Mode. Which, might I say, is freaking AWESOME! :D

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	22. Of Water Bombs and Scars

"Un, dude, what's with the get-up?" Deidara asked, leaning against his store's counter. Naruto looked down, wiggling the flipper-like boots he was wearing.

"Some magical armor. Why? Jealous?" Naruto grinned cockily.

"AS. IF." Deidara shook his head.

"So why did you call me over?" Naruto asked. He quickly wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing he had said that, as Deidara's face got really creepily happy.

"I'VE GOT **THE** GREATEST INVENTION **EVER**!" He proclaimed happily.

"YOU'VE GOT INSTANT RAMEN THAT'S ALREADY HOT THE MOMENT YOU OPEN IT? YOU ROCK DEIDARA!" Naruto cheered.

"What? FUCK NO!"

"YOU **DON'T**? WELL THEN SCREW YOU!" Naruto flipped the bird at the blonde.

"WHAT? DON'T INSULT MY ART! THERE IS NOTHING IN THE WORLD THAT CAN BEAT IT!"

"ARE YOU **DEAF?** RAMEN CAN BEAT THAT CRAP HANDS DOWN!"

"HELL NO! HOW THE HELL CAN RAMEN BEAT **ART**?"

"CAN YOU EAT ART?"

"IN SOME CASES, YES! BUT I DON'T SUGGEST EATING **MY** ART!"

"THEN **YOUR** ART SUCKS!"

* * *

Inari, Moegi and Sakura all watched the bomb shop bounce up and down as the two blondes continued their shouting match while Konohamaru tried fighting Lee, saying he wasn't so tough.

"Wow, they sure are energetic..." Sakura said, amazed at how the building was actually jumping up and down like in a cartoon.

"Of course! Never defy Naruto's ramen rights." Inari laughed as Konohamaru went somersaulting behind them.

"Last time Chouji and Naruto had a shouting match, I heard all of Asuma's livestock ran straight to the barn, meaning Naruto didn't have to round them up." Moegi giggled.

"Naruto's a ranch-hand?" Sakura suddenly asked, curious. Moegi looked at her, shocked that she had forgotten. She would see him everytime he went home!

"Yeah!" Inari said, giving Moegi a look. "Naruto works at Asuma's ranch as a ranch hand. He's been doing it for years!" He saw the light of recognition go off in Moegi's eyes. Sakura hadn't gotten her memory back.

"But, I thought he was a swordsman?" Inari shook his head.

"No, Naruto learned swordsmanship from his, well, step-dad I guess. Rusl was the one who found Naruto by Ordon Springs."

"Wait, so you mean he has no parents?" Inari scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know. Since I was born, Naruto's always lived by himself. I just know from my dad. He said he taught Naruto everything he knew about swordsmanship, and when Naruto was twelve, he moved out. He, my dad, Kakashi, Asuma and the mayor all helped him make a house of his own. I don't even KNOW about Epona..."

"His horse?" Sakura said looking at the horse. "It really is an amazing horse..." Inari and Moegi quickly gave each other a worried look. "But then again, she's Naruto's horse. I wonder if he'd let me ride her someday." She sighed as she saw herself riding the horse across grassy fields. Inari and Moegi each gave a sigh of relief.

**WHUMP!**

"OWOWOWOWW!" Konohamaru complained as he held the back of his head, rolling around on the ground.

"Ah! I am most sorry, Konohamaru-san, I did not mean to hurt you." Lee sweated lightly as he walked over to the boy who was now wearing a headband, as well as a scarf he had taken a liking too. It was Kankuro's scarf, but the boy didn't mind that Konohamaru was using it.

_'It looks cool! Can I have it?'_ He had asked.

"This stinks! How in the world are you so strong?" Konohamaru pouted. Lee merely smiled as he looked at the bouncing bomb shop.

"I have trained every day since Naruto taught me to chase after my dream."

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked up at Lee.

"He taught me to keep chasing after my dream, and never lose sight of it." Lee then turned to Konohamaru. "It is because of him that I am as strong as I am now." Konohamaru blushed a little before cracking a grin.

"Yeah! Naruto's awesome!" He then jumped back up. "All right! Then I'm gonna spar with you everyday so that I can catch up to you and Naruto!"

"YOSH! LET YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING BEGIN!" Lee shouted, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Youthful?" Konohamaru tilted his head in confusion at the term. "But I'm only twelve! And what the heck are you talking about?"

* * *

Off in the distance, Kakashi suddenly sneezed loudly, causing a balanced Rusl to fall out of his meditative stance and into the water below.

"Kakashi! What the heck was with that sneeze?" The drenched Rusl shouted at the one-eyed, lazy brawler. The man rubbed his nose as he looked off into the distance, a cold chill running down his spine.

"I fear one of the children have gotten themselves into the worst kind of predicament ever..."

"What? But we know they're in Kakariko! We already know they're safe!"

"Yeah, but I don't mean danger predicament..." Kakashi felt pity for whoever had made him sneeze.

* * *

"Now WHAT in the hell did you call me over for..." A drenched Naruto glared at Deidara, his eye twitching rapidly.

"First of all, I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIGHT A BOMB IN MY SHOP!"

"THAT'S CUZ YOU WERE INSULTING RAMEN!" Deidara nearly started up another shouting match, but decided to be the mature one.

*Sigh* "Look at this." He pulled out a strange, blue-looking bomb.

"What is that, a freaking grenade?" Naruto looked at it un-interested.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS! But more to the point, what do you know about bombs?"

"They go 'Boom'?"

"FOOL! THEY DON'T JUST GO 'Boom'! THEY CAN GO 'KA-BOOM!' OR 'KA-BLAM!' OR EVEN 'KA-BLAMARATOOIE!'"

"What the hell kinda bomb goes 'Ka-blamaratanie'?"

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S '**KA-BLAMARATOOIE!'** NOT 'KA-BLAMARANIE!'"

"I SAID KA-...you know what, FORGET IT! JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

"What happens to a bomb you drop in the water?"

"The fuse goes out."

"YES! Now what would happen if you were able to keep the fuse lit underwater?" Deidara grinned maniacally.

"It...could go 'Ka-boom' underwater?" Naruto pieced out slowly.

"YES!"

"So...how the hell does this shark bomb work?" Naruto said picking it up and looking at it.

"You light all of the fuses and the water won't be able to wipe out all of the fuses!" Deidara grinned proudly.

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted before stopping. "Wait a minute...what if you can't light all of the fuses in time?"

"Then you're screwed." Deidara said blankly.

"WHAT?" Naruto then had another revelation. "Wait, even if you light all of the fuses, the water will still put it out..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're an idiot...you know that?" Naruto glared at Deidara.

"SHUT UP! I'LL JUST FIX IT!"

"Have you even TESTED it before?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hoo boy..." Naruto slapped his face.

"_You humans are idiots..."_ Midna deadpanned.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?" Deidara shrieked like a girl.

"_The godess of Intelligence."_ Midna said grinning from Naruto's shadow.

"Goddess...of Intelligence..." Naruto snorted, immediately feeling Midna glaring at him.

_"Why not just use a waterproof fuse?"_ Midna grinned as Naruto and Deidara suddenly had blank looks.

"THAT'S IT!" Deidara shouted in joy as he started working on a revision of the bomb. Midna appeared next to Naruto as the two saw sparks flying up around Deidara. She gave Naruto the smuggest grin he had ever seen.

"Aww shut it." Naruto said glaring at a corner of the shop, folding his hands behind his head. Midna was about to poke him some more when she realized something.

"_Wait, he has enough trouble with fire, but with bombs all around him and sparks flying everywhere, doesn't that mean that it'll probably start a-_

**FZZZZZT!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Deidara looked behind him. "Huh?

**_KABLAMARATOOIE!_**

"DEIDARA YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Naruto shouted as they flew away from the village towards Goron Mountain.

* * *

**-In the Twilight Realm-**

**Uchiha Sasuke stared up at the cieling of his room, silently pondering the recent events. **

**"Naruto..." Sasuke growled as he looked at his hand in silent thought.**

**'**_Naruto roared at Sasuke before charging at him again, slashing at him rapidly. Sasuke merely dodged all of the blows before Naruto jumped up into the air, swinging his sword down with every bit of Chakra-enhanced strength he could muster._

_CLANG!_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock, while Sasuke merely smirked._

_"I told you, Naruto," Sasuke said, the blade resting in his hand. "You can't beat me at your level."'_

**"That loser..." Sasuke growled at the deep gash on his hand, the image of a red-eyed Naruto charging at him flashing in his mind. "To think he's changed this much...if he really does get stronger..." The black-haired Twilight dweller clenched his gashed hand before he stood up. He picked up the black and red cloak he was given and walked outside where a tall figure stood, a silver helmet on his head.**

**"Sasuke, it is not like you to fail a mission." He spoke.**

**Sasuke merely grunted as he put on the cloak.**

**"But seeing as you encountered Midna, I will overlook this small, failure." Sasuke shivered lightly. This man...was the same as when he first met him.**

_"What's the matter, pathetic human?" A silver helmet-wearing man asked, bending down over the beaten Sasuke._

_"What the hell does it look like ass-hole? I got thrashed!" Sasuke growled as he tried to stand up, failing to do so and flopping back onto the ground._

_"I can see that. But why do you do so? It was one against four, you couldn't possibly win. Not with YOUR puny strength."_

_"SHUT UP!" Sasuke glared up at the man, a tint of orange in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GIVE A DAMN FOR ANYWAY?" He glared harder at him as he slowly stood up. "Did you just come to laugh at me?" The man stood silent as the image of a feiry spirit flared behind Sasuke. "**DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! I DESPISE PEOPLE WHO LOOK DOWN ON ME!"** Sasuke roared as he charged at the man._

_THWACK!_

_"Ohooooo~. It seems that there are still remnants of the old tribes here..." The man chuckled darkly as Sasuke tried to sit back up. The black-haired boy gasped as a hand was extended to him. "Do want power?"_

_"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion._

_"Do you seek strength to punish those who look down upon you?" The mouthpiece of the mask, a giant silver tongue, suddenly opened up, revealing sharp, fang-like teeth that stretched into a creepy smile. "I can give you it, if you but only follow me."_

_Sasuke glared at the man for a moment before grasping his hand. "Give it to me..."_

_"Very well." The man suddenly pulled out a small, black and orange daimond-like object._

_"What the hell is that?" Sasuke clenched the hand he was shaking, but before he could even blink, the hand that was holding the daimond-like object was slammed into his forehead, the twilight shard being implanted into him. Sasuke's body suddenly began flailing wildly, choking and hacking as saliva dripped from his mouth. _

_"Gh-ack!" Sasuke began convulsing, one hand clutching his chest, the other somehow still gripping the stranger's hand. _

_"That, is a Twilight Shard. With it, your latent talents will be awakened." __After a few minutes Sasuke began to calm down, his breathing returning to normal. He looked at his hands, clenching them and un-clenching them. After a few moments, the man suddenly asked, "How do you feel?"_

_Sasuke merely started laughing, standing up as if he hadn't been injured in the slightest. "AMAZING!" He looked back down at his hands with wide, excited eyes. "I can feel the power flowing through me!" He clenched his hands tightly._

_"And that is only the beginning." The man smirked. "If you follow my instructions, and do as I say, you will be rewarded with a new power, each stronger than the last." Sasuke grinned in excitement. _

**'That loser will pay for what he's done to me!'**

_"But should you fail me..." Sasuke suddenly shivered, quickly looking back at the man. "The punishment will be harsh. I will tell you this now; I do **NOT** under **ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**__ tolerate failure. Should you fail me, you will know the ways of torture first-hand."_

_Sasuke shivered before nodding his head. The helmet-wearing man turned around before opening a portal, and merely said. "Follow me."_

_"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, causing the man to stop. "Who are you?" _

_The man turned around and smiled. "I am..."_

**"Zant, master of the Twilight Realm, I have come for more training. I must get stronger if I want to defeat the one the traitor is with." Sasuke said getting on one knee and bowing his head to his master.**

**"Ohohohoho, so HE is the one who gave you that gash. It would not happen to be that Naruto fellow you have sworn to kill, is it?"**

**Sasuke was silent, causing Zant to erupt in a high-pitch laughter.**

**"Very well. I shall train you again." He turned around. "But you should know, I do not hold back easily." Sasuke smirked as he discarded the cloak and overshirt he was wearing, revealing a well-toned body, having been trained for two years straight. **

**"Yes master." Sasuke took a deep breath as he glared up at Zant, the many scars implanted onto his back glowing orange. "I know very well how harsh you can be." He said before the two disappeared.**

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kill that guy..." Naruto glared forward as he rode Epona towards Lake Hylia.

"_Hey, at least you landed in the hotsprings."_ Midna pointed out as she floated next to the galloping horse.

"Didn't help since I landed next to _him_..." Naruto shuddered. "That guy is just creepy."

_"What? He just likes you!"_ Midna giggled.

"Just in the most gay-ish way THERE EVER WAS!" Naruto shuddered at the memory. "Freaky Gorons...always wanting to hug or something..." Naruto shivered.

* * *

Kenta: And thus, Sasuke's past is revealed!

...Sort of.

Another filler chapter in-between the main quest and stuff, this time going over Sasuke's past and how he and Zant met. I keep thinking of **Akira Himekawa**'s extras in Four Swords Adventures for some reason. It has some comics over what Shadow Link does while he's at the Palace of Winds. He starts blogging and doing stuff, and for some reason I keep thinking of Sasuke and Zant doing some stupid things, like ordering pizza and getting Rock Lee as the delivery boy. No idea WHERE in the hell some of these ideas come from, just some random Omake's I can't help but think up.

Maybe It's time I put up another one...

...maybe next chapter. XD

**(Akira Himekawa is the artist duo who created the _Legend of Zelda_ Manga books)**

Chapter Notes:

1.) Holy cow, this chapter has given me so much trouble. At first, I couldn't figure out what to do after Naruto started heading for Lake Hylia. It wasn't 'Deidara blows them up and then Sasuke side-story' at first, it was 'Deidara makes them go boom and then Naruto goes to Lake Hylia'. I kept trying to think of what to put next, but I couldn't think of anything. After spending a week trying to figure it out, with no success, I just decided to start worrying about college. Then, today, I finally figured out where to go next, and fixed around the scenes.

Man I love computers. I can just put a few spaces between two short scenes and put a long scene there without having to erase anything. It's the best! :D

2.) Sasuke's eyes were gonna be tinted red when he charged at Zant, but then I realized that people would get the idea that Sasuke was getting the Sharingan, which I did NOT want to do.

I tried to think of ways to make Zant interested in Sasuke enough to train him, and I remembered that Midna starts yelling at Zant for abusing their 'Tribe's' magic. I know there was only one tribe that was cast into the Twilight Realm, but after many years, people don't see eye to eye, and thus make 'tribes' or 'clans' of their own. But what if Sasuke was FROM one of those old tribes? I realized that would solve two problems in one go, one being Zant's interest and Sasuke's hidden power, and the other being something that will happen later on in the story. MUCH later on in this story.

Making stories isn't always easy, so please don't forget to thank authors for their hard work and editing! It can sometimes save a story! (I read one of the first Bleach stories ever created by Tite Kubo, and man was it wierd.)

Thank you for reading all of this extra stuff! I promise I won't do this too much!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	23. No chakra, no problems, right?

Kenta: Hey guys! Been awhile huh?

Well college has been hell (Not really, just feel like complaining) but these past few days I've been running myself ragged, and am now down with a cold. Woohoo...(waves finger in mock excitement)

I still havn't really played TP a whole lot, still at the Temple of Time, but now that I've got the dominion rod, I've got a KILLER idea for the mini-boss! But yeah, lately I've been writing a bunch of Luigi fanfics lately because of the new Luigi's Mansion 2 game coming out this upcoming January, so I figured it was about time to update this baby again.

AND IT'S SUCH A GOOD LITTLE CHILD!

...except for the few beginning chapters i have to re-write...grumble..grumble...

Speaking of which, I also RE-re-edited the Prologue, as EndGame666 had made the comment:

'**great fic, you do a realy good job of blending the 2 series. love the interactions between naruto and midna. in regards to naruto's origins and how he came to be here, i have to say that it clashes with your prolog where it looks more like minato him self sent him here and maybe because of his mom being a (possibly hypacritical) bitch. it was actualy writen thus:**

**"I'm sorry I had to do this to you Naruto, but with your mother in her current state, I had to. I hope that, when we meet again, you'll be able to forgive me for what I have done."**

**At the verry least, you should see that it seems more like minato did this as opposed to the goddesses. please correct/explain.'**

Kenta: Ugh...this is the kind of stuff I was trying to fix, but even after the edit I still missed it. Thank you EndGame666! I went back and fixed it, so if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like you to go back and re-read it, just in case I missed anything else!

And before anyone says anything about them, Chapters 6-8 (titled 5-7) HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED YET! That means that I still have yet to go back and fix the Spirit's tale, including who told it, WHERE Naruto gets his outfit, and so on. So please be patient as I try to fix my old mistakes.

Anyway, as for the Sasuke and Zant Omakes, I've decided to add another one based off of the last chapter. If you guys don't remember, as it HAS been awhile, it's near the end of the previous chapter, so it shouldn't be too hard to refresh your memory.

Anyway, enjoy! (^w^)b

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

Quick New Legend:

Words

Underwater words

"Naruto Speak"

_'Naruto thought'_

**_"Midna Speak"_**

**Sound Effects!**

"Underwater Talk"

* * *

"So now we have to go down there..." Naruto Uzumaki said slowly as he looked out across the vast Lake Hylia.

**_"Yep. Good luck with that."_** Midna smiled at Naruto.

"You're coming with me..." Naruto deadpanned at the shadow imp. Midna merely shrugged before disappearing into his shadow. Naruto took a deep breath before stretching his arms and legs, taking a few more deep breaths before Midna popped back up, an irritated look on her face.

**_"You're stalling..." _**She said glaring at Naruto.

"Of course not!" Naruto loudly retorted as he touched his left flipper with his right hand. "I'm just...stretching! It's never a good idea to go swimming without properly stretching the ligaments!" He said as he stretched with the other arm.

**_"Do you even know what a ligament IS?"_**

"Of course I do!"

**_"Then what is it?"_**

"..."

**_"Admit it, you're scared."_** Midna suddenly started grinning.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Naruto shouted at her angrily, glaring at her. Midna gained a shocked look on her face when Naruto realized he didn't say what he wanted to. "I-I MEAN OF COURSE I'M NOT SCARED!" He said, turning around and blushing lightly. "I've fought WAY scarier things than going swimming!" Midna stared at him quietly as Naruto furiously tried to stretch more.

_'Of course I'm terrified...' _Naruto thought dryly in his mind, the image of Midna disappearing inside of the Twilight Bloater flashing in his mind. The thought of her drowning had terrified him enough as it was, and then to see her suddenly slip out of his reach...

She was the only friend who had actually been with him since he first left Ordon village. Sure she was bossy and rude, but...she was someone who had seen what he had seen, been through things that nobody else could even TRY to relate to. He dreaded the thought of their last adventure together, which was now right in front of him. Naruto tensed as the thought flashed through his mind once more. After this, would she go back to where she came from? Would she disappear from him forever?

Naruto felt a sickeningly cold hand clench his heart at the thought.

_**"If you're that scared of swimming with the armor on, then I'll help you."**_ Midna said in a bossy, yet surprisingly gentle tone. Naruto turned to her, causing Midna to suddenly feel very guilty. **_"Wh-what's with all of the tears? Quit it!"_** She yelled awkwardly at the blonde. Naruto suddenly realized that there were tears pouring down his face.

"Oh! Uh...sorry." He quickly wiped his eyes before Midna made a waving motion to the water. As Naruto stepped into the water, his entire body shivered.

"**_What now?"_**

"IT'S FUCKING COLD!" Naruto shivered as he waded into the shallow water, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Midna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Naruto took a few more deep breaths before pulling up the mask and sinking into the water, holding his breath.

* * *

(I recommend for a better feeling of actually being 'underwater', pull up another tab, go to Youtube and type in 'Super Mario 64 Dire Dire Docks Music'. Listen to it while reading; it's got a really cool effect! :D )

Naruto slowly made his way into the water, having not swam in quite a long time. Sure, it was fun just splishing and splashing with Rusl and Tsunami when he was a kid, but the water where they always went to, he never went too far out. To put it short, Naruto felt kinda scared when he looked down and DIDN'T stop looking down as Lake Hylia continued to dive deeper.

_'Okay, NOW I'm scared...but it's not as bad as earlier...'_

Naruto suddenly began to panic before trying to swim upwards to the surface. His mind told him he needed to go back up for Oxygen, despite wearing the Zora Armor. Midna however, knew he was still wearing it, and had seen him put the mask on. As such, she suddenly appeared in front of him, holding a hand in front of him.

_**"Oh no you don't. You have the armor on, just breath easy."**_

Naruto had a horrified look on his face, which made Midna want to reconsider, but Naruto screwed his eyes shut and tried taking a deep breath. Midna smiled as Naruto lightly popped an eye open before looking around, air bubbles erupting from the mask.

"I, I can really breathe..." Naruto said slowly before Midna saw the mask slide upwards a bit. "THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" He laughed, flopping backwards and starting to descend deeper into the lake. Midna couldn't help the smile on her face as Naruto began laughing and doing sumersaults underwater. To the blonde, it was like he was flying. Nothing was holding him back, save for the slight resistance of the water, which the Armor really warded off. It's aero-dynamic shape helped Naruto to really start speeding through the water. As Naruto started to speed swim across the lake, he saw Midna 'swimming' next to him, a light smile on her face. Naruto grinned foxily before saying, "Bet I can swim faster than you!" before suddenly taking off.

**_"_****YEAH RIGHT!" **She giggled before rushing after the blonde. The two laughed and giggled as they spun around stone uprisings and little islands. Naruto even swam under the 'fun house' as he called it and pounded his fist on the wood underneath. He laughed as he heard the clown-guy above water freak out over the mysterious sound. Naruto smiled as he came to a slow, Midna swimming over to him_** "See? It's not so bad."**_ She smiled again before turning back to the center of the lake and started swimming towards it. Naruto smiled as he heard Rusl's voice in the back of his head.

_'The greatest moments in life are the ones where you can spend time with the people you care about.'_

_"_I think I finally understand what you meant Rusl..." Naruto grinned before trying to catch up with the imp.

* * *

"Dude, I wouldn't go in there. There are, like, CRAZY spirits and monsters in there!" A Zora had said to Naruto as he tried to figure out a way into the blocked off temple. After blasting an underwater Geyser with one of Deidara's re-made water bombs, these much easier to use and actually worked, Naruto placed one more Water-bomb, letting the Geyser lift up the bomb before blasting open the entrance to the temple. "Dude, I, like, warned you!" He said as Naruto began swimming deeper into the lakebed temple.

Naruto paid him no mind as he looked down into the twisting, curving, spiral catacomb-like entrance. Taking another deep breath, Naruto pushed onwards. After a failed attempt to harm a jellyfish with his sword, Naruto rather wisely chose to dodge the rest of the tentacled creatures. Finally, Naruto came to a upwards curve, and when Naruto looked up, he swallowed heavily. 

Those were alot of jellyfish.

* * *

A group of Chu Jelly creatures were slithering around the entrance to the Lakebed Temple, an unknowing force telling them to gaurd this place. The group of feirce Chu jellies would never run from a fight, no matter how intimidating the foe might be. They would not sleep, they would not eat, they would not REST until the intruder had died!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he shot out of the water, his hooded cap flying off and revealing his now staticky hairstyle, not that it wasn't spiky enough before. Naruto shivered as the electricity from the Jellyfish died out before looking around the empty room he was now in. "Huh, I was expecting something else to be waiting for me...oh well. The jellyfish were enough to deal with I guess." Naruto shrugged before picking back up his cap and walking towards the door, pushing it to the side and walking into the next room. Meanwhile, behind some stone pillars lay those 'fierce' Chu jellies.

Like hell they were gonna fight that freaky, screaming blonde-haired guy.

As Naruto easily made his way into the main chaimber, he looked around at the vines surrounding the area. He felt as if some strange pressure was holding him down, though he wasn't sure what it was. As he walked further into the room, he found that there were multiple floors, meaning he had an entire temple to search for the Fused Shadow. This made him grin before some ghastly voices began to bounce off the walls. Naruto looked around, wondering if he heard right before closing his eyes, trying to filter through the voices.

_'Leave this place...'_

_'Go, and never come back!'_

_'Have you come for the treasure? It is mine! Begone!'_

_'Please free me! I will do anything you want!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes flashing yellow. It felt like his 'latent abilities' had turned on for a moment, and Naruto saw thousands of people floating around the chamber.

"What happened here? This temple is at the bottom of the lake, yet there are so many ghosts here..." Naruto looked around in confusion. One of the ghosts, a young boy, floated over to Naruto smiling sadly.

_"Many people here have tried to claim the treasure of this place, yet many failed to do so. Others have succeeded, with a great price to pay. But can you claim the treasure without paying such a steep price? Or will you pay the greatest price of all?" _The boy disappeared in front of Naruto, causing the blonde to narrow his eyes.

"I've come this far, I might as well go all the way." He said more to himself than anyone else as his eyes returned to normal and the ghosts disappeared. After running down the main flight of stairs, Naruto took a quick left and soon came upon a door with a lever hanging in front of it. Curious as to what it would do, Naruto jumped and grabbed the lever, which suddenly dropped a few inches before clicking. Naruto looked up in curiosity before noticing the staircase he had just run down mere moments ago suddenly spun around until the end of the stairway waited in front of him.

"COOL!" Naruto grinned in excitement.

After running through a gear-oriented room, where little gear-like platforms hung from an even BIGGER gear hanging from the ceiling, Naruto found a key and returned back to the main stair chaimber. He went through similar rooms like it, fighting a dragon/lizard warrior and a little midget sitting in a bubble before coming to a sloped walkway that seemed to spin upwards. Naruto looked down at the area in the center of the room to find it dry and empty, but with signs that water used to fill the emptiness. Naruto's eyes furrowed in thought as he wondered why the water was missing, despite this temple being so far underwater.

Naruto began climbing the stairway, fighting numerous Tektites, when he came face-to-face with yet ANOTHER Lizalfo, as it was apparently called. Naruto growled out his challenge as he charged the creature. The two warriors clashed blades, Naruto quickly finding out that this type of monster knew how to fight, as it continued to meet Naruto's sword with it's own with every slash the blonde made. Smashing it with his shield to dis-orient it, Naruto crouched low before striking upwards with his sword.

The Lizalfo was smacked back, its arm catching hold of a lever, similar to the one in the main chaimber, before it clicked down, dropping the creature. Naruto and the Lizalfo tensed as they heard a low rumbling sound. Naruto spun around to see a waterway open up before a flood of water blasted the two warriors down the smooth, spiral slope.

As the two began to descend the slope, the Lizalfo made it apparent it wasn't through fighting, as it immediately lunged at Naruto, swinging it's blade down at the blonde. Naruto glared as he jammed chakra into his hands and feet before pushing back and reaching for a candle that was sticking out of the wall. He paled as he barely moved anywhere, yet still managed to miss the oncoming blade. Naruto cursed before just trying to stand on the water. The blonde began to panic as realization hit him the moment he splished back into the water.

"I CAN'T USE MY CHAKRA!"

* * *

Kenta: Yes, to make this story more interesting, Naruto can't use Chakra while wearing the Zora Armor. Have to limit his use for the stuff SOMEHOW. And besides, he wouldn't be able to use the Clawshot as much with it! XD

So what will Naruto do now that he can't walk on water? Do the same damn thing everyone else does, groan and complain as he wanders through the water temple, hopelessly lost.

Just kidding. I won't let it drag out THAT long.

For those wondering about the spirits in the main chaimber, no they're not there in the game. I've been listening to how a lot of people alway moan and complain when it comes to a water temple, be it in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker or even Twilight Princess. For those of us who feel like we have lost our souls somewhere in the damn temple, you now know why there are so many in the main chaimber. It's just a small tribute to show that Nintendo can really kill us when it comes to Water Temples.

Heehee, added some NaruXMidna fluff with the swimming scene. While listening to the music and typing this, I have to admit I was thinking something like the 'Space Dance' scene from Wall-E. You know, where the two are dancing out in space? Just youtube it...

Anyway, here is that small Omake I was telling you about at the beginning of the chapter. Now I'm tired and going to bed. I have a cold, and it's past midnight. I should have been asleep HOURS ago...

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

**Omake!**

**-Living with Zant-**

Sasuke Uchiha sat down at a desk in his room where a book laid still, waiting to be opened. The black-haired boy opened up the journal and began to write.

**Day A-5**

_"I've begun to keep a journal, trying to come to terms with my new life here. Zant, the guy who took me in, is, to put it bluntly, **INSANE**. The guy always has a tongue sticking out like a snake or something. He always pops up out of freaking nowhere, and has this odd quirk about 'old magic'. Fortunately, that I can deal with...UN-fortunately, he does something that I CANNOT stand. That, would be his unbearably annoying lau-"_

**_"Eeeeeeeeeheeheeheeheeeheeehee!"_**

Sasuke unclenched his eyes and hands before looking at the sharp line he had scraped across the page. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke continued on a line beneath where the scrape was.

_"His unbearable laugh…It's like a mouse on helium that was kicked in the nuts..."_


	24. Boss Battle 3

Kenta: YO!

It's time for another boss battle! This time with MUCH more tension and action than the last two! What's the tension you ask? Read on!

* * *

(Water Temple music FTW)

The light sound of wind chimes rang throughout the lakebed temple, making its inhabitants wonder where the sound was coming from. The sound of splashing feet also echoed inside of the temple, causing numerous Keese and Chus to flee from the intruder. The sound of splashing feet was also accompanied by the sound of dripping water.

**_"WOULD YOU STOP CRYING ALREADY?"_**

"But! But! I...I...I..."

**_"So you can't use your chakra, you can still breath underwater!"_**

"BUT NOW I CAN'T MAKE LOTS OF ME'S!"

Midna slapped her forehead in irrittion as she floated along with the bawling blonde. Thinking back, they were lucky that the Lizalfo couldn't swim, though WHY in the world it couldn't swim while living at the bottom of a **LAKE** was questionable. Naruto, ever since he found out that he couldn't use chakra, had been bawling at the loss of his apparently most treasured ability. Not being able to walk on water, Naruto would then start pouting, smashing any Lizalfo with the butt of his sword before quickly killing them, a pissed off look in his eye. Yet the moment he finished killing the creature, he would try to call upon his chakra, which did not work. Thus they looped right back around to Naruto bawling...

"My chaaaakraaaa..." The blonde sobbed out once more.

**SLAP!**

Midna didn't know HOW in the world she had managed to physically slap Naruto, but DAMN did it feel good! The blonde stared at the fuming imp in shock.

"D-did you just?" Naruto had a confused look on his face, which Midna took as an opening to vent her frustrations.

**_"WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP CRYING ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN BAWLING OVER NOT BEING ABLE TO USE CHAKRA FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT ALL!"_** Her rage seemed to hit a peak as she continued. **_"ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS EITHER SASUKE, RAMEN, SAKURA OR EVEN FUCKING SUNSETS! YOU MOAN AND COMPLAIN ABOUT ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU DO, SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL IN FRONT OF SOME RANDOM MONSTERS, AND EVEN START SHOUTING MATCHES OVER SOME FUCKING NOODLES!"_**

Naruto would take lots of insults, but insulting Ramen was a no-go, which he made apparent as he glared at Midna harshly.

"WELL YOU'RE BOSSY, RUDE, A COMPLETE AND UTTER **_BITCH_** TO ME, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALLY HELP OUT WHEN I'M FIGHTING!" The blonde shouted back, getting in the face of the shadowy imp. "NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T DO SHIT FOR ME ANYWAY! EVEN WHEN I FUCKING ASK YOU TO!"

**_"OH, SO NOW MR. HERO THINKS HE CAN FINISH HIS, 'MAGICAL QUEST' ON HIS OWN DOES HE?"_**

"I WOULD DO A HELLUVA LOT BETTER JOB IN SILENCE THAN WITH YOU BITCHING INTO MY EAR!"

**_"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASS-HOLE!"_**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE? YOU'RE FUCKING THREE FEET TALL!"

**_"THAT DOES IT!_**" Midna screamed out in rage. **"_YOU CAN ENJOY FIGURING YOUR OWN FUCKING WAY OUT OF THIS! SEE YA LATER ASS-HOLE!"_** She screamed before spinning around and disappearing.

"WELL GOOD RIDDANCE!" Naruto shouted back to the empty space. The blonde growled as he started stomping down the hallway, grinding his teeth in frustration. "Stupid little bitch, I'm WAY better off without her!" He growled as he slammed open a door. As the stone door fell back down, the young ghost who had appeared before Naruto floated quietly in the previous room. His shoulders drooped in disappointment as he shook his head.

_'It seems you really will pay the greatest price...'_

* * *

"DIE YOU STUPID FROG!" Naruto shouted angrily as he slashed the Deku Toad's tongue off, causing the creature to scream out in pain before disappearing in an explosion of black and orange smoke. The blonde grinned in triumph as he turned around, grinning snobbishly. "What was that about me being weak Midna?" He blinked as the only sound that reached his ear was the sound of dripping water. The blonde's shoulders drooped at the memory of what had happened not long ago. He then slapped his face before pointing his sword up in the air. "I don't need her! I'm doing just fine without her!" He shouted before walking over to the newly appeared treasure chest and opening it up, a light glow eminating from the chest.

Naruto pulled out the strange claw-like contraption, wondering how in the world it worked. Pointing the claw at his face, Naruto wondered why it was shaped like it was, before he accidentally pulled a lever on the handle, sending the claw at his face.

"WACK!" Naruto flung his head back as the clawshot flew forward, its chain reeling as it shot through the air. The claw hit a gold pad with a red dot in the center before latching onto it, suddenly pulling Naruto with it. "Woah..." The blonde remarked as he looked down from his now 'hanging' position. "This thing is pretty dangerous...but I'll take it!" He grinned before clicking the button again, this time the claw releasing from its latched spot. The blonde landed gracefully on the wet floor, grinning madly.

"Who needs that little pain in the butt! I'm doing fine without her!" He grinned as he wandered the dungeon. As Naruto explored more of the dungeon, going underwater and fighting water-bombfish and doing all sorts of wierd-ass things, the blonde continued to tell himself that he didn't need the imp's company.

"I'm doing fine without her!" He grinned.

_'Snowball fight!'_

"There's no reason for her to be anywhere near me!"

_'**It's f-fucking f-freezing! Y-you s-s-s-said this was s-s-s-snow?'**_

"Yep! I'm doing just fine!"

_'I wonder what will happen once this adventure is over...'_

"Yeah, no problems here..."

**__****'If I were solid I'd _STRANGLE YOU_!'**

"Yep...doing great..."

_'Please Naruto, try to keep Midna safe...'_

"Yeah...all right..." Naruto started coming to a slow, a splashing sound gently bouncing around the room. When the blonde looked up from staring at the floor, he found he was standing in front of a waterfall, his image being reflected off of it. The blonde glared at the image of himself, taking his sword out and slashing at it repeatedly, yet the water refused to stop reflecting his image. "STOP IT!" He shouted as he continued to swing at the water. "STOP SHOWING ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" His voice began to crack as he couldn't see anything anymore. "Stop...please..." The room echoed with the clanking sound of Naruto's sword hitting the ground, sniffling now accompanying the gentle splashing of the waterfall. "Please stop...you don't need to show me...I can feel it without the image..." Naruto sniffled as he looked at the teary-eyed, miserable-looking reflection in front of him. Tears poured down his face, keeping him from seeing even a few feet in front of him. The blonde dropped to his knees, splashing into the shallow water in front of the waterfall.

"I know that...I didn't mean to say those things. They just...came out..." He clutched his head as more tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Why the hell am I so stupid? I can't do anything right..."

**You're right...**

Naruto gasped as he looked up, a blurry figure in front of him since his eyes were blocked by the tears.

**You never could do anything right, could you? You never gained Sakura's feelings, you screwed up in delivering the sword to Hyrule Castle, and now this...such a pathetic creature...**

Naruto quickly wiped his eyes before glaring right back up at the figure in front of him. Maybe it was because he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu that Naruto wasn't surprised to see a copy of himself standing in front of him. Maybe it was just because of what he had said. Either way, when Naruto saw a maliciously grinning copy of himself in the waterfall, he knew it wasn't his clone jutsu. He quickly picked back up his sword as the clone began walking out of the waterfall, his blue armor suddenly erupting into black smoke before a sleek, black Naruto stood in front of him.

**Come on, do you really think you could do a better job? You're a screw up. A nobody. Even the CHILDREN don't like you THAT much.**

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out his shield. "Who asked you whether I was good or not?" Naruto lunged at the Shadow Naruto, who merely side-stepped the lunge. A malicious grin slid onto his face as he reached for Naruto's wrist.

* * *

**BA-BUMP**

* * *

_"I told you, Naruto," Sasuke said, the blade resting in his hand. "You can't beat me at your level."_

* * *

**BA-BUMP**

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blood-curdling scream echoed across the valley-enveloped lake after the resounding **CRUNCH.**_

* * *

**BA-BUMP**

* * *

Naruto suddenly jumped back, avoiding Shadow Naruto's outstretched hand.

**Heheheheheh...what's wrong? I thought you weren't scared? Isn't that what you told _HER_?**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, sweat realing down the side of his face. "I SAID I WASN'T SCARED AND I'M NOT!" The blonde roared as he and his shadow began clashing their swords together. Naruto continued to slash, block, uppercut, dodge and just outright hit his opponent, yet everytime he came close to hitting him, the shadow would phase to a different spot. Shadow Naruto grinned as he swung his sword down, Naruto quickly pulling up his shield and blocking the move before Shadow Naruto pivoted and swung his other foot to the blonde, punting Naruto across a water-filled chasm. Naruto climbed out of the water, gasping for air before Shadow Naruto kicked him backwards to a wall, knocking his sword and shield from his grip.

**What's the matter? Lost the will to fight?**

Naruto looked up with a weary look on his face. His face seemed completely drained, no life within it.

_'I really blew it this time...'_

**Oh well, all fun must come to an end, hmm?**

Shadow Naruto grinned as he tapped the flat of his sword against Naruto's cheek.

_'She was the only one who was actually there for me...and I threw her away...like some unwanted tool...'_

Tears began to fall down the blonde's cheeks once more, causing Shadow Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before bellowing out in laughter.

**OH THIS IS RICH! YOU'RE _CRYING_ IN REGRET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD _DO_ SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HAHAHAHAAAA!**

Naruto's teeth ground together as his body quivered.

_'How the hell could I have done that to her? She's always been there for me...'_

"M-midna..." Naruto quivered as Shadow Naruto raised his sword up into the air.

**Time to die!**

"I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes in silence, tears flooding out from them.

**GACK!**

Naruto blinked as he felt something wet hit his head. The lifeless blonde slowly looked up to see Shadow Naruto, his eyes wide and his mouth dripping black blood as a shadow tendril pierced his stomach. The shadow swordsman slowly turned his head around only for his eyes to widen in fear.

_**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"**_ Midna screamed, swinging her hands down and causing more shadow tendrils to slam out of the ground and pierce Shadow Naruto. The phantom spewed out more black blood before tyring to turn to the Shadow Imp, whose eye merely went solid yellow as she screamed louder, a giant shadowy hand erupting from the ground and grasping the phantom. **_"BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM MONSTER!"_** She shouted as the hand clenched before returning into the ground, Shadow Naruto still in it's grasp. Midna took a few deep breaths, looking into the black hole that the Shadow Hand had created before quickly turning back to Naruto. **_"Naruto!"_** She jumped over to the blonde in one short leap, Naruto's head down. **_"Naruto?"_** She asked quietly as she saw his shoulders trembling. Naruto looked back up with tears pouring down his face like a waterfall.

"MIDNAAAA!" He shouted as he tackled the shadow imp, who was actually somehow tackled. The blonde bawled as he refused to let go of the little imp, Midna awkwardly trying to console the distressed blonde. After a few moments Naruto finally let go of the imp, looking at her with watery eyes. "M-midna, I am SO sorry for what I said! I didn't really mean any of it! I'm sorry!" He cried out his apology. Midna embarassingly turned away, hiding the blush on her face.

**_"Uh...don't worry about it..."_** She refused to apologize back for her earlier yelling, despite Naruto's doggy pout-like eyes. **_"B-besides, you need to collect that last Fused Shadow piece...remember?" _**

Naruto nodded his head, unwilling to let go of the little imp again as he re-latched his arms around her. After a few minutes, Naruto noticed Midna stopped glowing orange and his arms suddenly went through her. Midna didn't seem to notice this, but Naruto suddenly thought he saw something red on her face. He hadn't even noticed she had the orange glow until it died away, which Naruto wondered about as he and Midna returned to the main chaimber. He blushed brightly as he realized that that had been the first time he had ever actually _touched_ Midna. Naruto stared at his hand, still feeling a light tingle in his palm from where he had held the small imp.

**_"What are you waiting for? Open the door!"_** Midna shouted at the blonde, causing Naruto to blush lightly before scratching the back of his head nervously.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a hole in the center of the boss room, already having met Shion again. Naruto took a deep breath before pulling up his mask and jumping above the hole. As the blonde fell towards the hole filled with water, he equipped his Iron Boots, sending himself straight down into the huge underwater battlefield.

_"_Whoah_." Naruto gasped as he continued to fall down. There were pillars everywhere, but as Naruto looked to the center of the battlefield, his eyes narrowed. The feeling of something big nearby was rushing back to him, and Naruto swallowed heavily as he finally hit the sandy bottom. He looked forward to see a giant jellyfish-like tentacle sticking out of the ground, electricity coursing though it. _

_"_A jellyfish battle?"_ Naruto inwardly groaned. He had enough trouble fighting smaller one's, and now he was stuck fighting a GIANT one? Great...However, as Naruto shivered at the thought of being electrocuted again, an eye suddenly began floating around inside of the tentacle. "_The hell_?" Naruto sputtered out. He began to pale as MORE tentacles started rising from the sandy ground. "_Oh shit, don't tell me the jellyfish is upside-down!"_ Naruto began to jump/float away from the creature._

**_"How the hell are you supposed to kill it? If you touch the tentacle, you'll get electrocuted again..."_**_ Midna thought out loud, trying to figure out a way to defeat the monster. Naruto wondered as well before a light clinking sound reached his ears. He quickly reached behind him to find he still had the clawshot from his previous uses. Without chakra, he couldn't make the item disappear, since he needed chakra to activate the amulate. Naruto's mind started reeling as the mental gears started to move. The blonde glared at the eye, which was staring at him curiously before he pointed the clawshot at it.** "Where the hell did you get THAT?"** Midna asked, shocked. Naruto grinned wickedly._

"A Friend gave it to me. He was such a nice little frog too."_ The blonde cackled under his mask before pulling the trigger on the device, the claw shooting out and catching the eye easily. The creature screamed in pain as the claw gripped the eye, its tentacles started to wave around wildly._

**_"Hurry up and kill it!"_**_ Naruto glared at the creature before flashing out his sword, swinging down at the eye. The eye suddenly began glaring at the blonde, who gasped as his sword suddenly stopped moving. Naruto looked up, his eyes widening in fear as a tentacle had wrapped around his wrist._

"OH SHIT!"

_The entire room flashed as electricity coursed through Naruto's body._

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blonde screamed out in pain before falling backwards into the soft sand._

**_"Naruto!"_**_ Midna shouted before looking at Shion. The fairy, who had accompanied Naruto outside of the bottle, was a bright pink color, which the eye had taken a liking to. **"SHION!" ** Midna glared at the creature as Shion was stuck inside of one of the tentacles, her screaming being muffled by the tentacle she was trapped inside. _

_The sound of clanking metal made Midna turn back around to see Naruto slumped over, a red glow spinning around him. Midna gasped as Naruto glared up, his eyes wild and red and his hair suddenly gaining tinges of red on the tips. The swirl of red began to climb up on him, giving him a cloak of red and blue before the blonde's mask suddenly slid down, revealing a sharp set of teeth, yet he seemed to be able to still breath. Midna watched in awe as Naruto suddenly roared out in fury, causing the eye to sink back into the sandy ground. Naruto raised his tearing, gloved hand and pounded into the sand, a tremor resounding around the room before a gaint eel-like creature blasted out from the sand. The crimson-eyed Naruto glared fiercly as he suddenly started running straight up through the water, the intense chakra burning away the Zora armor. _

_The fox-cloaked Naruto rushed straight to the Morpheel's head, where it's eye was frantically watching out for the demonic creature that had frightened it back into its main body. It suddenly caught sight of the raging blonde, and moved some of its tentacles to try and electrocute him. Naruto merely slashed the tentacles to pieces before pounding the creature down, sending it back to the bottom of the underwater battlefield. Naruto glared down harshly at the creature, which was able to catch itself before it hit the sandy ground. Naruto's eyes suddenly shrunk as he focused on one point of the creature, namely, the glowing pink tentacle. With another blood-curdling roar, Naruto blasted off of one of the underwater pillars straight towards Morpheel. _

_Midna watched in awe as Naruto smashed the giant eel into a pillar before tearing off another one of its tentacles, making the creature scream out in pain. Her head throbbed, causing the imp to put a hand to her forehead. She remembered seeing a demonic Naruto holding her, telling her everything would be all right. She remembered hearing the sound of a creature screaming out in agony before a blood-curdling roar echoed somewhere. She gasped as she realized that she had never found out HOW Naruto had beaten that disgusting bug back above Lake Hylia. Looking back up, she saw Naruto appear in front of her._

**_"_It's all right Shion. Everything's gonna be okay. You're safe now."**

_Midna felt something in her chest shift before Naruto turned to look at her. Midna gasped not only at seeing Naruto up close with slit-red eyes, but her own eyes widened as she looked down to see the pink fairy unconsciously burning his hands. Naruto walked over to Midna before laying down the fairy and blasting the Konoha medallion with his Kyuubi Chakra. He pulled out an empty bottle and placed it in front of Midna and Shion._

**"Put her in the bottle and take her somewhere she won't get caught again." **_He then looked up at Midna._** "And I want YOU to stay away as well."**

_Midna glared at Naruto harshly. ****__"What are you NUTS? There's no way I'm leaving you here alone to fight that thing!"_ Naruto's glare was even harsher than her own as he suddenly appeared in her face.

**"I AM NOT GOING TO SEE EITHER OF YOU GET CAPTURED AGAIN!"**_ Midna stared at Naruto in shock before the blonde turned back around, quitely saying _**"I don't want to feel that terrified ever again."**_ He then glared back at Midna. _**"NOW GO!"**_ The blonde suddenly blasted off towards the creature. Midna looked hesitant for a moment before using her hair to pick up Shion and the bottle before disappearing._

_As Naruto started running at the creature, he pulled back up his Zora Mask, which he knew he would need in a matter of seconds. With each passing second, he could feel his Kyuubi chakra diminishing. He was able to breath only because of the fox cloak, so he knew he would be needing to breath again, but the flipside was that the armor that he had blasted off was repairing itself just as fast as the demonic chakra was disappearing. He looked down at his chest to see that while the Zora armor WAS repairing, underneath the armor he wasn't wearing the Hero's tunic that he had worn before. Rather, it was an orange and black jumpsuit. He grinned sadly as he felt the soft cloth disappearing. For some reason, it had felt almost nostalgic. Maybe it was what he wore in his past life. Naruto shook his head as he glared at the now charging Morpheel. It was about time to wrap this up._

* * *

Shion awoke to see a stone ceiling above her. She wondered where she was for a moment before remembering seeing Naruto go nuts on the Morpheel. She quickly sat up before turning to her side, seeing Midna staring down the hole where Naruto was still fighting the Twilight beast. Shion walked over to the Shadow Imp, idly noticing her clenched and shaking hands. The pink-glowing priestess smiled sadly at the imp.

"You're worried about him..." She said quietly. Midna didn't respond, instead clenching her fist even tighter.

**_"All I ever do for him is watch...I can't help but feel like I'm using a tool...I can't even DO anything..." _**Shion saw Midna's teeth grind together in frustration. The pink fairy smiled sadly before turning towards the hole.

"All Naruto has ever done is help people, and he's done it with a smile on his face, not caring about the consequences. He used to say he would be Hokage, and that he wouldn't die until he did so. He would bear so much on his back, and would somehow have the strength to carry it all." She then turned to Midna. "But there is something he still cannot do on his own, even after going through an entire other life. Do you know what that is Midna?" She smiled brightly to the imp. Midna looked at her in confusion, the tension in her hand leaving her. Shion smiled gently to the awaiting imp. "He cannot love."

**_"Huh?"_**

Shion giggled at Midna's confused expression. "One cannot love by themselves. There must be a partner for love to be true." Midna started blushing before glaring at the fairy.

**_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_** She growled as she turned back to the hole, where Naruto had used the clawshot to get on the back of the creature. **_"For Twilight's sake, you fairies don't ever make any sense!"_** She huffed before jumping back down the hole.

Shion giggled at the flustered imp. "Someday it will make sense to you Midna."

* * *

Naruto panted heavily, feeling as if he could barely stand. His legs ached, his arms even more so. Still, the moment he caught sight of Midna, Naruto grinned madly.

"HAHA!** *huff*** TOLD YA I COULD DO IT!** *huff***"

Midna stared at Naruto, who stood proudly on top of the dead twilight creature. The water in the room had drained, courtesy of the Morpheel crashing it's skull into the side of the battlefield. Naruto jumped off of the creature's head before walking over to Midna, putting his hands behind his head and grinning cheekily. Midna stared at the blonde blankly before the body of Morpheel suddenly began exploding into black shards. Naruto watched with a smile on his face as the thousands of black squares formed the last Fused Shadow in front of him.

**_'I've finally got all of it..._**' Midna thought to herself as she took the floating piece from Naruto's hands.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE LAST FUSED SHADOW!" Naruto grinned happily as he turned to the quiet imp. He blinked as Midna stared at the ground blankly. Shion flew down from above, still in the bottle, and courtsied to Naruto before flashing into the Medallion. Naruto looked back to see Midna still staring down, causing the blonde to frown.

"EARTH TO MIDNA! ARE YOU THERE?"

**_"WHA_!**" Midna looked up in shock to see Naruto looking at her with a worried face.

"You okay? I was expecting you to be doing a victory dance. After all, you just got the last piece of the Fused Shadow." Midna blinked a few times before quickly turning away.

**_"S-so what? Maybe I'm saving the victory dance for later, huh?"_** She looked down again for a moment before creating a portal. **_"C-come on! Let's go then!"_**

Naruto blinked a few times before walking into the portal. Something about Midna seemed off. She seemed almost, DEPRESSED about something.

_'But what is she depressed about?'_ Naruto wondered idly as he was taken apart from head to toe.

* * *

Kenta: Woohoo! You guys know what's gonna happen next, right? Man I've been thinking about this next chapter for MONTHS and I can't wait to write it!

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Aww who the hell am I kidding? I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! JUST KEEP READING!

* * *

Naruto landed sofly in the damp grass in front of Lanayru's spring. The blonde grinned as he looked around the spring once more before turning around and skidding to a stop. He quickly looked up to see a tall figure wearing a black robe similar to the one Sasuke had, but wore a strange helmet with a tongue sticking out of the front. Naruto stared at the man in shock before a blast of water erupted from behind him. Naruto glanced behind him to see Lanayru, the sea-snake gaurdian of the providence, roaring fiercly with a sphere of light in its mouth. Naruto turned back towards the stranger with the helmet before he was blasted down by a shockwave, smashing his head onto a hard rock and knocking him unconscious. Lanayru was blasted back as well, slamming into a stalagmite hanging from the ceiling before disappearing. The sphere of light remained however, but before Lanayru could resurface, the stranger, whose hands were hidden by the robe, lifted up his arm before pulling back down, the sphere of light dropping back into the water.

**With the light of the providence temporarily gone, black twilight squares began to float around the spring. The helmet-wearing man looked down at the unconscious Naruto and merely watched as a dim glow surrounded him before revealing a blue, nine-tailed fox. Midna then appeared next to the fox, glaring harshly at the figure. She stood up before growling at him. ****"ZANT!" **

**She gasped as she was suddenly flung backwards by an unseen force, hanging in mid-air as Zant walked past the unconscious fox. Midna glared at him before the three Fused Shadow pieces the two had collected appeared around her, causing the imp to widen her eyes in shock. "NO! GIVE THOSE BACK!" She screamed as she tried to free herself. ****Zant stared at the three pieces of Fused Shadow in front of him before chuckling dryly. **

**"Did you honestly think you could defeat me with such an old and withered power like this? Rediculous." He shook his head before looking back at Midna. "Midna, you foolish traitor. Why do you defy your king?" Midna ground her teeth in rage.**

**"My KING? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! Why would I follow a king who would abuse his tribe's magic!" Zant glared at the imp underneath his mask. **

**"Are you implying that my power comes from that foolish group's old magic? REDICULOUS!" He snapped his head backwards, flinging the imp into a wall before slamming her onto the ground. "This power that is granted to me comes from MY GOD! It is the magic of the TRUE King of the Twilight and YOU WILL RESPECT IT!" He slammed her back up onto the ceiling before letting her drop back to the ground. Midna cried out in pain as she hit the ground, causing an unconscious blue fox to wake up.**** Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Midna lying weakly on the ground, whimpering in pain. Zant began to create a strange red sphere of dark magic, when a shockwave of energy made him turn to the now blood red fox.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?" Naruto roared as he vanished, blasting Zant out of the spring. The Twilight being looked up to see the blood red fox glaring harshly at him before all nine tails began to point to a spot right above his head. Midna was barely able to look out of the spring as Naruto suddenly swallowed a small red sphere, suddenly expanding in size and sinking down into the ground. Zant looked at the creature in curiosity before a small chill went up his spine. Midna gasped as Naruto suddenly blasted a beam of energy towards Zant.**

**"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"**

**Zant quickly moved, narrowly avoiding the red beam of destruction. The Twilight being looked up to see Naruto spinning rapidly before slamming all nine tails down in an ax kick-like fashion. Zant held up an arm to block the incomcing tails, a loud shockwave blasting the water he was standing on away. Zant jumped away, floating just above the water, while the blood red Naruto stood on top of the water using chakra. **

**"So YOU are he...Uzumaki Naruto." Zant said more to himself than anything. He suddenly started cackling out in a high-pitched laugh that would have caused Naruto to cover his ears in pain if a swirl of wind wasn't already encircling him. "You are most entertaining, boy..." He grinned as he looked up at the giant Nine-tailed fox that roared down at him.**

**"Naruto..." Midna rasped weakly at the spring. She gasped as the fox roared up into the air before slamming numerous tails down onto the Twilight being. Zant blocked every tail bash with his arms before swinging them up in retaliation. The tails were slammed back before the fox slammed an enormous paw down at the man. Zant jumped on top of the paw before rushing up along it's arm, quickly reaching the fox's head before slamming a fist down upon Naruto's skull.**

**The shockwave of the blow blasted water up from the entrance to the Lakebed temple, where the fox's head lay dizzily. The Nine-tailed fox was slowly encircled by another sphere of wind, but when the wind died down, a blue nine-tailed fox weakly tried to stand up on top of the water.**

**"You have been an interesting fellow, Uzumaki Naruto..." Zant said as he lifted up the fox before sending him flying back to the spring. Midna watched helplessly as Naruto landed in front of her. **

**"Naruto, stop..." Midna pleaded, tears threatening to fall. Naruto instead started to get up again, falling back down to the ground before looking up to see Zant. The Twilight being kicked Naruto to the edge of the spring before turning back to Midna. **

**"Now where were we?" He said re-creating the red sphere of dark Magic. Naruto howled loudly, somehow back on his feet and rushing at the sphere before head-butting it. The sphere exploded, sending Naruto into a wall before slamming onto the ground. Midna was next to him in a heartbeat, gently pushing Naruto, urging him to wake up. She watched in horror as a strange orange and black shard was absorbed into his forehead, the blue fox twitching as the foreign object pulsed within him. Midna was suddenly pulled back from Naruto and was held by the invisible force next to Zant.**

**"Midna, have you forgotten? That _CREATURE_ is one of those **_'Light Dwellers'_** who opressed our people. No matter how much you wish it, you will be nothing more than a shadow in their world, forced to bend to their will. But if we make their world OURS, Light and Dark will meet at last, and this cruel world will no longer force us to live in Shadow!" He slowly moved closer to Midna, grinning as his tongue maskpiece shifted upwards, revealing his set of sharp teeth. "Our tribe will take back their realm, and sweet darkness shall blot out the horrid, harsh light!" He chuckled in excitement before Midna was able to shake the invisible hold on her, jumping back over to Naruto and trying once more to wake him up. **

**Zant watched Midna silently. "I need your power, we will be able to rule this land together, with you as my queen." He grinned, but it faded as Midna stood up and spread her arms out, as if defending the blue fox.**

**"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" She glared at him in hatred.**

**Zant stared at her in silence before grinding his teeth in rage. "VERY WELL! THEN I SHALL RETURN YOU TO THE LIGHT WORLD YOU LOVE SO MUCH!" Midna suddenly was lifted up before being thrust towards the center of the spring, Zant lifting up his arms once more. **

Lanayru burst out of the water once more, roaring in rage as it looked for the one who had eminated the shockwave. Its eyes widened in shock as Midna suddenly started screaming in pain, multiple tendrils of light surrounding the shadow imp. Zant grinned maniacally before Midna disappeared. His eyes widened in shock as Lanayru also disappeared before he slowly turned around to find the blue fox missing as well. Zant merely stared at the spot of the blue fox before disappearing V.I.A. Twilight Warp.

* * *

A good distance away from Hyrule Castle, a sphere of light appeared, revealing a blue fox and an imp. Naruto gently touched the ground, shaking his head of the dizzyness before realizing they were no longer at Lake Hylia, as he could SEE Hyrule Castle! Naruto looked around at the world of light before gasping. He quickly noticed that while he WAS in the world of Light, he was still a fox. Naruto began to wonder just why he was like this, when an almost inaudable series of gasps and wheezes caused him to quickly look at his back.

_'MIDNA!'_ Naruto gasped, staring in horror at the oddly colored imp. A voice suddenly echoed in front of him, and when Naruto turned back around, he saw a small orb of light in front of him.

**_Naruto, chosen hero of the goddesses...Go to the princess locked away in the castle. She has the key that can unlock you from your shadow form._**

Naruto glared harshly at the ground.

_'I don't give a fuck about that right now! But...it's the only lead I've got right now...'_ Naruto looked helplessly at the wheezing imp on his back. _'Hang on Midna, I'll get help, I'll save your life! That's my promise of a lifetime!'_ Naruto glared forward in determination as he wrapped the fragile imp in his tails before rushing to Hyrule Castle using Chakra leaps.

* * *

Kenta: BWAHAHAHAHAA! I've been waiting to do that scene for MONTHS! I am SO FREAKING HAPPY that I was able to type it out the way I wanted to!

Yes, Zant is UBER powerful. But the reason Kyuubi-Naruto got his ass handed to him is because he hasn't fully grasped the ability of the Nine-tailed fox. He's getting better at it, hence the Taile Beast Bomb, but he can't quite think clearly enough when he's in GIANT FOX mode.

The fight between Naruto and Midna was something that I've been trying to build up and plan out for awhile now. For every relationship, you HAVE to have some minor fights, which the two do before a fluffy moment occurs, but you also need a BIG fight. It solidifies the couple's relationship by showing they can forgive and forget.

Shadow Naruto was brought about by a few things:

1.) It's a fucking water temple, OF COURSE I'M GOING TO HAVE A SHADOW NARUTO BATTLE!

2.) I needed to have Naruto realize how miserable he's become without Midna, so I needed him to find something that would show him this. The Waterfall of Truth immediately popped into my head, so I made Shadow Naruto emerge from a waterfall.

3.) I wanted to show Midna isn't as helpless as Naruto thinks she is, so I needed something that could potentially 'break' Naruto, and have Midna come to save the day! Every time I read the line where Midna screams _**'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!**_' I can see her screaming in rage perfectly in my mind. I hope my description allowed you all to witness it as well!

As for the orange glow around Midna and the moment where Naruto actually touches and holds her...you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. XD

Next up is The Master Sword and Twilight Mirror Arc! See ya later!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	25. The Master Sword

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto shouted, a wave of chakra spiraling in front of him as he smashed through numerous creatures on the way to Hyrule Castle. The blue fox glared up at the castle, trying to figure out how to get to Zelda. _'I'll figure it out as I go!'_ The blue fox thought running into the town.

It was dark and wet, the rain having started up not long before he got to Hyrule Castle Town. Naruto trotted through the town, watching as only a few people dotted the plaza, most running for cover. A quiet 'Mew' made Naruto turn to see a black and white cat, looking very much unamused at being wet.

"I hate it when it rains. I can't get comfortable whether I sit or stand!" It groaned. Naruto snorted at the cat, causing it to look up at Naruto. "ACK! MONSTER! Oh, wait, you're not a monster. You're that blonde idiot, aren't you?" Naruto looked at the cat in shock.

How did he know who he was?

"What's that on your back? Is it okay?" Naruto's ears drooped as he looked back at Midna, his tails trying to cover her from the rain. "She looks as bad as that Zora kid, maybe you should take her over to Telma's bar?" Naruto's ears shot up.

"YEAH! GREAT IDEA!" He grinned as he bolted for the bar. The cat watched after Naruto, tilting it's head to the side.

"I wonder how they'll react to a fox coming inside..."

WHAM!

"BEAST! GET OUT!"

_"WHAT THE FUCK GRANDMA!" _Naruto shouted as he caught himself before he landed on the injured imp. "_Stupid old hag...oh, I forgot I'm still a fox...FUCK!"_

Naruto groaned as he started walking back up the stone stairway before a window to his right opened up. Naruto looked up to the window to see Tsunade's cat jump out the window, landing in slowly flooding area.

"You're Naruto, correct?" The cat said walking over to Naruto before sniffing his leg.

"How do all you cats know that?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"We have a special sense. Do not worry. I am Louise. You remember me from this shop before, yes?" Naruto nodded his head, remembering seeing the cat before he and Rock Lee left the bar. "I'll admit, I'm a bit puzzled at how you look like that."

"It's a long story, but I don't have time for that!" Naruto pleaded before looking onto his back.

"Oh? Another patient? You sure are a curious young man, aren't you?" Louise chuckled.

**"P-please...P-princess...Zelda..."** Midna weakly cried from Naruto's back. Naruto's ears snapped close to his head back in worry at Midna's weak voice. Louise looked down for a moment, as if contemplating something, before turning back to the set of boxes.

"This way! Quickly!" She said nudging her head up at the boxes she came from. Naruto jumped up the set of boxes before slowly walking through the window, using his chakra to blast the water off of him and Midna. He turned around before looking back at Louise. "Go through that window to reach the attic. It's connected to the Castle's Waterway. It's old, so it could be a rough trip..."

"I'll take it!" Naruto nodded fiercely. Louise nodded.

"Then the only thing left is to distract the humans...don't worry, I'll handle that." Louise said walking back inside. Naruto nodded before walking inside of the building, noticing the entrance to the attic on the other side of the room. Naruto slowly crept across the narrow ropes connecting the numerous platforms. As he started crawling over Tsunade's head, the buxom blonde sighed.

"How has it come to this? Monsters roaming the streets of town without a single sign of resistance...What in the world are the soldiers of Hyrule doing? The GORONS are more reliable than them at this point...and that's no joke..." She sighed. She turned to the side to see Louise jumping onto the bar counter. "Louise, why in the world are you wet? You shouldn't be going outside at night." She said grabbing a towel and drying the cat. Naruto continued on, almost knocking over a pot down into the main area. He quickly caught it with his tail, breathing a sigh of relief as he set it down gently. As he crossed the last rope, he noticed three people talking below him.

"I heard that an aquaintance of Tsunade's defeated the monster that's been attacking travelers on the West Bridge. Naruto, I think his name was." A tall young man said, his hair long, reaching past his shoulders. It was tied at the end, but his eyes were pale white, and he wore a strange garment, almost kimono-like. "I also heard he brought Tsunade and that Zora child to Kakariko Village with the help of a strange martial-artist."

The girl next to him, wearing her hair up in buns and wearing a chinese battle dress nodded her head. "It's good to know that Chivalry isn't dead here in Hyrule..."

"But that's just it, he's not even FROM Hyrule proper. I heard he's actually from the small town south of here. He's from the providence of Ordona."

"You don't think he was trained by...HIM...do you?" The chinese girl said, putting a hand to her chin." Naruto stopped listening after he heard Midna's light gasping. He continued on, coming into a house that was filled with gold.

_'Holy crap...'_ Naruto thought as he looked around. A clinking sound reached his ears, causing Naruto to tense, watching a lantern suddenly float up into the air. _'__The hell?' _Naruto's eyes suddenly went yellow, his latent senses activating. A strange ghost with a mask suddenly appeared above the lantern, weilding a long scythe. Naruto's eyes widened as it pulled back, before slicing the scythe at Naruto. Naruto ducked, his eyes widening as a dull clunk sounded. Naruto realized it scraped against the Fused Shadow Midna wore. Growling in rage, as it had barely missed hitting her, Naruto lashed at the ghost, slamming it onto the ground. A purple orb appeared above it, which Naruto snarled at. The blue fox jumped on top of the ghost, snarling as he ripped the purple orb away from the ghost, which screamed out in pain before fading away.

A light groaning sound caught Naruto's ears, and it wasn't coming from Midna. Naruto turned around to see a man made of gold sitting in a chair, a golden cat on his head. His eyes were green, making Naruto look at him oddly.

"Oh, you defeated that fucking ghost, thanks..." A dark voice said as if behind a veil. Naruto realized it was the golden man. "Can I call you...mutt?" Naruto's ears flopped against his head, growling his disapproval. "Then, how about fox?" Naruto stopped growling. "I am Kakuzu. I became consumed by greed a long, long, long time ago. I sold my soul for money, and a goddamn monster did this to me."

Naruto had the strangest feeling. He wanted to die laughing right then and there, the words 'serves you right' floating through his head. The fox shook his head, waiting for the man to continue.

"I can't move, I can't eat...I can't even see my old drinking buddy Hidan. Idiot probably got his head cut off by now...even worse, this stupid cat is stuck on my fucking head!" Naruto snickered, thinking of a new prank to do once he got back to Ordon Village. "I got a favor to ask of you fox..." Naruto perked his ears back up, hearing Midna groan. Naruto almost left, but the man continued. "I want you to find and kill the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark. I think that if you defeat them and retrieve the pieces of my soul from them, it'll break the curse." Naruto rolled his eyes. Like he would want to help this idiot.

"Oh fuck, that's right. It's raining outside. Tell you what, use the underground waterway entrance." A treasure chest opened up, revealing a trap door. "When it stops raining, just dig at the area where all those fucking cats hang out." Naruto turned back to him, nudging his head at the passageway. "What? Why is there such a steep drop in a treasure chest?" Naruto nodded his head. "It's for the fuckers who try taking my money. Whenever someone opens up the treasure chest, I sneak up behind them and fucking kick them into the waterway." Naruto's ears drooped, sighing in disbelief. Naruto then jumped down the trap, falling down into the old waterway.

* * *

It was almost nostalgic, running through the old waterways of Hyrule. He had done this nearly two months ago, when he first turned into a wolf. Come to think of it...that was when Naruto first met Midna. The blue fox glanced back at the wheezing imp, causing Naruto to move faster. Jumping over the rooftops of the castle, Naruto looked back up at the tall tower Princess Zelda was trapped in. Jumping into the same window he used back then, Naruto ran up the spiral staircase, his destination right in front of him. Naruto stopped as he reached the door, perking his ears up. He listened carefully for anything, expecting a gaurd or something inside.

The only thing he heard was Midna's erratic breathing. With that, Naruto walked into the room, looking around for Zelda. Nothing.

_'Where is she?'_ Naruto panicked. He was supposed to find her here! But, what if she was moved? What if he went into the wrong tower? What if she was DEAD? Naruto gasped as his back suddenly felt light, a dull **-THUD-** sounding next to him.

Naruto panicked as he saw Midna gasping in pain, no longer able to hold onto the blue fox. The blue fox whimpered as he lightly nudged her arm, pleading for her to hold on. The fox tensed as a hand suddenly reached down, gently caressing the imp's face.

_'When did she...? Forget that! I found her!'_ Naruto grinned in excitement as Zelda pulled back her hood. Midna lightly raised her hand, Zelda gently holding it.

**"_P-please...how do we...break the curse upon this_ _one_?"** Midna gasped. Naruto's eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly. The blue fox looked to Zelda, whimpering to her. _**"This...is the one...you need him...to save your world! So please, Zelda...you must help Naruto..." **_The imp pleaded. Naruto shook his head again. If not for the fur, tears would be pouring down his face. Zelda reached a hand out, a golden set of triangles appearing on her left hand. The Triforce began pulsing as her hand hovered above Naruto's head, but the blonde didn't notice, too worried about Midna. Zelda's hand fell, the princess growing quiet for a few moments.

"What binds him is a different magic from when he first entered the Twilight Realm. It is an **evil power**." Naruto looked up to Zelda, wondering why she wasn't helping Midna already. "Our world is a world of balance. Just as there is light to create evil, so too is there benevolence to _banish_ evil." Zelda closed her eyes in thought. "Go to the Sacred Grove, hidden deep within the lands gaurded by **Faron.** There you will find the blade of evil's bane, crafted by the wisdom of the sages...**The Master Sword.**" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "A sword that evil can never touch, it is the only thing that can cleave the shroud of dark magic around your form."

Naruto looked back down at Midna, who was staring up at Zelda weakly.

"Naruto, Hero chosen by the goddesses." Zelda started again, catching Naruto's attention. "Like you, I have been given special powers from the gods. A sacred power." Zelda lifted her left hand up, the Triforce appearing. Naruto stared at the symbol in shock before a weak voice chuckled.

"_**G-good...Naruto, you can...get to the meadow...on your own,**_** right?"** Naruto started whimpering again, nuzzling the imp's cheek and causing Midna to giggle. Her smile fell though, before she looked back to Zelda. "_**P-princess...I have one last**_**_ request_..."** Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of his sockets. She was asking politely? When the hell did THAT start? _**"Can you tell him...where to find...the **_**Mirror of** **Twilight**_**?**'_ Zelda quietly gasped in shock before her eyes slowly closed in thought.

"Midna...I think I finally understand who and what you are..." Naruto looked at Zelda in confusion. "Despite your mortal injuries...you act in our stead. These dark times are the result of our foolishness, yet it is you who are suffering."

Naruto's ears dropped again, the fox whimpering lightly. She couldn't die now...they had just gotten all of the Fused Shadow! They had just finished their adventure! Why the hell was this happening? Why wasn't she smiling? Why wasn't she laughing at him, rubbing it in his face?

Why wasn't she happy?

"Awoooo..." Naruto howled quietly, showing his misery as Midna wheezed in pain. Zelda watched Naruto howling in misery at the sight of Midna's state. Her heart wrenched at the sound of despair in the fox's howling, causing her to turn back to Midna, whose eyes slowly started closing. Zelda nodded, her mind having been made up.

"Midna. You have suffered greatly...accept this now, for I pass it on to you..." A glow suddenly started eminating from Zelda before it crept towards the slowly fading imp. Midna's eye slowly opened back up, looking up at Zelda in curiosity before she felt strength flowing into her. Midna looked to her left hand, watching in shock as the glow reached it before crawling over the rest of her body. Midna slowly started floating up, slowly turning her head to Zelda before her eye widened in realization.

_**"NO! NARUTO, STOP**_**_ HER_!"** Naruto looked back and forth between the two in shock, not knowing what in the world was going on. How was he supposed to stop her? He didn't even know what she was doing! Midna started floating up further and further, a stray tear falling from her eye as Zelda slowly started to fade, a small smile on her face. Naruto's eyes widened as Zelda disappeared completely, leaving only a small trail of light before it too crept over to Midna. Naruto watched in silent shock as Midna slowly floated back down, her color back to normal. The dull blue and black imp looked up slowly, her orange hair gleaming in the moonlight. Naruto slowly walked over to where Zelda once stood, sniffing the ground.

There wasn't a trace of the Princess left.

Midna stared at the now empty spot on the floor before clenching her fist as she sharply turned away from the spot.

**"_BACK_!"** She shouted, causing Naruto to look up at her. _**"We go back to Faron**_** Woods!"** Midna stated, holding back tears. Naruto nodded slowly before Midna back-flipped onto Naruto. The blue fox slowly started walking back towards the door before stopping, looking back at the spot Zelda once was. _**"Zelda..."** _Midna started._** "I took all you had to give...even though I didn't want it..."**_

* * *

Outside of Hyrule Castle, Naruto and Midna reappeared on a small grassy ledge. With a light double-pat from Midna, Naruto started off at a trot towards Faron Woods. But just as he started running, Midna gasped, causing Naruto to stop and look behind him. A large golden prism suddenly appeared around Hyrule Castle. Naruto began growling as Midna ground her teeth in rage, clenching her hand. But as she clenched her hand, Midna glanced at her left hand, silently remembering Zelda's sacrafice.

Midna closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before turning back to Naruto and nodding. Naruto glared forward before taking off in giant leaps using his chakra.

_'Zelda...'_ Naruto thought. _'You gave up your own life in exchange for Midna's...'_ As the blonde leapt through the fields, and soon the forests of Faron Providence, he glanced back at Midna. _'I know that Midna won't let your sacrafice go to waste.'_

* * *

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt something pulling him towards the Forest Temple, and as Naruto ran past Rock Lee's Parrot shop, where a bird was pesteringly telling him to buy stuff, Naruto caught sight of the pink flower-wearing monkey he had met before. It looked back from where it had jumped from before hopping towards Naruto. The blue fox started trotting towards the monkey before four puppet-like creatures fell down from the trees above, surrounding the monkey. Cowering in fear, the monkey closed its eyes. The sound of wood breaking caused the monkey to look up to see Naruto smiling down at her, the puppets gone without a trace.

"Whoo! Thanks! Since you saved me, let me tell you something. There's a really pretty wooded area over there on the other side of this cliff!" She said pointing behind her from where she came. "I tried to go deeper into the woods when THOSE guys suddenly attacked me!" The monkey crossed its arms. "What's over there I wonder?" Naruto turned to look back at Midna before nodding. Naruto ran past the monkey, causing it to call out to him. "Be careful!"

_**"So there's another section of the forest behind this cliff huh?" **_Midna said aloud before nodding her head. _**"All right Naruto, Let's**_** go!"** Naruto grinned in excitement as he easily crossed the gorge, going around the cliff. Finding another Memorial Stone, Naruto howled out a strange tune. It wasn't one from his world, that much he knew. It sounded like one from a forest.

_"Kokiri Forest...My old home..."_

Naruto spun around, looking for the voice he had just heard. It wasn't his, and it definitely wasn't Midna's, that much he knew. But as Naruto looked around, Midna tapped his head lightly.

**_"What's wrong_ _Naruto_?"** The blue fox shook his head, looking around once more before going further into the forest. As the two entered the Sacred Grove, Naruto and Midna gaped at the landscape. _**"Wow. This place is**_**_ just_..."** Naruto nodded, agreeing with the imp before his eyes suddenly furrowed in confusion.

Wait a minute...since when did Midna enjoy looking at scenery? Naruto looked back at his passenger, wondering what had happened to the imp that had used to make fun of him so much. Had Zelda's death really affected her that much?

"Heeheehee! What are you doing here?" A voice echoed around the forest, making Naruto and Midna tense. "This forest is my playground! You shouldn't come here! Heeheehee!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a strange puppet-like creature jumped down in front of him, staring at him with black eyes, his white pupils peering through him. The Skull Kid suddenly giggled before it blew its horn right in Naruto's face, leaves flying all over the place, a few landing in Naruto's nose. Four more puppets fell down, but Naruto's eyes were half-lidded as his mouth curved up slightly, yet not in a smile.

**"_CRAP!"_** Midna shouted before clinging to the blue fox's fur, the four puppets rushing at Naruto.

"AAACHOOOOOOOOOO!" The chakra-enhanced sneeze blasted the puppets back at the Skull Kid, who was suddenly pancaked against a tree. Pushing the puppets away from him, the Skull Kid started ranting at Naruto before running off deeper into the forest.

_**"Come on Naruto! After him!"**_ Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of the dizzyness before running after the Skull Kid.

After chasing after and repeatedly headbutting the Skull Kid, Naruto and Midna found themselves in a large clearing where pieces of what looked like a temple remained. Naruto jumped down before Skull Kid appeared on a rusted pillar in the center of the clearing. The Skull Kid's hat pointed straight up as it fumed in rage.

"YOU STUPID ANNOYING BITING HEADBUTTING BUTTFACE OF A TWOPART DUNG BEETLE'S REMAINS! STOP FOLLOWING AFTER ME WITH YOUR STUPID MEANIE FOX FACE! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!" The Skull Kid shouted as he stomped on the pillar. Numerous puppets surrounded Naruto, causing the blue fox to growl. But just as the puppets jumped at him, a loud, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" echoed throughout the room. Naruto looked up and gasped in shock. A tall blonde-haired man stood in front of him, a shining sword in one hand while a Hylian shield rested in the man's other hand. Midna and Naruto's eyes widened as they recognized his green tunic and hat.

_'His outfit is...just like mine!" _Naruto gasped. Naruto saw the man quickly jerk his head to the left, Skull Kid immediately taking off in fear. He lightly turned his head, Naruto not being able to clearly see his face. The swordsman sheathed his sword and put back his shield before he began to walk forward. Naruto watched after the man, not moving before the fox saw the swordsman motion for him to follow. Quietly following after the man, Naruto came upon another clearing, this time with two stone statues standing on each side of a closed stone door. The swordsman walked through the door, while the two statues eyes started glowing a bright blue.

**"We are gaurdians of this land."** One said, slamming the hilt of its stone hammer onto the ground.

**"You have proven your worth. Enter the true Sacred Grove."** The other said as it too slammed the hilt of his hammer into the ground.

Naruto looked at the statues in shock as they simply faded back into nothing. He half expected another puzzle. Maybe it was because of that Swordsman...

Naruto slowly began trotting up the now open stairway, not catching sight of the swordsman anywhere. But as Naruto entered the foggy area, he noticed a pedestal in the center of the clearing. The blue fox slowly walked up to the pedestal, where a sword was placed before a sudden blast of wind knocked Midna clear off Naruto's back. The fox strained to look back up at the sword, before Naruto roared back at the sword, flaring his chakra. Naruto felt a sort of light appear in his chest, causing Naruto to look up to the sky, howling towards the opening in the trees where sunlight streamed to the Master Sword.

* * *

Naruto didn't blink as he stared forward. He took a deep breath as he looked behind him, the misty forest clearing nowhere in sight. Midna was gone too. The area around him looked like a large temple, and Naruto distinctly recognized that it looked just like the area he was in moments ago. It was if he had gone back in time...

"The Hero of Time. A legend passed on through many generations. A hero named Link is sent with the power of the Triforce to save the land of Hyrule." A voice echoed around the room.

Naruto turned to his left to see a field spread out across him, the temple disappearing. A blonde-haired man weilding a sword and a Hylian shield rode a horse across the vast plain, six comets flying over his head. A green one, a red one, a blue one, a purple one, a golden one, and a brown one. Naruto watched as the man unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards the sky as the Triforce appeared between the six comets. Turning to his right, Naruto saw a young blonde-haired boy in green clothes sailing across a vast sea. He pointed his sword to the sky, where three pearls, red, blue and green, spun in circles around each other. The wind blew fiercly, three instruments appearing above the pearls before the Triforce appeared again above the boy. Turning behind him, Naruto saw another boy, this one taller than the young sailor. He held three charms in his hand, and what Naruto now recognized as the Master Sword tied to his waist. Naruto then turned back to his front, where the white Temple of Time stood in front of him, the Pedestal of Time resting in front of him, holding the Master Sword.

"But you are the only one who is different. Your name is not Link. You are not even from this world."

Naruto walked over to the Pedestal of Time, gripping the Master Sword's handle with his left hand, the Triforce appearing in bright gold. Naruto's arm tensed as he slowly pulled the Master Sword out of its resting place.

"Let us see if you are worthy or not of carrying on this legend."

Naruto turned around to see the swordsman standing in front of him. His hat was stitched together, and his outfit mirrored Naruto's own, save for that it was green and not orange. Naruto walked over to Link as the Legendary Hero of Time walked over to Naruto. The two stopped a short distance away from each other before clanking their Master Sword's together, showing the acceptance of the challenge.

The two swordsman didn't say a word, merely pulling out their shields before engaging in a sword fight. Naruto now knew the voice he had heard when he first came to the Sacred Meadow.

It was Link's.

The Legendary Hero of Time, which Faron had spoken of. The one who had defeated Ganandorf and all manner of evil countless times, throughout time.

**This man was eternal.**

Naruto was kicked back by Link's boot before the orange blonde rolled to the side, dodging the Hero of Time's downward slash. Naruto looked up, not being able to see Link's eyes.

**He was undefeatable.**

Naruto charged at Link, intent on defeating him. Link met Naruto's every slash with one of his own, easily keeping up with the shinobi's speed. Naruto began to panic, doubting he could defeat the Legendary Hero of Time.

**He was Naruto's opponent.**

Naruto dodged an overhead swipe, lunging forward and slashing at Link. The blonde jumped over Naruto before back sweeping his sword at the orange blonde. Naruto pulled up his shield, blocking the sweep, but being pushed back a great distance. Naruto and Link glared fiercly at each other, each seeing a phantom of death appearing behind the other.

******No, he wasn't Naruto's opponent...**

No, he _wasn't_ his opponent. When the blonde realized this, he seemed to relax.

The two started another round, stabbing, slashing parrying and counterattacking just like before, but it seemed different now. Naruto didn't know why, but he suddenly started grinning. And before he knew it, he was laughing. Even after he was slammed back into a wall, he couldn't stop laughing.

When the blonde looked up, he didn't see a sword pointed straight at his face, ready to kill him in one strike.

**He wasn't his opponent at all.**

Link was smiling, holding out a hand to Naruto. Naruto took it before Link pulled him back up on his feet.

**He was an ally.**

"You are worthy of carrying on this legend, Uzumaki Naruto."

**He was a friend whom he could call upon for help.**

"Whenever you need help, you know where to find me."

**And he had called on him before, at the Forest Temple when he saved Konohamaru.**

Naruto smiled brightly as he shook Link's hand in gratitude.

"You can count on it. You can count on me! Just believe in me!"

* * *

Midna watched in amazement as the black and orange Twilight Crystal materialized above her hand. When Midna looked back up, she gasped.

Naruto slowly reached for the hilt of the Master Sword, his left hand glowing brightly as the Triforce appeared on it. Using both hands, Naruto slowly drew the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. Lifting the blade to the sky, Midna watched in awe as the mist surrounding the area was blown back, sunlight beginning to stream through the bleak forest.

_**"The sword accepted you as its**_** master..."** She said quietly.

Naruto began swinging the sword, shouting out his katas before finishing one last swing. Taking a deep breath, Naruto let his arm fall to his side, still gripping the powerful blade. Midna suddenly floated in front of him, grinning smugly as the Twilight Crystal floated above her hand.

_**"This thing is the embodiment of the Evil Magic Zant cast on you." **_Midna stared at it curiously. _**"Strange, it isn't like our tribe's Shadow Magic at all..."** _She said thinking aloud. Naruto stared at the crystal in silent contemplation. **"_Careful!_**_"_ Midna said, causing Naruto to tense. **"_If you touch it, you'll turn back into a_ fox!"** Naruto nodded as Midna turned back to it. _**"This thing is really dangerous! We should probably leave it here to be**_** safe..."** Midna said before a thought crossed her mind. _**"But then again...if we kept it, you would be able to turn into a fox whenever you wanted..."**_Midna's face turned wickedly happy as she clenched it in her hand. _**"Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give it to us, we should be thankful and use it as much as we**_** can!"** Naruto grinned.

There she was. He wondered where the mischievous imp had gone off to.

_**"If you need it, just let me know and I'll change you. But I want to keep a low profile though, so I'll hide in your shadow when we get near a town or**_** village."** Midna's smiled faded as she quickly floated behind Naruto, leaning lightly against his shoulder and causing the blonde to blush lightly. _**"Listen Naruto...**_**I have a favor to ask..."** She said quietly. _**"Would you mind coming with me to find something called the **_**Mirrror of Twilight?_ I've heard it's hidden somewhere in Hyrule. It's our last link to_ Zant!"**

Naruto looked at her in silence, not saying anything. It wasn't very often that Midna showed a tender side...actually, this was the first. Naruto knew that he would have to be very careful of his wording if he wanted to see Midna like this more often.

"Why in the world would I do that? I've already turned back to normal, so I can just go back home." Naruto said turning around and walking away, leaving Midna to stare at him in shock as he sheathed the Master Sword.

**"Wh-what?"**

"Yep. I mean, it's obvious I don't know you that well." Naruto said turning to her. "After all, the Midna I know wouldn't be asking me politely to do stuff. She would just bitch and complain before ordering me to do something, and it's pretty obvious you aren't her." Midna's eyes widened as she saw Naruto holding back a smirk, but not succeeding very well. The imp glared at Naruto, the smile on her face widening.

**"_What are you talking about? I wasn't being polite at all! Get your ass moving_ _moron_!"** Midna giggled as she flew after Naruto, who quickly started leaping through the forest, laughing.

* * *

"So, the **Mirror of Twilight** huh?" Naruto said looking out across Hyrule field, the sun starting to set in the west.

**"Yeah."** Naruto turned to Midna, grinning brightly as he giggled in excitement. _**"What are you so excited about?"**_ She asked, turning around and looking at the blonde from her seat on his lap.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sunset as he relexed against a shady tree.

"_**My foot. What are you so excited about? You don't usually act this giddy about**_**_ something_..."** Midna said, leaning against the blonde.

"Well..." Naruto said as he hugged Midna tightly, causing the imp to blush lightly. "We've got a whole new adventure to go on! I'm just a little excited." _'Cuz you don't have to go yet...'_

Midna blushed brightly before tsking. _"**Idiot."** _She said snuggling closer to the blonde. The two soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, the moon slowly rising up into the sky as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

Kenta: The Master Sword has been drawn, releasing evil across the land.

Naruto has to find the Mirror of Twilight, but there are many side-quests he must go on before the story continues. SO LET THE FILLER CHAPTERS BEGIN! MUAHAHAHAAA!

Lol, yep! I told you guys once I hit a certain point that Naruto would be doing some side-quests, such as Malo Mart, The Golden Bugs, Clearing the river to Zora's Lake, and even the *Star Game!* So get ready for some slapstick comedy, a little romance, and the return of old characters!

Voice in the background: YOSH! LET YOUTH RE-IGNITE YOUR SOUL! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF ME AND MY STUDENT'S YOUTH!

Kenta: Yep! Time to get some things going! Naruto and Midna have now gotten far enough in their relationship that I can make more romantic fluffy scenes, but don't expect any kissing yet. They aren't THAT close yet. Though they're progressing pretty far at this point. :D

So let me know what you thought of Link's appearance at the Sacred Forest Meadow! It was something I'd been thinking of doing for a long time now, and I still can't believe I've gotten this far in the story already! I've finally gotten through the first part of Twilight Princess, and after about five or so Filler Chapters I'll be going onto the Twilight Mirror set!

As far as I myself am in Twilight Princess, I've gotten all four Twilight Shards and beaten Zant, so now I'm starting on Hyrule Castle.

And let me know your thoughts on Jovani's Waterway Entrance. Even the people from TheZeldaDungeon (youtube people who upload Legend of Zelda playthrough videos) are confused at this.

'Till next chapter!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	26. Filler 1: Heeeere buggy buggy buggy!

Kenta: Okay, two things. One, Skyward Sword is coming out soon, and I've already pre-ordered the Collector's Edition for the game, so I'm REALLY psyched about this game. Anyone else?

Two, I'm kinda confused as to how Fanfiction dot net adds categories. I was wondering if anyone did any Skyward Sword stories before it comes out, and there isn't any filter for it, meaning I had to go through the search engine to find ANY stories relating to Skyward Sword.

Then there was that one video...where Fo (I think that was her name...the metallic girl everyone thinks is the embodiment of the Master Sword) reffered to Link as 'Master'. Me and a few of my friends were SURE that would have sparked fanfics...but oddly enough, there havn't been ANY. Maybe it's because it's not out yet? Probably.

Anyway, In case you didn't notice, I went back and actually titled all of the chapters save for the Boss Battles. I'm not sure if I should title them anything else...

As for Sasori being the Shamen instead of Skull Kid, like many of you wanted him to be, The Sacred Forest Meadow is an awesome place! I wanted it to make everyone remember that this was a ZELDA story, and not just a NarutoXZelda crossover. Sure, Naruto takes the place of Link, but that doesn't mean he's gone COMPLETELY. Naruto can still go to him for advice and such, or for even some encouraging words, (doesn't mean he'll do so) But anyway, I wanted the Sacred Forest Meadow to be completely Zelda, no Naruto switch-outs or anything, which is why Skull Kid is Skull Kid, and why Link appeared before Naruto and Midna.

So in any case, here's the first filler chapter!

* * *

Of course it made sense to start looking in Hyrule Town Market. If you wanted to find something or someONE, then it was almost common sense to start your search in a town. Numerous travelers came and went, sometimes telling stories, others selling items, some even selling information.

PLUNK

PLUNK

But as Naruto sadly plucked his bow string, his mind wasn't on looking for the Mirror of Twilight. No, it was on something else.

"I can't make explosions anymore! This stinks!" Naruto complained as he looked back at his empty quiver. He was out of arrows again, and the Goron that usually sold him his arrows was out of town.

_**"Maybe you should use them more**_** sparringly?"** Midna suggested from the blonde's shadow.

"Kakashi-sensei told me the same thing from my world...he would yell at me for mis-using my kunai..." Naruto grumbled. Since he had last met Minato and Jiriaya, Naruto had been regaining most of his memories through dreams. He remembered his old morning routines, his old training routines, and his old pranks. Naruto grinned as he remembered the time he painted the Hokage Monument. That was great...

_**"But wasn't he right in the **_**_end_?" **Midna stated smugly. The blonde groaned as he remember running out of kunai numerous times on his ninja missions. There were times where Kakashi even gave him some for his birthday, knowing he would lose them numerous times.

"Maybe..." Naruto grumbled. It was then that a shiny store caught his attention. "What's that building?" Naruto asked out loud as he walked over to it. Looking at the sign, Naruto found out it was a store. "Cool! I might be able to buy arrows here!" The blonde grinned as he started for the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't POSSIBLY let you into the store with those muddy boots!" A young man said as he barred Naruto access to the store.

"What? Muddy boots?" Naruto looked at his boots and sweatdropped. Oh yeah...guess they were a little dirty...but they repaired themselves! That was a cool feature! "So if I clean them, I can go inside?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" The young man bellowed.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Naruto growled out.

"Only the classiest people get to shop here! Now begone!" The man said shooeing Naruto away.

* * *

"Stupid jerk! What the hell is so great about that store anyway?" He growled in irritation, sitting on a barrel in one of Hyrule's alleys.

_**"Don't ask me. You humans can be annoying enough as it is. I don't even want to THINK about how that Sakura girl used to react to**_** shoes."** Midna sighed, appearing next to Naruto, still a shadow.

"Why? Are YOU bad when it comes to shoes?" Naruto asked.

_**"Of course**_** not!"** She huffed, turning away from the blonde.

_'Yep. Definitely is...'_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes. Come to think of it, Sakura DID scream loudly about what shoes she wanted. She was always a spoiled little girl, always wanting more. Maybe that's why she liked Epona so much.

"Now I really wanna know what's in that store..." Naruto growled in frustration. The blonde's eyes suddenly widened as an idea formed in his head. Naruto began cackling evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

_**"Naruto? What are you**_** planning?"**

"I've always wanted to play ninja here." The blonde cackled in delight.

* * *

The moon slowly raised up into the sky, casting it's cool glow over Hyrule Town Market. A young woman sighed as she began pulling in the clothes that had been air drying for the day. She gasped as a dark figure blurred past her, landing on the clothes-line before jumping off into the town.

Numerous birds turned their heads to the left to see a dark figure crouched next to them on the roof of a building. The figure turned to look at them, his bright blue eyes watching them excitedly before he took off again, causing the birds to scatter in panic. Naruto grinned, his black and orange jumpsuit flaping in the wind. Behind the blonde's head flapped the ends of his cloth Leaf Village headband. It didn't have the metal plate, but it was still the same cloth, and as Naruto sumersaulted onto the next rooftop, he ran along the roof tiles, grinning as the wind whipped past him. He stopped as he got close to the plaza, looking down at the fountain and seeing only two gaurds patrolling the streets.

"Crap...I don't wanna involve any gaurds..." Naruto groaned, trying to think of a way to get rid of the gaurds. Grinning, he double tapped the ground wiht his foot. "Midna, I got a favor to ask of you."

"_**What is it**_**_ Naruto_?"** The imp asked, floating up next to Naruto.

"I wanna transform really quick."

_**"You wanna scare off the gaurds?"**_

"YEP!" Naruto grinned mischievously. Midna watched the blonde for a moment before shrugging, a smirk playing on her face.

_**"Sure, why not. It'll be good for a quick**_**_ laugh._" ** She said, pulling out the Twilight Crystal and pressing it against Naruto's forehead. The blonde ninja shivered as numerous Twilight squares rushed into him, causing the blonde to crouch down, quickly transforming into a fox. Naruto grinned evilly, nodding his head as Midna decided to stay as his shadow. With a quick jump, Naruto landed in a side alley.

"This is boring...why are we stuck patrolling the town this late at night? I'm dead tired..." The gaurd yawned.

"Cuz it's what we signed up for stupid." The other gaurd said rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

"What monster is stupid enough to come to this town in the middle of the night? It should be fast asleep. Like I should be." The first gaurd said yawning again. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he felt something tap his shoulder. "Very funny Greg."

"What?" Greg said, turning to the yawning gaurd.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you just tapped my shoulder."

"What? What the hell are you talking about Rick?"

"You think it's funny, huh? Well I LIKE my sleep smart-ass." He said pushing Greg's shoulder.

"What the hell stupid?" Greg said shoving Rick. The skinnier gaurd growled as he stood back up, grabbing Greg's collar, Greg grabbing Rick's collar as well. The two gaurds glared at each other before they both felt pokes on their shoulders. Turning to the side, the two gaurds paled as a blue Nine-tailed fox growled menacingly at them, flaring up all nine tails.

"M-M-MONSTER!" The two shouted, clinging onto each other before running down one of the side roads and out of town.

Naruto cackled as he jumped back up on top of the roof next to the expensive store. Midna appeared next to him, placing her hand against Naruto's forehead before pulling out the Twilight Crystal. The squares of twilight burst away from Naruto immediately, the Master Sword gleaming brightly. The glow died down before Naruto stood back up, grinning maniacally.

"All right! Next up, The Secret Store!" Naruto cackled as he jumped over to the window. Easily sneaking inside, Naruto landed in the middle of the store. "Shit, I can't see anything!" Naruto thought before grinning. Focusing Chakra to his eyes, Naruto's eyes flashed yellow, his latent senses activating. Looking around the room, Naruto frowned. This place didn't look that classy at all! His eyes flashing back to normal, Naruto gasped as he heard a door clicking open. Jumping back up to the cieling and sending chakra to his feet, Naruto looked back down at the room where the man from before looked around the floor.

"I could have sworn I heard something out here..." The man sighed as he shook his head. "Why in the world am I stuck working for this place? It stinks!" He complained before walking back out the door.

Naruto frowned as he looked around, quickly exiting the window he came through.

* * *

"Well that was pretty pathetic..." Naruto groaned as he galloped towards Kakariko Village. It had been awhile since he last checked on the kids, and considering Inari got kidnapped last time, he wanted to make sure they were safe this time. "That store was rediculous! Only the rich get to shop there? The merchendise was crap! I bet it was butt-loads expensive too..." Naruto complained as crossed the second field.

**_"Well what did you expect? Some great_ _stuff_?"**

"I was hoping for some arrows..." Naruto complained.

Entering Kakariko village, Naruto stopped by the Shaman's house, greeting Sasori, Kankuro and Deidara, of course also buying a few bombs from Deidara at the same time. Rustling Inari and Konohamaru's heads, Naruto turned to Sakura, who seemed very awkward around him. Naruto looked at the pinkette in confusion before realizing two people were missing.

"Hey, where's Princess Haku?" Naruto asked looking around.

"She is most likely visiting her mother's grave." Sasori said quietly. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to bother the young girl. She was probably going through a very difficult time right now.

"Then Where's Udon?" Naruto asked his other question.

"Probably still at his store across the street." Konohamaru said pointing behind Naruto. With a nod, Naruto left, quickly checking in on Udon.

"Yo! Udon! You here?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. The blonde stared in shock as he saw one of the elders from Goron Mountain in front of him, staring him in the eye.

"BRUDDA! SO GOOD OF YOU TO COME!" He croaked, Naruto's eye twitching as his heartbeat calmed down. Damn that freaky elder and his freaky face. That was NOT something he needed to see close up, especially after the Hot Springs incedent...

"Wh-what in the world are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still trying not to beat the shit out of the 'Too close for comfort' elder.

"We've finished our troubles on Goron Mountain, so we decided to help our brudder's down here!" Naruto's eyes widened before he began smiling. That was actually pretty thoughtful of them.

"We're trying to fix the bridge on the west side of Hyrule Castle Town, so more travelers can pass through and stop by Kakariko and help fund our shop...but we're short on funding to fix the bridge..." Udon said behind the counter, sitting on a tall stool.

"SO PLEASE BRUDDA! HELP US FIX THE BRIDGE SO WE CAN STOP THAT HORRID SHOP IN HYRULE TOWN MARKET!"

"Wait, what? That stupid expensive shop in town?" Naruto asked, pushing the Elder's freaky face away from his, seeing as he got too close again. His breath stunk too.

Udon nodded. "Their prices are outrageous! We must stop this abuse of the good people's money!" Udon said slamming his fist onto the counter.

_'Probably so you can fulfill your own selfish needs you cheeky little brat...'_ Naruto thought annoyed. Still, that store and the gaurd really ticked him off. If it meant getting back at them, he didn't mind.

"All right Udon, how much do you need to fix the bridge?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Holy crap that was alot..." Naruto sighed, his left eye twitching. He was trying to save his money to buy a crap-load of arrows...but fixing the bridge wiped out his entire wallet... "And my wallet is only so big..." The blonde sighed. Still, as Naruto watched a man named Tazuna and his friends building a bridge, a wave of nostalgia passed over him. "I swear I've seen this scene before..." He mumbled.

In only two days, they had the bridge rebuilt, as Naruto had successfully cleared most of the field of monsters. Sure there were a few still roaming, but they seemed to flee everytime Naruto glanced at them. Naruto grinned as he entered Hyrule Market Town from the west side. He passed by Kabuto's house, causing the blonde to twitch as he heard him talking to a young woman.

"Stupid flirt..." Naruto grumbled. His frown flipped upside-down as he heard a loud ***SLAP!*** quickly accompanied by a 'PERVERT!'.

Walking into the plaza, Naruto noticed Udon talking with the gaurd to the fancy store. The man let him enter, but he looked worried for some reason.

_**"Time for some**_** Recon?"** Midna asked from his shadow.

"Yep. Definitely." Naruto said disappearing in a blur of orange.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" A snobby-looking man said, his face a look of shock.

"I want to buy this store out from you. How much are looking for to sell it?" Udon stated, his arms crossed. The rich man was shocked into silence for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"A small child such as you, wanting to buy out MY store? HAH!" Naruto twitched as he looked down from the ceiling, trying to keep his orange hat from hanging down over his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll humor you. This store costs at LEAST 1,000 rupees. If, and I mean IF you can get that much money by the end of the week and bring it here, I'll sell you the store, not to mention I'll even give you my most prized possession! An EXCLUSIVE set of armor!" The man suddenly burst into laughter. "But that is a complete and utter impossibility! Now run along to your mommy little boy, us grown-ups have much work to do." The rich man laughed obnoxiously as he was followed by two thinly dressed women, whom Naruto took for as 'Sluts'.

Udon left the store, but did not show the disappointment on his face, Naruto quickly disappearing from the ceiling.

* * *

"So, it was a no-go huh?" Naruto said leaning against the gate leading back to Kakariko. Udon looked up at Naruto and the blonde stared back at him without emotion. Udon didn't notice it, but his hand was shaking, clenched together. Naruto walked over to him, squatting down and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's all right Udon." The blonde said wrapping the boy in a hug. "I'll help you out." Naruto's resolved hardened as he felt the boy quivering in his arms. Naruto brought Udon to Tsunade's bar, quickly getting him a glass of Milk.

"Ah Naruto! Good to see you!" The busty blonde said crossing her arms and accentuating her chest, a few men in the back grinning perversely as blood ran down their noses. Naruto glanced behind him, starting to unsheath his sword as he sent them death glares. The men quickly turned away, whispering amongst themselves. "What's wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Naruto grinned. Ever since he remembered how Tsunade was like a sort of mother figure for him, he had felt more protective of her. She was a nice lady, but as she started coddling Udon and poking him with numerous questions she saw Naruto turn towards the door.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" The blonde turned around before smiling.

"Sorry granny, I gotta go somewhere. Me and Udon are staying for a few nights, so can you get some rooms ready?" The blonde nodded, not at all irked at Naruto having called her 'granny'. She wondered why a moment later as Naruto walked outside.

* * *

"One thousand rupees..." Naruto said staring off into the horizon. He had been sitting on the sloped part of the stairway to the south of Hyrule Castle Town, thinking of a way to get that much money. "For sure, you'd have to be a millionare to have so much money on hand..."

_**"So what are you gonna**_** do?"** Midna asked, appearing next to him as a shadow. They were too close to a town, so she kept as his shadow.

"I don't know..." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But I think better when I'm on my feet." With a light grunt, Naruto stood up and started walking, his eyes growing distant as he walked around the field. Midna watched as numerous animals watched him in interest, wondering what the blonde was doing. A few rabbits hopped over to him, dancing around his feet as he continued to walk around the small field. Birds flew over to him, some landing on his shoulders, others on his hat, yet the blonde seemed oblivious to it all. Midna watched as she thought his eyes glowed yellow for a moment, red rings lightly fading in and out around his eyes.

Naruto circled the field for the twelth time, some animals scampering away as the sun began to set. The blonde blinked a few times before looking around, thinking he heard something. Turning around, he felt his left hand reach out, as if accepting something. He wondered what his hand was doing when a small, golden ladybug landed on his open palm. The blonde stared at it in shock before a light gasp was heard behind him. Turning around, Naruto found a strange girl staring at him with wide eyes.

"O-Oh! Th-that's a Golden Bug!" She stumbled before walking over to Naruto. The strangly dressed girl held her hand out, where the ladybug flew over to, landing on the back of her hand. "Aww, such a cute little ladybug!" She giggled, causing Naruto to blush. "Ladybug ladybug, I wish I could fly on your back all day!" She giggled, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I got a l-little carried away." She apolagized turning to Naruto. "My name is Hinata, I own the castle down one of Hyrule's alleys!"

"W-wait...you mean..." Naruto sweatdropped as he remembered seeing the elaborate castle. It was huge! Come to think of it...he tried going in there once to find nobody home. There was only one guy there, and he didn't really talk much...

"Oh! You look so cute!" Hinata giggled, causing Naruto to blush brightly. "You have to come to my royal bug ball! I'm waiting for the rest of the bugs to find their ways there, but I think they got lost..." She sighed as she rubbed a gentle finger across the ladybugs back. "If only you had a partner..."

"Come to think of it..." Naruto said as he reached behind him, underneath his shield. He pulled out a small golden bug, one he had found while traveling across Hyrule. It had taken a liking to him, and he had kept it as a good luck charm. "Could this be its partner?" Naruto asked holding the bug out to Hinata. The pale lavender-eyed girl's eyes widened.

"AH! A PARTNER FOR MISS LADYBUG!" She squealed, causing Naruto to take a step back in fear. The bug disappeared from his hand, somehow now with Hinata and the other ladybug. "YAY! NOW WE HAVE A COUPLE!" She giggled as she hugged Naruto, kissing him on the cheek. Naruto's face lit up like a christmas tree, Hinata giggling as she watched the two ladybugs flying around overhead as she was still clinging onto the blushing blonde. The lavender-eyed girl felt a murderous intent coming from the ground, but when she looked down, she only saw hers and Naruto's shadows. She shrugged before turning to the still blushing Naruto, finally releasing the hug.

"Thank you so much for helping this couple arrive here! Please, accept this!" She reached behind her before pulling out a silver rupee. Naruto's eyebrows shut up into his hairline.

"A-are you serious? This is a lot!" Naruto stumbled, looking at the Rupee that was worth 200 rupees.

"Of course I'm serious! This is nothing, so please, take it!" Naruto sweatdropped. How much money did this girl have?

"So, just curious..." Naruto asked, putting the rare rupee into his pouch. "How many bugs did you invite?"

"Oh! There are 24 bugs, 12 pairs in all." Hinata smiled. Naruto's eyes widened as the gears in his head started moving.

"So, not to sound like a mercenary or anything, but for every pair of golden bugs that I bring to your ball...you'll give me a Silver rupee?" The blonde crossed his fingers mentally, hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course! Anything to make sure the bugs get here safely! A silver rupee is nothing compared to them!" Hinata giggled.

"YES!" Naruto shouted in excitement, flying twenty feet up into the air, backflipping and landing gracefully a few feet away from the shocked girl. "I'LL DO IT! YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Naruto grinned as he ran up to Hinata, hugging her and grinning happily as he spun her around in the air. The blue-haired girl blushed brightly as Naruto set her down before running back to town to tell Udon the good news. As Hinata watched after the excited blonde, she couldn't help reaching a hand to her chest, where her heart was pounding rapidly.

She felt like she knew him somehow.

* * *

That night, Naruto was grinning brightly as he laid down in a bed. Hinata...

"She was pretty nice." Naruto grinned as he releaxed against the fluffy pillow of the bed. Naruto blinked before looking down at his shadow. "Midna?" He thought he heard her growling.

**_"It's_ _nothing_..."** She said grinding her teeth in rage.

"You sure?" He felt like he was missing out on something...

_**"Don't worry about it..."**_She grumbled before trying to sleep. Naruto watched his shadow for a few moments before shifting into the bed. He had this feeling she was mad at him...but why?

* * *

It took almost the entire week, but Naruto had finally found four more pairs of the golden bugs. Geez they were in some weird places! He found one pair in Kakariko graveyard, another at Lake Hylia, and a pair even in Hyrule field! And DAMN THEY WERE ANNOYING TO GET! He ended up spending most of the day just chasing after them! Thank god he was part fox and was able to track most of them...otherwise he didn't think he would make the deadline for the money!

And even weirder, everytime he would go to Hinata's castle, Midna would start growling from his shadow. She even bit him when Hinata had kissed him on the cheek again! He worried her quiet assistant, Shino, had been staring at him when it happened. The blonde wondered if he thought something was up with his shadow, but it turned out he was just staring at the golden bugs floating around. As Naruto was leaving, he even saw him hopping after one of the bugs, acting as if he himself was a bug.

"Hyrule is full of weirdos..." Naruto concluded as he left the 'castle'.

But the fruit of Naruto's labors were shown when not only Udon smiled up at the obnoxious man as he handed him the money, but when a week later, the man had gone bankrupt! And with a quiver now full of arrows and more money he had gained from wandering around Hyrule, Naruto grinned as Udon turned to him, his new shop all set up. But what had caught Naruto's attention was the special armor the man had bet.

It looked kind of like the armor the ANBU Black Ops wore back in his world, the mask in the shape of a fox.

"So Naruto, interested in buying it?" Udon said looking to the set of armor that stood next to him on the podium. Naruto stared at the armor for awhile, thinking about it before an evil idea flashed across his mind. With a sickening smile, Naruto nodded his head, pulling out his wallet again.

* * *

Footsteps lightly tapped across Hyrule Castle Town's many rooftops, quickly gaining speed. A young woman watched vigilantly out the window, wondering if the shadow she had seen nights before would come back again.

"Really mother, I'm serious! I know I saw something!"

"Fiddlesticks! It's just your imagination!" The door slammed, leaving the young woman to sigh in defeat. She turned back around only to gasp as a masked figure turned to her, having landed once more on the clothes-line. The young woman blinked and he was gone.

"MOTHER!" She shrieked running down the stairs as Naruto jumped on top of the new Udo-Mart. Looking down, he grinned evilly beneath his mask.

"I'm serious Greg! I'm gonna resign from the Knights of Hyrule if that monster comes back! I don't want to be food for a beast!"

"Sh-shut up Rick! We're men! Men don't run from monsters! We fight them! You hear me? FIGHT THEM!" The two men's legs were shaking, Rick's knees buckling in terror as they patrolled the plaza.

"Y-yeah! W-w-we're m-men! B-besides, that monster is probably long gone!"

"Y-yeah! No fox monsters around here!"

**"Think again boys..."**

The two gaurds jolted before they turned around slowly to see a man hanging upside-down wearing a fox mask, his eyes glowing a sickening yellow.

**"Boo." **

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once again, the two gaurds ran out of Hyrule Town Market, screaming their heads off like little girls. Naruto fell to the ground, not able to keep channeling chakra to his feet due to his intense laughter.

"That...was awesome! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Naruto cackled as he rolled around on the ground. Midna merely hmphed, causing Naruto to turn to his shadow, his laughing having stopped at her pout. The blonde quietly stood back up, jumping onto the rooftops and eventually reaching one of the guard towers. It was the second tallest tower, only Hyrule Castle being taller than it. Looking out at the rising moon, Naruto noticed Midna appear next to him, not as the shadow, but herself. The two stood in silence before Naruto pulled the mask over to the side of his head, looking at Midna.

"You okay?"

A _**"HMPH!"**_ Was his answer.

"Midna, if something's bothering you then just say it." The blonde said turning to the imp. Midna glanced at him with her single eye before looking back out over the horizon. "You've been like this ever since I met Hinata..." Naruto's eyes widened in realization before a grin crossed his face. "Oh I get it now! You're jealous!" He grinned as Midna's eye widened before glaring at Naruto, a light blush on her face.

_**"I DO NOT GET JEALOUS!"**_

"Jeeeaalloouuus!" Naruto grinned smugly as he folded his arms across his chestplate.

_**"I SAID I DON'T GET JEALOUS YOU IDIOT!" **_Midna clenched her hands before turning to the side and huffing out in rage. Naruto grinned as he leaned against the flagpole on the tower before grabbing Midna into a hug, where said imp began blushing furiously.

"You know, you don't have to worry about being jealous." Naruto said, causing Midna to stop her struggling. The imp looked back at Naruto, the blonde's face being revealed by the light of the moon. "I already got someone in mind." Midna's eye widened before Naruto continued. "I can't stop thinking about her, but since I'm on an adventure, I can't think about her. It's kinda weird, but you know what I mean, right?" Midna didn't move, but silently nodded her head. "She's a pain in the butt, but even still, I can't help but worry about her." Naruto said as he sat down, laying against the flagpole. "There are times where she hits me repeatedly, and she's even thrown me a couple of times..." Midna blushed, remembering Lake Hylia. "But still, I wonder what she thinks of me sometimes..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

The wind lightly brushed against the two, neither saying anything. The moon rose higher and higher above their heads before Midna lightly swallowed.

**_"She...she probably worries about you too...just not in the way you_ _expect_..."** She said before turning to the blonde. She sighed as she realized he was sleeping, so instead settled for just leaning into his warm grasp. As the moon rose over their heads, Naruto grinned as he pulled Midna closer to him, listening to the steady beat of the imp's heart.

* * *

_**Bhennen** _is the one you should thank for the ANBU outfit idea instead of the Golden Armor. He said, and I quote,

_'hey maybe you can make naruto get anbu armor just for kicks'_

And so I thought, HEY! Why not? :D

Thanks _**Bhennen**_!

But dang! I wasn't expecting the chapter to go on this long! I was expecting to write a small chapter, but it turned into this! Guess you really can't plan anything nowadays, can you? XD

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	27. Filler 2: Pizza anyone?

"So how did we end up back here?" Naruto asked turning to his partner. Midna merely shrugged. Naruto looked around the beautiful scenery of Lake Hylia. Sure, it looked pretty, but he could have sworn he was dead. After all, even HE didn't know how he got out of that one.

**-Earlier-**

"OI! Anyone home? We heard you found something valuable? Said you needed help getting it out?" Naruto asked walking into a small house. He had found a flyer that claimed it needed help finding a lost item. Midna had been all for until she found out that it was at some river house.

_**"I really doubt it'll be**_**_ here_..."** Midna said rolling her eyes.

"Well YOU'RE the one who said we should take the job. You were all sparkly-eyed and everything." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ah! Are you the ones who decided to take the job?" A woman said walking in. She looked around, confused. "That's weird, I could have sworn I heard TWO voices..." She said looking around. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nah, just me." The woman shrugged.

"Well, whatever." Naruto stared at the woman for a moment. "What's the look for?" She then winked seductively. "Sorry kid, I'm not easily gained." Naruto shivered.

"Hell no! You just remind me of a friend. He has a similar hair-style to you." The woman seemed irked, as a tick mark appeared on her head, but ignored it and went serious.

"Anyway, I got a job for you. I'm trying to find something, and I need your help." She then noticed Naruto didn't have a particular item. "But I guess you can't really help."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused. The woman shook her head.

"I need someone who has a Bow. You know, for like, shooting arrows and stuff?" Naruto blinked before holding up one finger.

"One moment." He snapped his finger, his bow appearing in his hands. "Something like this?" Naruto smirked at her shocked look.

"YEAH! How did you do that?" Naruto cackled.

"I'm a special person."

_**"You can say that again."**_Midna smirked, causing Naruto to fume. The woman looked around, confused as she heard another voice.

"Is there someone else here?" Naruto sighed.

"No, just me." The woman looked back to Naruto before shrugging.

"Well, whatever. On with the job."

* * *

"So what do I need to do again? And why am I in this?" Naruto asked as he now sat in a canoe, holding a paddle and his bow and arrows.

"Because sweetie, I need you to find something for me. But first, here." She tossed Naruto a bag full of bombs.

"Cool!" Naruto smiled, immediately equipping the arrows with bombs.

"Oh! So you must know Deidara!" The woman said, shocked. "That saves me alot of trouble."

"Wait, you know Deidara? The explodi-maniac?" Naruto asked the afro-lady in shock.

"Of course! I always buy my explosives from Deidara's "Big Bang" Shop." Naruto looked at her for a moment, debating on saying something on Deidara's word choice, but decided not to. "Anyway, just shoot your arrows at the debris as you ride down the river. My assistant will help you on the way. Have fun!" She said before kicking Naruto off down the river.

"Hey Wait! What about the valuable object? HEY!" Naruto shouted as he was sent down the river. The blonde growled as she merely waved him off. Quickly spinning around, Naruto began to fire his bomb-arrows at the chunks of debris that stopped the flow of water. He saw a Zora waving to him, motioning for him to follow her. So putting his bow down, Naruto pulled out his paddle and, hesitantly, tried to follow after her.

It was actually quite difficult to steer the stupid wooden craft, but steer it he did down the river. After a few minutes of going down the river, Naruto found himself spinning around a stone pinnacle, a giant pile of rocks blocking the flow of the river. Growling, Naruto pulled out his bow and began firing at it, eventually blowing up the giant stone pile. Nodding, Naruto reached for his paddle when the boat shook, his paddle falling out of the canoe.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted, reaching for the paddle, but his bow nearly fell out of the boat, so instead of grabbing the paddle, Naruto went back for his bow, securing it. "AW SHIT!" Naruto cursed as he went flying down the river with no paddle, the boat smashing against walls left and right. The boat looked ready to break, and when Naruto looked ahead of him, he panicked.

That was a big wall...

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Naruto shouted.

**-Present-**

"Sorry about that, are you all right?" A voice said to Naruto's right. Turning to face the voice, Naruto found the Zora he saw along the river.

"Yeah, was it you who saved me?" The Zora nodded. "Thanks!" The Zora shook her head.

"No, I should be apologizing. You see, my boss is the one who asked you to do this without really telling you, did she?" Naruto shook his head. "I figured as much."

"So what was the valuable thing she was looking for?" The Zora looked at Naruto in pity.

"I'm afraid the only valuable thing she was looking for was someone with a bow and Arrow..."

Naruto stared at the fish-lady in silence.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Naruto burst out suddenly. The Zora shook her head.

"My boss is cheap...REALLY cheap. She needed someone to clear the path of the river so she could open up business again." She sighed again. "I'm afraid there is no valuable object."

"Oh maaaaaan." Naruto slumped. The Zora smiled half-heartedly.

"If it means anything to you, you can keep the extra bomb-bag. I've got to go bring the boat back...or rather, what's left of it." Naruto and the Zora sweat-dropped at the piece of the canoe that had made it. The end that had a rope attached to it.

"Well it serves her right." Naruto pouted.

"I won't disagree with you there." She giggled before nodding to Naruto. "Thank you. I hope you find what you're looking for." Naruto returned the nod.

"Thanks. See ya!" He smiled as he watched the Zora swim back up the powerful current. "Yeesh. Hate to go in a swimming contest against HER." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Oh well, back to Hyrule Market." He said stretching and heading back to town.

* * *

"Well that stunk." Naruto pouted as he entered the eastern entrance to the town. "We didn't even find anything out with that. Other than one of Deidara's customers is a cheapskate." The blonde growled. Midna merely nodded in agreement before noticing something to her left.

_**"Hey, Naruto, what's going on over**_** there?"** Midna asked. Naruto turned to see a group of young girls squealing outside of a tent, hearts floating over their heads.

"I don't know. Guess we'd better check it out." Naruto said walking over to the group of girls. "Excuse me, what's going on?" Naruto said walking up to the girls. The three girls turned to look at Naruto before squealing again, Naruto beginning to regret this decision.

"It's him!"

"He's here!"

"EEEEEEE!"

"Who is?" Naruto asked, unplugging his ears. The fact that the girls kept looking into a nearby tent before squealing, Naruto figured that it had to do with the tent. So deciding he wouldn't be getting anymore information from the fan-girls, Naruto entered the tent.

* * *

The blonde swordsman found himself in the middle of the dark tent, a metal door slamming shut behind him.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted spinning around, getting ready to fight. Was it a trap? A spotlight suddenly shone on the blonde, Naruto's fear of a trap heightening. Hearing someone walking behind him, Naruto spun around, whipping out his sword.

"EEEEP!"

A tall man squeaked as Naruto pointed his sword straight at his nose. Realizing it was a normal person, Naruto began spinning around his sword before sheathing it, not noticing the fan-girls had followed in after him.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was a monster." Looking him over, Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Then again, your clothes make me wanna think again..." Naruto then realized he was standing in the middle of a strange cage with what seemed to be no exit. Maybe this WAS a trap.

"I-I'll have you know that I am a most famous person! I am the creator of the STAR game!" The man posed, spotlights hitting him before the fan-girls began squealing again, causing Naruto to twitch.

He had this feeling that he had been on the sidelines of someone before...something about the academy, and the girls squealing over a big-shot...who was it now?

"I have no equal, I am the TRUE star of the show! BUT! For twenty rupees you too can try to become a STAR!" The man posed again, spotlights shining over him again, squealing echoing in the background.

Oh yeah...it was _**Sasuke**_...

Naruto began bristling in rage. This guy was really pissing him off with his smug attitude, so with a sickening grin, Naruto slapped a red rupee into the man's hand.

"You're on." The Star guy smiled sympathetically as he clapped his hands twice, the room darkening before small crystals appeared around the cage.

"FANTASTIC! The rules are simple. Every light here has a switch. Just click the switch within the time limit and you win!" The man walked outside of the cage before smiling as he turned around. "Simple, right? I mean, if you actually manage to WIN...well, we'll give you a fabulous prize!" The man snickered afterwards, laughing at the possibility of this silly swordsman-

"How's that?" Naruto asked pointing upwards. The man looked up to see all the lights had been put out.

"WHAAAT?" He shouted, Naruto grinning as the fan-girls suddenly "Oooooh"'d. Quickly regaining his composure, he looked at the grinning blonde. "What sorcery is this? You couldn't have-" He stopped as Naruto started spinning around the man's hat on his finger.

"What was that?" He grinned, quirking an eyebrow. The STAR man grabbed his hat back before snorting.

"No trickery! All of us have to be able to see you flick off the light switches!" He glared. No wizardry or spells would get past HIM! Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it the slow way." Naruto said reaching behind his back before a puff of smoke erupted.

"Hey! No sorcery!" The STAR man shouted.

"Oh shut up, this isn't sorcery. It's called an invention." Naruto said pulling out the Clawshot. "See?" Naruto pointed his grappling device towards the cage before firing. It latched onto the cage before Naruto was yanked to the spot, flipping the switch of one of the lights, which was still out. "Nothing mystical about it. All right?" The STAR man watched Naruto carefully before nodding. The lights flicking back to life, Naruto looked to the STAR man.

"Ready when you are." Naruto said.

"Aaaannnnd..." The STAR man grinned, clicking the stopwatch early. "GO!" Naruto was suddenly off, flicking each switch while saying, "See it now? Can you see me now?"

Naruto hit nearly every switch, but just as he was about to touch the last light, the timer went off. Naruto blinked. There was no way it was already over!

"TIMES UP!" The STAR man grinned evilly. "So sorry, but, hey, better luck next time!" He cackled as Naruto glared at him before the blonde's eyes widened. "What's the matter, too shocked that you lost? So sorry, maybe next TIIIIIIIME!" The man was suddenly hoisted up, thanks to a tall man in green.

"For shame Sir STAR! To think you would do such a petty crime, cheating the young swordsman out of his money!"

"H-how, w-what makes you think I was cheating him out of his money?" The STAR man said trying to look at whoever was holding him up.

"Do not fake it, for my eyes see all!" The man laughed raucously. "You started the young man's session early! Had you not, he would have won!" Naruto's eyes widened before they suddenly narrowed.

"You did WHAT?" Naruto growled, his eyes glowing red. The man noticed this as Naruto stomped over to him. "Are you telling me that you've done this BEFORE?" Naruto twitched at the STAR man in irritation.

"P-put me down this instant! Before I call the guards on you! Besides, this brat is a sorcerer!" The tall man laughed again.

"That was not sorcery! It was speed! The boy merely moved too fast for your eyes to see! Yet I saw it all!" The man then turned to Naruto, glaring lightly at him. "I also saw that you spat in his hat before handing it back to him." Naruto blinked before scratching the back of his head, smiling cheekily.

"Y-you WHAT?" The STAR man gaped. He then wrangled himself out of the man's grip, spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the man. "And who the hell are you?" The tall man in green flashed a piercingly white smile, causing Naruto, Midna and everyone else in the room to blink numerous times.

"I am Hyrule's one and only handsome Blue Knight! Known far and wide for my talent, only one man has ever defeated me!" He smiled as he flashed a thumbs-up, Naruto suddenly being reminded of Bushy Brows. "I am Maito Guy!"

**"Who?"** The group dead-panned, Guy hitting the floor.

"Wh-What? How could you not have heard of me?" The man began sobbing tears of 'Youth'. "All my years of hard-work...ruined!"

"OH! I know you!" Naruto said patting his fist onto his open palm. Guy looked up in joy, youth flowing through his veins once more. "You're the guy that Kakashi-Sensei always beats! You're the guy who does all of those weird fights! I heard he even got to make you take a match of Rock-Paper-Scissor seriously." Guy hit the floor again.

This kid knew Kakashi? Why cruel world? Why did you make fun of Maito Guy?

"You actually really remind me of Bushy Brows." Naruto said looking at Guy.

"Who?" Guy said standing back up.

"Oh, um...what was his name again?" Naruto began to think for a moment. "Oh yeah! It's- HEY!" Naruto spun around, glaring at the STAR man trying to sneak out of the tent.

"EEP!" He ran out of the tent, only to be smashed back into the tent a moment later.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, looking at the man on the ground who was missing several teeth. Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened. "Bushy Brows!"

"Huh? Oh! Naruto!" Rock Lee said walking inside. "Sorry! I was doing my part time job when this man came outside. He took my delivery and then tried running off. But I stopped him!" Lee said smiling.

In all truth, the man had run out of the tent before running into Lee, unknowingly picking up the delivery and continuing his run. Lee had just so happened to reappear in front of him and smash him back into the tent.

"You have a part-time job? I thought you were a shopkeeper? You said you were part of a dojo too..." Naruto asked, poking the 'dead' man on the floor with his foot.

"Yes, I'm part of a dojo. I'm training under my master...Guy-Sensei!" Rock Lee suddenly said, shocked to see his master with Naruto. Naruto turned to Guy.

"Wait, you're HIS master?" Naruto asked, the time he crossed Hyrule field with Lee flashing in his mind. Guy nodded proudly.

"This place is too crowded. Naruto, won't you join us at our dojo?" Guy said turning to Naruto. Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding. Might as well.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said following after the duo before stopping. "Whoops, almost forgot about this guy." He quickly created a clone who then carried the man off to the guard station, putting him in for arrest. But just before the REAL Naruto left, he turned to the quiet fan-girls, smiling before waving and leaving. The blonde grinned brightly as he left the tent, squealing resounding behind him and hearts following after him.

It was nice to be the center of attention every now and then.

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun, what brings you to Hyrule?" Guy said sitting cross-legged on a tatami mat. Naruto looked around the dojo. He didn't even know Hyrule market HAD a dojo. It was okay size-wise, just big enough for a group of twelve people to stand and train martial-arts. Numerous weapons were on training racks, and Naruto even saw that the dojo had a title.

"Well, I'm looking for information." Naruto said turning back to Guy. "I'm looking for a special Mirror." Guy crossed his arms, curious.

"What kind of mirror?" Naruto folded his arms as well, sighing.

"That's just it. I'm not sure. All I know is that it's supposed to be a special mirror with special properties."

"Do you have a name for this special mirror?"

"Yeah, it's called **'The Mirror of Twilight'**." Naruto said shrugging afterwards. "Honestly I have no idea where to find it. I came to Hyrule hoping to find some clues around here." Guy nodded in understanding.

"You thought well, Naruto. Hyrule is home to a multitude of cultures. I have no doubt that you will find information about such a mirror in this town." He flashed a bright smile, Naruto's shadow twitching. "Unfortunately, I don't have any relevant information for you, as I have only just heard of this, 'Mirror of Twilight'." He flashed his daring smile once more, Naruto suddenly going blind and Midna hissing in pain. "But I will use every bit of my youthful power to help you!"

"Umm...thanks..." Naruto said as he stood up and started (hopefully) for the door. Slamming his face into the wall numerous times, he had to have Midna guide him out of the dojo.

In the next few days to come, Naruto would find the answer to his and Midna's question, though without the help of Gai, and the man would cry youthful tears for about a month.

* * *

Kenta: I'm very sorry for such a long update time. This story is way past an update, and I seriously want to get on with the story.

Figuring out what to do with Gai and Lee was very confusing for me, and with all of my college finals and work, I just havn't been writing ANYTHING...

So to save this story I've decided to just end it with this sort of sum-up of Gai's 'help'. My writing career be damned, I need to move forward NOW or I'll go nuts.

And as an apology for the INSANE wait, I've added another OMAKE of 'Living with Zant'.

(TT-TT) I'm so sorry for this long wait...but I REFUSE to put this story on Haitaus (or whatever you call it)...

So I will end this Author Comment with this.

~I'm swimming with fishes here, in the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here, in the belly of the whale~

* * *

**OMAKE**

-Living with Zant-

Sasuke Uchiha walked into a large dining hall where a long table stood in the middle, Zant at the far end.

"You called _master_?" Sasuke ground his teeth every time he said that.

"Sasuke, what would you say to some pizza?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Sasuke shouted, his face contorting into a creepily demonic smile. He hadn't had any food from the real world in forever. Or rather, three weeks. It was always this weird stuff that the Twilight Squares made. He didn't even know what the hell to call it. "HELL YEAH!" His face went pale as he realized his reaction before coughing, quickly regaining his composure. "AHEM! I mean, sure." He sweated lightly, hoping Zant would just continue on.

"All right then. There's this new pizza delivery place, called Pizzo-rama."

And so Zant called the pizza store.

"Hi, I'd like to order a large pizza. Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah. Yes. With stuffed crust, Pepperoni and...hang on a minute. What topping?" Zant asked turning to Sasuke.

"Just cheese is fine." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Yeah, just pepperoni. All right, the address is 395 Twilight Palace. All right, thirty minutes or less, or I'm not paying!" Zant grinned evilly as hung up, Sasuke realizing something.

"Wait a minute, we're in the Twilight Realm...how in the hell are they going to get here?"

"Exactly." Zant grinned. "EEEEEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEE!"

Sasuke cringed at the laugh, but non-the-less began to brood again.

"So that means you never wanted pizza in the first place..."

"No, I just wanted to cause misery to whatever fool has to deliver the-

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Sasuke and Zant turned to the door, shocked to hear it before Zant walked over to the door and pulled on the ringed handle. On the other side of the door stood Rock Lee, wearing a pizza cap, a pizza carrying pack and holding a piping hot pizza box in his right hand while his left hand held a small piece of paper.

"Delivery for 395 Twilight Palace? One large Pepperoni and Cheese pizza?" Lee said looking at the slip of paper.

"How did you?" Zant started, pointing at the pizza delivery Martial-Artist in confusion. Rock Lee merely saluted before smiling brightly.

"We deliver in thirty minutes or less or it's free!"

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Sasuke leapt at the pizza box.

WHAM!

"And for those who can't pay, we **BEAT **the money out of them!" Rock Lee smiled as Sasuke lay a steaming pile of blah beneath him. Zant grumbled as he fished the money out of his pocket.

"Here." Rock Lee smiled, snapping a salute to Zant.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE!"


	28. The Journey begins anew

After almost a week of searching, Naruto almost thought of giving up searching.

"But only in Hyrule Castle Town. Too many weirdos..." Naruto sighed in annoyance. There was the bug princess and her butler, but the princess was cool. The bug butler on the other hand was just weird, what with his spasmatic bug dances. Then of course there was the smug-ass guy in the super expensive shop, now having been changed to the Udon Mart. There was also that cheep-ass afro-lady that made him do her spring cleaning, river-style. Then there was Gai and Lee, who weren't that bad, but Lee's sensei, Might Gai, was just a disaster waiting to happen. Both fashion and personality, as Midna had described him. He was thankful Midna was there to get him out of Hyrule Castle Town after his last 'nice guy' smile. Then there was the Goron who for some reason was sleeping in a rock, UNDERWATER! He didn't know Gorons could stand lava that well, as he was in the giant rock that he and Midna had used to thaw out the Zora tribe.

But the afro-bitch and the gill possessing Goron were outside of Hyrule Castle Market, so he couldn't really say much about them...There was still Kakuzu though. But although he was a REAL cheap-ass, he still gave Naruto a bigger wallet after taking out some more poes. So it wasn't all that bad.

Taking his hundredth sigh, Naruto stared out across Hyrule field, sitting on the bridge to Castle Town. He had been searching for any clues whatsoever about the Mirror of Twilight, but he couldn't find ANYTHING. And whenever he and Midna thought they found something, it just turned out to be a stupid errand for the 'client'. He wondered if they'd ever find it, as the rate at which they were finding clues was more like a snail moving BACKWARDS...

"YOOOO!" A voice cried, causing Naruto to turn around. He saw a tall man running out to meet him, wearing a white shirt and a red, stupid-looking hat. The most prominent feature about him however was the strange, orange-spiral mask he had on his face. He took deep breaths as he stopped in front of the blonde, who stood up as he was approached. Taking one last, long breath, making Naruto's clothes move backwards, the man saluted the blonde. "Greetings! Tobi. I am Tobi! Tobi. Naruto, right? Tobi. I have a letter for you! Tobi." The strange man pulled out a letter from his messenger bag and held it in front of Naruto, humming out a strange tune. The moment Naruto took the letter the masked-man snapped at attention once more, Naruto knowing that he was smiling behind his mask.

How did he know? Experience with Kakashi.

"Letter delivered! Tobi. Have a nice day sir! Tobi. Until we meet again! Tobi." The man slipped past Naruto before jogging off into the distance, Naruto swearing he saw him skip a few times while clapping his feet together.

Blinking a few times Naruto shook his head. "Like I said. Too many weirdos..." He sighed once more before noticing the return address of the letter. "Hey! It's from Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed, his face lighting up. The Twilight Imp appeared next to Naruto, reading the letter over his shoulder.

"**It says that there are some people she wants you to meet. Says they'll be powerful allies...pffft."** She rolled her eyes, though cringed lightly at Naruto's glare.

"Grandma's always been nice to me. There's no way she'd say she has powerful allies unless they were powerful!" Naruto stated firmly. Midna held up her arms, motioning she didn't mean any offense by it.

**"But I thought you hadn't even met her before..."** Midna questioned. Naruto looked back at the letter, a warm smile gracing his face.

"In this world I haven't...but I know her from my past..." Midna quirked an eyebrow.

**"Okay, I knew you were delusional before, but what exactly do you mean by 'this world'?" **The imp questioned. Naruto flashed her a foxy grin.

"Sorry, can't tell you yet!" He cackled as he ran towards the town, Midna chasing after him demanding answers.

* * *

"Naruto! Perfect timing!" Tsunade said smiling as the blonde swordsman walked into the bar. Numerous heads turned to him, though Naruto paid them no mind. Walking over to the bar, Naruto leaned on the counter, grinning to his fellow blonde.

"What's up Granny Tsunade?" The older blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"You know I should smash you upside the head for calling me that. I'm not that old!" She glared at the swordsman, who merely laughed. Sighing in defeat, she flashed a small smile to Naruto. "Anyway, these are the people I was talking to you about. They try to solve the problems of Hyrule." Tsunade said motioning to a table in the back. The three people who stood around the table walked over to Naruto and Tsunade, only one of the three smiling lazily.

"So you're the infamous Naruto huh? You're probably a really troublesome guy...though I've met worse." He shrugged. "My name's Shikamaru. Nice to meet ya." Naruto grinned to the lazy young man.

"Let me guess. You'd rather be sitting on a roof, watching the clouds roll by?" Naruto grinned as Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Heheh, I'm kinda psychic like that." Another young man walked over to him, Naruto recognizing him and the girl behind him from when Midna was seriously injured. The kimono-style outfit was a dull white because of the lighting, but Naruto didn't doubt it was bright white outside in the sunlight.

"I am Neji. We can't thank you enough for what you've been doing for Hyrule. Is it true you're from Ordon?" Naruto nodded, smirking at Neji. He wasn't the stuck-up prick from his past. Looks like he's at the point when he was a Jonin.

"And I'm Tenten. I'm a weapons specialist, though I can do a pretty good job at tracking." She smiled lightly, keeping a good distance from the blonde, having caught sight of his sword. "I've also heard you're good with a blade." Naruto grinned cheekily as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't mean to brag or anything," Naruto started, not noticing Tenten's scowl. "But I'd be lying if I say I only rely on my swordsmanship. I have other abilities too, though I'd rather not talk about them. Trade secret." Naruto stuck his tongue out as he gave a small peace sign. The three blinked rapidly, shaking their heads and smiling lightly. They couldn't help but feel that this was how Naruto usually acted.

"So, Naruto, word on the street is that you're looking for something?" Shikamaru said as the group sat back down, Naruto joining them.

"Yeah. It's called '**The Mirror of Twilight**'. A friend of mine is desperately searching for it." Naruto said resting his chin on clasped hands.

"What? So she can style her hair?" Tenten scoffed. Naruto could feel his shadow bristle in rage, though he ignored both females.

"Yes, why do you need it so badly?" Neji asked, Shikamaru nodding as well. Naruto took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Sorry, as much I want to talk about the reasons, I've made a vow of silence. I hope you understand my refraining from the details." He said sternly. Midna looked up at the blonde in awe. It always amazed her how easy it was for him to switch from clown to professional. It was like flipping a coin. The group of professionals nodded in understanding, dropping the matter. Tsunade brought a platter of drinks to the table, noticing someone was missing from her usual group.

"Oh? Where's Sarutobi? He's usually with you guys." Tenten was the one to speak up.

"He's out researching rumors about the dessert. Something about 'A presence that does not belong' or something like that." She shrugged without care while Naruto's ears perked in interest. A presence that didn't belong? Fishy maybe, but it was a better clue than what he had been getting lately. Shikamaru took another drink from his cup before shaking his head.

"No, what REALLY needs to be figured out is the mystery of the Ooccoo. Now THAT'S a mystery." Naruto's eyes widened, the image of the two strange creatures he had met numerous times on his journey appearing in his mind.

"The Ooccoo?" Naruto said, turning to Shikamaru. The black-haired man smiled when he heard Naruto's interested tone.

"Oh? So you're curious? The Ooccoo are the only things that I enjoy engrossing myself in, aside from cloud gazing of course." He smirked, ready to go into factoid mode. Tenten however, put a stop to it with her '**Hmph**!'.

"Seriously? The Ooccoo? Come on, that's just bed-time stories for little children." Shikamaru bristled in rage at the Chinese girl's mockery. "No, what's REALLY interesting is the mountain to the North, Snowpeak. It's unlike any mountain I've seen before. There's a special feeling to it...I think it's controlled by an evil presence." Again Naruto's interest was perked, but Tenten sighed and shook her head. "But no-one can scale the mountain now, what with that blizzard roaring around it. I'd avoid it for now, at least until the blizzard dies down." Naruto sighed, but mentally wrote down 'Snowpeak' as one of the things he needed to check out.

However, remembering that there was a person missing from their group, he asked where the man named Sarutobi was. As Naruto got directions and began to leave, he wondered where he had heard that name before. It sounded really familiar.

Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru conversed with themselves for a few hours after Naruto left, only for someone else to enter the bar. Tsunade smiled and greeted the man as he walked to the back table. The three warriors smiled to him.

"Good to see you again Rusl. How have you been?" Neji said shaking hands with the swordsman. He laughed tiredly, gratefully taking a seat as Tsunade brought him his usual drink.

"Exhausted. Though I've received plenty of good news. You know of the incidents that have plagued Ordon, yes?" Shikamaru nodded.

"The children were all kidnapped. Right?" He said quietly, Tsunade putting a hand on one of Rusl's tired shoulders. The swordsman smiled gratefully as he turned back to them.

"Yes. But now they're safe at Kakariko village." The three warriors smiled at the good news. "Yes, if it wasn't for Naruto, they wouldn't have made it." He said proudly, Tenten's eyes widening.

"CRAP! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" The Chinese weapon master clenched her head in irritation as the rest of the group stared at her in shock.

"T...Tenten?" Neji asked warily.

"I completely forgot to ask him whether or not Rusl trained him! It's a question that's been bugging me for weeks!"

"He? He who?" Rusl asked.

"Naruto! The swordsman we've heard about from Tsunade!" Rusl's eyes widened.

"Naruto? He was here?" The swordsman asked, shocked.

* * *

Naruto soon arrived at Lake Hylia, looking up at a tall tower. He had arrived at Tsunade's Bar in the evening, and the trip had taken quite some time. As a result, he saw the moon rising higher and higher into the sky. He felt his eyes beginning to droop as he watched the moon rise before slapping his face, desperately trying to keep himself awake. He snorted in determination as he scaled the tower's ladder. It had been a good two days since he had a good night's sleep, though he refused to close his eyes. He yawned as he neared the top, however, losing his grip.

"ACK!" The blonde flailed as he tried to regain his balance, but continued to fall backwards. A hand suddenly lashed out at him, grabbing his shirt and yanking him up to the top of the tower. Naruto sighed gratefully as he caught his breath. "Th-thanks..." He looked up, only for his eyes to widen as the moonlight outlined the man's form. Naruto's lips began to quiver as numerous memories flowed through his mind.

"Hmm? What's the matter child?" An old man said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde swordsman in front of him. He was quite surprised when Naruto suddenly tackled him, tears pouring down his face. The old man stared at the swordsman in confusion, but felt his heart give out to the boy, wrapping his arms around him and gently rubbing his back.

Naruto gripped the man tightly, his arms quivering. Midna wondered why in the world Naruto had reacted in such a way to the man, as the two had apparently never met before. She slowly put a hand on Naruto's leg, out of the old man's sight. Her eyes flashed as she saw a series of images.

A kind old man in red and white, leading Naruto into a happy looking noodle shop.

An old man gently scolding Naruto for pulling a prank.

The wise Hokage teaching Naruto about the Will of Fire.

The gentle and beloved Hokage's picture in front of a casket, numerous other pictures on desks next to him.

Midna blinked as she looked up at the old man named Sarutobi. She felt something slide down her face, and touching her cheek, felt it was stained with tears. She wiped her eyes, wondering how she knew the words 'Hokage' and 'Will of Fire', as well as why she felt such strong emotions about the man. She wondered if had been relayed to her from Naruto.

A few moments passed, Naruto finally calming himself down. He scrubbed his eyes before looking at the man, who smiled kindly. Naruto couldn't help the happy, quivering smile he had on his face. His mind tried to tell him that this was a different world, and that the old Hokage he knew was long deceased. But Naruto still felt like this man knew him.

And knew him he did, though he wasn't sure how or why.

* * *

"So you're saying there's something out there?" Naruto said, staring off into the dark blue horizon, Sarutobi standing next to him in a strange set of armor. It looked like he had a cannon on his back, though Naruto didn't doubt he could use it as a staff, as he had heard hundreds of stories from Jiriaya about the old man's legacy.

"Yes. All of the clues I've gathered indicate that there is something going on in that dessert. Although few have returned to tell the tale." He said quietly. Naruto continued to stare out to the dessert before nodding his head.

"All right. It's settled then." He turned to the shocked face of the old man, grinning brightly. "Wish me luck!" He jumped off the platform, the old man somehow knowing he would be fine. Naruto waved to the old man as he ran to the cannon on the lake.

"Good Luck Naruto!" Sarutobi smiled to the blonde, silently wondering how he knew his name. He had not even asked for it, yet he felt he knew the boy well.

Quickly getting annoyed at the clown, Naruto glared at him, starting an argument before he found himself hurtling towards the dessert in the distance. As he flew through the air, his eyes widened as he realized two things.

One: He had not had a good night's sleep in about two days.

Two: He was going into a dessert with no water.

He was screwed.

As Sarutobi watched the young blonde-haired swordsman fly off into the distance, he couldn't help muttering, "Weird kid..."

* * *

Kenta: Not much action at this point, but now that we've gotten out of the evil hole known as 'Filler' we're back to the story! As I said last chapter, I'll be updating MUCH faster this summer now that I'm out of school. (TIME TO HIT THE POOL!) A few things will also change from the story now that Midna can move around in the 'Light'. A few ideas had been bouncing around in my head, but a review made me think about them in a more direct manner.

As for the next two chapters, we're hitting THREE areas of interest.

1.) Gerudo Mesa (Desert) - Bandit's Camp.

2.) Gerudo Mesa - Pit of Trails.

3.) Gerudo Mesa - Arbiter's Grounds.

Arbiter's Grounds will contain a scene that has been making me think for quite some time now, and I'm still rolling!

I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me (And Naruto and Midna of course) through this story. I know there were quite a few moments that you could have done without, and there were TONS of scenes that could have always been done better, but the fact that you all are still reading (and you New readers too!) as we're nearing the 30 chapter mark makes me tremble in both joy and excitement! I can only hope that you guys will follow me to the end! Plenty more plot twists are coming up and a few more character appearances are still in store.

Granted that Ganondorf and Zelda are still in character, alot of other characters will not be. If this displeases you...well, you should have taken a closer look at the Prologue. XD

Again, thank you all so much!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	29. Of Twili and Ordeals

Kenta: This chapter is going to have a slightly mature scene, so please, be mature about it. It's not TOO bad.

* * *

He had made it...somehow.

Despite being shot out by that crazy guy's cannon, Naruto was able to land in a nice, soft patch of-

"QUICKSAND! QUICKSAND! AAAAAHHHH!"

Thankfully Midna was there to help him out of the sinkhole.

With the strange little escapade over and done with, Naruto found himself standing at the beginning of the dessert. But Naruto worried of the coming days. He was tired from not being able to sleep the past few days, nightmares of Sasuke and Zant haunting him in his sleep. At the end of every nightmare, he would see the Kyuubi standing behind Midna before roaring loudly, his vision going black and Midna's scream echoing in his ears. He looked to the black and grey imp, knowing very well he couldn't tell her the dreams, as not only was it embarrassing, he would also have to explain his past.

His past...

Since Naruto left Ordon Village in search of the children, he had recovered memories of a past he never knew he had. A world that was torn by war, where a mere human could breath fire, control lightning and even walk on water. A world where he met numerous people, fought hundreds of opponents, and saved the world from another war. His head pulsed, recalling memories of fighting alongside Kyuubi as warriors of the Hidden Leaf Village. The form he gained when he used Kyuubi's chakra, and the training he took under Killer Bee. How could he tell Midna of his past, when he was still gaining memories about it? He was living another life, one where only he could create clones, only he could control the wind, where only HE could walk on water. If people heard of his abilities, they would no doubt come to fear him. A god, a monster. Blessed with the Triforce, was it not also a curse?

Naruto shook his head. This was not the time for thinking. It was the time for doing. He looked up to the moon in the sky, knowing it wouldn't be long until the sun would rise. And even HE knew that the dessert would be unforgiving for someone who brought no water with him.

Taking a few steps forward, Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder.

_**"Naruto...wait..." **_Midna said, quickly pulling her arm back. Instead she held her arm tightly, a pained look in her eye. The blonde turned to her, wondering what was wrong. _**"I...before we go on, there's something I want you to know..."** _The blonde tilted his head slightly, wondering what she would say. Midna suddenly seemed very shy, kind of like how Hinata would act whenever she got close to him, though she wasn't blushing like crazy. _**"Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadow?" **_

Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought. Now that he thought about it, he fought Sasuke right after he restored light to Lanayru Providence. He hadn't even paid a whole lot of attention to the story Lanayru had told him.

"There...was a tribe, who was really good at magic...they appeared during the war that started because of the Sacred Realm...right?" Midna nodded.

_**"Yes...they excelled in a special magic...a very powerful magic. The goddess ordered the four Light Spirits to seal away the magic...but what do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the sacred realm?"** _Naruto watched Midna carefully. What did happen? Were they banished or something? Surely a group of people that arrogant would be punished by the gods...much like how Sasuke had been punished...though he still came back and basically beat Naruto like a rag-doll. Naruto noticed Midna's gaze become apathetic.

"_**They were banished. Chased across Hyrule, and driven into another dimension created by the goddesses." **_Naruto eyes narrowed lightly. Something was up. If it was about anyone aside from herself or Zelda, Midna would just scoff at the condition of a person. She never concerned herself with anyone aside from Numero Uno. So why did she seem so down-trodden at the fate of these people? _**"It was another dimension entirely. One that was the opposite of the light adorned Sacred Land of Hyrule. Its people could no longer mingle with the light. It came to be called 'The Twilight Realm', and from it, none could return to the light. It became a prison, a place where its people would wander endlessly between Light and Dark, mere shadows of Hyrule."**_

Naruto stared at Midna in silence. He was beginning to understand where she was going with this.

_**"This is the history of the Twili, as it has been passed down by our ancestors."**_ She said quietly, her arms beginning to quiver. _**"Do you understand what I am now?"** _Naruto turned away from her, watching the moon begin to fall behind the mountains in the distance. _**"I am a descendant of the tribe that was BANISHED to the Twilight**_** Realm!"** She clenched her clawed hands tightly before loosening her grip and staring at her hands. _**"It has been a peaceful for as long as I can remember...but then Zant suddenly appeared and turned all its inhabitants into Twilight Beasts..."**_ She clenched her hands once more. _**"He used a magic that none from my tribe have ever seen before...even I do not know where he gained that power from."**_ She let her arms fall to her sides, Naruto not looking at her. She looked up at the swordsman, watching him in silence. _**"Though I was able to escape, I cannot return without his power...But our ancestors have yet another tale."**_

Naruto turned to her finally, Midna not able to see what he was thinking. He was usually such an open book, but now...he seemed so unreadable. Like a wall of foreign hieroglyphs.

_**"Though the goddess forbade us from ever returning to the world of light, a link was left between the Light and the Darkness." **_She looked away, closing her eye. _**"It was called 'The Mirror of Twilight', and it was left in the protection of Hyrule."**_ She floated over to Naruto, staring up at him in what he could only describe as, 'hope'. _**"It's our only way to get to the Twilight Realm and Zant!"**_ She said before slowly lifting a hand to Naruto's cheek. _**"You'll come with me...won't you?"**_ Her eyes quivered, showing a tenderness she never showed to anyone, not even her elders. Naruto stared at Midna for a moment before turning away, looking at the light beginning to shine over the horizon.

"You know, with your boring speech, the sun's already rising. Now I can't get any water..." Naruto said as he walked a few steps away from the imp. Midna felt something inside of her snap, and though she normally would have retorted by smashing his skull in, her arms seemed to lose all of their strength. She felt tears start to flow down her face. Had he really just tossed her to the side like that? She had revealed her deepest, darkest secret, and he couldn't care less? "If it wasn't for you sweating the details, we would have already been half-way across the dessert, possible already finding the stupid mirror..." Naruto said clasping his hands behind his head before hearing the light sound of sniffling. His arms quivered before he stomped over to the imp. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT CRYING!" He shouted, causing Midna to stare up at Naruto in shock. Her eyes widened further as she felt teardrops hit her own face. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A HORRIBLE PAST DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS MOVING FORWARD!" Tears streamed from the blonde's face. "The past doesn't matter, only the present and the future!" Naruto spun on his heels, not able to look Midna in the eye anymore. "And don't think I'm crying over your story! I just got some sand in my eyes!"

Midna slowly floated up before hovering next to the blonde, hesitant to touch him. She squeaked as Naruto suddenly spun around, grabbing and holding her tightly in his arms. The two stood there for a moment, Naruto's hand on her head and holding her tightly. Midna lightly grasped the front of his tunic, letting her head rest gently on his warm chest.

"I hate complex stuff...my head isn't big enough for all of that..." Naruto started quietly. "I don't need complex things to deal with. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." He said, slowly stroking her bright orange hair, the imp tightening her grip on his tunic. "I don't care what happened to your people in the past Midna. I only care about what's happening to you now." The imp slowly looked up to see a smiling, whiskered face. "And the only thing that I see happening is us kicking Zant's behind out of the Twilight Realm. If the ass-hole turned your people into monsters, then all we have to do is change them back!" The blonde grinned brightly, though Midna shook her head.

_**"How can you be so sure there's a way to change them back? What if they're stuck like that forever? What if I'm-**_

"_**Midna!"**_ Naruto said sternly. The imp stopped, looking up at Naruto in slight fear. "If I said we're going to change them back, then we will. Doesn't matter **HOW**. We **WILL** change them back." Midna blinked a few times as she floated a little away from Naruto. The blonde gave her a small thumbs up and a smile. "We'll save your tribe Midna. That's my promise of a lifetime!" He smiled as he grabbed her and gave her a noogie. "Now quit worrying and let's get going! We have a mirror to find!" Naruto laughed as he started across the dessert, Midna staring after him with watery eyes.

The crack she felt from before was gone, now replaced with a gentle warmth. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she nodded, floating after the blonde.

* * *

Naruto was in bright spirits after coaxing Midna out of her depression, but he soon found _himself_ depressed.

He was out of water, dead tired, and now he felt guilty about not telling her about his past when SHE had just told him HERS. Luckily the dessert made him think of only one thing.

"Waaatteeeerrr..." Naruto gasped and wheezed.

"_**You humans are so** **fragile**."_ Midna said rolling her eyes. She then pointed to a small pair of trees in the distance. **"_Try heading over there. With any luck, you'll find some water."_** With renewed effort, Naruto started for the pair of trees. As he got closer, he found that there were indeed trees, but what looked like a mountain next to them. Taking one last Chakra-induced leap, Naruto found himself standing next to the trees, as well as something else.

"Midna..." Naruto started, looking up at the slightly deteriorated stone slab. "Is it me, or does this kind of look like that one bridge that was taken apart before we went to the Lanayru providence?" Midna floated over to the bridge sticking out of the ground before placing a hand on it. She was quiet for a moment before nodding her head.

_**"Yeah, it sure is. So this is where it got teleported..."**_ Midna turned back to Naruto. "_**I'll take it you want me to bring it back?"**_

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it'd make it easier for us to get back to the Lanayru province. So I'd rather be safe than sorry." Midna shrugged before turning back to Naruto.

_**"This thing's bigger than the last bridge, and unlike the giant volcanic rock, I can't just toss it down, so I'm going to need a lot of concentration. Stay here and don't cause any trouble, or die of thirst or anything. You promised to help me find the mirror." **_Midna said as she pointed at the bridge, which was suddenly wrapped in an orange glow. She clapped her hands together, grunting in frustration. Naruto smirked as the bridge began floating higher and higher into the air before, with a twirl, both Midna and the bridge disappeared. Naruto smirked before noticing the bridge had covered something.

"Huh? It looks like a cave..." The blonde said as he started walking forward, quickly forgetting Midna telling him to 'stay put'. "It's cooler inside, and I might find some water too!" Naruto said walking down into the cave. As the blonde descended further and further into the darkness, he found a few torches were lit, lighting the way. Naruto found himself at a tall platform, looking down into a small clearing a few feet below him. He looked down, wondering what was down there when the cave suddenly started rumbling. The blonde began looking back and forth, wondering what was going on when he suddenly heard something.

A blood-thirsty roar reached Naruto's ears, making the blonde's eyes widen. The image of red slit eyes made Naruto gasp. He looked down into the cave.

"I know that roar...and those eyes..." Naruto swallowed. "Nine-tails..." His brow furrowed. Was Kyuubi in here? He wasn't inside Naruto now, as the seal would never appear when he focused his chakra. But then, how would he be down there? He was from another world...

_"The Kyuubi was used as a medium for one of the goddesses to enter our world."_

Naruto's eyes widened. That's what his dad had said! Kyuubi was used as a medium! And if Naruto was here, yet the Kyuubi wasn't inside him, then it was quite possible that Nine-tails would be somewhere in this world too. Naruto frowned as he put a hand to his head. There was something about Nine-tails...something he saw a long time ago. Something about him in a sewer cave...and...a pedestal?

"Argh! What was it?" Naruto grunted, pounding his head, not noticing the edge giving out to his weight. With a **THUD** Naruto hit the ground. "Oohhh...my aching head..." Naruto grumbled, his eyes spinning. Looking up he found numerous yellow, beady eyes staring at him from the ceiling before all of them dropped towards him while opening their wings. "KEESE!" Naruto panicked as he quickly got up, running to the other side of the room while drawing the Master Sword. He started swinging at the annoying enemies, batting a few away while others nipped at his back. Quickly getting annoyed, Naruto flipped his hands into his favorite hand-sign.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto shouted, a single clone appearing behind him. The two stood back to back, rolling over each other, jumping off of the other and working as a perfect team, smashing away the remaining keese. Clapping each other's hands, Naruto grinned to his clone. "Nice job me!"

The clone grinned uneasily as he felt the teeth marks on the back of his neck. "You don't think we're gonna become vampires now that we've been bitten, right?" The real Naruto's eyes shrank, his face paling lightly.

"Of course not! Where in the world did you get THAT idea?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the clone.

"Hey, I'm you. I'm just voicing my concern, which in reality is YOUR concern as well."

Naruto paled, a small line of purple spreading across his nose. "Sh-sh-shut up! Th-th-there's no s-such thing!" Naruto stuttered, stomping off towards the next room as he dispelled the clone. "Bigmouth..." He grumbled quietly.

Lizalfos, Bokoblins, more keese, even some Bokobabas. It seemed there was a never ending swarm every floor he descended. As Naruto finished the last room, which contained twelve keese, three bokoblins and two lizalfos, he realized someone hadn't returned from her trip.

"Midna? Midna! Can you hear me!" Naruto shouted around the cave, nothing reaching his ears but his own echo. Uh-oh. That wasn't good. Naruto felt his stomach dropping slightly, fear beginning to settle. At the same time, his thirst was still bugging him. Naruto turned to the next floor, staring at the entrance. He could go back and try to find Midna, and hopefully find a source of water with her, or he could continue down the cool cave, possibly finding a spring or source of water. The blonde stood still, pondering his decisions.

His throat feeling even drier than before due to the fighting, Naruto nodded.

"One more floor...then I'm out of here." Naruto reasoned with himself, his curiosity still getting the best of him. Walking into another room, Naruto found what he had been searching for.

"WATER!" Naruto cheered as he jumped and splatted against the small spring. "GASP! I still need water!" He panicked, both gulping in water and filling up some flasks with water at the same time. After finally having his fill of water, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up to the dim ceiling, a smile on his face and his eyelids drooping. He could fall asleep, right here...right now...

"Nononono! I gotta get out of here first!" Naruto shook his head before splashing more water on his face. It was then that he finally looked up and found a small glowing light in the center of the small spring. "How did I not notice that?" Naruto wondered. Taking a closer look at it, the small light reminded him of the Four Light Spirits. It reminded him of Faron and the others, before he rekindled their lights with the Triforce on his hand. Naruto looked at his left hand, the three golden triangles appearing again, pulsing with power. Holding his hand out, Naruto watched as his birthmark burst into a bright light, sending hundreds of golden beams of light into the dim light in front of him.

The light began pulsing before bursting in a flash of light. Lowering his arm, Naruto found himself on the receiving end of a nosebleed. Before him stood a beautiful woman, the only thing covering herself being her long golden blonde hair. Her light giggle snapped Naruto out of his perverted gaze. He had heard that laugh before.

"Shame on you Naruto, staring at a lady when she's not properly dressed." The blonde said standing up and walking over to Naruto, lightly draping her arms over Naruto and pressing her bare chest against his.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't feel blood just rushing to his head as the woman began sliding her tongue along his jawline. The blonde giggled as she kissed the quivering Naruto's cheek.

"Oh, that's right, you don't remember." The blonde sighed, a smirk lying on her face. "You loved it when I did that to you. Of course, you probably don't remember what you'd do to me next." The blonde woman said seductively to Naruto's ear.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Naruto panicked as he backpedaled. If he wasn't awake before he DEFINITELY was now. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

The woman giggled once more.

"Yep, you're definitely Naruto. You even remembered!" She flipped her hair back, another drip of blood rushing down Naruto's nose as her chest was now left uncovered. The blonde swordsman tried in vain to stare at the woman's face, his eyes shifting back down.

_'Dammit Pervy-sage! This is all of your fault! If you hadn't gone to so many hot springs on our training trip, I wouldn't have this problem!' _Naruto swore as he turned his head sharply, glaring at a certain corner of the room.

"So you still don't remember me Naruto?" The blonde giggled once more. Naruto turned back to the blonde woman once more, catching sight of two wings that appeared on her back. She crossed her legs as she sat down in the spring, Naruto's eyes widening.

"Shion!" Naruto gasped. The fairy giggled as she lifted a hand up, extending two fingers towards him. Naruto watched as a symbol appeared above each of her outstretched fingers. His eyes widened as he saw the Hidden Leaf crest floating above one finger while his Uzumaki Spiral floated above the other.

"You're regaining many of your memories, but there are still some you're missing." She held up her other hand, where three other symbols appeared. One was an hourglass, the other a fan, and the last, two bull-horns. Each symbol was grey and colorless, while his Uzumaki symbol was bright red and the Hidden Leaf crest was bright yellow. "Where you are now is known as 'The Cave of Ordeals'. It was created by the gods as a proving ground for the hero. At the end is a very powerful artifact, one that will give you tremendous strength." Shion said, noting Naruto's excited expression. "However, in your current state, you cannot reach it." She giggled as she saw Naruto's face fall.

"Then...how can I get it?" Naruto asked. Shion smiled as the Hidden Leaf Crest and the Uzumaki Symbol floated over to him. Naruto held each in his hands, looking at the two curiously.

"To do that, Naruto, you have to unlock the rest of your memories. There is a friend you will meet soon, and regaining your memories of him will bring another symbol to life. When you have restored the life of all five symbols, you can continue through the Cave of Ordeals and obtain the powerful artifact." Naruto nodded before watching Shion stand up and walk over to him. The blonde swordsman flushed as Shion grabbed his _sword_ and winked.

"See you later honey." She giggled as Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Naruto blinked, his face still flushed, as he stared out to the dessert. He looked around, finding himself just outside of the Cave of Ordeals. Naruto stared at the entrance, swallowing.

_'The way she called me 'honey'...it sounded like we were...' _Naruto pondered before he shook his head. "No, no no no, that's probably me over-thinking it..." Naruto said to himself, trying to assure himself. The feeling of her last grab however caused a heavy debate _**FOR** _it.

The light chingling sound of chains caused Naruto to pull out two chain necklaces, one the Hidden Leaf crest while the other was Naruto's Family symbol. Naruto looked at the golden yellow crest, somehow knowing what it meant.

"It means I remember everyone in Konoha...Kakashi-sensei, Bushy Brows, Kiba, Hinata, Old Man Hokage, Grandma Tsunade..." He then turned to the Uzumaki Symbol. "It means I remember my family...Mom and Dad." He closed his eyes as he clenched both. Naruto stared off into the dessert, his eyes full of determination. With each new symbol, he'd find out more and more of his past. Naruto reached into his back pouch to find the other three symbols, grey and colorless. The blonde stared at them, feeling slight connections to each of them. He could feel memories ready to pour into his mind...but it was like a filter was blocking them from entering his mind, only allowing the feeling of **'almost remembering'** to pass.

_**"What are you**_**_ doing_?"** A voice caused Naruto to almost drop the three symbols. Turning, Naruto found Midna staring at him confused.

"Midna?" Naruto started before his shocked look turned to a glare. "Where the hell were you? You've been gone for hours!" Naruto raged. Midna glared back at Naruto.

_**"What are you talking about? I've only been gone for maybe ten minutes!" **_Naruto blinked in shock. Only fifteen minutes? But he had first gone down to the Cave of Ordeals at LEAST an hour ago! The blonde swordsman spun around, staring at the cave in shock. Midna watched him staring at the cave, glaring at him. "_**We don't have time to look in a cave! We have to find the mirror! Oh, and some water**_**_ too_."** Midna said turning and floating away. Naruto started after Midna, looking back at the cave over his shoulder. He yawned loudly, sleep still eating at the back of his mind.

_'Gotta stay awake...'_ Naruto thought to himself, trying once again to keep his eyes open. _'Now that I think about it...if it was only ten minutes out here, yet over an hour in there...I probably could have gotten some sleep...' _The blonde groaned as he trudged across the dessert.

Well, at least now he had water.


	30. Gerudo Mesa

Kenta: Oh my god, I can't believe it...

CHAPTER 30!

WOW has it been a long time since I started! Three years actually.

Well, anyway, I went back and finally re-did the Legend in chapter 7, so now all the chapters are caught up accordingly. (Phew!)

I really appreciate how all of you are still reading, and I hope you all continue reading, because I've got more cool plot twists ahead! And just so you all know:

_**THE ENDING IS ALREADY PLANNED OUT. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT AND JUST KEEP**** READING!**_

I only know so much about Naruto, since the story isn't over yet and Kishimoto-sensei is still making the series. You'll see some things are catching onto the manga, so if you guys don't want a spoiler, (as much as it pains me to say this) then I advise you stop reading.

At the very least, you should know who Kurama is and what he and Naruto can do together for only five minutes at a time.

If you already know, then AWESOME! It's amazing, isn't it?

For those of you who don't know...read the manga online at Manga2u dot com or MangaSky dot com. (These are the sites I read it at)

As for those wondering (and some of you may have already figured it out) Naruto WAS married in his past life. But to whom? Hinata? Noooo. Sakura? Nope! Only a wife would call someone 'honey'. I'm a big NaruXHina fan, and I still like NaruXSaku, but Shion was my favorite movie character. She may have predicted his death, which he changed, but the ending was a real gut-buster for me. And I've read many a story on here that makes me grin about Naruto and Shion as a couple.

For those of you who don't like the NaruXShio pairing, don't panic on me. This isn't turning into a harem, as I've already said so a couple dozen chapters ago, so don't worry. This story is purely NarutoXMidna. Hinata and Shion are mere characters to attract Midna's attention to the blonde swordsman/shinobi, so relax. ChronoMitsurugi voiced his complaints quite loudly, along with a reference to DBZ Abridged by TeamFourStar. It's the reason why I'm putting this before the next chapter.

* * *

**Long, dark hallways. The quiet thrumming of vibrations, and the quiet of the day. This was the perfect day to relax. To immerse yourself in any kind of activity. **

**"Two hundred twenty-two...two hundred twenty-three..."  
**

**And for one young man, this was the time for training.  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha grunted as he pushed against the floor with one hand, a giant statue resting on his back. Sweat rippled down his chiseled face, dripping quietly on the cold marble floor. Determination drove him to the point of exhaustion, striving for perfection. He would not stop until he was undefeatable, until he was invincible. For even the slightest injury would prove his powerlessness. The Uchiha ground his teeth in rage, attempting to push himself back up from the floor. It was just one stone statue! He should be lifting three! Why was he only able to lift ONE on his back? Sasuke's eyes glowed a dim orange, the Uchiha's rage fueling his latent abilities.  
**

**That idiot Zant could hold five on one foot, while doing push-ups with one hand, in a hand-stand! And he would laugh and giggle about the lamentations of the Twili people while doing it!  
**

**Sasuke's eyes began glowing brighter, steam erupting from the small gaps between his teeth.  
**

**He would laugh at the Twili and Sasuke, spinning twelve statues in his hands before getting bored and tossing them at his audience, Sasuke easily smashing the statues tossed at him. He would try to hold his lunch as the not-so strong audience would be smothered and crushed by the sheer weight of the statues. The small children would scream and cry at the lifeless limbs of their parents. Sasuke had never been able to look them in the eye.  
**

**Zant was merciless. **

**He was insane.**

**He was a god.  
**

**Sasuke strove for power...but was the cost his sanity?  
**

**No! Surely it wasn't! To be the strongest there was, he would be able to rule over all with an iron fist! But to even THINK of ruling, he would have to defeat Zant. He had once thought to conquer the world of the Light, where he came from. Alas, with the amount of time he had spent living in the Twilight Realm, he had become susceptible to the cursed power of Light. His skin would burn, beginning to peel off until it reached his inner energy. A low, orange glow that lay just beneath his skin. He had almost lost his arm, for if his inner energy, which was now Twilight Energy, came into contact with light for too long, it would erode and destroy it. It took forty lashes from Zant before the wicked man fixed his arm.  
**

**Sasuke glared at the ground with all his might, his eyes burning a bright orange. The scars planted all over his chiseled body began pulsing with Twilight Energy as Sasuke increased his pace, quickly reaching three hundred.  
**

**The fool never treated Sasuke on a level anywhere NEAR himself! He was treated only _slightly_ better than the Twili, and by _better_ he meant Zant spent more time beating the SHIT out of him! He was always poked at, mocked at, and even worse, LAUGHED at!  
**

**"Rrrraaaaaa!" Sasuke shouted, smashing the statue on his back to pieces, black wings erupting from his back. The teen glared at the remains of the statue, his eyes pulsing orange as a transparent, orange residue floated away from his eyes. Two black, angled horns appeared on top of his head, and a thin, spear-tipped tail materialized behind him.**

* * *

**The rage of the Twilight Castle's guest echoed throughout the castle, causing the Twili people to turn to the enormous building. One small orange-haired boy looked up, watching the castle in silence. He knew what the scream meant. So did many of the Twili.  
**

**Despite his cold exterior and his quest for power, the light-dweller had treated them fairly well. It wasn't always with the nicest of comments, usually insulting or degrading, but he would never harm them in any way, shape or form. The orange-haired boy looked at his hand where a small pouch lay. It had been filled with coins when Sasuke gave it to him.  
**

**_"I don't need some random kid dying on me, not when I plan to take over. Keep yourself alive, and you may yet find a place at my side."_  
**

**"I will, lord Sasuke." Juugo said, clenching the coin pouch in his hands as he looked up at the castle. "I'll be the best servant ever!"**

* * *

**Sasuke panted heavily, glaring at the now destroyed room. Holes were now the most prominent feature of the area, many having been blasted through by a statue being thrown about. Of the hundreds of statues that once decorated the room, very few remained.  
**

**"Lord Sasuke, must you cause so much damage to Master Zant's training rooms?" A voice said, causing Sasuke to snort. He glanced at the figure that had entered the room, acknowledging her presence. A tall women had walked into the room, her red, medium length hair tied up into a bun. She wore the customary Twili garb of black and orange and a small pair of glasses. She pushed her glasses up with her left hand's middle finger, her right hand holding a clipboard. "We're having enough trouble with Master Zant's entertainment-prone casualties, and we don't need your destructive tendencies adding to the list." She sighed. "Furthermore-**

**"Enough, Karin." Sasuke said as he visibly relaxed, taking another deep breath. He walked over to his discarded Twili robe, his horns and tail fading away and the power glowing beneath his scars returning to their steady rhythm. He loosely placed the garment over his shoulders before walking back towards Karin, raising an eyebrow at the woman. "I doubt you're here to just scold me..." The woman blushed before she turned around, her arms clasping each other behind her. "W-well, maybe..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, easily dodging to the left as the red-head attempted to glomp him. Karin turned to face Sasuke on the ground, her eyes filling with tears. "L-lord Sasuke, how could you? I even wore my special outfit..." She sniffled as she opened her robe, revealing sexy red lingerie.  
**

**Sasuke snorted before stomping his foot. "Suigetsu, get out here now." Sasuke commanded.  
**

**"Aww, but I wanted to see you shoot her down some more first." A voice cackled, causing Karin to cover herself in embarrassment. A burst of blue flames erupted a few feet away from Sasuke, revealing a white-haired teenager in a long black and blue Twili robe. He flourished a mocking bow to Sasuke. "Greetings, Lord Sasuke Enamoral."  
**

**"Drop it Suigetsu, what is it?" The young man dismissed the insult, his eyes quiet and dark. Suigetsu flashed a grin, revealing shark-like teeth.  
**

**"We've received intel that Naru-...errr, the _accursed_ one, has reached the Gerudo Mesa." Suigetsu sweated upon his light slip-up. Sasuke's eyes were flaring with rage upon hearing the beginning of that name...the name that ruined his life. Suigetsu and Karin swallowed heavily, knowing full well of what happened when someone spoke Naruto Uzumaki's name around Sasuke. They were introduced to a royal beating by the young lord. Of course, someone never included Zant, who had no problems whatsoever about speaking Naruto's name around Sasuke. The two servants shivered as they remembered Zant's reaction to Sasuke's scar.  
**

**_"Aww...did little Sasu-kin get his hand hurt by da big meanie Naruto? Let's throw a cheer-up party for Mr. Piss-ass! And I know the perfect present! Forty lashes!"_  
**

**Sasuke clenched his hand tightly as he remembered the stinging pain of Zant's whip. He turned straight towards the entrance to the world of Light, snatching a small, glowing crystal along the way.  
**

**It was known as Sol, a material that was much like the sun in the world of the light. Not only did it radiate pure energy, but it could also repel the corrosive effects of the light world to a dweller of the Twilight. Sasuke glared in hatred at the strange portal in front of him. Not only was Naruto getting closer to him in strength, but he was also getting close to his own battlefield, and if he couldn't take out one intruder like Naruto, then there was no way in hell he could take out Zant.  
**

**"Suigetsu, Karin..." Sasuke said standing in front of the portal. The two servants stood by, awaiting their young lord's orders. "I want you two to stay close to the entrance. Suigetsu, go to the Arbiter's Grounds. If he somehow avoids me, keep him away from the palace. Karin, make sure the _Master_ doesn't find out I'm gone." He knew Karin was going to act any moment. She began sighing, acting as if it were a chore. On the inside however she shivered in excitement. It had been forever since her lord had given her a command. She felt her insides quiver in gratitude, though she gave no outward sign of her glee. Suigetsu smirked, tossing the Sol Crystal in his hand. It had been awhile since he last saw it.  
**

**"Here I come, Kabukiri Houcho." He grinned enthusiastically.  
**

**Sasuke glared at the portal. "Let's go Suigetsu." He said before the two were dis-assembled into the portal.**

* * *

Sand rushed into Naruto's eyes as he trudged along the endless dessert. Numerous times he had already stopped to drink some water, quickly getting a couple of questions out of Midna, all of which he ignored. He hadn't felt this hot since he went traveling through the Goron Mines in that stupid volcano. He had filled four bottles of water at the spring in the Cave of Ordeals, yet he had already gone through more than half of his water supply. If he didn't find that stupid mirror soon, he'd have to find another source of water. He couldn't just wander the dessert aimlessly. Another thing that plagued him was fatigue. Naruto had an extremely high level of endurance, something he found out when he was fourteen. He could walk a thousand miles without really tiring out, and despite going through so many temples, very rarely was he actually out of breath. Yet here, in the searing heat of the dessert, when he hadn't slept well for the past two...no, THREE days now, the fatigue was catching up to him. And it was being a bitch.

Twelve times already Midna had to literally slap him awake after he almost had his foot eaten by a dessert plant or monster. He was just so tired that he no longer had the capability to stay focused. He had already tried splashing himself with some of his water, but it never seemed to work, only serving to make him even MORE tired.

Naruto grunted as he tried to free his foot from a small sinkhole. It was stuff like this that had been bogging him down all day. And to make matters worse, the sun was beginning to set. He finally got his foot free, only to fall face first onto the hot sand. The blonde sputtered and spat as much sand as he could out of his mouth before his head throbbed, his eyes closing on him again.

_**"Dammit! Not again! Naruto! Come on, wake up!" **_Midna shouted, pushing the blonde's shoulder roughly. The imp wiped her brow, knowing full well how hot it was. Despite her mocking attitude at the frailty of humans, she wasn't much better. She had played just as big a part as Naruto for their now low water supply. The imp caught sight of something to her left, her eye narrowing at it.

Seven Moldorm sand crawlers were making their way towards the downed blonde. Looking back to the gasping blonde, she could barely hear him swearing, trying to stay awake.

This idiot was risking his life trying to help her. He had already saved all of his friends, and even though she said that if he didn't help her, it would probably happen all over again, she couldn't help but remember that moment on the hill.

_"What are you going to do when this adventure ends?"_

Midna turned towards the Moldorms, glaring at them. Holding her hand out to the side, a strange glow encompassed her hand, Twilight beginning to enshroud the dessert. She clenched her hand, a long spear appearing. It had a golden point with a bronze length, intricately carved with the written language of the Twili. A Moldrom leapt out of the sand, not noticing the shadow next to the blonde.

THWACK!

Midna materialized before smacking the creature away, growling in annoyance.

**"You're lucky you have me around Naruto. If I wasn't so nice, I'd have let them bite you a few times first."** Midna grumbled, spinning the spear in her hands.

Naruto tried to look up and see what was going on as he could hear the hissing sound of enemies. But it was always followed by a loud thwacking sound, like someone was smacking it away. Was it Midna? How was she fighting? Darkness clouded Naruto's mind, causing the blonde to slowly lose conscious. The last thing he remembered was hearing Midna gasping.

The imp was getting tired, having been batting away the creatures for quite some time now. Even worse, whenever she stabbed and killed one, two more showed up. It was a lose-lose situation, what with hers and Naruto's fatigue hitting them. Just as she thought she was going to be overwhelmed, a low rumbling noise reached her ears, causing Midna to quickly return to her shadowy form.

Sixteen Moldorms, an entire swarm, leapt out of the sand towards Naruto, their fangs poised to tear into the helpless blonde's body.

Sixteen arrows shot from behind the cursed Twili, impaling all of the predators in mid-air. Midna watched in shock as one final, gigantic Moldorm surfaced, but was even more shocked to find an arrow shot straight into it's mouth before the creature exploded above Naruto. Turning to the source of the arrows, Midna worried about what she would find. An ally? A new enemy? She soon found her answer as the rescuer came into view from behind a large boulder.

* * *

Darkness...Why was it so dark? Last time he checked, he was in a desert. And the brightness of the sand kept hurting his eyes. And he was thirsty...

Wait, why wasn't he thirsty now? And shouldn't he be hot? He was actually quite cool, as if he was in the shade...wait...the shade? Was it dark out now? Oh crap, that meant he fell asleep...or was he dead? He wasn't hot, and he wasn't thirsty, so maybe he was dead? Hey! That meant he wasn't in hell! Rusl always said hell was a very bad place to go. He had said people would burn to death there, so it was obviously hot! And since he was quite cool, it meant he was in heaven!

WHACK!

"OW!" Naruto grunted, attempting to sit up and rub his head. Opening his eyes, Naruto found he wasn't in heaven. He was on the floor of a cage. And he was...TIED UP?

"What the heck?" The blonde grumbled trying to get out of his restraints.

"Quiet, pale flesh." A gravely voice said nearby. Looking up, Naruto's eyes narrowed. A Bulblin stood next to his cage, growling as he held a spear in his hands. "Stupid pale flesh. No good. No good. Rif-raf no like. Pale flesh cause trouble for Rif-raf." The Bulblin glared enviously at some other Bulblins that sat around a campfire, snorting and hollering as they drank strange liquids. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was glad he wasn't a fox right now. He'd probably pass out from the stench. "Stupid pale flesh. Have to guard pale flesh. No can drink and eat meat. Stupid Pale flesh." The Bulblin picked up a nearby stone and tossed it at Naruto, hitting him square on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto glared at Rif-raf. No wonder his head hurt. The ass was throwing rocks at him! If only he could remember how in the world to do his Escape Jutsu again, this guy would be on his ass. But the problem was, Naruto's memories were scattered. Sure, he had picked up a lot, but he couldn't remember EVERYTHING. Looking around his cage, Naruto found that he was off to the side of the main Bulblin camp. A few yards or so between his cage and the campfire, which Naruto wondered if it was the main campfire, or just a post. "Now that I think about it, how did I get here?" Naruto wondered aloud. A snort was his first answer.

"Stupid pale flesh. Pass out in desert. You should have died. Stupid Dark Eyes find you and bring you back. Pale flesh stupid. Should have just left you to die. Moldorms would have eaten you quickly." Rif-raf snorted. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the update rocky...OW!" Naruto glared at the annoyed Bulblin, wanting to do nothing more than rub his now lumpy head. And probably kick this guy's ass. That would be nice. But he did fill in a few holes of Naruto's memory. Namely how he got here. So some Bulblin named 'Dark Eyes' found him and dragged him back to their camp...but why? Did they think they could sell him or something? He wouldn't make that good of a slave, rather beating the shit out of his new master. He would probably ask him to do some really weird things...wait, why was he letting his mind wander this far? He wasn't going to be a slave! He was going to have a farm of his own in Ordon! Hell, he might even do some freelancing work for Hyrule to do it. Maybe find a few more golden bugs or something.

_'First things first. I need to get out of here...maybe I can...'_

Naruto looked up to see Rif-raf grumbling something incoherent as he watched the other Bulblins pushing each other over something funny. Grinning, Naruto began his plan.

"Hey rocky," Naruto began, catching the Bulblin's attention.

"I is Rif-raf! Stupid pale flesh." He growled at the equally irritated Naruto.

"And I could say the same to you, smelly." The Bulblin merely snorted in return, prompting Naruto to continue. "These ropes are really tight. Who tied me up like this, was it that Dark Eyes person?" Rif-raf snorted, cracking a grin.

"Of course not! Stupid Dark Eyes no can see right anyway! Rif-raf made ropes tight! Stupid pale flesh NEVER escape!" Rif-raf stated proudly, raising his nose up.

"Huh...but if I can never escape, why are you still watching me? If Rif-raf made ropes super tight, shouldn't Rif-raf be off drinking and eating meat?" Naruto quoted from the putrid-smelling Bulblin. A light seemed to click for the monster before he snorted.

"No...boss says guard stupid pale flesh. Me no eat or drink..." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

"But I'm in a metal cage, and I'm tied! How can I get out, and how can something get me? Even if I tried, I couldn't break out of here. Besides, I'm too hungry to move anyway...if only I had some food..." Naruto slumped on the floor, the Bulblin watching him carefully. Looking back at the campfire and then at the deflated blonde, Rif-raf stared at the blonde before double taking at the campfire.

"Okay, Rif-raf hungry and thirsty, and stupid pale flesh too stupid to realize he stupid, so Rif-raf going to eat and drink! Stupid pale flesh, stay here and don't talk." Rif-raf said before heading over to the campfire, soon laughing and hollering with the rest of the camp. Naruto grinned as he saw the Bulblins teetering back and forth. Whatever it was they were drinking, it was obviously intoxicating to them.

"Stupid Rif-raf, pale flesh trick you easily! Mwahahahaha!" Naruto cackled evilly as he fumbled with the ropes, easily undoing the pathetic excuse for a knot. "Now that I think of it, it's probably an insult to call myself 'pale flesh'..." Naruto stated as he stared at the rope in silent thought. Tossing it away, Naruto blew a raspberry. "Ppbbbth, naw, it's not like anyone heard it." The silence that came after made Naruto worry.

It should have happened by now. Why wasn't it happening?

"Midna?" Naruto looked down at the floor of the cage, beginning to panic. She should have been laughing at him, telling him what an idiot he was. Why wasn't she doing that? Was it because he had no shadow now? The moon was blocked by the top of his cage, so didn't that mean that she had no shadow to hide in? Naruto looked around the shoddy cage. He had better get out of here quickly. Not only did he have to find Midna, but he also had to find the Mirror of Twilight. Naruto stood up, turning towards the side of the cage opposite the campfire. "Well, no time like the present." Naruto said reaching over his shoulder and grasping nothing. The blonde's eyes widened, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Of course they would take his sword! It was long and shiny and pointy! And it could cut them to ribbons! Why the hell didn't he realize this SOONER? Patting himself down, Naruto also found that the medallion he had gotten from Ooccoo was gone as well. Great. There goes all of his items...and the bottles he had around his waist were gone too.

"This might be a little bit harder than I thought..." The blonde began to fret. "And where the hell is Midna?"

* * *

A lone figure walked through the sand, not paying attention to or even caring about his surroundings. All he cared about was one thing.

Revenge.

Ever since he was given the order to attack that stupid spring, everything had gone downhill. First he was beaten, again, for not keeping a good enough watch on some of his hostages. Then he was sent to go get them back from Kakariko. Oh boy, that sure went well! He had gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter by hundreds of identical copies of the same person and knocked clear across Hyrule! The amount of pain he received after THAT humiliation was unbearable. He still had the welts from their clubs all over his body. He had his arm broken and it just recently finished healing, only for him to be sent out to hunt for the fat, pungent-smelling ass-holes who had beaten him from before.

But Oh! The gods above had granted him some joy in life! He had found that same bastard who had given him such a beating passed out in the dessert! He had finally been given a glimmer of hope! But a bunch of stupid Moldorms were trying to eat him. So at the cost of sixteen arrows and a bomb arrow, he was able to rescue the blonde bastard. He had to give him some water to make sure he didn't die quickly, he had to drag him back to the camp and then plead to King Bulblin for the chance to beat the traveler at dawn. It had cost him his dinner, but he didn't care. His hands craved blood, the blood of the bastard who had nearly ruined his life. But it didn't want to stop there, no. It wanted to obliterate those damn pack leaders who would beat him for every tiny detail he missed! So what if their fucking meat wasn't fully cooked? They ate it raw anyway! No, he would have to wait. The first he would kill was that blonde swordsman. He would pay for what he'd done to him. He would die at his own hands.

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll kill him nice and slowly to make sure he's writhing in pain for as long as possible..." The red-head chuckled to himself, his bloodshot eyes keeping any stray Bulblins away from him. "I'll make sure to break every bone in his body...I will make you beg for mercy, Uzumaki Naruto!" Maniacal laughter echoed about the camp, causing numerous heads to look up. As Gaara continued to walk around the camp, he didn't notice his shadow wasn't quite the same as it usually was.

The psychotic red-head eventually found his destination, the southernmost outpost. It was only a little bit south of the Bulblin camp, but it was an essential look-out, and it was the closest outpost to the torture grounds, the camp's most painful arena where Gaara had been beaten and attacked for so long. Walking by the camp, he noticed something was off. And it wasn't how the Bulblins were all drunk off of Moldorm blood. No, it was WHO Gaara caught sight of that alerted him.

Rif-raf was eating and drinking, when he should have been GUARDING NARUTO! He had chosen the idiot because he was the first grunt he found coming back from the desert, dammit!

Gaara rushed over to the cage, expecting the worse. He relaxed slightly as he reached the cage before turning around and stomping over to Rif-raf. He grabbed the Bulblin by the back of his vest, causing the Bulblin to yelp in surprise.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?"** Gaara demanded, effectively gaining the fearful attention of all Bulblins there. Rif-raf was panicking, not expecting to see one of the hunters to be at the Southern Outpost. Gaara, despite getting beaten a lot, was a pretty high ranked pack-member. He was a Hunter, and Hunter's had the job of securing food for the camp. There were only three ranks higher than them, one of those ranks being King. Rif-raf shivered under the psychotic red-head's furious gaze.

"Uhhh...Dark Eyes! R-r-r-fi-raf only eating a little bit!"

**"Where is the prisoner?"** Gaara glared at the Bulblin, the black rings around his eyes accentuating his rage.

"H-he over in cage! Rif-raf tied him up good! No escape cage! And cage metal, pale flesh no get out or attacked by anything!"

"**SILENCE!**" The group quivered in fear. **"King Bulblin ordered you to watch him, so do it!"** Gaara roared, dragging Rif-raf back with him. He tossed him harshly at the cage, slamming the Bulblin's head against the cold metal. Gaara first glared at Rif-raf before switching over to Naruto. "Not long, my prey. It will not be long until I rip your insides out from you!" He glared at Naruto's motionless body, tossing a stone at him.

It happened all in an instant.

A poof.

A cloud of smoke.

And then, nothing.

The cage was empty.

Gaara's wide eyes were quickly replaced with bloodshot ones as he shook violently in rage. With a blood-curdling roar, Gaara sounded the alarm.

The hunt was on.


	31. The Bandit Camp

Kenta: Yo!

After a good long summer, (me not really writing a whole lot) I'm back in college.

So with some free time between classes comes some boredom, and with boredom comes inspiration! Behold! The next chapter!

* * *

A loud series of horns echoed from outpost to outpost, catching the attention of many Bulblins. Hunters, Fighters, Scouts, Grunts and Strategists all over the Bulblin hideout looked up to the sky, listening intently to the message. Quickly understanding the situation, each class rushed to their designated posts. It had been awhile since Gaara had been so bloodthirsty.

Naruto Uzumaki looked up to the sky as well, wondering what the sound meant. No doubt he was going to be in trouble soo-GAH! There it was, the memory lapse from his clone. Oh, someone threw a rock at his clone and made it dispell...well shit. He was supposed to have been able to sneak around the camp all night, looking for Midna and his weapons. Guess that was out of the question now. Sitting on top of a lookout tower, Naruto furrowed his brow, an unconscious Bulblin twitching behind him. His weapons were somewhere in the hideout, but he didn't have a clue as to how in the world to find them. Not to mention Midna was missing. Glaring up at the full moon above, Naruto tried to form a plan to figure out how to get everything back. Looking down at the ground, he saw numerous Bulblins running around, scrambling to their positions. Huh, this kind of felt like the time he went to the Blood Prison...

Naruto shivered, remembering the burns he kept getting every time he used a clone. Good thing he had Sage Jutsu with him!

...too bad he couldn't remember how to do it NOW...

Naruto scratched his hair furiously, the fact that he couldn't remember one of his most powerful assets irritating the crap out of him. Looking to his left, Naruto found himself staring at some large ruins. Looking up, he could just barely catch a glimpse of what looked like the Triforce.

Wierd...why in the world was the symbol of the Triforce way out here in the dessert? Wasn't it the holy symbol of Hyrule? He would see it every time he went to Hyrule Castle market, but never anywhere else. So obviously something important was out here. Naruto suddenly grinned, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He could feel something...just barely, but there was no mistaking it.

The evil energy Sarutobi had told him about.

And DAMN was it a lot! He could feel it from here! Maybe that was why the Bulblins had a camp here...were they exploring the ruins or something? Nevertheless, Naruto wouldn't be able to look there if he didn't find his stuff. Back to square one.

"Well, I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting around here all night." Naruto decided, leaping off of his tower towards a large tent away from the campfires and lookouts. Landing softly, Naruto spun around and looked out from behind the tent, watching as the camp went into lock-down mode. Look-outs were posted a few yards away from each other so that information could be passed quickly. He also noticed that some Bulblins had gotten on top of some boars, heading out into the desert. What, did they think he was running around outside the camp? Hah! He had finally found the damn ruins! No way was he going to be leaving soon!

Quickly jumping from tent to tent, Naruto soon found himself at the gap between the first and second outpost. It was a long stretch, what looked like two hundred yards. It was roughly twice the size of Asuma's ranch, and without the grass. Looking up, Naruto found a few Kargaroks were flying in the air, the Pterodactyl-like creatures carrying Bulblin's on their backs. So THAT was their secret. They could keep an eye on the gaps in-between posts, as well as use them as lookouts. Just as Naruto thought of running across the gap, the Bulblins riding the Kargaroks shot down some fire arrows, effectively creating an arrangement of beacons. Well there went that idea...how was he going to get across?

He couldn't run out of the camp or he would be spotted easily. If he could catch a ride on a Kargarok, he would be able to fly all over the camp, but he'd also have to land to find his stuff. Not to mention the stupid thing probably wouldn't listen to him. Naruto leaned against the tent, putting a hand to his chin as his mind started flashing through ideas. He should probably create a distraction...THAT would get all of their attention for a little while. Maybe during the distraction he could use his Chakra Dash to get to the other camp...

Naruto grinned as an idea formed in his mind. Running back into the outpost, Naruto began looking around for what he needed. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way he planned it.

"Well, beggers can't be choosers I guess..." Naruto sighed as he stared at the single Boar. He was hoping for a few more, that way he could scare them and have them run all over the place, causing wonton destruction. But shaking his head, he decided he would have to make due with the lone boar. Now, how to scare it...

Naruto caught site of a small set of bombs used for bomb arrows in a crate. Problem was, it was in the middle of the camp, and there was a beacon right next to them. How was he going to get them? Naruto looked around, trying to find something that could help him. Catching sight of a lone Bulblin standing near a beacon, Naruto cracked an evil grin. Sneaking around over to the Sentry, Naruto coughed a little, trying to make his voice as rough as possible.

_"Hey, you, Sentry person." _Naruto gurgled out. He seemed to catch the attention of the Sentry, who was too stiff to turn around.

"What? Can't you see me busy? Go back to post. Pack leader beat you for not staying at you post."

_"What? You nervous or someting?" _Naruto grinned. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

The Sentry nodded.

"Yeah...me new to sentry job. Me should be back wid me old job, taking care of kids. But leader say no, so now I Sentry." The Bulblin shrugged.

_"What you name?"_

"Bad Eyes."

_"Bad eyes? You no see gud?" _The Sentry nodded.

"Yeah...me no see gud. Kids easy to take care of cuz they loud. Me no need to see much. Me just hear."

_"So YOU Bad Eyes. Gud, gud. Dark Eyes say he want you to do someting."_ Naruto grinned even more as he saw the Sentry tense. It was a gamble, as he wasn't sure if 'Dark Eyes' was as powerful a figure as he thought since he had found Naruto out in the desert, but judging by the tenseness of the Bulblin, he was sure he was a higher up. _"Dark Eyes no like bom crate next to fire over dere. He say if bom catch on fire, dey cause lotta trouble for him. He say he want Bad Eyes to move it to boar pen."_

Bad Eyes seemed worried, and he was hesitant to move.

_'One more push'_ Naruto thought.

_"He say he want it done now or you be in beeg_ _trouble_." It seemed to do the trick, as the Bulblin tensed again before nodding and walking off towards the bomb crate. Quietly following him, Naruto made his way around and found Bad Eyes walking over to the boar pen with the bomb crate in tow. Naruto cursed however as another Bulblin walked over to Bad Eyes.

"What you doing man? You gonna be in beeg trouble if you leave you post!"

"No, me get in even beegah trouble if me no bring bom crate over to boar pen. Dark Eyes say he no want big boom boom to go off in camp. He say he get in beeg trouble, and that he den make beeg trouble for us."

"Where you hear dat?" Bad Eyes pointed over by his post.

"I heard voice talk. He said I be in beeg trouble if I no do job right." Naruto clenched his fist in victory as the other Bulblin nodded in understanding. His face fell however as the Bulblin pointed away from Naruto's planned destination.

"Why you going to boar holder? Boar Pen over by Dark Eyes. He talking to Wise Ass over in outpost." Naruto began cursing as Bad Eyes began walking away from where he was at. Dammit! What was with all of the weird-ass names? How in the hell could he know 'Boar Pen' was the name of a fricking Bulblin?

Growling in irritation, Naruto began following Bad Eyes from the shadows, keeping out of sight. He cursed as he saw the idiotic Bulblin go into the tent. Naruto snuck over to the tent, listening intently.

Bad Eyes walked into the tent, catching the attention of the three inside. Gaara stared at Bad Eyes impassively, silently wondering why in the world he was holding the crate of bombs. Boar Pen turned to Bad Eyes, confused as he was handed the crate of bombs. Bad eyes snapped a salute to Boar Pen before turning to leave and return to his post.

"Wait, why you geev me boms?" Boar Pen asked, confused. Bad Eyes turned around and explained.

"Me hear that I had to muv boms away from fire beacon so they no make beeg boom boom. Dark Eyes get in beeg trouble, and den he give us all beeg trouble. Me hear that me need to geev boms to you." Again, Bad Eyes snapped a salute to the three before leaving the tent. Naruto ground his teeth in fury as he heard Boar Pen put the crate of bombs down.

'_Great...NOW what am I supposed to do?'_ Naruto growled as he sat next to the tent, trying to think of a back-up plan. He had to get across the set of beacons without being seen. Not only did he have Kargaroks in the air, but if he strayed too far from the camp, he would have nothing to hide behind. He would be wide open in the middle of the dessert. It was like walking into an open field in the middle of a war.

Naruto glared forward in annoyance. If he they had at least let him keep the medallion, he would be able to call upon the gale boomerang and take out the fires that way. But no...A speed dash was probably his best bet. But how would he be able to...

"All right. It's time to begin the hunt." A maniacle laugh broke out inside the tent, causing Naruto to listen. "That fool will pay for humiliating me. Wise-Ass, take the bombs to the boar holder. I want an extra set of explosives with me when I find him. Bonnie and I are going to go for a little ride."

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

_"I WILL PROVE I'M THE STRONGEST! MOTHER WILL HAVE BLOOD!"_

_"YOU HAVE ENTERTAINED ME GREATLY, UZUMAKI NARUTO. I THINK I'LL LET MOTHER PLAY WITH YOU..."  
_

"Gaara..." Naruto mumbled before putting a hand to his chin. "Did I hit him so hard he flew out to the desert?"

"LET'S GO!" Gaara shouted, exiting the tent. Naruto peered around the corner, watching as Gaara was heading for what was supposed to be his distraction.

"Aw shit...Think Naruto...THINK!" Naruto bashed his head, trying to think of an idea to distract Gaara. He needed a distraction to distract a distraction so he could use his distraction.

...his head hurt just thinking that.

A loud explosion averted his attention however, as across the dessert, a large flame rose into the sky. The members of the outpost looked up in horror as something black rose up into the sky. Gaara's eyes widened as a severed head bounced into the camp, stopping next to the main fire pit before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Looking up, he glared, putting his money on who he figured was behind the catastrophe. His suspect however, looked on in horror as he saw Gaara running towards the next outpost. A cold chill running down his spine, Naruto's eyes flashed yellow, catching sight of something else falling towards the outpost. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized where it would land.

"GAARA!" Naruto jammed Chakra into his feet, bursting from his hiding spot in a flash. The red-headed psychopath turned his head just in time to see Naruto tackle him, a large explosion erupting where he once stood.

Shaking his head, Gaara looked up before glaring at Naruto, who was now standing next to him. Slowly sitting up, Gaara cocked a fist back, ready to unleash his rage before noticing something. Naruto, the foe that had beaten him senseless, was shivering.

"No...no no no no no...not now! Not when I'm so close!" The blonde grit his teeth in panic, his eyes focused on the black-haired Twili-user standing in the middle of the outpost. Sasuke looked up, not noticing his nemesis standing behind him, before flashing his bloody sword to the right.

"You fools have stayed here long enough. It's time I got rid of you." Sasuke started walking forward, readying his sword. Gaara, ready to fight, wasn't expecting his vision to blur. He shook his head rapidly after a moment before noticing he was now in the main camp. He heard a thud next to him and noticed Naruto wheezing, holding himself up only by his hands and knees.

"Wh-what? What did you..."

"You...can't...die..." Naruto rasped, slowly rising to his feet. Gaara glared at Naruto before kicking him in the side, the blonde skidding away before glaring at Gaara.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DIE?" Gaara roared in fury.

**"BECAUSE HE'S A MONSTER!"** Naruto shouted, motioning around him. Gaara's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The main camp, which he was in not long ago, was completely destroyed, many tents on fire, others missing entirely.

"Wha...what? What happened here?" Gaara looked around. His home...the only place he could have called home...gone.

"That man has strange, horrible powers. You can't fight him. You'll be obliterated before you could blink." Naruto said walking up to Gaara. "I didn't stand a chance against him the last time I fought him...and I had all of my equipment with me. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. So I brought you as far away as my legs could take me." Naruto glared to the two outposts in the distance. "He did this in mere moments...what do you think YOU could have done?"

Gaara glared at the burning outposts in the distance, clenching his fists. "I would have fought." Naruto watched Gaara carefully, turning to look at the burning outposts in the distance. He could see Gaara struggling to move, to run towards the outposts.

"I can't see how you would want to help them..." Gaara glared at Naruto, the blonde smirking. "But judging by your eagerness, I think I understand where you're coming from." Naruto smiled as the image of a slightly grinning Kazekage appeared behind Gaara. "After all...we used to be friends." Gaara stared at Naruto in shock, wondering what in the world he meant. He did feel a connection, but it was a strange one. He felt as if they were bound by a thorny branch. But Naruto, though his hands bled, he continued to hold onto that branch, desperate for a friend. "I'll help you get rid of him, but I need my stuff." Gaara watched Naruto for a moment, hesitate to act. But the screams he heard in the distance hastened his decision.

"Very well. But I will kill you someday." Gaara glared before turning towards one of the burning tents. "Just hope that your equipment is still in tact."

"I doubt he could burn it..._though I'm worried about the medallion..._" Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath. Walking over to a metal box, Naruto watched Gaara undo a lock before opening up the treasure chest, revealing his equipment. Had he the time, he would be crying tears of joy, but they had a crisis on their hands. Putting his stuff back on, Naruto walked out and looked at the camps. He needed to not only distract Sasuke, but he needed to, dare he say it, help the monsters that had put him in a jail cell. Thoughts racing through his mind, Naruto suddenly grinned maniacally.

Even Gaara shivered.

The blonde turned towards the dark-eyed man, holding up a hand. "I need five things. A kargarok, a crate of bombs, a few fire arrows, a megaphone and some paint." Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment, confused.

"What is a 'megaphone and some paint'?" Naruto blinked before sighing.

"Oh well, can't make it as flashy as I want to, but oh well. Just get the first three things." Gaara nodded before whistling, a large Kargarok appearing next to the two. Speaking softly to the creature, Gaara turned towards Naruto.

"Lucy will take care of you...so long as you don't push her too hard..."

"You have some weird tastes in pet names..." Naruto deadpanned.

"You'd rather walk?" Gaara glared back.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the group of Bulblin in front of him.

"You never should have come here..." He said as he raised his sword. The group quivered in fear, burying their heads into each others shoulders. Before he could bring down the blade however, a large explosion erupted in the far distance behind him. Spinning around, Sasuke noticed that the mountain near the mirror had exploded, and when the smoke had died down, a series of lights and torches enlightened Sasuke to a series of messages.

_Sasuke is a derp_

_Loser_

_Naruto is waaaay better_

_Good for nothing emo_

_Go lay some eggs Duck-butt!_

_Yeah stupid, I'm over here!_

_Lol_

Energy burst around Sasuke as an orange glow surrounded his hand.

**"NARUTOOOO!"** Sasuke roared as he disappeared in a blur of motion, the Bulblins he was about to attack staring at the messages in shock. A quiet 'psst!' to their sides however made them tense. A blonde-haired boy stood next to them, grinning.

"It might be a good idea to leave...you know, before he comes back?"

"Who...Who is you?" One of the smaller Bulblins asked. Naruto blinked for a moment before grinning cheekily.

"Me? I'm not much. Just your imagination." He said before disappearing altogether. The group stared at the mirage, rubbing their eyes rapidly before they slowly began to evacuate, spooked by the ghost.

With Naruto and Gaara, the blonde was sitting in a relaxed pose at the front of what was called, 'The Arbiters Grounds'. Gaara watched him quietly off to the side, waiting for Naruto to inform him of the whereabouts of his group. Naruto had created a large number of clones, first to help him place the torches for the distraction, and another to warn the Bulblins to evacuate. The blonde suddenly opened his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"All right, everyone is safe. They're all evacuating, and I've still got a clone overseeing them escape on...Lucy..." Naruto sighed before standing up. "Now I just have to deal with Sasuke..." Naruto turned to Gaara. "As much as I'd like you to help, you should leave too. This isn't on your level." Naruto said, only for Gaara to glare at him in return.

"I just saw an entire village get destroyed...MY village. You think I'm going to run away? I'm going to kill him. And then I'm going to kill you..." Gaara stated coldly. Naruto watched Gaara for a moment before turning towards the entrance.

"Gaara...whether you believe me or not...you're not going to get anything out of killing me...or Sasuke for that matter."

"Oh I'll get something...the satisfaction of killing you with my own two hands!" Gaara glared at the blonde, who just looked back at him.

"Gaara...you don't understand...you're just like him." Naruto said jerking his head in the direction he knew Sasuke was coming in. Without looking back at Gaara's shocked look, Naruto entered the grounds, Gaara quickly running to catch up to him.

"What are you talking about? He killed an entire village of innocents! Most were children!"

"And what you just said about enjoying killing me is exactly what Sasuke told ME almost four years ago." Naruto deadpanned, turning to Gaara as he continued walking further into the grounds. "Gaara...Sasuke used to be my best friend...but not just in this world."

"What?" Gaara stared at the blonde in confusion as Naruto turned towards the ground.

"Gaara...I'm not like other people...I come from another world...a world where I've already lived my life to the fullest. I've accomplished my dreams, I was married, I had found people I cared about...and I had made so many friends..." Tears started to form around Naruto's eyes as he clenched his fist. "I met you, almost exactly like you are now...but in my world, you were possessed..." Naruto turned to the shocked Gaara. He hadn't realized it, but memories of the Red-haired Jinchurrikki were flowing into his mind. "We ended up fighting...I fought to protect my friends, and you fought to protect yourself and to become stronger...just like Sasuke did. But though I was able to save you...Sasuke..." Naruto quieted down, a loud rumbling noise making the two look around.

"He's here..." Gaara said turning to Naruto. The blonde's face showed a look of bitter struggle. Should he go and fight Sasuke? Or should he continue into the Arbiter's Grounds? He would probably get his ass handed to him, but he would be able to let Gaara escape. It didn't matter what he was like now, he was once Naruto's friend, and just like always, he would take the blow for a friend.

A glow began resonating around Naruto's neck, though he didn't notice it, too upset at the choice he had to make. Gaara however, DID notice it. A glowing hourglass floated up from around Naruto's neck and floated over to Gaara, the necklace disappearing before reappearing around Gaara's neck. The red-head touched the necklace before a flood of memories invaded his mind. Holding his head in agony, he barely caught site of Naruto nodding before turning around, not noticing Gaara's new necklace.

"All right, I'm heading further into the grounds." Naruto pointed towards a split in the path in front of them. "I'll take one way, you go the other. Hopefully if I blast my energy or cause enough racket, you'll get the chance to escape." Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara..."

An image flowed into the red-head's mind. An image of a young Naruto running and calling out his name. When he finally caught up to him, the blonde's eyes were filled with joy at having caught up to him._ "Gaara...I'll always be your friend...and you can count on me to help you get back on your feet if you ever fall...but, if you can..."_

"Good luck." Naruto turned around before dashing down the path. Gaara slowly began to move down the other path, the voice of the young Naruto still speaking into his mind.

_"But, if you can...will you do the same for me?"_

Gaara shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fists. He glared at the darkness in front of him before running into it headfirst.

* * *

Naruto wheezed as he finally entered another clearing. Numerous statues surrounded him, but the floor was what concerned him. Ever since he got caught in that first sandpit, he had been careful not to touch anymore. Yeah...this was going to be difficult with almost the entire Arbiter's Ground covered in Quicksand...

"I wish Midna was here..." Naruto sighed.

_**"You called?"**_

"WAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed, latching onto a nearby statue. Looking behind him, he found Midna smirking as she floated over a pit of quicksand. "M-M-Midna? Where? When? How?"

_**"I've been with Psychopath since you passed out. I remembered you two once fought before...for that Inari kid. And when he picked you up from the desert, I figured I'd follow** **him."** _The imp shrugged. Naruto blinked rapidly. Wait, so that 'Dark Eyes' guy from before...that was Gaara?

"Well then I guess that makes sense as to why he was called that...and that bad-eyes guy...but why was one named Boar-Pen?" Naruto mumbled to himself, confusing the crap out of Midna. The imp watched Naruto carefully.

_"**Naruto..."**_

"Yeah?" The blonde turned to the imp, getting off of the statue.

_**"You know what that means...right?"**_

"What what means?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, wondering what she was getting at.

_**"I said I've been with Gaara...so when you told him about coming from another world..." **_Naruto's eyes widened before they lowered to the ground.

"You heard..." Midna nodded. "I'm sorry Midna...I know you told me your biggest secret, but..." Naruto clamped his eyes shut. "I..."

_**"It's okay. You weren't ready** **yet..." **_

"It's not just that..." Naruto clenched his hands together tightly. "It's just...I'm still getting memories...and there are still more that I havn't remembered yet...I'm sorry..." Looking up, Naruto found Midna picking her ear before looking at it. "Eh?"

_**"Oh! Sorry, were you saying something?" **_The imp couldn't help the smirk that played on her face. _**"It's just your speech was so boring, I couldn't help but try and get the wax out of my ears. Then again, you could already be halfway through this place if you weren't crying over the past." **_She said putting her hands behind her head. Naruto stared at the imp for a moment before beginning to chuckle.

"All right, I get it." He smiled brightly. "No point in worrying about the past, just got to worry about the present!"

_**"NARUTOOOOOO!"**_

"And speaking of the present, I'd better run." Naruto's smile suddenly seemed forced as the blonde turned and started running on the side of the wall, effectively running past the sand traps.

* * *

Kenta: So here we are! It was a lot of fun with some of this chapter, but I'm not quite sure how I want the next chapter to look like.

I'm going to end up doing almost three 'boss battles' in the next chapter, but at the same time, I don't want to do all three. The Arbiters grounds was a pretty freaky place for me, what with all of the ghosts and poes and stuff. I wasn't that big a fan of the place...though Stallord was freaking awesome!

The Bulblins were actually a lot of fun to portray in this, though at first I wasn't sure how I was going to. When I think of Bulblins, I think of lower grade-intelligence than humans and elves, kind of like Steven Pastis' Crocodiles from the comic _Pearls before Swine_...which gave some pretty good inspiration for how they would talk. XD

For those of you who think this story's chapters are too short, sorry. I'm not an author of any books, and though I have a game 'guiding' me, I'm not trying to make it the exact same game. Obviously with elements like Gaara, Naruto getting captured at the bandit camp, The Cave of Ordeals and Sasuke becoming Zant's apprentice. So you guys understand that it takes time to plot, re-write and come up with new plot twists, right? Right.

SO!

Gaara runs off into the darkness with Naruto's charm...but don't worry, he'll get it back. What is Gaara going to do? You'll have to wait to find out! And Sasuke is right on Naruto's heels! (His scream didn't really help) Will Naruto get out of this predicament?

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	32. The Cursed Sword, Kabukiri Houcho

A loud shriek echoed across a large desert, making the heads of numerous animals and creatures turn towards the source. Every now and again, another shriek would be heard and a loud 'NARUTOOOO!' would echo a few moments later. As the animals and the creatures of the desert went about their nocturnal lives, a young swordsman would forever be terrified of desert temples.

Naruto Uzumaki was a unique swordsman. He had learned 'The Horn of the Goat', a sword style from his foster father Rusl, and was slowly regaining memories of being a Shinobi, a Ninja with a unique energy called Chakra. He could create clones, walk on walls and water, disappear in a blur of speed, and throw a giant throwing star called a shuriken that would explode. He had called it a 'Rasenshuriken'. How he did it however he couldn't remember, as he was still gaining memories of his past life. Yes, he was indeed a great ally, and a formidable foe. But there was always one thing that neither Naruto nor any Shinobi would ever be able to stop.

They were all human. And humans could get scared. VERY scared.

Midna looked on at the bloody sight in front of her, a few purple lines running down the side of her pale face as she saw Naruto twitching violently, holding his sword up with his eyes darting back and forth, as if he was about to snap.

_**"Uh...Naruto?" **_Midna started, shocked at how freaked out Naruto had become. Yes, he had gotten scared before, to which she had called him a scaredy-cat, but the terror that Naruto was experiencing made her hold back the comment. After all, when something that's supposed to be dead jumps out at you, you don't just say hi and have a cup of tea with it. No, you would do what Naruto did. Shriek like a little girl before slicing/smashing it with whatever you had on you. Just seeing the hacked corpse pile on the floor made Midna's stomach curl _juuuust_ a little bit.**"Umm...I know you're kinda freaking out right now, but I don't really think that gives you the right to shriek like a banshee every time you hear a sound..." **

"Sound?Whatsound?Idon'thearanything,I'mjusthappilytwitchingevery threesecondsasIcouldbeattack ed byazombieoravampireorsomeran dom ghostandOH MY GOD!" Naruto shrieked again as a keese flew down from the ceiling, only to come out looking like it had gone through a paper shredder. As Naruto slowly trudged down the stone hallway, holding the sword tightly in his hands and shaking violently, Midna couldn't help but sigh. Yes, she was a little unnerved by the whole moving corpse thing, but as she looked at the sleep-deprived blonde, she didn't think that he should have reacted that violently to the poor bat. However, taking note of Naruto's current state, Minda concluded one thing:

Naruto was officially in panic-mode.

Any sudden sound that wasn't his footstep would trigger the fear of god into the blonde, making him hack, slash and smash in the direction that the sound came from. It didn't help that Sasuke was right on their heels, and judging from the bags under his eyes, Midna knew he was sleep-deprived.

This wasn't going to be easy.

_**"Listen Naruto," **_She twitched at how Naruto suddenly turned to her, almost hacking HER to pieces. _**"Sasuke is right on our heels, so how about we just hurry up and get out of here, all right?"**_

The blonde shakily nodded before tripping on something. Shaking his head, Naruto saw that it was a skull.

A **HUMAN **skull.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"_**SHIT!"**_ Midna's eyes widened as she heard the voice that seemed to be right around the corner. She quickly grabbed Naruto before melding into the shadow of the skull, Sasuke appearing around the corner before rushing off into the darkness. Slowly popping her head up out of the shadow, Midna blinked, concluding that Sasuke really did just pass them by. Breathing a sigh of relief, Midna slowly began to float up before noticing something. Looking back down, Midna saw Naruto, his head sticking out of the shadow, unconscious. Grumbling in annoyance, Midna grabbed the blonde's hair before dragging him out of the shadow, continuing down the hall, the blonde quickly becoming riddled with lumps and scrapes from being dragged across the brick hallway. Stopping at a crossway, Midna began to slap Naruto senseless in an attempt to wake the blonde up. Despite her hammering away of the blonde's face, Midna found that, no, he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. The torch above the imp suddenly whisped away to nothingness, Midna's tribal tattoos glowing a light cyan in the darkness. A cold chill suddenly ran down her spine, Midna spinning around before flicking her hand to the side, a glowing orange orb appearing at her fingertip. She quickly checked her surroundings, expecting Sasuke to lunge out at the two.

Not good. If Naruto was out like this, Midna knew that she wouldn't be able to fight Sasuke, especially since he had demonstrated his power by beating Naruto senseless the last time they had met.

_'Go baaaack...'_

Midna spun around, the orb bursting into a live flame before the imp flung the fireball in the direction of the voice. It hit the wall with a dull FWOOM before disappearing to nothing, darkness beginning to surround the two once more.

_**"Naaarutoooo..."**_Midna quickly looked back and forth, another cold chill running down her spine. She had a very bad feeling about this place. _**"Come on you idiot..."**_ The imp quivered._**"W-we gotta get out of here!"**_She tried to reason with herself. Turning back to the unconscious blonde, Midna created another fireball before tossing it at the doused torch, lighting the area around herself and the blonde. A loud shriek erupted next to the blonde, Midna quickly turning her head to the blonde's side where she saw something move into the brick wall. Her eyes small, a series of thoughts ran through Midna's head.

That was a ghost just now.

This place was haunted.

Ghosts didn't like light.

Conclusion?

FWOOM!

Several fireballs erupted around Midna, the imp taking a deep breath. As long as she had the light of the fireballs, the ghosts would stay away from them. They were safe.

"I SENSE TWILIGHT MAGIC!" A voice echoed throughout the ruins, Midna gasping as she quickly doused the lights. She gripped the unconscious blonde tightly, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't discover their position. After a few moments of nothing, Midna breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Naruto, the blonde still unconscious. Using a tiny amount of Twilight Magic to light her hair, the imp grabbed the blonde and began walking down the halls, Naruto being held gently in the hand of her hair.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the statue in front of him. He didn't like this. No matter what he wanted to say, he knew he was getting agitated. Even worse, he realized that when he got agitated, he would shout out something that usually pertained to his current mindset. When it came to Naruto, Sasuke wanted to do nothing other than beat the living shit out of him. So when he heard a sound that he thought was reacting to Naruto, be it a girlish scream or something else, he would shout out the blonde's name in rage. Not two minutes ago, he felt Twilight Energy. And the only one who could use that other than Zant was either Suigetsu or the traitor, Midna.

Knowing where Suigetsu was, there was only one person who could use Twilight Magic. But since he concluded that Midna would be with Naruto, he got agitated again, and once again shouted out something relating to his train of thought...

"Fricken impulses..." The young man brooded. This was not going the way he wanted it to. He was supposed to find Naruto, kill him, and the drag Midna's ass back so Zant could torture her. Yet the odd man made NO attempts whatsoever to try and bring either to their knees. Zant clearly had the resources to do so, so why didn't he just freaking nuke them already?

A low glow surrounded Sasuke, the man twitching the more he thought about Zant. Why didn't he kill them already? How could they have eluded the King of Twilight for so long? How did they keep getting closer and closer to the Twilight Realm? HOW THE HELL DID ZANT ALWAYS INSPIRE THIS MUCH IRRITATION!?

"GOD DAMN FRICKEN IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted, a blaze of energy suddenly surrounding him. The Uchiha smashed his fist into the statue in front of him, completely obliterating the statue before glaring forward as he walked out of the room. Behind a pillar, a tall red-headed young man peered from his hiding spot, slowly walking over to the obliterated statue before beginning to shiver.

"He's a monster..." Gaara stated quietly, staring at the pieces of rubble that was once a proud statue. A small glint caught his ring-covered eyes however, and reaching in, Gaara found a scroll with a strange symbol on it.

It almost looked like a frog.

Opening the scroll up, Gaara's eyes widened considerably. "Th-this...Th-this is...!"

* * *

_To them, I am a relic of the past, one they wish to eradicate._

_There he is! It's that fox-boy! Stay away from him!  
_

_You do not understand true pain. Give up. Your death will bring peace to this world.  
_

_You don't understand a thing! Do you really think you can take on and erase everyone's hatred!? You're a fool!  
_

_The only ties I have are between me and my brother! The only ties I have left are the ties of hatred I have for him!  
_

_You were alone to begin with! What can you understand about me, HUNH!?  
_

_If that's true...If that's true, then why didn't you kill me, hunh? You could have done it right then and there! Are maybe you were just scared, hunh?_

No.

_Know that your life was simply spared on a whim._

You weren't scared at all.

_ But that also means, that you could LOSE your life on a whim._

I was the one who was scared.

"Sasuke..." Naruto groaned, blinking as he stared up to the ceiling. "Ah!" The blond quickly sat up, finding himself in a lit room. He slowly put a hand to his head, taking deep breaths.

_'Those images...they were images of hatred...' _Naruto thought, sweat trickling down his forehead. _'Sasuke...I finally remember you...' _Naruto held up the necklace shaped like a fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan. Thoughts of the tragedies and shortcomings of the powerful clan washing through his mind. The decades of torment and pain. _'And Sasuke's still part of it...' _

_**"****About time you woke up you moron." **_A voice said to the side. Naruto's face brightened upon hearing the voice of his friend, and turning Naruto smiled cheekily to the imp.

"Sorry, lots of stuff going on up here..." The blonde pointed to his head before he blinked, taking another look at Midna. He noticed she seemed paler than usual. "You okay?"

_**"Of course I'm f-fine idiot..."**_Naruto blinked as Midna glared off into the corner. Putting a hand to the imp's forehead, Naruto found her burning up.

"Doesn't seem like it." Naruto looked around. "How long was I out anyway?"

_**"F-for about thirty m-m-minutes." **_Naruto snapped his head back. Midna didn't stutter. EVER. And the last time he checked, they were in a haunted desert temple.

"So..." Naruto stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Judging by the fact that I'm still alive, I'm guessing Sasuke hasn't found us yet?"

_**"S-S-so far..." **_Midna still refused to look at the blonde, causing Naruto to turn to her in wonder. Slowly standing up, Naruto checked his sword on his back to make sure he still had his weapons. He had lost them once, and he wasn't too keen on losing them again. A small clacking sound emenated from around the corner, causing the blonde to brandish his sword and shield, holding his shield in front of his body, his eyes zeroing in on the corner. Midna was behind him in an instant, quivering lightly. Naruto kept his eyes firmly focused on the wall, waiting for something to show up. He could feel every muscle in his body tensing, but nothing appeared from the source of the sound.

"I guess it was nothing." Naruto sighed as he sheathed his weapons.

"Yup, it was probably just a mouse."

"Yeah, just a-" Naruto's eyes shrank, quickly spinning his head around to see a young boy standing behind him, grinning brightly. "Who the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped away, pulling his sword and shield out.

"What? Who am I? Hmm...how could I put this for a dunce like you..." The boy put a finger to his silver hair, pondering the question for a moment before snapping his eyes open. "Ah! I got it!" He suddenly turned to Naruto, smiling darkly and reavealing sharp, jagged teeth, resembling a shark's, glistening from the light of a nearby torch. He suddenly disappeared, Twilight Squares appearing where he once was. Naruto gasped as he felt a weight against his back. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha's right hand man, fourth from the top of Lord Zant's heirarchy." Naruto spun around, swinging his sword, only to come face to face with nothing. "I'm a kick-ass dude who loves talking down to people," The voice came from down the hall, Naruto glaring at the boy before he disappeared again. "I love picking on weaklings like you," Naruto gasped as the voice came from above him, the blonde looking up and seeing the boy sitting on the ceiling. "And overall, I'm extremely jealous of that harem-toting prick." The silver-haired boy grinned again before disappearing, suddenly in Naruto's face. "I'm Suigetsu, and I'll be your killer tonight." He grinned, rocketing a fist into Naruto's stomach causing the blonde to double over, hacking up spitle before Suigetsu backhanded the blonde down the brick hallway.

Naruto wheezed as he stood up, readying his sword and shield, only to be blasted back by suigetsu's foot. Boots skidding against the floor, Naruto glared up at the boy, pulling up a hand and making a handsign. Chakra blasted from his feet, the blonde disappeared in a blur before smashing Suigetsu in the side of the face with his foot. Landing on the ground, Naruto blurred over to the still airborn boy, slamming him in the back with the hilt of his sword and sending him through the ceiling. Jumping through the hole, Naruto spun horizontally, sending an ax-kick to the boy's face and causing the boy to smash into a wall to the side. Landing near the center of the room, Naruto panted, watching the motionless body that lay squashed beneath the weight of the pillar. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto lowered his arms, only to be smashed across the room and into a wall. The blonde swordsman grunted as he tried to stand up, Suigetsu sitting in the middle of the room next to a large sword.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Though you shouldn't lower your guard until the enemy's head is cut off...like this." Suigetsu swung his right hand across his throat, his head falling to the ground as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what the-?"

"Yeah, that's what you should do to normal enemies...but I'm not exactly normal, am I?" The head suddenly started bouncing over to Naruto, the blonde paling with each hop the head made towards him. By the time Suigetsu's head was in front of Naruto, the blonde was practically melded into the wall from his frantic backpedaling.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the head.

"What? You never seen a bouncing head before?" Suigetsu seemed offended.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" The blonde shouted again, waving his accusing finger frantically at the head.

"Yeah, I heard that before. What of it?"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"

"Seriously? That's it? Give me more to go on here!" Suigetsu growled at the horrified blonde.

"WHAT THE FUCK-

THWACK!

_**"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! EVEN **_**I'M_ GETTING TIRED OF HEARING IT! KNOCK IT OFF!" _**Midna roared at the blonde.

"B-B-BUT! BUT BUT! WHAT THE FU-

WHACK!

**"_NO MORE! WHINING! GET OVER THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!" _**The imp bellowed, ripping the blonde from the wall and punting him back towards the center of the room.

Naruto stared at the head for a second, swallowing heavily as he slowly raised a sword to it. Suigetsu stared at the blonde for a moment and then sighed.

"I really shouldn't do this, but what the hell." Suigetsu looked up at Naruto, a light suddenly appearing from the bottom of Suigetsu's face, masking it in shadow. "_**BOO!"**_

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto squealed, latching onto Midna, who merely glared at Suigetsu.

_**"You're an ass..."**_

"HAHAHAHAHAA! OH MAN, THAT WAS JUST PRICELESS! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT SASUKE WAS WORRIED ABOUT A SHORT LITTLE PUSSY-LICKER LIKE YOU! HAHAHAHAA!" The head rolled around the floor, bouncing on a few rocks, not noticing Naruto twitch.

"What was that? ...I could have sworn he said..." The blonde began to grind his teeth, veins appearing along his temples.

"Oh man, thanks shorty, I needed that. Now, since you gave me such a good laugh, I'll tell you what, I'll kill you quickly!" Suigetsu laughed as he plopped his head back onto his neck before grabbing a large sword that stood in the middle of the room.

"He said it again...he said it again..." Midna noticed Naruto's grip had tightened, the blonde suddenly letting go of the imp before walking over to Suigetsu, who ripped the sword out of the ground, the sealing tags that kept the sword in the ground burning up in blue flames.

"And now, me and my Kabukiri Houcho, the Executioner's blade, will slice your head clean off! Though unlike mine, YOURS won't plop back on!" Suigetsu cackled before he suddenly felt a hand on his face. "Eh?"

_**THWAM!**_

_**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!? A SHRIMP!? A WORLD RECORD FOR SHORTEST STATURE IN HUMAN HISTORY!?"**_

The blonde clenched his hand tightly, his fingertips forming into claws and a red, corrosive aura surrounding the blonde. A large explosion surrounded the blonde, though when the dust cleared Naruto stood with his fox cloak, Suigetsu standing a few feet away from the blonde, staring at him in horror.

"Wha, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" Suigetsu shouted, staring at the blonde in shock. Five seconds ago, the kid was pissing himself! Where the hell did this power come from!?

**"Oooohh, NOW I get it!"** Midna stated, smacking a fist onto her open palm. Suigetsu shot a glare from the imp to the demonic blonde in front of him, who was currently forming a strange purple sphere in his hand. _**"Naruto is usually a really patient guy when it comes to insults about him being stupid and an idiot, mostly cuz he doesn't really care about that stuff. But if you diss his Ramen or his height, he goes all demon-mode! And he's only gone like this a couple times, but each time he was really pissed off about something. So rage must be the trigger!"**_

"WHAT THE HELL DOES **THAT** TELL ME ABOUT THIS GUY!?" Suigetsu roared at the imp, Naruto rocketing towards him even faster than before, slamming the **Vermillion Rasengan** into his stomach, Suigetsu being flung away and into a wall. Midna smirked at the Twilight that was just nuked into the wall.

_**"It means that, since you made fun of his height, this is your fault."**_

"FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" Suigetsu roared, jumping up from the rubble, Naruto glaring at him even more. The silver-haired Twili glared at Naruto in fury. That was a powerful blow, and if he wasn't the sorcerer he was, he would've been dead right there. Whatever the hell happened to the blonde-pisser, it was bad. VERY bad. It was almost as if...

_**"I'm going to kill you..."**_Naruto growled quietly, his red, slit eyes locking onto him.

_'Oh shit...' _Suigetsu gasped, glaring at the blonde while tightening his grip on the Executioner's Blade. _'He's like Sasuke, when he transforms...' _Suigetsu swallowed as Naruto leapt at him, rage still in his eyes. _'Now I know why Sasuke was worried about him...it's not that he's strong...it's that his potential to BECOME strong is so freaking huge!__' _Suigetsu swung the giant blade at the fox-boy, Naruto catching the blade in his clawed hands. Continuing his swing, Suigetsu flung Naruto back across the room before rushing at the blonde, swinging the giant, heavy blade at the fox. _'If he can learn to control power like this at will, especially if this was just him getting pissed off at HEIGHT, then if it can be stronger the more mad he gets, then Sasuke, maybe even Lord ZANT will have trouble with him!' _The Fox nimbly dodged the heavy swings from the Twili, Naruto catching sight of something.

"You..." Naruto suddenly stopped, standing up and staring at Suigetsu. "Something's not right...why are you like this?" Naruto glared at the silver-haired boy. Suigetsu grinned darkly, slamming the sword into the ground.

"So, you noticed eh?"

"YOU'RE JUST AN ILLUSION!" Naruto roared, the Suigetsu disappearing into thin air. The blonde looked around, catching sight that Midna was gone as well. "DAMMIT!" Naruto clapped his hands together, squeazing his eyes shut tightly. "Remember what Pervy-sage about Genjutsu...to stop an illusion, you must stop your chakra from moving!" The blonde bit his lip as hard as he could, hoping the pain would help calm him down.

It worked, as the blonde's eyes snapped open, only to find himself on the floor and hear the clanging of metal nearby. Getting up, he saw Midna and Suigetsu going at it, the imp using a strange spear while Suigetsu used the cursed sword. Midna was losing ground quickly, being pressed back.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR, TRAITOR!" Suigetsu cackled, swinging the Kabukiri Houcho down at Midna.

CLANG!

Naruto stood in front of the wheezing Imp, glaring at Suigetsu from underneath his Hylian Shield.

"YOU!" Suigetsu growled in fury. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, the silver-haired swordsman jumped back, a second Naruto slamming his sword into the ground where he was mere moments ago. "How did you break the spell!? You were supposed to be disposed of by now!" He growled. Naruto stood up slowly, glaring at the Twili. Midna gasped behind him, bopping Naruto on the back of the head.

"_**You sure took your time..."**_She wheezed.

"Sorry Midna, I didn't catch it at first." Naruto glared at Suigetsu. "Before I answer your question, I want you to answer mine. When did you cast the illusion!?" The Twili smirked, deciding to comply with his question.

"When I smacked you away from the sword. Did you really think I could just plop my head off?" Midna stared first at Suigetsu, then at Naruto in confusion.

_"**Wait, what? Cutting your head off? What are you talking about?"**_

"Now for my question." Suigetsu held his sword out towards Naruto, the blonde clunking his sword against his shield, readying for his strike. "How did you break the spell?" Naruto grinned as he disappeared, Suigetsu turning to the side and blocking Naruto's slice.

"Ninja don't reveal their techniques to the enemy." The blonde grinned as he pushed the Twili sorcerer back.

"Oi! I answered your question!" Suigetsu growled. Naruto pouted to the silver-haired boy.

"No, I just asked when, you asked how. There's a difference you see." Naruto grinned, Suigetsu dodging out of the way of a clone's downward swing. The Twili was getting pissed off, as was visible from the bulging veins on the side of his head.

"Listen punk, you're really starting to get on my nerves!" Suigetsu slammed the sword on the ground, his body being covered by flames as Suigetsu's temper flared. "I think I've played around with you two enough...Time to end this!" The ground began to pulse underneath Naruto's feet, causing the blonde to stumble for a moment. Looking back at Suigetsu, Naruto saw that the Twili was growing into a hulking form, muscles pulsing all around him. He looked like a giant, beefed up Goron! **"AND THIS TIME I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Suigetsu roared as he took a giant step forward, his foot leaving an imprint in the ground.

_**"SUIGETSU! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW!"**_ A voice suddenly echoed throughout the temple, stopping the hulk in his tracks.

"**What? You've got to be kidding me! I was just about to rip this ass a new one!" **Suigetsu cursed, glaring at Naruto. **"You're lucky. He saved your ass BIG time...wether he meant to or not."**

_**"FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! SUIGETSU GET YOUR GOD-DAMN ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING DESTROY THIS ENTIRE TEMPLE!"**_

"**Dammit."** Suigetsu grumbled, the hulking mass reverting back to it's original form. "I was just getting into it too..." Suigetsu glared at Naruto as he was taken apart into black squares, disappearing from the blonde's sight. The swordsman stared at the Twili's previous spot before walking over to it, noting the sword and the giant footprint in the ground.

"If he had gone any further into the ground, he would have gone through the floor..." Naruto stated quietly, staring at the giant footprint.

_**"Well, you beat him, so there's nothing to it..." **_Midna shrugged off the ordeal, dusting herself off.

"No..." Naruto started, the imp turning towards him. The blonde clenched his fist tightly. "If it wasn't for Sasuke...that guy would have..." Sweat trickled down Naruto's face. He was having trouble with him, and Suigetsu was just playing with him...he was just getting serious when Sasuke had called him...

"I...I have to get stronger...much stronger..." Naruto clenched his fist tightly. "If I'm ever going to stand a chance against Sasuke, or even Zant, I have to get much stronger than what I am now..." Naruto stared at his left hand, watching as the Triforce pulsed on the top of his hand. "I...I need to see them again...all of them."

_**"All of who?"**_

Naruto looked up to the ceiling in contemplation. "I'm going to re-visit all of my teachers. But first, I need to see Pervy Sage and my Dad again..." Naruto turned to Midna, the imp staring at him in confusion. "You'll need to meet them too." He grinned, nodding. "But not right now. We need to find the Mirror of Twilight First, right?" The imp smirked, glad to finally be back on track.

_**"It's about time you remembered. Come on, let's find a way out of this creepy temple, now that Sasuke's gone."**_ Midna grinned before returning to Naruto's shadow. The blonde stared at the Master Sword, pulsing with power. Grinning, the blonde sheathed the Legendary Blade before running off back into the temple.

* * *

Suigetsu glared at his Master's disciple, hating him with all his might. He wanted to just smash his face into the dirt SOOOO badly, kinda like how that Naru-dork did to his illusion. He had no idea how he got out of the illusion, as no one had ever been able to escape from his illusions unless he let them, and he didn't have any intention of letting Naruto out. So how did the little turd get out? If Suigetsu could give an answer, he'd say it was the impatient ass-hole in front of him, Sasuke Uchiha. The prissy little pimp had been taken in by Zant three years or so ago, and now he was just bossing everyone around like a little piss-ass. If he hadn't already beaten the shit out of Suigetsu before, without breaking a sweat at that, the Twili would have gone ape-shit on him by now. But knowing that he was not only tired from using his **Bump Up**, but he just didn't want to deal with the freaky old ladies at the hospital. So Suigetsu just settled for mentally stabbing the Uchiha with numerous curse words.

"What is it? I was just getting re-acquainted with my favorite buddy..." Suigetsu growled to the Uchiha. Sasuke snorted as he turned to the silver-haired Twili.

"Karin fucked up." Sasuke hissed as he glared at the temple below them. Suigetsu stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Wait...you mean..."

"Zant wants us back. Immediately, apparently. Looks like we get an early Christmas Present." Sasuke snorted.

"Twenty lashes?" Suigetsu winced.

"I'm betting on thirty." The silver-haired Twili slumped. If it was just twenty lashes, it wouldn't be so bad. No, when he and Sasuke (And Zant for that matter) said that they were getting a certain number of lashes, they meant MINUTES of lashing. Of course, Zant never went with just a few lashes a minute. It was a game, maybe even a challenge for the psychotic emperor to see how many lashes he could get in a minute. His current record was 167 lashes in a minute, which was his highest score apparently, though thankfully he didn't always get that high. So in a sense, Twenty minutes of lashing, which, if each minute hit about 142 lashes, then that meant...yeah, it was painful to say the least. "Great. Next time Karin wants to be useful, screw her in a bed..." Suigetsu sighed. Sasuke merely snorted again before grinning.

"But before I leave, I have to make sure that the blonde little spat doesn't have too much fun down there." Sasuke chuckled as an orange sphere appeared in his hand. "Make sure you give him a nice big surprise when he sees you." The Uchiha smirked as he dropped the sphere towards the sand before turning around, Suigetsu already having made a portal back to the Twilight Realm.

The sphere continued to fall until it hit the sand, only for the orb to sink into the ground before coming upon some old and rather large bones. Merging into the bones, the eyes of the bones began to glow orange, only for the glow to disappear into the depths of the sand.

* * *

Merry Christmas! (okay, so I'm a little late...)

It's been a long time since I worked on this, since I got stuck at the Arbiter's Grounds. I wanted to do a scene from a horror game like Amnesia or Lucifer or something, but as I get scared shitless, I scrapped a huge chunk of this chapter. I decided to just have Naruto fight the mini-boss and realize that there are still stronger guys he's gotta fight soon. And yes, Midna will learn about Naruto's past soon, as well as what exactly happens to him when he gets pissed off.

Sorry for those of you who didn't quite understand the illusion thing with Naruto and Suigetsu. In this story, Suigetsu is a melee fighter, though he is a sorcerer who likes to screw around with people's minds. In a different perspective, Zant's insanity is rubbing off on him. Maybe it was all the lashes he got from the Twili. Anyway, when Suigetsu smacked Naruto away from the Cursed Sword, he put Naruto under an illusion, or a curse if you will. Naruto was fighting something that would scare him shitless, and since he's gotten some sleep, he needs something that would really scare him. For those of you who watch some fillers for Naruto Shippuden, you know Yamato loves scaring Naruto. For those of you who DON'T watch a lot of fillers (if any) go to youtube and type in "Yamato trolls Naruto" and laugh at Naruto's scream.

Also, I felt that just saying that Sasuke and Suigetsu are getting some lashes didn't quite strike people as too horrifying, as it seems like they're fine with receiving a few lashes. I want people to see Zant as more psychotic and insane than when you see him in the actual game, cuz this is kinda realistic...kinda.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and all that jazz. Hope to update this baby sooner than last time, as I'm still kinda excited about progressing this story. Thank you all so much for your patience!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


End file.
